


The Many Mysteries of Omega Jared

by JAYJEN11



Series: Omega Jared [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Omega Jared, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Religious Content, Rimming, Stabbing, Suicidal thoughts (very minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 124,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki comes from an Alpha Father and a Beta mother and they follow very closely the old school werewolf lore. But Jared is 'different' from the pack and not in a good way. Once things take a turn for the worse with his family he runs away to join a traveling Gypsy pack, but again things end badly. Will the knight in shining armour turn out to be his prince charming? The path Jared must follow to his happy ending is bumpy but worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BACK STORY

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have tried anything like this (Alpha/Omega) - way out of comfort zone. It was hard to research Alpha/Omega lore as there kinda isn't any although it was interesting to read that SPN fanfic started this lore.
> 
> I'm giving this a go so comments and feedback are not only welcome but vital to let me know I am on the right path or 'a completely wrong path you idiot'.

Jared was nine years old when he realised he was special, that he had special abilities. Up until then he just thought he had werewolf intuitiveness. It had been the family joke, he had been the one who would be able to find lost keys, he was the one who would always get something before someone even asked for it or would blurt out the answer to questions that hadn’t been asked yet.

Once he knew what he was, psychic, he was surprised that none of his family had told him. He would have thought he would have found out about his gift from his family, not from learning about it in school, and not even actually learning about it; they had been learning about religion but from a student question somehow segued into how religion accepted these people.

He was sitting at the kitchen bench after school that afternoon when his older brother walked in. His brother was six years older than him and lived in a whole other world. He was an Alpha and at high school. He had friends, influential friends their dad called them; a girlfriend with good breeding, a Beta so acceptable, even though they were only fifteen and after school he would go to college and university and then join their father’s law firm when he got older.

“Hey Jeff guess what…I’m psychic.” He said with a smile. What he had not expected was Jeff’s reaction.

“What the fuck did you just say?” he growled as he spun to look at the brother he usually ignored.

Jared looked into his eyes and could see fear and hate shining through and instinctively back pedalled

“Kidding, I’m just kidding. One of the kids at school said I should say that and see what happens.” Jared said and faked a laugh

“That is not funny Jared, never say anything like that again, not even as a joke. If people hear you say that and don’t know you’re joking it could be the end for all of us do you understand? Do you hear what I’m saying? Whoever that kid is that told you to say that is no friend of yours and you should stay away from him. Never say that again.” Jeff said as he poked him hard in the chest before storming out of the room.

 

The next day Jared went to his teacher after class and asked about his brother’s reaction when he made a joke about being psychic. His teacher had sighed and looked a little sad as she pulled a book off a shelf behind her and handed it to him.

This was a mixed school, normal humans and _were’s_ together; at these ages there was no difference in the teachings but all teachers had to be prepared for unexpected questions students sometimes felt they could ask them rather than being embarrassed in front of their families.  Usually it was related to sex because they had seen their parents or older sibling, or divorce or explain what a sort of illness was. Ms Smith however, although human, had become fascinated with the intricacies of the werewolf family dynamic and the history of them and had researched further in her free time. She was usually who the other teachers turned to if asked a tricky question in relation to these creatures.

In her research she had come across this book, kind of a werewolf 101, it was a basic wrap up of the how’s and whys of their hierarchy; and kept a copy in her classroom just in case she ever stumbled across a family that were more traditionalists. She was happy that she had never had to give it out before, it meant that the packs were progressing with the rest of society.

She was now shocked that Jared had come at her with that question out of nowhere. She had met Jared’s parents at meetings and they had seemed the same as all other parents but there was obviously something latent for this reaction to a simple joke; well Ms Smith hoped it was just a joke because from the way his brother reacted she would fear for Jared’s wellbeing if it were the truth.

“Some people, people who used to follow the old, ancient traditions, believed that any extra abilities were a flaw, a weakness and something to be feared. If they discovered people with these flaws they would kill them, or in their words, cull them, to stop the imperfections travelling through the generations; In doing so they thought they were building a mentally and physically stronger population. If you’re interested you should read more about it” she nodded to the book, “It’s always good to read about the history of where you came from Jared.”

“Thank you.” He said with a smile and was flicking through the book as he started walking out of the classroom

“Was there any reason you said that to your brother Jared? Even as a joke?” she asked casually

“No ma’am; I had never heard the word before yesterday so I thought Jeff would be impressed that I learned a new word. I was just joking ma’am that’s all.” Jared replied just as casually, glad his teacher was human and couldn’t hear his heart pounding. 

“Well I think you should read the book, might keep you out of trouble and me out of getting a visit from your father.”

“Yes ma’am” Jared said with a smile as he left the room.

 

When Jared walked into the house that afternoon he found his dad home from work already and sitting at the table with his brother and his mother

“Jared put your bag down and come in here please.” His father said and Jared felt a flash of fear in his stomach as he did what was requested.

It wasn’t that Jared’s dad was mean or abusive he just wasn’t there, as such, and when he was he was distant or pre-occupied. Their mother was a Beta from a proper family and was on a lot of boards of charity groups but still maintained the house and family, with the help of staff of course. She was the one who was here to ask how his day was, what he learned at school and she was the one who kept the bickering to a minimum at the dining table in the evenings between him and his brother and his little sister Megan who was only five. Their father was never at dinner with them.

Jared now walked in and sat down at the table across from his parents

“Jeff you can go now.” His father said

“But dad…”

“Jeff!”

“Yes sir.” He got up and left the room and they sat silently for about half a minute

“Jeff!” His father yelled again and Jared heard a huff before his brother walked away from around the corner where he had been hiding, hoping to eavesdrop, as if their father couldn’t hear him or smell him.

“So son Jeff said that you joked about being psychic yesterday.” His dad said gravely

“He dobbed me in?” Jared complained

“It’s a serious thing Jared, you can’t go around saying things like that.”

“Dad it was a joke. I learned the word at school and thought it sounded cool, that’s all.”

“Jared you understand what I do for a living correct?”

“I’m nine dad I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Jared!” he snapped

“Yes sir I know what you do for a living.” Jared huffed

“And you know your mother is on a lot of charity boards and helps a lot of people who are not as lucky as us correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“So it only takes you making that joke to one of your class mates and him going home to tell his parents for rumours to start.”

“But dad…”

“Who else did you say it to?”

“No one sir.”

“Jared?”

“I promise, no one.”

“Jeff said someone told you to say it, who was that child? I need to talk to his parents, they need to know their child is going around saying this, even if they are human they need to understand the consequences.”

“No one told me to say it dad. I learned the word yesterday when we were learning about religion. When I said it to Jeff I saw him freak out so I lied.”

“Jared.” His mother admonished

“I’m sorry mama but you know how Jeff gets. No one told me to say it. The teacher was talking about it, that’s all I promise.”

“Maybe we need to change schools. This school sounds a little too forward thinking to me, next thing you know they’ll be talking about Omega Rights.” His father murmured to his mother

“Let’s not be too hasty Gerald it’s just grade school.”

“Dad I promise, we were just talking about religion and then some girl asked about how the church and God treated people with special needs. That’s all it was dad, really, I just thought the word psychic sounded cool and said it to Jeff. Trust me I’ve learned my lesson.”

“People with what they liked to call abilities are taken very seriously in our society young man and it is no joking matter.”

“Yes sir, Ms Smith said the same thing to me today. She told me they were weak and no longer existed in the werewolf community, they were bred out.” Jared did not want to say the word cull.

“You talked to your teacher about this?” his father snapped

“Only because I wanted to know why Jeff got angry. She explained and gave me a book to read to make sure I didn’t make any more stupid jokes.”

“Do you have that book here?”

“Yes sir.”

“Bring it to me.”

Jared went and got the book out of his bag before returning to the table where his mother and father were talking quietly. He handed the book to his father who quickly flicked through it before nodding his head.

“I have heard of this book; it is a good place to start with the understanding of our hierarchy. I agree with your teacher, I think you should read this but Jared if you have any more questions you come to your mother or me not a teacher, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m going to go to the school tomorrow and talk to this teacher.”

“Dad.” Jared whined

“No I need to make sure she doesn’t talk about this to anyone else. We don’t need lies and rumours starting because you made a silly joke, do you understand Jared?”

“Yes sir, and I’m sorry sir. I’d never heard the word before and thought it sounded cool, that’s all.” Jared said as he started crying.

“I think he understands Gerald.” His mother said as she stood up and went around the table to Jared and patted his hair, “Jared why don’t you head upstairs and change out of your uniform and I’ll get Mary to make you a snack.”

“Yes mama.” He said quietly and slid out of his chair.

 

Jared got up to his room and really let the tears flow he had been trying to hold in downstairs although a few escaped. He was scared, really scared. He sat on his bed trying to figure out why God hated him so much that he gave him this ability that was a very bad thing and could have bad things happening to him or his family.

As he changed out of his uniform Jared decided then and there he was never going to use those abilities and was never going to talk about it or think about it again.

He knew things had calmed down after his father had gone to the school and spoke to his teacher who promised she had never mentioned it to anyone because kids were always making jokes over new words they heard. Jared had apologised to Ms Smith for his dad paying her a visit but she just smiled and asked if he got in too much trouble for saying it. He shook his head no and laughed it off but she saw the faint tinge of pink that flushed his cheeks and knew he had got a good rousing on for his joke.

“Jared if you ever need to talk or have questions you can always come to me. I know a lot about werewolf lore.”

“Thanks Ms Smith but dad says I have to talk to him or mum if I have any questions, you know, in case I say the wrong thing again. He’s an important lawyer and he doesn’t want rumours starting because of my stupid mouth.”

“What about if I promise it will be our little secret?”

“Thanks Ms Smith, I’ll think about it.” He said with a smile and headed out of the room

His teacher watched him walk from the room silently. She in no way condoned kids keeping secrets from their parents but she thought that there was a lot more to this story then Jared was letting on and after the conversation with Mr Padalecki this morning she just knew there was no way Jared was going to ask his father any questions if he was unsure about something. She knew the Padalecki patriarch was not abusive but he was stern and cold, just like the oldest boy Jeff who had emulated his father in every way when he had been in her class. Jared on the other hand was chatty and showed emotion and just blurted things out without thinking. She wanted him to know he had someone to talk to so he wouldn’t turn into a empty shell of himself, fearing the repercussions of speaking his mind.

 

From then on whenever Jared knew where something was or knew the answer to a question not asked he bit his tongue and kept his head down. For months after ‘the joke’ conversation his parents and Jeff watched him closely, waiting to see if it was more than just a joke but they finally relaxed when nothing out of the ordinary happened.

He could block it when he was awake and concentrating on other things like school and friends and homework but when he went to sleep and his unconscious took over he still had dreams of what would happen in the future. Most of it was not bad, just day to day stuff that would happen at home or school but every now and then he would see an accident or an emergency he could probably stop if he could say something but he knew never to breathe a word. His teacher watched as the Jared she knew slowly disappeared into a boy who was quiet with shadows under his eyes. After about six months of watching and biting her tongue she finally gave in and asked him to stay after class.

“Is everything alright Ms Smith?” he asked with a frown

“Yes of course Jared, I was just wondering how you went with that book I loaned you?”

“Oh no I’m so sorry I forgot to return it, I’ll bring it in tomorrow, promise.”

“That’s ok Jared I wasn’t asking you to return it I was just wondering if you learned anything?”

“Yeah I learned a lot.”

“And?”

“And I can see why the werewolves consider themselves to be a master race, they really did kill anyone off who looked like they were a weak link. I’m pretty sure the only reason they let the Omegas live is because they could get pregnant whether they were boys or girls and so that meant more werewolves.”

“It’s not like that anymore though.”

“No I guess not.”

“Did you ask your parents about Omegas?”

“No ma’am, they stared at me for months after the psychic joke I’m not bringing up something else that could get me in trouble.” he said quickly

“You think mentioning Omegas could get you in trouble?” she asked casually

“I think I don’t want to find out.”

“And has the psychic thing come up again?”

“No ma’am.” Jared said but again he flushed

“Do you know what I do if I have questions or thoughts that I can’t say aloud or that keep me awake?”

“What’s that?” he asked quietly

“I write them down in a book, like a journal. Once it’s on paper I can forget about it. Sometimes I go back and look at things I wrote down months ago and laugh at how silly I was to worry about that but at least I wrote it down and got it out of my head.”

“What if someone found it? They would know all your secrets?” He asked as his eyes bugging out.

“I hide it, it’s my little secret, well yours now too.”

“I won’t tell anyone I promise Ms Smith.”

“Thanks Jared.”

That afternoon Jared went to the store and bought a book he could write things in. When he got home he looked for a place to hide it but it was tricky because his brother could look under his mattress and the maid might find it in his closet or bedside drawer. In the end Jared decided to keep it on him at all times, in his school bag or his school locker. Maybe if he did write things down then they would leave his head and let him sleep.


	2. BACK STORY CONTINUED

Jared found that writing things down did indeed free his mind up to sleep but the guilt he felt for not stopping accidents that were happening in the future was eating him up. He was almost eleven now and earning pocket money as well as money from the neighbours for walking their dogs. He had been thinking about it for a long time and had an idea but there was no way he could do it himself. He couldn’t ask his parents or his family for help and his friends were too young too so after much soul searching he made a life changing decision. A decision that could lead to horrific ramifications for both him and the person he was going to ask to help him if they were caught.

“Ms Smith.” He asked quietly as he walked into her classroom after school one afternoon

“Hi Jared.” She said with a smile and then really looked at him, “Jared are you ok?”

“Yeah…never mind” he turned to walk out of the room but stopped at the door and just looked at the ground. He turned back into the room and then back around again

“Jared?”

“Sorry it’s ok.”

“Jared come in here please.” She said quietly and he turned and walked back into the room. “Remember when you asked those questions about being psychic last year and I told you you could talk to me and I would keep it a secret?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I meant it. You can talk to me or ask me questions if you want.”

“I don’t really need to talk I just…I actually need a favour, a big favour, and you can say no, I shouldn’t be asking but I don’t know who else to ask.”

“What do you need Jared?”

“A phone.”

“A phone?” that was the last thing she expected

“You know, one of those untraceable cell phones.”

“What for?”

“I can’t tell you, if I tell you you could get in trouble, it’s bad enough what would happen to me if my family found out.”

“Jared you like ice-cream right.” She asked after a minute of silence where he toed at the ground and she tried to figure out what the hell

“Uh yeah.” He said like it was the stupidest question in the world

“Come on let me buy you an ice-cream and we’ll have a walk in the park.” She said and grabbed her bag.

 

Ms Smith had a soda while Jared sat on the bench tackling a mammoth soft serve cone. She looked around and noticed there was no one around them, no one for a long distance so even sensitive hearing would not be an issue

“Jared why do you need a burner phone?” she asked quietly and sat there watching Jared have an internal battle before shrugging to himself

“I’ve already told you this much,” he said as he looked around to make sure no one was near and his teacher was starting to feel like they were in some B-grade spy move, “See it turns out I am psychic, I kind of knew that I was different you know, I could hear things or see things and I finally noticed I saw things before they actually happened. Anyway I told Jeff after we talked about it in class and remember I told you he had a meltdown? That was the first time I knew what I was and that it must be a very bad thing.”

“Are you sure Jared? I mean sure that you’re psychic? I know that _were’s_ are very intuitive.”

“Ms Smith no offence but I do know the difference, I’m not dumb. The problem is I can’t turn it off. I try, during the day it’s ok but at night I get bad dreams. I did what you said and I write things down and that does help but…”

“Have you told your parents? About the bad dreams I mean.” She said when his eyes completely bugged out at her like she was insane.

“No way.”

“So the phone?”

“It’s ok to see what’s going to happen at school or at home but it’s really hard when I see something bad happen and I can’t do anything about it.”

“So what are you planning on doing?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking if I had a phone maybe I could ring the police if I see something going to happen or, I don’t know, ring the company where an accident is going to happen to let them know, I don’t know I just need to be able to tell someone when something is going to happen before people get hurt. That’s the worst thing, seeing people get hurt and not being able to tell anyone without getting my dad and brother really angry again.”

“Jared I don’t…” the teacher didn’t know what to think or say and sat there silently while her mind turned. She had kind of figured out about the psychic thing but she hadn’t considered the heaviness of it. Of course it would hurt and give nightmares to see people getting hurt or killed but to be a kid and not be able to do anything about it, not be able to just pick up the phone and tell someone and not have anyone to talk to about it must be mind shattering. She was sitting next to a ten-year-old _were_ pup who was not only was psychic and keeping it together even though he knew his family would go ballistic if they found out, but was trying to figure out a way to help people with his ability. She knew _were’s_ were smart and, as pack animals, hated seeing anyone get hurt, but this kid was putting his whole life on the line to help complete strangers; and that was if people listened to him. Cops very rarely took kids seriously who rang to say they could see an accident happening in the future and could actually blame the person who rang if and when the accident did happen. Ms Smith could not see this going well for him and that would destroy him even more. “Jared you trust me right? That’s why you came to me today?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Ok I understand why you need a phone but can you just give me until tomorrow afternoon. We’ll meet again after school ok?”

“Ms Smith if you don’t wanna do this just tell me now, I get it ok.”

“No Jared if I didn’t want to do it I would tell you, just come to my class after school tomorrow ok?”

“Yes ma’am.” Jared said and after thanking her for the ice-cream got up and walked away.

 

The next day Jared walked into her class room and she smiled as she leaned down and brought a phone out of her bag.

“Thank you, I have money.” He said and reached into his own bag.

“No that’s fine Jared they are very cheap but I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I bought myself a phone the same as yours and I’ve put my cell number in your phone and yours in mine ok, under random names so no one will know who the phones belong to if they find them.”

“Ok but why?”

“I want you to ring me when you see something, ok, not the police or someone else but me.”

“Why?” he frowned

“My main concern yesterday was that not many people will listen to a kid ringing them to tell them something bad’s going to happen but they will listen to an adult…”

“I understand that Ms Smith but most of the time these things come to me in the middle of the night…”

“Jared let me finish”

“Yes ma’am.”

“My brother is a police officer.”

“What?” Jared gasped

“I talked to him last night and told him about you…”

“Oh no, my dad is going to kill me, kill us.”

“Jared I didn’t use your name; he doesn’t even know you’re what you are. I just told him I had a kid with unique abilities. You ring me and I will ring him.” She stayed calm as she watched Jared freaking out. His eyes were darting all around the room and he was biting his lip as he was shaking his head. “He is my brother Jared, I trust him with my life and I trust him with yours so trust me ok.”

Samantha didn’t mention the argument she had had with her brother about this. She hadn’t mentioned that Jared was a _were_ and she hadn’t said she wanted to call her brother she had just asked what she could do in a situation where a psychic child thought they could see something and her brother told her to call him and no one else so she didn’t look like a complete idiot, and put his job on the line by publicly blurting out premonitions, especially since she had never heard, in person, any of his visons.

“You can’t tell anyone else you have to promise. My dad will figure out what I am if he finds out, he is smart, you have to promise.”

“Jared I promise. No one but you and I will know and my brother doesn’t even know you or your name. Let’s just give it one go and see what happens”

“Alright.” He said but he sounded doubtful

“My phone will be beside me all night, I promise, and Jared how about you start calling me Samantha?”

“Why?”

“Because that’s my name.”

“Oh.”

***

Samantha still remembered the first time her phone rang in the middle of the night. Jared had been breathing heavy and crying saying a bus was about to blow a tyre and crash and that a lot of people would get hurt because it was going fast on the highway. He had given her all the details he could remember and she had rung her brother.

Although he had sounded sceptical he had rung it in, asking an officer on patrol to check out the bus. He had called his sister half an hour later to say the bus had been held at one of its stops and an officer on patrol had looked over the bus to find one of the tyres threadbare and starting to shred on the inside. Her brother couldn’t argue with her that a lot of people could have been hurt that night.

The next morning Samantha told Jared what had happened and she saw a more genuine smile than she had seen for months light his face when he knew he had helped.

 

The next year went quickly for Jared. Now that he was able to pass on information to his teacher he was sleeping better and was almost back to his old, pre learning he was psychic, self. He was laughing, talking a mile a minute and smiling again; every now and then Samantha would see him think before he spoke but mostly he was back to acting like a carefree twelve-year-old.

They had a routine where if there was imminent danger he would call her in the middle of the night and she would pass it on but if it was something that was going to happen during the next day or in a couple of days Jared would write it down and tell her the next morning. It sounded harsh, like her sleep was more important than Jared’s but it was his idea. There was no point them both being awake if they didn’t need to be.

This also helped in that her brother could look into the situation and therefore lessen the number of people involved; as it was rumours had spread after the first near bus crash and then after a couple nearer misses the cops started talking, to each other and family and friends. Her brother had been called in to reveal his source but he had stood his ground and really the brass couldn’t argue with him, so far no one had done anything wrong and lives were being saved.

The problem was with the cops talking and word spreading suddenly the media were reporting on the phantom tipper saving lives. There was a reward offered if someone could identify the psychic giving anonymous information to the police and Samantha was just glad her brother’s precinct had rallied around him and held their ground about who was getting the information because it wouldn’t be much of a jump from brother to sister and although it would go no further than that, her face and name would be enough to make Jared’s family suspicious.

As it was Jared completely freaked out and refused to help and handed her his phone and his notepad. For over a month people got hurt or worse and Jared looked terrible as he held in all the bad dreams he was having. What ended up changing his mind was having a vision of a fire in his own school’s science lab and people he knew, friends, getting hurt.

By then, with nothing new to report, the media had gone on to ‘the next big thing’, and life went back to normal. Samantha gave Jared his phone back and they continued the way they had before. Jared was panicking about what to do when he changed schools, something that was inevitable at his age and Samantha had convinced him that she was still happy to help and the local high school was just down the road so they could still see each other daily if need be.

“Jared are you ok?” she asked one afternoon when she noticed he was quieter than usual.

“My parents are talking about sending me to a _were_ school.”

“Why? Your brother just went to the local school.”

“It’s a new concept, separate the _were’s_ from the humans so they can learn more about their history, their kind as my dad says. It’s a client of his who runs the school and mum is on the board.”

“Well that sounds exciting.” She tried to sound cheerful

“They will kill me if they find out what we do Ms Smith, and I don’t mean figuratively, I think they would literally kill me if they knew what I was.”

“Jared what are you saying?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just panicking; my parents haven’t really made a decision yet. I could be jumping to conclusions.”

“Alright well let’s not worry about that until if and when it happens. There’s no reason for them to find out Jared, there are _were_ kids here and none of them have figured it out.”

“Yeah but we’re talking about bigger kids, adults, _were_ teachers, they’re more sensitive to all senses. A kid here doesn’t know why they think they can hear my heart going faster, an adult _were_ would ask why and what happened to cause it. You know our biology Ms Smith they can smell, hear, feel things normal people can’t and at that school I will be surrounded by people who can do that or are being taught to do that.”

“Ok well as you said let’s not jump to conclusions.” She said calmly but she to now felt a dread in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night and Jared had just had one of his nightmares; after writing down everything he could remember in his book he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get a drink of water, walking passed his parent’s bedroom as he did. He stopped outside their door when he heard his name mentioned

“What are we going to do about Jared?” His dad muttered

“What do you mean?” his mother asked

“He’s almost thirteen Sherri, he should have his knot by now.”

“Gerry you’re worrying over nothing. You know he’s always been slower to mature than Jeff plus how do you know he doesn’t.”

“Because he knows the rules, as soon as it happens let us know. We need to talk about it Sherri, you can’t keep putting it off.”

“We could take him to a doctor, get him checked out, make sure everything is as it should be.”

“No. I Don’t want anyone knowing if it turns out he’s…you know.”

“Gerry your whole family are Alphas and I’m the only the Beta in mine”

“Yes but he’s not ours is he?” His father hissed and Jared had to put his hand over his mouth to stop crying out.

“Gerald Padalecki we swore never to talk about it. He is ours, in every way that boy is your son.”

“I think it is going to become obvious to everyone pretty quickly that he is not my son…our son…if he turns out to be an Omega.”

“They tested the surrogate Gerry and we did thorough back ground checks on her whole family.”

“We can’t have an Omega in the family Sherri.”

“He is our son.”

“You need to listen to me, we cannot have an Omega in this family.”

“So what? You’re going to send him away? Where to?”

“I’ve heard of a home where Omegas are sent.”

“And then what happens to him?” his mother hit a high note

“They get sold off as labourers or domestic staff…”

“Say it Gerry, if you’re considering it, say it, they get sold off as incubators. Locked in a room and continuously pregnant with children they never ever see. Pregnant until they no longer can be and then murdered as a waste of time and money if they have nothing more to give.”

“I’m sure that won’t happen to Jared.”

“That’s right because he’s not going to a home, he is not leaving us. Look at worst he’s a Beta but I think you’re rushing to conclusions that he’s not an Alpha.” Sherri’s voice got closer, she was obviously walking towards the door.

Jared quickly ran down the hallway to his room before she could smell him and closed the door silently before falling back on it and breathing deeply both from almost being caught and from learning he was not his parent’s son. He had so many questions spinning through his head but he could never ask, not without admitting he had eavesdropped on a huge conversation.

He climbed back into bed and slid his hands into his pyjama pants. His dick was proportional to his body and to the other boys at school that he had seen in the bathroom. There was no way it was tiny or stunted in growth like he thought Omegas were but his father was right, he didn’t have a ridge or the start of a knot, he was still smooth at his base and he had never really put any thought into it before because he had just always assumed he was Alpha.

 

After that night it felt like things changed in the Padalecki household. Things were not so carefree anymore. Jared wasn’t sure if it was just in his mind after learning that he was not born of his parents or if his father was causing it by studying him closer or maybe this had always been going on but he was only noticing now. He felt that every question his father asked was a test or a trap and every time he did something out of the ordinary his father stared at him intently as if trying to read his mind, which was ironic.

His brother seemed to pick up on the atmosphere and was more of an ass then normal towards him but thankfully his sister was oblivious to the tension.

Samantha knew something was going on also but when she asked Jared he would always say everything was fine or would ignore her and walk away. He had asked to borrow the werewolf book again but brought it back the next day, looking frustrated. Then most times she saw him he was on his way to or was in the library reading. She had tried to find out what he was reading about but whenever she got too close he would cover up the words and book titles and change the subject. In the end she had just let him alone figuring that he really needed to research something and she was obviously hindering every time she interrupted.

 

After another couple of months Jared was told by his parents he would be attending the local high school. His father had blatantly said he wasn’t going to waste his money or have people talk at his client’s school if it turned out he wasn’t Alpha. He left the comment there but Jared could read between the lines, he wasn’t going to be an embarrassment to his family by being around important people when he turned out to be an Omega. His mother had elbowed his father and shot him a look before smiling at Jared and saying they had decided he shouldn’t have to leave his friends when they were all going to the local high school.

“What friends?” Jared had snorted to himself

It had taken him a little while to notice but after he found out he was psychic and then panicking about his family finding out and retreating into himself as he tried to hold the visions in he finally realised he had lost all his friends. Maybe he had been acting weird or not paying enough attention to them as he went through his own thing but after the dust settled and he had his system set up with Ms Smith he finally looked up and around and realised he was all alone. He could still sit with them at lunch, they weren’t mean or bullying, they just tended to ignore him and talk around him.

Jared can remember thinking the day he noticed he was alone ‘It’s for the best’ and for a long time he wondered what that meant until everything clicked into place and he realised he was meant to have no friends here and now.

**

_Jared tossed and turned on his bed, he could feel his body burning up and he felt like he needed something he just wasn’t sure what. His cock was hard but no matter how much he stroked and pulled on it he wasn’t getting the satisfaction he needed. As he rutted against his mattress trying to find release he suddenly felt slick leaking from his ass and he knew straight away what was happening, he was an Omega and in his first heat. He was an Omega! Jared slid his hand between his legs and tentatively slid a finger into his hole; he had read the books, he knew what he was missing and he knew what to attempt. He didn’t have the equipment needed and he wasn’t leaving his bedroom feeling and more seriously, smelling, like this. He was an Omega in a house of male Alphas. Jared inserted a second finger and thrust into himself trying to find release. As he moved his fingers he hit his prostate and bit his lip to stop from crying out at the sensations that ran through his body. As he was finger fucking himself his head was spinning, how was he going to hide this from his family? what was he going to tell them if they found out? Was he old enough to go to a doctor by himself to get suppressants? He was going to need supplies to get himself through the next heat and he was going to need to get to a store where no one recognised him or his family. All this was going through his head while he slid a third finger in to fuck himself to ease the pain._

_As he was having these thoughts his brother came barrelling into the room, his eyes wide and his nostrils flared_

_“I can smell you from downstairs.” He growled_

_“Sorry, it just happened” he whimpered_

_“You’re a fucking Omega” he spat_

_“Sorry, I’m trying to stop it”_

_“Oh don’t worry about that baby brother, I can take care of that for you.” He said as he neared the bed, undoing his pants as he approached showing his huge erection. Jared quickly glanced down and now understood the difference between an Omega cock and an Alpha cock but that thought was only about half a second long in this surreal situation_

_“Jeff no don’t I’m your brother”_

_“No you’re not freak. I’m gonna fuck you so good, I might even knot you to ruin you for anyone else.”_

_“Jeff no!” Jared cried out_

_“Do you know what happens to an Omega who is mated and then abandoned Jared?” he asked conversationally as he stood over him slowly stroking himself to hardness, “They die, they just shrivel up and die. The Alpha doesn’t care but the Omega? They are completely fucked for the rest of their very short, torturous life you mother fucking freak.”_

_“Jeff stop it.” Sherri said as she ran into the room and Jeff growled as he stroked himself. All human genteel behaviour and decency was gone and Jeff was in a rut, he just wanted to fuck that smell._

_“He is your brother.” His mother screamed_

_“No he’s not mum, I’m not stupid, I hear you and dad talking, he’s an incubator baby. Dad said the minute he turns Omega it proves he’s not yours and the whore was pregnant already. She was carrying this freak and now I’m going to ruin him.” Jeff said and pushed his mother out the door before slamming and locking it_

_“Jeff, no stop.” Jared cried out as he tried to get out of the bed but Jeff just swatted him back down._

_“Ass up now baby brother and shut up, trust me I can make it hard or I can make it good. Shut up and I will make it good but keep talking and I will tear you apart and not even care as I do.” Jeff said and flipped Jared over on the bed, putting one arm underneath his hips and pulling his ass up into the air while the other still stroked his own cock_

_“Jeff please.”_

_“Yeah that’s it knot slut, beg.” Jeff growled misinterpreting Jared’s plea for mercy_

_Suddenly the door was smashed open_

_“Jeff stand down.” Their father said in his Alpha voice and Jeff seemed to snap out of his trance_

_“Sorry, it’s just…sorry.” He muttered as he looked at the ground_

_“Dad.” Jared cried out in relief at the rescue_

_“Pack a bag Jared you are out of this house tonight.”  His father growled coldly_

_“Dad?” Jared yelped_

_“You have ten minutes to pack a bag and get in the car.” He turned his back and walked away and Jeff gave him a smirk before zipping up his pants and walking out the room also, leaving Jared in heat and in pure misery and tears ran down his face as he rose and started packing some clothes and photos and the phone and note book into a bag._

_“Jared I’m sorry.” His mum said as she came into the room_

_“It’s alright mum, I kinda knew, I heard dad and you talking ages ago. I’m not yours and I’m an Omega, I always knew what it would lead to if dad found out.”_

_“You are ours Jared, it was my egg and your father’s sperm, I don’t know how this happened. I don’t know how you became Omega”_

_‘Yeah let’s worry about that’ Jared thought to himself, let’s not worry about the fact his father was kicking his fifteen-year-old son out of his home or that his brother almost raped him, lets worry about how he became an abomination. Jared couldn’t understand their thinking, while researching in the library he had read that Omegas were now valued, were starting to be appreciated for the rare treasures they were. There were so few of them anymore and although he had heard his dad mention a home they were sent to that wasn’t necessarily the case anymore._ Were’s _were beginning to realise how precious a resource they were. Maybe he could talk to his dad, explain…_

_“It’s ok mum.”_

_“I’ll go talk to him, we’ll sort this out.” she said and left the room. Jared felt a tiny bubble of hope but still packed his bag just in case, mum was just a Beta and dad was an Alpha, his rule was THE rule._

_Jared sat on his bed and listened, he could hear talking and then yelling. Footsteps pounded around the house and the voices got closer as his parents came upstairs. All of a sudden he heard his mother scream and Jared jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway where he saw his father standing with a gun_

_“This is all your fault; you are not even mine.” He yelled as he turned the gun towards Jared._

_“He is yours. It was your sperm Gerry.”_

_“He is not mine. He is not my sperm. No child of mine is an Omega; that whore was probably already pregnant but this mutant is not mine.” He yelled_

_“Do it dad. Shoot me. Put us all out of our misery.” Jared said, arms spread wide so his father had a clean shot_

_“He’s fifteen years old Gerald, don’t you dare.” His mother cried as she ran in front of him_

_“Dad I can take him to the college.” Jeff stepped out of his room where he had been listening to all this going on_

_“What?” Jared and his dad said at the same time_

_“Remember I was telling you about that room?”_

_“What room?” his mother asked_

_“There’s a room where Alpha’s can go to relieve their stress and frustration. A room where we can do things we can’t do to our girlfriends or fiancés. There are a number of Omegas kept in there. The fraternity looks after them well, it’s the best option for him.”_

_“No!” Jared yelped_

_“You don’t talk. You never talk again while in this house, understand.” His father said to Jared before turning to Jeff, “Do it, I want him gone by tomorrow night.” He turned and walked away_

_“Dad!” Jared yelled chasing after him, as he put his hand on his arm to stop him his father spun and with full force slapped him across the face, Jared fell back and lost his footing and fell down the stairs. The last thing he remembered before his neck snapped was his mother screaming and his brother swearing._

 

Jared woke up trembling with sweat rolling off him and tears pouring down his cheeks. It very rarely happened but tonight the vision had been about him, his future and it was bleak and short lived. He would have liked to believe it was just a nightmare but he could tell the difference between dreams and premonitions and this one was a vision of pure horror, he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom where he threw up into the toilet.

He was about to turn thirteen, that dream, if true, had given him warning of how the future might go. He found it hard to believe that this relatively happy household would turn into that group of maniacal animals, ready to rape and kill a weaker being. He had been researching Omegas and he was learning that things were changing in respect to how they were treated. As he lay in bed writing down everything he remembered about the dream he started thinking…could he gradually change his parents’ minds about Omegas? Maybe…should he bring it up that he knew he was from a surrogate mother? Not yet, why poke a sore spot…. should he start planning for a future away from this family? Definitely. He had time to look into options, maybe boarding school? He had been fifteen when this all happened so he had time. Jared put his notepad back in his bag and lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

 

Turns out Jared didn’t have two years to prepare and plan. Jeff went off to college to study law but fell in with a fraternity that believed in practising old werewolf lore. He was studying and getting the grades needed but in his spare time he was practicing the ancient ways. He had even taught himself how to shift, something this family hadn’t done for generations and something his father would in no way condone had he known. College was a one stop shop of Betas and Omegas who willingly went with young Alpha boys, thinking romantically, and having no idea what would really happen to them behind closed doors where no one could hear them scream. The Betas continued on with college, stayed away from the fraternity and spread the word to others to stay away but Omegas, those that made it out of the house, usually fled the college and never returned.

Jeff came home in the summer larger, wilder, more animalistic and although their father was hardly ever home and never at the same time Jeff was, Jared and his mother noticed the difference and were walking on eggshells, he was like a ticking time bomb.

It all came to a head late one night when Jared woke up to a hand covering his mouth and his big brother standing over him

“I know what you are.” He whispered and Jared shook his head frantically as he tried to pull the hand away

“I know what you are and I am going to be the first to fuck you, to knot you, to ruin you.” He spat and Jared shook his head frantically

“Wanna know a secret kid, you’re not my brother, some whore gave birth to you so I can do whatever the hell I want to you you knot slut Omega.” He paused for a second as he looked at Jared, “You knew didn’t you? You know you’re not mum and dad’s?” he still had his hand over his mouth so Jared just stared at him

Jeff kept the hand over his mouth while his other hand undid his jeans so he could pull out his half hard cock. Jared had seen this cock in his premonition but still, to see it up close and personal, was terrifying, he flung out his arms and his bedside table lamp flew against the wall before smashing onto the ground. His brother lifted his hand off his mouth and slapped him across the face but Jared could hear footsteps coming. He was safe, for now. Jeff quickly zipped up his pants and stood just as his mother came into the room

“Jared? Jeff?”

“Yeah I heard the smash too and came to make sure everything was ok.” Jeff said

“Sorry mum, just had a bad dream” Jared said

“Do you want me to bring you some warm milk?’ she asked as her eyes flicked between the two of them.

“Yes please, that would be great.” It was the last thing he wanted but he really needed her to not leave the room or to come back to the room so he wasn’t left alone with his brother.

“I’m going out.” Jeff growled and pushed passed his mother and out into the hall. A few minutes later they heard the front door slam and they both let out sighs of relief.

 

The next day Jared packed a bag with as many clothes as he could. He had been saving money but he went around and the house and collected all the money that he could find. He knew his mother kept a stash in the kitchen and in the master bedroom. He got his sleeping bag and a pillow and tucked one small photo of the family in a side pocket.

 

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Sorry but I had to go. I know I’m not your son, I heard you talking and then Jeff told me again last night._

_I don’t want you to look for me and I know you won’t for two reasons._

_The first is that I am psychic and the second is that I know I will eventually become an Omega._

_I had a vision of what happens the night you find out and it doesn’t end well for me but with Jeff now in that fraternity he’s in I’d be lucky to make it to fifteen._

_I won’t be sold into slavery or to become an incubator like the woman who gave birth to me and I definitely won’t be used as a sex toy by my own brother._

_Dad get rid of the gun before you accidentally hurt someone_

_Mum I love you and I’m sorry you had to find out like this._

_Give Megan a kiss for me and tell her I love her._

_Love Jared_

_p.s I think you should know that most werewolf society consider Omegas something to be cherished_

_these days, I wish that had been you guys._

 


	4. JARED FINDS A NEW HOME

Samantha Smith walked into her classroom after summer break and opened her drawer to put her things away. In there she found the phone she had bought for Jared and a notepad with scribbles all over it. When she opened and flicked through it she realised it was Jared’s dream journal. She had wondered why she hadn’t heard from him and now she knew.

She flicked to the last page and found a note…

_Hi Ms Smith,_

_hopefully you’re reading this before you read the last dream or you could be freaking out._

_I’m fine but once you read the last dream/vision you’ll know why I had to go._

_I don’t know where I’m going so I can’t tell you_

_I just wanted to say thanks for believing in me and helping me._

_I’m not sure how I would have survived if you hadn’t_

_Jared_

Samantha frowned in confusion as she flipped the page back and read Jared’s last dream and then she felt physically sick. She actually had to put her head between her knees and deep breathe. She had heard what Jared said about his family and she had kind of known things wouldn’t go well if they found out about his abilities but she had no idea this would happen, just from him being Omega. Reading these notes, they still didn’t know he was psychic, they just turned on him as a pack because of how he was born. She was beginning to understand now why he had been quiet and researching in the library for the months coming up to Summer break. He had dated his dream journal so he had been carrying this around with him for a while. Samantha needed to know what was going on so headed to the office before she headed to the Padaleckis.

 

She knocked on the door and the woman who greeted her looked old and tired, it took her a minute to realise she was looking at Jared’s mother, last time she saw this woman she was impeccably dressed and made up, now she looked broken

“Mrs Padalecki I’m Samantha Smith, I was Jared’s teacher.”

“He’s not there is he?” she asked hopefully

“No ma’am sorry, so I’m guessing that means he’s not here then?”

“He ran away. He left a note, telling some lies, maybe to make us feel better, and just left.”

“Is your husband here?”

“No he’s at work, Gerry and Jeff are going about business as if nothing is wrong. As if my son hasn’t just run away.”

“What sort of lies did Jared say?”

“That he was an Omega and that he…” she went silent and looked down before sighing and looking up again, “that he had abilities.”

“He does have abilities Mrs Padalecki, he is psychic.”

“Now I remember, you’re the one that told him this in the first place, filling his head with these stories, do you have any idea what could happen…”

“Mrs Padalecki, I did not tell him this, he was the one who came and told me, came to me for help with this, said his family would be very upset if they found out about this.”

“What help did he come to you for?”

“He was a ten-year-old having visions of people getting hurt or killed and it was keeping him up at night, you must have noticed how tired he was and how quiet he was?”

“Well I’m sure I did that was years ago” she said defensively

“Yes it was and since then whenever Jared had a vision where someone would get hurt he would ring me and I would ring the police.”

“He rang you, why didn’t he tell me, his father and I?”

“I was led to believe that your husband was not happy with Jared being different. If you remember Mr Padalecki came to the school specifically to tell me to never mention it again.”

“So Jared believed he was psychic and helping people and you let him continue with this delusion?”

“Mrs Padalecki it was more than delusion. Jared saved hundreds probably thousands of people’s lives in the last three years. It was even mentioned in the media; a reward was offered to unveil the phantom tipper.”

“I remember that, no one turned him in to get the money?”

“No ma’am, I was the only one who knew Jared was giving the information. Only one policeman knew I was giving the information and the police appreciated the help and assistance. They were saving lives before big accidents happened.”

“So why did he run if he believed he was doing good for the community?”

“He had a premonition that had him fearing for his life.”

“Someone hurt my son?” she gasped

“Not just anyone Mrs Padalecki…” Samantha pulled the copied pages of the notebook from her bag and handed them to Jared’s mother.

“This is a lie; these are all lies.” She cried out as she read the notes but she had blushed and her hands had trembled as she read them.

“So Jared is your son?”

“It was my egg and Gerry’s sperm; she was just a carrier. I had Jeff and was on a number of boards and was too busy to be pregnant again. A lot of _were’s_ do it.”

“You do realise that attitudes are changing regarding Omegas now?”

“Jared mentioned that in his note. Gerry won’t hear of it but I have been doing some reading and I’m beginning to realise that but even so, he was my son, nothing would have happened to him.”

“I think Jared’s premonition says otherwise and I believe for him to take off suddenly, years before it was to come true means something already did happen.”

“I think Jeff did something.” She whispered

“What do you mean?”

“The night before he left Jared smashed his bedside lamp and when I went up to see if he was ok Jeff was in his room and a think he had hit Jared. Since Jeff started college he’s joined some fraternity that is very much into wolf lore from what I understand and he’s never quite been the same since, he’s a little scary now to be honest. I have asked around and have heard stories of girls and boys going into the house and coming out battered and bleeding, if they come out at all. I’ve tried to talk to Gerry about it but he says they’re just boys being boys and exaggerated stories.”

“Do you think Jeff hurt Jared?”

“I think he would have if Jared hadn’t smashed the lamp.” She said and tears ran down her face.

“Does your husband have a gun?”

“I didn’t think so but Jared mentioned it in his note and now this notebook, maybe he does and I just don’t know.”

“Can I read the note Mrs Padalecki?”

“I guess so; you’ve read his notebook so it won’t be a surprise.” She got up and went through a drawer going about ten layers down before finding it, “I had to hide it, if Gerry finds it he’ll throw it out. As soon as he read that Jared was psychic he got up and walked away and has carried on as if Jared never existed.” She handed Samantha the note and in turn Samantha pulled out the notepad and handed Jared’s mother the note he wrote her.

“Have you contacted the police or missing persons about Jared?”

“Gerry won’t let me.”

“You are his mother; you can contact them.”

“Ms Smith I remember that you gave Jared that book on werewolves and from how he talked you are quite educated in our kind so you know if my Alpha says don’t I can’t. He is my husband and my Alpha I must follow his rule.”

They were silent for a few moments while Samantha tried to swallow the anger and frustration she felt rolling through her.

“Mrs Padalecki I assume that despite everything you have just said if I see or hear from Jared you would like me to call you and let you know?” she said with forced politeness as she stood up

“Of course, he is my son.”

“And I consider him a friend so I hope that maybe you can do the same for me?”

“Yes of course, he obviously respected you greatly so of course if I hear anything I will let you know.”

**

When Jared left the house he just started walking. He had gone to the school and dropped off his phone and notebook but other than that his mind was blank and he just started walking. He had money, he could have caught a bus somewhere but he couldn’t even think of anywhere to go. He stayed off the main roads worried either his family or the authorities would find him; well more worried about the authorities he was like 99% sure his family were not looking for him. As he walked he tried to figure out what he was going to do, he was only thirteen, he was too young to really get a job and what about school? Was he going to be one of those red neck drop outs that people joked about? He figured once he got somewhere he could maybe start going to the library. He was smartish, he could educate himself. He argued with himself continuously whether he had done the right thing or not by running away, maybe he could have pushed his bed up against his door and just sat it out until summer was over but then there were weekends and other holidays that he would live in fear of what Jeff would do or the real fear of him just blurting out to his father that Jared was an Omega and then Jared would be sent off to a home and turned into a slave, well until he was old enough to impregnate and then God only knows what would become of him.

When he had been at the school he had a brief thought of ringing Samantha, asking if he could stay with her but he knew that as a teacher she had an obligation to notify the authorities or return him to his family and even though he knew Samantha may have not done that to keep him safe he was still risking the possibility of putting her in danger or getting her in trouble with the school and the education department and he didn’t want her ruining her life because of him. So he just walked.

Jared had been sleeping in the woods or parks when he was finally too tired to walk any further. He wasn’t going to lie it scared him to be up and walking around at midnight but with nowhere to go, no bed to climb into, no night light to read by he always just kept walking until his feet were dragging and his eyes were closing. He learned quickly it was safer to hike into the woods and find a clearing because sleeping in a park could have and had had homeless people harassing him or trying to steal his stuff. He was not a violent person and he was terrible with confrontation, obviously part of his baser Omega but he had punched a homeless man in the nose the first night when the man tried to throw him out of his sleeping bag to steal it. Since then unless absolutely necessary Jared stuck to the woods.

He kept a clean set of clothes that he would wear when having to go to civilisation. He would dress decently and go to the nearest fast food restaurant in the town he was in and make up some BS story to find out where the nearest laundromat and truck stop was. He was doing all he could to keep hold of as much money as possible so he would only wash his clothes every couple of weeks, changing out of the clean set of clothes as soon as he was away from people to make sure they didn’t get dirty or smelly. Truck stops were more important as that was where he could shower, get water, hand wash clothes in between laundry visits and have some light in the middle of the night. But even that had been a learning experience and after a close call with a huge hairy driver thinking he was lurking in the bathroom in the middle of the night for a completely different reason he started showering in the women’s bathroom. Very rarely did he come across women in there at that time of night but if he did they always seemed to understand why he was there and not in the men’s and the bonus was sometimes they would buy him a hot meal, feeling sorry for him.

Eventually he stumbled across an abandoned holiday trailer park that had cabins around the edge of it and the pure relief Jared felt at a roof over his head was almost dizzying. He kept his possessions with him while he hiked in a wide circle around the site ensuring that there was no one else around and that he was safe, he then got rocks and wood to make himself a camp fire.

Even though he had a roof and four walls he still didn’t sleep well. The advantage of sleeping out in the open was you could hear and see things as they came at you. In the cabin he was dry and warm and sheltered but he couldn’t hear well and he wouldn’t see anything until it was right on top of him. He found himself staying awake through most of the nights and then sleeping during the day when it was light and he felt safer.

He had been at the cabin for about a week, away from his home for over a month, when…

“Come out here child.” Jared shot bolt upright in his sleeping bag, heart pounding, holding his breath, every sense on high alert. He had been asleep so he wasn’t sure if the voice was in his head or if someone said something. He sat there waiting

“There is nothing to fear out here, come.” The voice said again and Jared slid as quietly as he could out of the sleeping bag and tip toed to the front of the cabin where he tried to surreptitiously look out a window. His efforts were in vain. There was an old lady, hunched over, leaning on a branch that had been turned into a crutch and she was staring straight at him when he popped his head up.

He stepped away from the window and looked around but he really had no weapon. All that was in the cabin other than his clothes and his sleeping bag was some tins of food he could heat up on the camp fire. He sighed and opened the cabin door, stepping into the clearing but as he did his mouth fell open in pure amazement as he looked around him.

Yes, in front of him was the old lady, smiling and trying to look harmless but behind his cabin was ten or twelve caravans. Not the caravans you’re thinking of, the old style horse drawn caravans, there were probably about thirty people and although some were standing around and chatting others were setting up camp, others were disappearing into the woods, maybe to find water or food or more fire wood and others were watering and feeding the horses.

“What are you?” he whispered almost silently, it actually felt odd to talk since he hardly did it anymore, only when he needed something and he hadn’t been near a town since he got to the cabin

“Gypsies.” She said with a smile

“Excuse me?”

“We’re a travelling Gypsy pack.”

“Pack?”

“Yes dear we’re like you, we’re werewolves.”

“I’m not…” she raised one eyebrow at him and he stopped talking

“So son why are you out here in the middle of nowhere by yourself?”

“I can’t say.”

“Want me to guess?” she smiled

“Sure.” Jared said and found himself smiling back

“You’re an Omega.” She said and Jared’s face fell as fear took over. He started backing away from her while his mind spun; did he have time to get inside the cabin and collect his belongings before the others came or would he have to run and leave everything behind. “What’s wrong?” She asked with confusion as she watched him

“I’m not…I’m not what you think I am.” He stuttered

“There’s nothing wrong with being an Omega, I’m an Omega.” She said

“Lady I don’t know what you’re talking about and please stop saying that before someone hears.”

“Do you have a problem with Omegas?” she said as she looked at him suspiciously now

“I have been told that Omegas are the lowest of the low and are only good as slaves or incubators.”

“That is ancient rubbish, no one thinks that anymore.”

“I was told that last month by my father.” Jared hissed harshly

“That’s why you ran.”

“I ran because my Alpha brother tried to force himself on me.”

“You are his brother; Alphas are meant to be very protective of their pack.” Jared could tell she was trying to figure out if he was lying or exaggerating.

“My Beta mother and Alpha father used an incubator to give birth to me so they have decided since I am Omega that the woman was pregnant before she was implanted and hence I am not their child or his brother which makes me fair game.”

“That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard, your family should be protecting you from the world not throwing you out into it.”

“They didn’t throw me out I ran, my father’s idea of protecting me is sending me to a home and my brother’s idea of protecting me is taking me to his college fraternity house where I was to be used as a sex toy by all the Alphas there.”

“You’re too young to even have presented yet.”

“Oh none of this happens for another two years.” Jared said without thinking

“How do you know this then?” she asked and Jared froze. Swear words were going through his head as he tried to think his way out of this

“Are you psychic boy?” she asked assessing

“No.”

“Are you lying to me boy?”

“No.” he replied but he looked at the ground and even to him he sounded fake

“Boy?” she stepped close and looked right into his eyes and Jared could feel a heat seep through his body

“Yes.” He muttered guiltily

“You’re psychic, what a gift.” Her eyes were wide now and she was bouncing on the spot with a big smile on her face.

“Ma’am I really need you to forget I said that, I don’t know what you did to me but you need to forget I said anything; if there is anything worse than an Omega it’s a psychic so you can only imagine the abomination I am being both.”

“Oh you my boy are not an abomination at all you are a gift, a pure gift.”

“A gift? Ha! Is that what you call it?” Jared started yelling, “I am here because I had a premonition that my brother would try to mate me and throw me to the curb to die, but that’s ok because before that could happen my father tried to shoot me with a gun and in the process of trying to explain everything I am pushed down the stairs where I break my neck and die. What kind of gift is that? What kind of gift could have a pack turn on one of their own so harshly? What kind of gift lets me see all that years before it’s going to happen? What kind of gift lets me know that I die at the age of fifteen? That is not a gift; that is a curse.”

“Calm down child, shh, shh.” She said as she stepped forward and wrapped Jared in her arms. Until then he didn’t realise tears were streaming down his face.

Jared was exhausted. He was scared, he was hungry, he was tired of having to think twenty-four hours a day to stay alive and he was so happy just to have human warmth around him for a minute. He inhaled deeply and smelled a mixture of lavender and sage. She smelt safe and comfortable.

“I’m sorry.” Jared whispered as he pulled away from her. Suddenly he noticed he was surrounded by people. He took a big step back and held his hands in the air, the only way he could think to show he was harmless.

“No, no they won’t hurt you, they came because they felt and heard your pain. This pack is very protective of their own and they don’t tolerate anyone hurting if they can fix it.”

“Thank you.” Jared said and nodded

“For what?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been by myself for over a month now, it was nice to be hugged again, I’m sorry.”

“You do not apologise young man. Your family should be apologising to you and the entire council for the way they have treated you. Are you hungry?”

“I have food.” He said defensively

“Are you hungry?” she asked again

“Yes.” He admitted before she did her eye thing on him again

“You will eat with us tonight and then you go to the cabin and sleep the sleep of the protected”

“No offence, you seem nice and friendly but I don’t know you and what I have learnt over the last month, being on my own, is that you could rape and kill me before I blink and poisoning me with your food will just make it that much quicker for you.”

“You are very cynical for someone of your age.”

“When a homeless man tries to steal your sleeping bag, while you’re in it, cynicism is what keeps you alive.”

“What is your name?”

“Jared, Jared Padalecki.”

“Padalecki, aha love it, you probably have Gypsy blood in you with a name like that. Well Jared Padalecki I guarantee you your safety and I will eat what you eat, you can even watch me cook it if you like. You can call me Florica.”

 

Jared did indeed eat with Florica and the rest of the pack. They had created a large bonfire and they were very friendly including him in conversation as they walked around talking to each other, handing around turkey legs and lamb chops, he was even given a goblet of wine to wash it down with. He stayed beside the old woman the entire time, sometimes even hiding behind her if a conversation got too rowdy but he did find himself listening and smiling and quietly answering if asked a question. He eventually relaxed enough that his eyes closed and he breathed in lavender and sage as he slept.

The next morning Jared woke up in his sleeping bag in his cabin although he didn’t know how he got there. He had had a dream through the night and although it had felt like a premonition he was not a hundred percent sure. Since he had left home he tried to block the visions and it wasn’t too hard since he hardly slept and when he did sleep he was so exhausted dreams weren’t coming to him. He always struggled mentally when he was in his own visions and that was what he saw last night. He climbed out of his bag and went to the door, slowly opening it to find Florica sleeping outside his cabin. Even though she was sleeping on the ground outside she had a large pillow and was engulfed in doonas so she looked warm and comfortable. Jared looked around the rest of the camp ground and saw people scattered, sleeping in various positions. A few were starting to waken and stretch and a couple of men were looking after the horses.

“Well?” he heard Florica ask from behind him and he turned around

“Sorry?”

“Your dream? Are you coming?”

“You saw my dream?’ he gasped

“If you come with us Jared, oh the things I can teach you, especially since you are already intuitive.”

“Can I ask a question? I meant to ask last night.”

“Absolutely.”

“Why are there no children in your pack?” he asked quietly and watched her face drop

“We had children, we have children, but the government, the do gooders who think they are doing right by the children, tried to take them from us, put them into the system to have a stable family life so we had to leave them behind. We have a compound where we retreat to once or twice a year, depending on where our path takes us, and so now the children stay there with the mated women folk. As you’ll see we’re mainly men and a few older women. Our pack had to split to keep the authorities happy but it doesn’t make us happy. I’m sure you know what happens to pairs when they are apart too long. They need to feel each other, smell each other to stay sane. The further we get away from them or the longer we are away the more painful it is physically and mentally. We return to our compound when one of our pack start to suffer too much. We then pick up a new, refreshed pack member and continue on our way.”

“If you have a compound why don’t you stay there? Live there?”

“We make money by entertaining people. We’re not a circus or a carnival but we set up on the outskirts of town and people come to see us for their amusement. We have side show games and we use our skills to entertain.”

“What is your skill?”

“I am so glad you asked, I have been itching to tell you since we met; I am clairvoyant.”

“Clairvoyant?”

“Yes like you I can see things.”

“So what are your plans for me?”

“You already know; you saw the future.”

“What did _you_ see?”

“Ah so you test me…alright you travel with us until we get back to the compound and we try to convince you to stay with the other children and continue your schooling but you refuse…do you want me to continue or do you want me to feign surprise when I find you stowed away on our next travels.”

“If you could feign surprise that would be great.” Jared said with a smile.

The gypsy pack stayed at the abandoned caravan park one more night and when they packed up and moved on Jared was sitting beside Florica smiling and feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

He had a brief thought of ringing his mother or Ms Smith to let someone know he was ok but then he thought that would be poking the hornets’ nest, this was him saying goodbye to his old life and starting a completely new one.


	5. ALL GROWN UP

After the pack picked up Jared they headed back to the compound. Florica explained it was an unscheduled stop because of him and his needs and Jared felt bad and said they didn’t need to.

“Child do not think for a minute it is a chore to return home. Close your eyes and feel the air around you, everyone is happy to be going back to their loved ones and family. In all honesty you are probably right, we could have kept going but they look for any excuse to return home. Let them be.”

 

Once they returned to the compound Jared was surrounded by mothers and children. All the mothers wanted to take him in, they were horrified at the stories they had heard about his family, which had probably gotten bigger and uglier as they travelled between families, and all the children were fascinated and just kept staring at him and smiling or giggling, but despite all the offers Jared wanted to stay close to Florica…

“Is it ok that I stay with you?” he asked shyly

“Of course child it would be my honour.”

“Do you have children? Will they be ok with me coming with you?”

“I have no children. My mate was killed protecting me from the King’s men many decades ago.”

“I thought Omega’s…well I was told Omegas…”

“Omegas die if an Alpha deliberately turns them and rejects them. Omegas don’t die if their mate still loves them and is killed. I know my mate still looks down on me and loves me and that is why I am still alive. I would be very happy to have you live with me.”

 

They stayed at the compound for a week, in that time all the parents tried to fatten Jared up and he was given new clothes, and a haircut and, after asking, two armfuls of books, both educational and recreational. There were science books, maths texts, literature novels and also books on Gypsy law and werewolf lore and books that combined the both. Jared found it completely fascinating and would spend hours buried in them until Florica would chase him outside to get sunlight and fresh air and play with the other kids.

It was a novelty for Jared to play and to have kids to play with. Since Jeff was older he never really spent time with Jared and since Megan was smaller, again the same had gone for him. He had spent a lot of time reading or, when he was old enough, on the computer. At the compound they had computers but the kids only used them for learning. Out of learning hours the kids played baseball or soccer or wrestled as well as practiced their shifting. The first time a child shifted in front of Jared he freaked out, fell over backwards and jumped away. The other children had laughed at him and shifted before wrestling him to the ground and puppy playing with him. By the time they were tired and started shifting back Jared was laughing hysterically and covered in puppy slobber.

“I was thinking Angelus” Jared said as he sat down to eat breakfast a few days later

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve been reading your books and I like the name Angelus.”

“How…ah so you have started having visions again” she smiled knowingly

“Just small ones, things that are happening around here but I know you think it might be a good idea to change my name and Angelus means messenger.”

“It also means Angel and for both those reasons I think it is the perfect name.”

 

**

From then on Jared travelled with the pack when they left the camp. He had offered Florica the money he had but she had insisted he keep it so he used the money to buy a tablet. Not for social media, he had no desire to see what his family or friends from his old life were up to but he could study, read and help the pack with news and weather. Of course the latter had got laughs from Florica who told him once she had trained him to be more open to his powers his brain would be more useful than any electronic instrument.

He did his schooling and Florica taught him the ways of their people and how to exercise his intuition. She also taught him the way of the wolf and although he had only done it successfully once and it scared the living crap out of him, Jared could now shift, something he would only consider again if a dire emergency. Now that he was with people that accepted him and didn’t fight to hold it back and now he was comfortable and happy and sleeping visions came to him clearer and more regularly. He did occasionally have visions of accidents or deaths but usually it was visions involving the pack. If there was danger ahead or road blocks or if they were going to have hassles at their next town.

What Jared was shocked to learn, knowing how nice and open these people were, was that many people disapproved of them and protested when they came into towns. And it wasn’t even that people protested that they were werewolves, only _were’s_ were able to pick up on that, they were protesting them as charlatans and scammers, doing people out of their hard earned money and telling lies about the future or rigging the games, as if somehow the pack forced people to drive to them and spend time and money.

Florica would make him stay in her caravan while she saw appointments and he was never allowed out after dark for his own safety but during the day he was allowed to walk around the grounds to help as needed.

It was during one of these times that he had brushed passed a man and had a vision, it was like de-ja-vue to a dream he had years ago…

“Excuse me sir…”

“Yes?” he was friendly, not realising he was one of the travellers.

“Please check your tyres before you drive home tonight.” Jared whispered and walked off

“What did you say to me?” The man growled and grabbed Jared spinning him around

“I said…”

“Was that a threat?”

“No I…” Jared gasped

“What is going on?” one of the pack came forward

“I just told him to check his tyres” Jared said as he took a step back and behind the pack member.

“I don’t appreciate being threatened, what do you want? Money?”

“We apologise; the boy didn’t mean any harm did you Angelus?”

“No I just brushed against him and had a vision…I’m sorry.” Jared said before turning and running away.

“Angelus.” Florica called an hour later

“What?” he pouted, he was still slumped on his bed where he had run to after the man scared him

“Can you come out here please?” She asked and Jared could tell her professional voice

“Yes Madam Florence.” He muttered and walked out the door, “What…” he yelped and jumped back behind the door

“It’s alright, I’ve come to apologise.” The man said and Jared went back to the door, “I just went and checked my tyres, I’m not gonna lie I thought you might have slashed them or something, but you were right one tyre was about to blow. I probably wouldn’t have made it home and since most of that trip is on the motorway I could have been going pretty fast when it blew.”

“I’m glad you found it.” Jared said and turned to go back inside

“I...I want to give you something, for telling me.” He stuttered as he took out his wallet

“I didn’t do it for money sir, I just had to let you know.”

“I know that and I’m sorry for what I said, especially to a kid, I’m a little sceptical of all this.” He said as he looked around their set up.

“Then why are you here?”

“My girlfriend believes.” He said using finger quotations, “Please take the money.”

“No but thank you.” He said and walked away

“I am his guardian and not to appear rude but that money would come in handy for his school books.” Florica said with an innocent smile and he smiled back at her as he handed her a sizable denomination.

 

“He tipped you well son.” Florica said as she walked into the caravan.

“I didn’t want his money; I don’t want them thinking that was why I did it.” He sulked

“He understood Jared but you saved his life, people appreciate that and if they want to pay, let them.”

“You’re not going to start using me now are you? I realise you have given me a place to live and fed me and clothed me, it’s only a matter of time before I need to start paying you back.” He snapped

“Jared!” she gasped and hurt flashed in her eyes

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, I apologise completely. I’ve just…I’ve just been so happy I’m just kinda waiting for something bad to happen, to break the bubble.” Jared cried as he jumped up and went to Florica, he knew he had overstepped the line

“I understand that son, you saw things before you left home that made you doubt your self-worth but you are very worthy and deserve everything that we have given to you Jared and we are happy to give. I’m glad you could use your skills to help someone and I never expected you to do it for money but honey if someone volunteers to pay us never turn them down.” She said with a wink

“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a small smile

“Are you alright?”

“Yes I really do apologise for what I said.”

“It’s forgotten.” She said and pulled him into a hug.

 

After that Jared would walk the grounds, always accompanied by an adult, and would chat to people, help them with the games or suggest certain food tents and if a vision came to him he would explain what he was and what his vison was. There was about a fifty percent success rate, sometimes he had to duck or jump behind whoever was chaperoning him before he had his head knocked off but other times people would listen. Some people who believed would offer him money and although he blushed and stuttered embarrassed he did take it. Sometimes people who had taken a swing at him would show up days later and either thank him or swear at him when the vision was revealed as true. Again those that thanked him gave money and he graciously accepted.

 

Word was spreading fast through the county and the state that this traveling pack of gypsies had a real life psychic and crowds started picking up. As the people numbers increased and the money coming in increased they started expanding their little show. More games were added and more food tents. They repainted the caravans to look a little more professional and they got more fairy lights and a neon sign to announce their presence.

**

Time travelled fast on the road and all of a sudden Jared found himself turning fifteen. On the eve of his birthday Jared’s dream was a flash back to the dream he had years ago about becoming Omega and he realised what that meant. He had never hidden anything from Florica and they had discussed at length the wolves and Omegas in particular. Florica had told him the gypsies had herbs and hex bags to ease his transition into becoming Omega and to suppress his heat and hide his scent from others. She had been earnest and concerned when she sat him down one night and explained how Alphas reacted to unmated Omegas and especially Omegas that were in heat. She talked to him because she was concerned, she was just an old lady, she would not be able to protect him from grown men and although she wondered if sending him back to the compound was a wise idea when the time came she was torn because she wanted him where she could see him and make sure he was safe.

Waking on his birthday Jared realised the time for the plan to kick in was upon them. Not right this minute but within the month Jared would have his first heat and things were going to change, he hadn’t seen it but he could feel it.

“Happy Birthday Jared.” Florica said as he came into the main living area from his little sleeping alcove

“Thank you Florica and again thank you for taking me and letting me be yours.”

“You will always been mine child but I think maybe things are about to change?”

“Eww please don’t tell me you had a vision of me going into heat?”

“No child.” She barked out a laugh, “But I can sense it coming and I have been preparing for this day.”

She handed Jared an old wooden box and when he opened the smell of mown grass and damp just turned dirt wafted up to him. Inside was two small leather hex bags and three glass bottles of green pills.

“What…?”

“What did you smell?”

“Um grass and dirt?”

“That’s the hex bags, that’s what people will smell when they get close to you, and only that.”

“What do I smell like now?”

“Soap and deodorant on a good day, BO on a bad day.”

“Hey!” he yelped good naturedly

“You’re a child so you don’t have a discernible scent as yet. The capsules are suppressants, between the bags and the pills no one will even know you are a were yet alone an Omega, this is all I can do to protect you from the outside world.”

“Gee you’re filling me with visions of lollipops and candy canes.” He said sarcastically

“Sorry I just worry; you’re growing so quick. I think…I don’t want to scare you…but…Ummm.”

“Not doing a great job on the not scaring me Florica what’s going on?”

“Once you go into heat, once you present as an Omega I believe your psychic abilities will increase hugely.”

“More than now?” he yelped

“Now you have visions of people around you, or things that will happen to you or accidents that happen in this neighbourhood, whatever neighbourhood you are in but I have read of _were’s_ with powers like yours and once you present you may be able to see what is happening on the other side of the state or even country. I think you have abilities we haven’t even touched on yet.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You don’t have a choice. God gave these powers to you because he knew you could handle them and you would use them to help people.”

“God? Don’t talk to me about God, God is the one that gave me to that family, that family that would rather send me away or kill me than allow me to be their son.”

“Yes but he led you to me.”

“I think we have finally found something we will not agree upon so let’s end this conversation here. Is there cake?” he asked hopefully

“It is breakfast time rat bag boy, there is oatmeal.”

“Ooh yum.” He joked with a laugh and they continued on with their day

“Come we have a present for you.” She said after breakfast and they headed outside.

When they got out there nearly everyone was standing around and they all cheered and clapped when he came out. After hugs and manly pats on the back she led him to the corner of the field they were in and pointed…

“What’s that?” he looked at the old fashioned caravan that was safe to say was a fixer upper

“It’s yours”

“Mine?” he yelped

“It’s your present from us although most of the money used to buy it was money given to you by people so…happy birthday.”

“It’s all mine?”

“You’re about to go through changes that you don’t want to be doing in an old woman’s caravan plus I don’t know how much longer that bed will contain you, I’ve already noticed your feet hanging off the end, you young man are going to be a bean pole when you finish growing.”

“It’s mine?” He asked again with a big smile across his face

“Yes it’s yours but it comes with responsibilities Jared.”

“Huh?” he looked at her only half concentrating

“You have to look after the horses that lead you and you have to keep it neat and tidy, if you want to come to this life this will be where you work from but I think the obvious thing is you will have to restore it. As you can see it’s a little run down but the inside is fine.”

“Of course, oh my God, it’s amazing, thank you…thanks everyone” he called and gave Florica a hug before running up the stairs.

They brought the caravan down so it was parked right next to Florica’s almost like an extra room and Jared proceeded to move his things into that room and assess what needed doing.

 

Over the next month Jared was so busy doing up his caravan that he barley spent time walking the grounds. If someone came close to him or if he stopped thinking about what needed doing he would get flashes of visions but he would only take the time to chase someone down if it was a bad vision, someone getting hurt. Other than that he was happy to stick to his own little world of sanding and painting and setting up his own little home.

 

And then it hit, his first heat. He woke up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping off him and his rock hard cock aching and leaking. He whimpered into his pillow and fell from the bed to get to the capsules Florica had given him to help with this. He swallowed two down with glasses of water, trying to calm the heat but it was not working and he had an ache inside of him that would not go away. He had read up on it, probably more then he should have but hey he didn’t have a dad he could talk to. Fortunately, one of the older men of the group had gruffly taken him to a store one day, stood at the door and told him to go inside and pick things that he thought might help. He had no idea what was going on until he walked into a shop full of instruments, plugs, vibrators and dildos to help him get through heats. He flushed and stuttered as he talked to the lovely female assistant who had clucked around him as she loaded up a bag and told him this should do to start with, Jared remembered his eyes bugging out of his head when she said to start with

Now Jared almost crawled over to the cupboard the bag was hidden in and pulled out a dildo, it was smallish, the least scary looking as far as he was concerned and while one hand popped the bottle of lube to slick it up his other hand slid between his legs and he inserted his finger in his tight hole. He almost cried out at the mix of pleasure and discomfort; he was definitely not used to having anything up his ass but the relief that came from one finger then two was almost dizzying. He slowly inserted the rubber length and moved it in and out and around until he brushed against his prostate and almost screamed at the sensations shooting through his body. He bit his lip to stop from making noise, the camp was small and Florica was right next door, but the relief he felt was instantaneous.

 

This went on for over an hour, a solid erection that did not seem to go away no matter how many times he stripped his cock empty and then finally, whether the first wave was out of the way or the herbs kicked in, he finally felt calm and exhausted and dehydrated. He drank a full bottle of water, had a quick sponge bath to swipe the sweat and tears and come away and collapsed back into bed to pass out.

He woke a couple of hours later to the heat building again. He found a glass of water and the tablets beside his bed and a note from Florica telling him there was food in the fridge and she was so proud of him and he was doing great. He blushed at thinking she had been in here and looked down to his sheeted body, hoping it had been that way when she came in and she hadn’t had to cover up his nakedness. Yes, she had been like a mother to him but he had come with her when he was thirteen so she had never seen him without clothes; he was already completely mortified that she had seen some of the ‘toys’ he had left lying around.

For three days Jared rode the heat cycle by himself surrounded by vibrators and dildos that got bigger and rougher as the days went on, anything to reach that part of him that needed relief.

Finally, on the fourth morning he woke with a clear head and a cool body. All he could think was that he needed to shower and wash everything he owned because he felt like he was living in a sex sauna. Exiting the caravan Jared noticed that sometime in the last three days they had moved his caravan away from the circle, probably to give him some privacy and for that he was grateful; it was going to be bad enough looking people in the eyes as it was. As he walked towards the showers the only vision he had in his head was the same vision that had been with him since the heat started, bright emerald green jewels in the shape of eyes.


	6. INNOCUOUS FIRST MEETING

“Jensen come on.” Chris huffed

“You’ve had dumb ideas but dude this is one of the dumber, can’t we just go to a bar like usual?”

“No…alright after…this is a business visit to the gypsies outside of town and hey it might be interesting. Rumour has it they have a psychic and since it’s well known as a _were_ pack we need to investigate. You know how _were’s_ feel about psychics.”

“Gypsies? Really?”

“And then a bar, I promise.”

“I only get a certain amount of time off from studying Chris with dad fast tracking me through, I don’t wanna be doing some assignment for him while on break, I’ll get enough of that when I graduate.”

“I get it Jensen but he’s not my dad so I can’t quite tell the King no I don’t wanna.”

“Fine!” Jensen huffed.

“And hey it might not be that bad, there might be hot gypsy girls.” Chris joked with a slap on the back.

 

Jensen was still only twenty and at college, fast tracking a business degree before he moved back to the palace to start with the next stage of his education, how to become King. Yeah he had been taught this his whole life but once college was out of the way it would be full on. Education about the different countries around them, their families, their histories and beliefs and laws. Jensen knew their own country’s laws obviously but there would be research into what they really meant, what areas they covered, why the law had been enforced in the first place and the entire history of the country. Then there would be introductions to the King’s daily routine, the council and all their roles, the groups and unions that met with him and the decisions that had to be made. He would be sitting to the right of his father for months or years after his graduation to learn at his knee as such. He had always known he was the next King of this land and although it was a responsibility he was honoured to take on, he really didn’t want to step into the pressure of it until absolutely necessary. He knew he had years before he would be the leader of Ackland, his dad was still youngish but the education could not start soon enough, he had to be comfortable to slot in if something did happen.

For now, very few people knew him or recognised him. He could thank his parents for keeping him out of the limelight once he hit his teens. They may have done it for selfish reasons but he didn’t think so, he knew his parents wouldn’t be embarrassed by a tanty chucking sixteen-year-old Alpha but they had kept him clear of the media so he could live his life without being harassed or treated any differently.

His high school had been elite so everyone was like him and had a bodyguard, some kids of parents with large corporations had entire teams but Jensen had just had John and when John hadn’t been with him he had been at home teaching his own son in the art of defence and offense.

Once Jensen hit regular college no one really knew him, he was more the kid that kinda looked like someone and there were other Ackles in the land, not just the royals; so John’s son Chris had stepped up and gotten a free ride through the higher education system as Jensen’s security guard. Jensen had been happy to have him along, they had grown up together, were best buds so to him it was like sharing the dorm room with his best friend, they each had their strengths in learning and they helped each other as they went; but that didn’t mean they didn’t party with the best of them in their off time. Since no one really knew who Jensen was there was never any scandal, any photos appearing in social media or the papers. That’s not to say photos weren’t taken and some may come out later on down the track when he did eventually step up as ‘Prince’ and ‘King’ but at present Chris was doing a good job of discreetly finding and deleting any that could be embarrassing but in saying that Jensen never really did anything that could be considered too scandalous which when sober Chris appreciated but when drunk he called Jensen out on for not sowing his wild oats with the blonde cheer girls of the school.

**

Jared had been playing with a group of kids when he felt what could only be described as an electronic pulse sweep through the ground, he could almost see it shimmer as it came at him and through him. The kids he was playing with let out little shivers as if they felt it too and he quickly told them to return to their parents. He then went and found Florica. She was sitting outside her caravan, knitting, not a care in the world

“What was that?” Jared asked breathless as he had run to get to her

“What was what?” she asked casually until she looked up and saw his wide eyes, “Jared what did you just see?”

“Didn’t you feel it? It was like a pulse of electricity, the kids felt it.”

“You felt something?”

“And saw it.”

“Saw what?”

“I don’t know how to describe it, like a shimmer of power, you know like in the movies when a wave of something comes at someone it’s an invisible wave of power.”

“Did you get a vision?”

“No just this force.”

“Interesting.” She said vaguely but Jared bounced up the stairs to his trailer that was parked next to hers. “What are you doing?”

“Getting my laptop, something must have happened, maybe it’ll be on the news.”

It had been six months since Jared’s heat and Florica had been right, Jared was getting more and more visions. He had his tablet which he carried with him but also a laptop in his caravan and a disposable cell phone.  He had begun calling the police if he had a premonition of death or disaster and thank goodness to a routine now in place he was usually believed and imminent disaster was halted.

At first Florica hadn’t wanted him going to the authorities, she told him to ride out the bad visions to get to the visions that could help innocent people in their immediate vicinity, ‘and get money’ Jared thought to himself but that had changed when Jared saw a riot and jail break that had a lot of people, innocent and not so escaping or getting hurt and killed.

Jared had rung the police and had gone through the usual rigmoral of them not believing him, he had then rung the jail and explained the situation to a receptionist who hung up on him. He then had researched who the chief warden was and found and rang him. The chief warden had also hung up on him but apparently in the process of bitching to his wife about a prank phone call she had told him to pull his head in and wouldn’t it be better to be safe than sorry.

Long story short the chief warden had rung his phone, which was always turned off when he wasn’t calling someone, and left a message asking for a phone call back.

When Jared did call he was given the story of how cell searches were done and weapons and plans were found and the whole situation was resolved. The chief warden asked how he could return the favour and Jared had one request, could he please let the police know it had been legitimate so Jared could call them if something else came up. The warden gave him the phone number of a police officer to call who he would talk to.

Since then as they were leaving a town Jared would ring a number he had been given by the last town and would get a new name and phone number in the next town of someone he could talk to if he had visions. It was working and although Jared thanked each department for all their help each time he moved on he wished there was a way the whole world could see how everyone was working together to save people, stop disasters, stop people getting hurt. The one time he voiced this out loud Florica paled and told him he could never even think that again. The _were’s_ did not like psychics and if anyone picked up at all on what he was doing it would not end well for any of the pack.

Jared frowned when she said this, this was not the optimistic opinion she had when he first came with her and he had gone to an elder of the pack for clarification. He was told a story of how Florica had been open and sharing of her gift with the people but the King’s men, following old wolf lore, came to take her for her ability. That had been how her mate had died, protecting her from these men. Florica had run and hidden for months and had almost been dead when the pack found her. Florica’s story mirrored Jared’s and he could understand now why she took him in and why she worried about him.  Apparently although Florica was usually optimistic and happy with the world and her role in it, there was one month a year, on the anniversary of her mate’s death, that she decided the world sucked and humans hated _were’s_ and _were’s_ hated Omega psychics. When Jared asked if there was anything he could do to make it better he was advised to just leave her be and let her ride it out.

“I don’t think it’s something you’ll find on your laptop Jared” she called out now

“Something just happened.” He was adamant

“Something happened to you Jared, no one else.”

“The kids felt it.”

“The kids may have felt that or your reaction to whatever it was. You know you’re hitting the six-month mark Jared.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Maybe you should head back to the compound this time.”

“I know we’ve never talked about it but I tried hard to be quiet, to not be totally embarrassing and I understand if it was too hard for everyone and if they would prefer I leave but I would prefer not to go all the way back to the compound. Maybe I can just take my caravan into the woods, away from everybody, and sweat it out for the week and then come meet you.”

“Don’t be stupid Jared, we weren’t embarrassed, it’s your heat, it’s a natural thing but son _you_ were so embarrassed you didn’t look at anyone or talk to anyone for a week afterwards.”

“Well sending me back to a bunch of women and kids is not going to help with that.” He said and she burst out laughing

“Touché”

“Now let’s see if local news is reporting anything.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say Jared, there will be nothing to report because whatever you felt is inside you. I didn’t even sense anything. Something has just changed and I think whatever it is happening this close to your heat is affecting you.”

Jared vaguely listened to her while he flicked through the sites but it seemed she was correct, nothing had happened bad enough too report.

**

“This is it?” Jensen asked as he walked around the small circle of old wooden caravans on the outskirts of town.

“Yep so we shouldn’t be long at all.” Chris said with a slap to the shoulder

“You’re trying to tell me that this ramshackle group that looks like they can barely feed themselves has a psychic? If they did wouldn’t they be living it up more. Hell wouldn’t they be permanently set up outside the casino district?”

“Maybe that’s not how it works?”

“And maybe dad has sent you on a wild goose chase.”

“Come on, one lap and we’re off to the bar.”

Both the men were wearing slim fitting jeans, button down shirts and biker boots. They blended with the small groups of people milling around at the game stalls or food trucks and sunglasses blocked their eyes from curious onlookers.

Jensen looked over at a teenager who seemed to be entertaining a group of kids. The kid had his back turned while all the smaller kids ran around and passed something and then he said something and they all stopped dead and looked at him. He walked among the kids and then stopped and picked a little girl up and swung her around in the air. She screamed out in glee and he put her down and she nodded, opening her hand to show a ball. The other kids yelled for him to do it again and he laughed before going back to his position and the kids ran around again.

Jensen could not take his eyes off this kid. He had baggy jeans that were not quite long enough but Jensen could see it was because he had outgrown them, the kid was tall, and a red shirt that was clinging to his wide shoulders, again something that had probably fit not that long ago. Jensen wasn’t close enough to see a lot of his features but he could see the kid had a huge smile, and maybe dimples, hard to tell from here, and his hair was long and curling on his shoulders. He was obviously one of them

“See something you like Jensen?” Chris asked with amusement and Jensen flushed as he shook his head and turned. As he did he scoped in the wider area and noticed a buxom blonde near the kids and realised Chris meant her.

“Nah man I just watching that kid…”

“Dude!”

“No, he seems to be able to guess where the ball is all the time without looking, I wonder if he’s why we’re here.”

“I doubt it. It’s a trick they use, usually the ball has a distinct smell so they can tell where it is. Come on, the clairvoyant is at the other end of the park.” Chris said and started walking

Jared had turned to find the ball again when he saw two men heading towards his and Florica’s caravans and he didn’t like the feeling that rushed through his body. He quickly sent the kids on their way back to their parents, motioning for one of the others to make sure they were all returned safely before jogging towards his home.

“Excuse me ma’am.” Jared head a voice say

“Oh please call me Madam Florence.”

“Well Madam Florence are you the psychic here?”

“Do you want your futures told boys?” she asked and Jared dashed around the corner of the caravans

“Grandma I told you not to leave the caravan,” Jared joked with an amused and indulgent smile on his face and he saw Florica’s eyes fly to his.

“But Angelus these nice men want their palms read.” She said trying to sound more feeble

“I’m sorry for my grandma, she forgets she doesn’t do that anymore. She’s lost the ‘gift’” Jared used finger quotes

“She’s not psychic?” Chris asked with a confused frown

“Ha no, she used to call herself clairvoyant, you know how that used to be the cool thing. She used to read palms, read tarots, have the crystal ball the whole hoopla but she hasn’t done her act for years.” Jared said as he stepped close to her. This brought him closer to the men and although he was almost their height he was nowhere near the weight and build of them. He wasn’t sensing danger from them so he breathed calmly and kept his body loose.

“Sorry we were told there was a psychic here and someone pointed us this way.” Chris said

“Sorry guys you’re behind the times on the gossip mill.”

“What?”

“A couple of towns over one of the store owners noticed a guy had a bald tyre, told him to be careful on his drive home because something might happen. The man checked his tyres and decided the store owner was predicting the future. Why would we dispel the rumour, brought us a few more customers, but the theory was soon debunked. You’re getting old info sorry guys.”

“Omega right?” Jensen suddenly asked and Jared’s pulse jumped but he continued to control his breathing

“Beg your pardon?” he asked casually as if he hadn’t heard

“I saw you with the kids before, you seemed in your element, I’m guessing Omega.”

“Sorry not a _were_.” Jared said and realised this was the first time he would get to test Florica’s theory on the hex bags.

“I don’t understand, isn’t this a _were_ pack?”

“Mostly. But I was taken in after my parents died. I was running from the system and Madam Florence took me in and became my substitute grandma.”

“You’re telling me you’re not a wolf?” Jensen asked intently as he stared at him. He couldn’t scent him so maybe he was telling the truth but there was something about this kid…

“Sorry dude, plain old human.” Jared shrugged and looked into the sunglasses. He couldn’t see them but he knew to look at the eyes, or the vicinity, to prove his earnestness.

“So if she’s not psychic and you’re not a _were_ what are you two doing with this pack?” Jensen asked sarcastically

“You a _were_?” Jared asked innocently although he knew the answer, and Jensen silently gave one nod

“So you know _were’s_ look after their own until death, or are you testing me? Grams is too old to be on her own and I look after the horses and help set up and pack up and play with the kids. Just stuff, whatever needs doing.”

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Jensen asked and Jared found he was starting to get pissed off. He could feel as if this guy was staring at him but he couldn’t see his eyes because of the glasses. It was taking everything in him to not snap at him about being rude for leaving them on while addreesing someone.

“Not sure what century you’re from but here in this century you can study with computers and each town has these funny little buildings called libraries, and inside them are all these things called books.” Jared replied sarcastically as if Jensen was slow.

“Got a bit of a mouth on you don’t you kid?”  Jensen snapped as he took a step forward but Jared held his ground. He had that same feeling he had earlier in the day, the electronic pulse but he did as he practiced and kept his breathing controlled and his composure relaxed.

“Come on dude, he’s just a kid and you were right, this was a waste of time.” Chris said as he slapped Jensen on the back. Jensen just stood there staring at Jared for a few more seconds and Jared held his ground, looking at the glasses.

“Yeah ok.” Jensen said and turned away.

“Are you ok?” Jared whispered to Florica when they were out of earshot

“Yes but what just happened?”

“Stay here.” Jared said and stuck to the shadows as he followed the men back to their car. He was a fair distance from them and was hiding in the deep shadows of bushes watching as they climbed into their SUV, not a car he expected for them, and yet he was sure as the car pulled out, the passenger was staring exactly where he was standing as they drove away.

“Do you trust me?” Jared asked as he trotted back to Florica

“Stupid question.”

“I think we need to move out.”

“Because of those men?”

“We’re close to the palace and yes those two men. I didn’t get a vision but I get a bad feeling, I think we need to pack up tonight.” Jared said bouncing on his toes as if he already wanted to be moving.

Florica stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. Any gypsy that was free came and she explained Jared said they should move out. Without hesitation they nodded and started process for them rolling out.

“They’re not upset?”

“As you said we’re close to the palace, we never do very well when we’re here, people are too concerned of what the royals or the court will think if they come to us so it’s no great loss. We move on.”

**

“I think we should look into that kid more, there’s something I can’t quite put my finger on but something was off with him.” Jensen said as he drank from his beer bottle

“Yeah he matched your sarcasm. Not many people can do that.”

“No just no one does because of who I am.”

“Jensen out in the day to day world no one really knows who you are but your wit is sometimes as sharp as a blade and that kid was giving it straight back to you.”

“We should at least call the authorities; he should be in school.”

“When did you turn into such a prude. He’s right, home schooling is easy with computers these days, hell he doesn’t even really need to go to the funny little buildings that hold all those books.”

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled and swallowed down his beer before motioning for another one.

They spent a few hours in the bar just chatting or Chris flirting and trying to send women Jensen’s way and after Jensen had a bit of a buzz he indicated it was time to leave.

“Let’s just drive past that campground again.” Jensen said as he did up his seatbelt

“Why?”

“Don’t know just a drive by.” He said and looked out the passenger window as Chris huffed but did what he asked.

Ten minutes later he slammed his foot on the brake and they stared out. It was completely empty.

“This was it right?” Jensen asked as he stared at the dark, empty space

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!” Chris snapped

“What the hell?”

“Don’t know man.”

“They’re like ghosts, just gone!”

“Well that solves that problem then.” Chris said and turned the car around.


	7. WELL THAT TOOK A TURN

“Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me God? What the fuck? What the actual fuck did I ever do to you?!” Jared was standing outside his caravan in sweat pants and not much else and was screaming up at the sky.

It was early morning and Jared’s caravan was away from the group because he was going through his bi-yearly heat. Florica came down the stairs and hobbled over to him as quickly as she could. She could see he was pacing and agitated

“Jared honey what happened?” she asked urgently

“I’m gay.” He threw his arms out in defeat

“What?”

“I’m fucking gay. As if God didn’t hate me enough to make me an Omega and psychic he made me fucking gay.” He was yelling and more and more of the pack were to coming to see what the commotion was.

“You’re only just realising this now?” Florica asked surprised, relaxing now she realised this wasn’t a real emergency

“Well I’m sorry but before now I was, oh I don’t know, tying to come to terms with the fact I am psychic and then Omega and then there was the joy of my family trying to rape and kill me before I ran away from home.” Jared snapped sarcastically

“Jared that was years ago, you’re sixteen now.”

“Yeah I’ve been busy helping here and having visions saving people, it just never came up.”

“It never came up that you like boys not girls?”

“No!”

“So what brought it up now?”

“Those same damn eyes I’ve been seeing since I presented, I see them in my heat all the time.”

“You’ve mentioned them.”

“And this morning while, you know, the eyes looked down and it was as if I was those eyes and I looked down to see a…you know…penis. And that’s what helped me relieve myself.” Jared said blushing.

“Honey it’ll be ok, wolves are more fluid when it comes to sexuality.”

“You’re very calm about all this.” Jared said huffily

“Sweety I have known for years, I just thought you knew and didn’t want to discuss it.”

“You knew I was gay?” Jared yelped

“You didn’t?’ she retaliated

“Ugh!” Jared huffed throwing his hands into the sky before stomping back into his caravan away from the clapping, cheering and laughing of the pack who thought his tantrum was hilarious.

 

**

The traveling pack eventually made a full circle and ended up back where Jared had lived in his past life. Both he and Florica had been apprehensive and although she wanted to send him back to the compound in the end Jared promised her he would stay close to or in his or her caravan.

Coming into the town he had actually searched his name on the internet for the first time since he left. What he learned was absolutely nothing. His name did not come up at all and although he had always suspected, it broke his heart a little that his parents hadn’t reported him missing although he was a little surprised he didn’t see an obituary, declaring him dead would have wrapped up his disappearance tidily but obviously they didn’t even care enough for that.

The night they arrived in town Jared had a dream about his family. It was not the usual visions or premonitions he saw, it was more like a flash back of the last three years in fast forward and he awoke with another little piece of his heart dead. His father had gone on as if nothing had changed, working ridiculous hours and completely ignoring his family. His mother had looked old and tired and although she was keeping up appearances on boards and charities when she was at home the vodka bottle had become her best friend. Jeff however had sunk from being the golden child to being in prison for assault and battery, kidnapping and attempted murder. The whole fraternity had been shut down with a number of students being in jail and the rest booted from school. The investigation had been started from a tip by Ms Samantha Smith. That brought a smile to his face; she was about the only person he missed and wished he could see while he was in town, but not enough to warrant venturing out and risk being seen by someone else. His dream also showed his sister who was being raised by the domestic help. She was alone and lonely and he felt for her but he hardly knew her. They hadn’t spent time together and although she was alone she was doing well in school and she had friends there. He sensed in the future she would be a handful for their parents so that would make the ultimate trifecta for them – a son in jail, a son who was a psychic Omega and a daughter that would probably go down the wrong path to get some sort of love and affection. To Jared the dream was like watching another family on a television show, not his real life family.

 

Each morning Jared would get up, feed the horses, restoke the camp fires around the site, do a general tidy up of the area and then help with food preparations before people started arriving. Once visitors started coming Jared went and hid in his caravan and it drove him completely insane. He was used to being active and being social. Florica spent time with him when she could but with him on the side line she needed to see as many people as came to her to get money coming in. As soon as the sun started setting Jared pulled on a cap and took off for a jog or to hike the woods. Just to burn off some steam.

One day while Jared was sitting in his caravan reading he heard a voice he recognised. He usually tuned out Madam Florence and her visitors but this voice made him pay attention

“Can you see the past as well as the future?”

“What is it you want to know and I’ll see if I can expand my mind.”

“I want to know if someone who ran away is alive and ok.” Jared’s breath hitched when he knew he was hearing Samantha’s voice

“This person is someone close to you? A family member?”

“He was a student of mine and he disappeared. He was psychic so I hoped maybe you might be able to pick up something since he was one of your kind.”

“One of my kind?”

“A _were_.”

“I’m sorry dear but there’s no such things as psychic _weres_. You must be mistaken.”

“I’m not unfortunately, that’s why he ran away, he ran to save himself.”

“Well if he is indeed psychic and a _were_ I’m sure he is fine. In fact, I sense that he was taken in by his own kind as you call them and is being looked after.”

“Ok that’s good.” She sighed out

“You seem to care a lot for someone who was just a student?”

“I considered him a friend and I helped him with his visions he just unfortunately got a bum rap with his family. They were very much into the old lore of the wolves and were neglecting him because they believed him to be Omega.”

“A psychic Omega? Now I think you really are trying to test my abilities dear, there is no such thing.”

“I’m not and he was, well he wasn’t when I knew him but I imagine by now wherever he is in the world he would be Omega and I just want to know he’s ok and not being harmed or abused for being what he is.”

“Child he is fine.”

“You can’t guarantee that.” Samantha said in an upset voice

“Yes I can, as I said before I can see he is fine.”

“No you’re just trying to make me feel better, you didn’t even know there was such a thing as a psychic Omega, you’re just making this up, is that how you get more money? By telling people what you think they want to hear?” Samantha cried

“Child you asked me a question and I am answering you.” Madam Florence kept her voice calm and serene

“But you can’t prove it.” Samantha sobbed

“Yes she can.” Jared spoke from behind them

“Angelus.” Florica hissed but Jared just shook his head sadly and came down the stairs of his trailer

“Jared?”

“Angelus.”

“What?”

“Please call me Angelus.” Jared said politely as if talking to a stranger

“Jared is that you?”

“You seem upset miss would you like to come into my caravan for a calming tea?” Jared asked as he took her hand and pulled her away from Florica who was still shaking her head and giving him the stink eye.

“Jared?’’ she whispered once they were inside his caravan

“Hi Ms Smith” Jared replied and smiled at her and it was his smile that seemed to clarify to her that it was actually him and she started crying as she pulled him to her for a hug

“Oh my God you are so big, so tall.”

“Thanks I guess; it has been almost three years.”

“I was so worried when I got to school and found your phone and I went and talked to your mother and she told me…your brother right?” she asked hesitantly and he nodded. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, he tried but nothing happened.”

“You can come home with me if you want, you can stay now I’ve found you. I don’t know why you didn’t ring me in the first place, you know I would have taken you in.”

“Samantha you know legally you would have had to turn me into the authorities or take me back to my family. You had helped me so much already; I wasn’t going to get you in trouble or maybe even have you lose your job. I thought all those things, trust me, try being a thirteen-year-old homeless person but I didn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“But…”

“I am really happy here Samantha, please believe me when I say that.  This pack has been more like a family then mine had ever been.”

“Are you still psychic?”

“Yeah I am and I still help the police and I am Omega.”

“You presented?”

“Yep and I am happy…ish.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well I had the pleasure of finding out I’m gay recently.”

“You didn’t know?”

“Why do people keep asking me that? No I didn’t know. Most of my dreams are visions, that kept me preoccupied, the sex thing just never came up and I just assumed I was straight because that’s the way I was brought up.”

“Sexuality isn’t really thing for _were’s_ though is it?”

“So I keep being told but it’s still a bit of a shock when you’re meant to like boobs and suddenly find out you like…well…well you don’t like boobs.” Jared blushed

“The pack doesn’t care?”

“The pack think’s my rants are hilarious because apparently they have known for years; I am the last to find out I am gay.”

“So what now?”

“Being gay and being an Omega doesn’t change anything for me. The gypsies have hex bags and herbs and spells that stop anyone from knowing what I am. Wolves can’t scent me so anyone who doesn’t know me believes I’m human. My grades are doing great; I can be whatever I want to be but I’m enjoying being part of this pack.”

“You can’t live like this forever Jared as an Omega…”

“Oh I have read books that put the one you gave me to shame. I know absolutely everything about what I am and what my role in society is. Yeah I will be mated eventually, as an Omega I have to, and I do want pups, even if I can’t quite wrap my head around how they come out of me, but I don’t have to do it as soon as I turn eighteen. My scent is suppressed so I don’t risk Alphas forcing themselves on me.  Right at this minute I am still ok to live the life of a normal teenager.”

“So you are still studying?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m home schooling and the pack are teaching me everything else. I even shifted.” Jared said proudly

“Seriously? Oh my God what was that like?” Her eyes alight with curiosity

“Horrific and I don’t ever want to do it again.” He barked out a laugh

“Isn’t it a part of you though?”

“Yeah it is but for me it’s dormant, it’s not my first instinct in any situation. I’d rather go for a jog or to the gym then shift if I’m feeling antsy.” Jared said and they were silent for a few moments and it started to feel awkward, “I _am_ sorry.” He said quietly

“What for?”

“For leaving like that. I really did want to ring you and tell you what had happened and what was going to happen but I just shut down, all I could think was I had to get out and I didn’t want to get you into trouble.”

“You could have called, let me know you were, are, ok.”

“I’ve picked up the phone about a hundred times to call you but I thought it was best to leave well enough alone.”

“Well enough? Jared you ran away from home.”

“Yeah I noticed that no one reported that. My family just went on with their lives as if I never existed.”

“I tried to get your mother to but she said your father was the Alpha and that was the end of it.” Samantha huffed, years later and she was still annoyed by Jared’s mother

“I saw what you did to my brother.” He mentioned quietly

“You’re not mad?” she winced

“Why would I be?”

“Because no matter what he’s your family. To be honest Jared I thought you were dead and I thought this is what I could do in memory of you.”

“You thought I was dead?” Jared yelped

“You were thirteen and a puny thirteen when you took off and had no idea what the real world was like…”

“You got that right” Jared snorted, “I learnt quick though and I was very lucky Florica found me only a month after I left.”

“A month? You’ve been with them for almost three years?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Florica?”

“Madam Florence.”

“God I feel like a thousand pounds has been lifted off me.”

“I’m so sorry you were worried Samantha, you’re right I should have called and let you know, you’re the last person I ever meant to hurt or scare; you were good to me when no one else in my life was.”

“It’s ok Jared I had your notebook I understood why you had to go.”

“Thank you.”

“I told your mum I would tell her if I ever saw you.”

“What?” Jared gasped, scared

“That was years ago. I haven’t heard a single word from her since then and your sister doesn’t go to our school, I’m not doing it.”

“Thank you.” He gasped in relief

“Jared will you promise to keep in touch, please.”

“I’m happy Samantha, you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“Silly boy, I want to keep in contact because I considered you a friend and still do.”

“Me too.” Jared said and got a piece of paper. “This is my phone number, not that it’s turned on much and my email address.”

“Angelus.”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and she pulled Jared into another hug. He suddenly saw a flash of bright light and a vision. When he gasped she pulled back to look at him questioningly, “You have an adventure coming your way Samantha and a good one. You’ll continue to teach but not here, it looks like something more personal, more elite. This isn’t for a little while, don’t hit me when I say you look older, but good things are coming your way and that makes me very happy.” Jared said with a smile and she patted his face before heading down the stairs

“Everything good?” Florica asked with a worried look

“Madam Florence I cannot thank you enough for taking this young man in and looking after him the way he should be.”

“It is no chore; I love him like my son. Even if he is cheeky and doesn’t listen to me when I tell him to do something.”

“I’m sorry Florica but Samantha was the teacher who helped me when I lived here.”

“Then it is also I who says thank you to you. Between us I think we are bringing up a good boy and a strong man.”

“Florica stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” He blushed and both women laughed. Samantha gave Florica a hug before wandering off with a bounce in her step, “I’m sorry for not doing what you asked, she just sounded so upset.”

“I understand completely child, the nurturer in you had to go to the help of someone you knew but please don’t do it again.”

“I promise; she was the one person I wanted to see here so I’m so glad I did.” Jared with a smile and pulled her into a hug

“Good lord boy how tall are you now? We need to get you new clothes, I can see your ankles again.”

“I’m sorry, I just seem to keep growing.” Jared said apologetically, “I thought Omegas were meant to be small and dainty.”

“There is nothing dainty about you.”  She said as she thought back to how many times Jared bumped into things, hit his head on something or tripped over his ginormous feet.

“Thank you very much.” Jared snapped lightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading back up the stairs of the caravan as he saw more people coming their way.

**

“So Jensen, you and Veronica, how’d that go?” Chris asked with a nudge to the ribs

“Yeah ok.” Jensen muttered half heartedly

“Come on Jens you haven’t been on a date for ages, share the juicy gossip.”

“Geez Chris what are you a pre-menstrual girl?”

“Hey I share the juicy bits with you.”

“Yeah no matter how many times I ask you not to.”

“That’s what best friends are for. If you can’t tell your best friend, who is your guardian by the way, who can you tell.” Chris joked and watched Jensen’s face fall and go serious, “What’s up?” the tone of his voice changing with the look on Jensen’s face

“Come on.” Jensen said as he looked around the palace where they were spending the weekend, and led Chris back to his suite of rooms.

“What’s going on Jensen?” Chris asked as he followed the Prince into his room. He stood and watched Jensen pace around the lounge room.

“Things didn’t go so well with Veronica because she wasn’t my type.” Jensen said quietly

“So blonde models aren’t your type” Chris shrugged jokingly

“Blonde _female_ models aren’t my type.” Jensen said quietly and watched Chris’s face as it registered what he was saying. Jensen had been carrying this secret for years, it was a hole in his gut and a pain in his heart and he finally had to tell someone. He hoped what he believed of his best friend to be true, they had known each other since birth and Chris had no prejudices.

“You don’t like girls?” he gasped

“Oh I like girls I just don’t like, like girls.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“I guess so? What the hell does that even mean Jensen?”

“I’m trying not to be. I’m trying to like women, I’m not stupid I know I have to marry a woman to supply an heir but I’m kinda losing the battle.”

“You’re trying to fight being gay? Jensen you can’t fight being gay, it’s something that’s born into you it’s not a conscious decision.”

“It can be.”

“Ah no dude, there are things you can decide on in life but your sexuality is not one of them.”

“Ummm… so you seem to be taking this ok…”

“I’m your best friend dude what did you think I would do?”

“Punch me and run from the room yelling cooties.”

“You’ve been carrying this with you for how long?”

“High school, puberty really, I knew I was gay before I knew I was Alpha.”

“It must have been so hard for you sharing a room with my cute ass, I am so sorry Jensen.” Chris looked at him with such an earnest expression it took a second for the words to sink in

“Oh you are such a douche, no offence Chris but your ass does not do it for me.” Jensen laughed and punched him in the arm

“What’re you gonna do?”

“About what?”

“About what? About this man.” Chis yelled at him

“Nothing. I am the Prince and I must marry and supply heirs. I just need to find a girl, or woman, that is a good friend, that I can get through this with.”

“Jensen man that’s not fair on you or the woman you are marrying.”

“Why? It’s just like an arranged marriage.”

“So you’re going to martyr yourself for the country and marry and have sex with a woman, even though you don’t like them, to supply your country with an heir?”

“That’s my job.”

“This is a stupid discussion anyway because you’re _were_.”

“And?”

“And your mate will find you be it man or woman. Biological science has taken the guess work out of choosing, God already knows who your mate is you just haven’t met them yet.”

“That’s all crap Chris, you know I don’t believe in that and it surprises me that you still do, out of all the old lore that’s the one thing that sticks with you?”

“Yeah because I see my mum and dad and they are true mates and they adore each other.”

“And my parents aren’t and they are stable and affectionate. If you believe in that you believe in heats and male pregnancy and being able to know when you have met ‘the one’ by smell. And that means you also believe that Omegas can die if rejected by their mate or if some sick fuck decides to rape and claim someone just for the sheer entertainment of it before walking away leaving them to rot. It’s ancient myth man, urban legend; bed time stories our parents used to tell us.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“Well I don’t believe in any of that, what I do believe in is my duty to this country.”

“Well you’re not even twenty-one yet man plenty of time to sow those wild oats before this so called arranged marriage and hey at least I know what you’re looking for now, leaves more ladies for me.” Chris joked and headed towards the door

“Hey…ah…thanks Chris.”

“What for?”

“Me confessing this to you coulda gone a whole other way man. You coulda said you don’t wanna protect me anymore and gone running from the room screaming it from the roof tops”

“I’m your best friend man I got your back.”


	8. SO WE MEET AGAIN

Jared woke in the middle of the night, cold sweat running down his back, and jumped out of bed, before running next door and bounding up into Florica’s caravan

“Florica.”

“Jar…wha…Jar”

“Hang on.” He muttered before sticking his head out the caravan door, “Help someone help.” He yelled loudly and he could see lights in the other caravans flickering. “Just hang on ok.” He muttered

“What?” one of the elders stuck his head through the door

“I think stroke. Stay with her.” Jared gasped and dashed next door to grab his phone. He jigged up and down on the spot waiting for it to turn on but as soon as he got bars he rang 911.

 

Florica was taken to the local hospital in an ambulance while Jared and an elder followed in a taxi. Damn these old fashioned caravans and horses, they really did need some kind of vehicle for if something like this went wrong.

Jared was right, it was a stroke, and the doctors were nothing but amazed at how fast it had been spotted. With treatment they were able to stop any further damage and although there was a lifelong regime that now had to be followed, due to her getting to the hospital so fast surgery was not needed and rehabilitation was minimal. Jared sat there and cried more out of fright and relief than sadness.

The pack bunkered in, they were going to be there for a while until Florica was out of hospital and out of danger and then they were heading straight back to the compound and it would take a little longer this time, they were sticking to the routes that had them skirting around towns rather than going straight through the woods and forest, that way was quicker but it would take them too far away from civilisation if something went wrong.

 

“Jared stop staring at me boy you’re making me nervous.”

“I’m not staring…I’m just making sure you’re ok.”

“Son I am fine. You got me to the hospital quicker than anyone else could have.”

“What is with these stupid premonitions? I can have visions of a complete stranger getting hurt days before it happens but when it’s someone I care about, someone I love I get no notice at all, it’s stupid.” He paced in front of her.

“Jared stop blaming yourself, you were right there, you heard what the doctors said.”

“These premonitions have always been fucked up. No matter how much I concentrate, no matter what you’ve taught me, I can’t see what’s going to happen to you or me and if I do see anything at all it’s usually almost too late. I see some of what’s going to happen to others in the pack, people I’m not so close with and I see when something bad is going to happen to a complete stranger but it seems the closer someone is to me the less I see no matter how hard I try. It’s fucked up.”

“Jared language.”

“Sorry it’s just I was so scared and a stroke, that can be so bad.”

“Jared I got perfect medical attention and between their medication and herbal remedies we have here I am going to be fine so please stop staring at me.”

That had been an argument between the two of them. Florica was under the impression that just herbs and natural remedies would heal her whereas Jared was adamant she takes the medication prescribed to her by the doctor. She had finally promised when Jared started crying and saying he couldn’t lose her.

“Hmph” he said and fell back in his seat

“I don’t think God wants to give the game away. You get to live your life the same as the rest of us. Day by day.”

“Florica do not talk to me about God, I wasn’t a fan when I was a psychic Omega but to make me homosexual as well definitely puts him on my go to hell list.”

“Jared we’re wolves, sexuality is fluid, if you talk to most of the pack they’ll have been sexually intimate with the same sex at times, I know I have.”

“Eeww Florica.”

“It’s the truth son. We are led by our senses and our heart not the stupid notions human society have created. Do you really have a problem with being gay?”

“I don’t have a problem with loving a man instead of a woman, never have, I have a problem with the fact that being psychic and being Omega can get me beaten up or killed by the wolves and being gay can get me beaten up by humans.”

“It’s not like that anymore…”

“And yet it is. I know you’ve said that before but all I wanna know is when do I get given a break? Geez I feel like it’s hit after hit, I mean it, obviously somewhere in a past life I pissed off God.”

“Jared you know I believe God only gives you what he knows you can handle.”

“Florica for the sake of you wanting me to watch my language I think we should change the subject cause I’m still pissed.”

“Alright no more talk of our maker…the pack is getting ready for their next trip.”

“I know, I’ve seen them.”

“When are you going to start packing?’

“Florica we can’t go now; I think we need to stay here.”

“Oh I’m not talking about me Jared, you’re right, my nomadic lifestyle is over and I get to spend my days here now with the wives and the pups but you, you can still go on, help them, bring in the money we need to live.”

“You’re kicking me out?” he gasped

“No don’t be silly child, you know I think of you as my own but I can’t wrap you in cotton wool. You have to spread your wings and grow.”

“I don’t want to leave you Florica, I don’t know if I can.”

“Every single person packing their caravan is in the same boat as you Jared. They have husbands, wives, family they have to leave behind to go and earn a living. You are an adult now, about to turn seventeen, you can do this.”

“What am I supposed to do? I have no skills.”

“Jared you have been very helpful to the pack and we have grown and taken on your ideas. Just keep doing what you have been doing.”

 

Jared set up his caravan next to one of the elders, there had been a meeting and a reshuffle but since Jared was not eighteen yet, hell not even seventeen, he was parked near an elder and not out on the edge where he and Florica used to live.

Much to Florica’s disagreement Jared had visited a doctor and he was now on proper suppressants which would stop his heat. He could still take the tablets Florica gave him to mask his scent and he still had the hex bags but travelling by himself, it seemed safer to hide what he was completely. This first trip on the road made him feel as homeless as he had when Florica first found him. He knew these people, he lived with them, talked to them, helped them with their tents, games, food stalls but it was Florica that he had spent most of his time with and went to if he had a problem and hid behind if things got rowdy at camp. It took many nights for Jared to be able to sleep again without jumping at every sound he heard.

He finally made friends of his own age within the pack and was learning to play the guitar while they sang, in between his daily duties, his study and keeping a strict work out regime. He was by himself now, not that Florica had been much protection, but his visions were not going to tell him if something was coming at him so he had to be prepared to protect himself and anyone else around weaker than him. One of the girls had asked if she could practice hair dressing on him and he had reluctantly agreed which meant he now had black hair that she had somehow straightened. She assured him the colour would eventually wash out but in the meantime he was having fun playing the role his hair gave him and had borrowed black eyeliner from another girl to kinda get the emo look going, woulda worked was he not over six-foot-high and shoulders almost wider than his caravan door.

They were finally back under the shadow of the palace and the court. It had been a year since they had been here last and although none of the pack were too happy to camp since it was a waste of time, they decided to set up for a couple of days and try and make some money while they purchased supplies and carried out individual business in town.

**

“Hey Chris I hear the psychic camp is back in town.” Jensen said casually

“Are you taking the piss out of me?”

“No. I just wanna go back out and see if that kid’s still there.”

“Jensen it was a bust, you didn’t want to go the first time.”

“It was a bust for the psychic thing but do you remember that kid? Human in a wolf pack, parents died, being looked after by an old lady?”

“Kicked your ass in wit and sarcasm?”

“Alright yeah that’s him. What did that woman say his name was?”

“No idea and what’s your fascination with him anyway?”

“Nothing man but you dragged me to that stupid camp and I saw that stupid kid now I wanna make sure he’s ok.”

“Is this a kid thing or a twink thing?”

“Is this a you following my request thing or me kicking your ass thing. He was a kid. I just wanna check on him.”

“Fine.” Chris sighed

 

Jensen and Chris pulled up at the camp just as night fell and walked around. They asked about Madam Florence since they didn’t know the kid’s name but was told she had retired and stayed behind. Jensen was curious to know where she stayed behind but gypsies were very guarded people. He asked about the boy that was with her but the only replies he got was yeah he’s still here. Chris had wandered off to chat up a buxom blonde and Jensen stood in the shadows watching a singing group perform and small crowds milling around the food stalls. He was aware that the pack didn’t do very good near the palace, the citizens more worried about what the royal family would think about them coming to such a place; as if the royal family cared, as if the royal family knew each individual person in their province.

 

Jared was concentrating on playing guitar while the girls sang to the small group of people standing around. They were getting some money but being here, near the palace, was a practice in futility. Suddenly he had a vision and his fingers stuttered on the strings. He stopped playing and looked around. There in the shadows a figure was lurking, he wasn’t the problem, he was the target and Jared had seen that for some reason this person had been asking about him.

He put his guitar down and walked over to the shadows

“Dude what are you doing?” he asked casually

“Just listening to the girls sing” Jensen tried to keep his voice as casual as he answered the tall emo teen, he really wasn’t pulling emo off with his tall and built body but the black hair and eye makeup was on point.

“Lurking in the dark?” he asked sarcastically

“I’m not lurking.” He defended

“You need to go.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong.” Jensen said defensively

“Are you here by yourself?”

“I’m here with my…friend” Jensen almost said bodyguard

“You need to leave, where’s your friend?”

“He’s over there with the blonde.”

“Oh he is way out of his league.” Jared smiled before putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a high pitched whistle. The blonde and the dude looked up and Jared pointed at the dude and motioned him to come.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked casually as he came over

“You two need to leave.”

“What did you do?” Chris turned to Jensen in surprise

“Nothing man I was standing here…”

“Lurking in the shadows” Jared interjected

“…when he came over and told me I had to leave”

“It’s for your own good. I don’t know what you did but you’ve pissed some people off and I’m just trying to get you out of here before it gets ugly man.”

“You have been sitting at the fire singing the whole time I’ve been here how the hell do you know who I’ve pissed off?”

“You were asking around about someone, that pisses the gypsies off dude.”

“There was a kid here last year and we just wanted to make sure he was ok.”

“Really? You care about some random kid you saw a year ago?”

“His parents had died and now, from what I understand, the woman who took him in has left, we just want to make sure he’s ok.”

“Jensen.” Chris said and straightened as he saw a group of men heading their way

“You gotta go.” Jared said as he stepped between the oncoming group and these two men.

Chris grabbed Jensen and pulled him out of the shadows and towards the carpark. Jensen turned and looked back at the black haired late teen.

“It’s you isn’t it?” Jared looked up to answer but the words and his breath caught in his throat and his legs almost buckled under him.

Now that this guy was out of the shadows, looking back at him were eyes the colour of bright emerald gems. These were the eyes he had been seeing in his visons for years. “Just go.” He croaked as he doubled over sucking in oxygen

“What the…?” Jensen took a step towards the teen

“Get him out of here.” Jared screamed to his friend

Chris didn’t know what the hell was going on. One minute he had been chatting up a young lady, then he was being whistled at and told to leave and now he was in full warrior mode, dragging a reluctant Jensen away as a mob of men came at them.

He got Jensen in the car and looked back to see Jared flapping his arms around, obviously trying to calm the men down.

“What the hell did you do Jensen?’ Chris yelled, still high on adrenalin as he put the car into gear and flew off

“Nothing, Chris I swear to you I would tell you, I was just standing there.”

“Did you say something? Did you accidentally imply something?’

“I didn’t even talk to anyone after you left, he came at me out of nowhere and told me we had to leave, I swear I did nothing.”

“I don’t like this; I don’t like this one bit. How the hell did that kid know something was going to happen? Why did all those guys come at you? Why the hell did he even come over and warn you and what the hell happened to him at the end? He looked like he was about to pass out right? Do you think he’s sick?” Chris was still yelling as he raced them towards the palace

“I thought we we’re going to the bar.” Jensen said quietly although he himself was a little shaken up.

“We’re not fucking going anywhere, I’m taking you home, you can drink there, hell I need a drink after this. How the fuck did I get all through college without anything happening to you, not even a hint of a threat or a scandal but you somehow manage to get in trouble visiting a fucking gypsy pack?”

“Chris…”

“What?!”

“I promise I didn’t do anything.”

“I don’t care, I am taking some guards back there tomorrow and I am scaring the living crap out of that pack.”

 

Sure enough when Chris and four other men showed up the next day – GONE!


	9. IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

Eighteen, he’d actually made it to eighteen.  If you’d asked Jared when he was thirteen and just hitting his puberty, he probably would have said he wouldn’t have made it. Hell he had a premonition that said he didn’t make it so to be celebrating this milestone was a minor miracle.

It had been an interesting year. The travelling pack was getting larger and they were offering a wider range of entertainment for people who came to visit now. Jared was getting more confident with the guitar and their singing group was getting quite a name for itself, he was sure it had nothing to do with the young, nubile women wearing skimpy outfits as they sang and everything to do with their voices and their talent.

Jared hadn’t had a heat in almost two years but he regularly jerked off to the image of that face and those eyes that he had finally met that night. ‘Jensen’ that was what the other guy had called him; Jensen. Jared didn’t know why Jensen was in his visions and why he had been there since he was fifteen but it had completely devastated him when he found himself finally looking into those eyes. He felt like the world had stopped turning and he had been thrown into the atmosphere, all oxygen being sucked out of his body by the experience. He didn’t know what this Jensen person was to him or why he kept searching him out but after Jared had finally calmed the pack down they voted to not come back to this province again. The money wasn’t worth the hassle.

“So you ran?” Florica said when he had rung to tell her about the green eyed stranger that now had a face and a name

“No I didn’t run, we voted to leave because it could only bring trouble. Two years in a row these guys show up asking questions, it’s not good.”

“You ran.”

“We voted Florica, this isn’t on me.”

“The pack listens to you because of what you are Jared. If you had said stay they would have stayed.”

“And if something had gone wrong I would have been held responsible.”

“Jared honey you know I know what would have happened if you had stayed at home. You did the right thing running that time, you were running for your life, but I would hate to think that instead of standing up and fighting or defending yourself and those you love, you would run. It is not a brave quality; it is not a wolf quality.” She talked matter of factly but Jared felt he had let her down.

“Florica this whole pack for some reason relies on me, a seventeen-year-old, to see what might happen in the future and keep them safe, that’s a lot of responsibility for someone who should still be in school and maybe hitting first or second base with a girl or boy.”

“Jared you know for a fact that in _were_ society you can be mated and have pups by that age if you have met you mate. Yes, modern _were_ law prefers you wait til at least eighteen but if you have met your mate, gone into heat and impregnated that is legal and that is adult responsibility.”

“I understand what you’re saying Florica but there is a threat around these men, I can sense it.”

“To you maybe there is a risk, maybe it’s more of a fork in your road but Jared never be scared to take the adventure; choose a fork, don’t turn around and go back the way you have come, that isn’t growing and that isn’t being an adult. You felt something personally so you convinced the entire pack to leave.”

“I’m sorry Florica, I didn’t mean to let you down and I didn’t mean to let the pack down.”

“Jared stop being silly you haven’t let anyone down. We’re nomadic, we’ve moved on for less than that, remember a couple of years ago we moved on because there was a hive of bees and the year before that because of the smell of those flowers, the pack as no problem moving on I just don’t want you to limit yourself with your own fears. This man, Jensen? He means something to you, to your life, don’t run from it and him, embrace this adventure.”

“Yes ma’am.”

That had been six months ago and although Jared hadn’t forgotten he was getting on with his life.

**

“I’m telling you man I think dad was right about that pack.”

“Jesus Jensen are you still going about those gypsies? It’s been months.”

“I’ve done some research Chris and every time that pack is in a town some kind of accident is miraculously averted. A construction site with dodgy scaffolding, a local hospital fire, a mass shooting in a high school; these are all things that have been prevented before anyone gets hurt and every time this pack is in the same town.”

“So you think there is a psychic _were_?”

“Maybe not a _were_ , maybe a human….”

“Oh come on man don’t say…”

“…maybe that kid.”

“And there it is, your obsession with that kid again.”

“It’s not an obsession Chris but out of nowhere a kid puts down his guitar, walks straight to me where I’m in the shadows, and tells me to leave for my own safety? That is not a coincidence.  I’m telling you no one went near that kid before he came over to me, he just knew.”

“Jensen I need you to listen to me because this is critical, I know you like men not women but this is just a kid and a human kid at that. I can get you some discreet hook ups but dude you gotta get your mind off the underage twink.”

“It’s not like that Chris, I feel protective of him, it’s not a sex thing and what the hell is with that pack? They’re like a mirage, now you see them now you don’t.”

“Yeah that is still pissing me off. You know what? School’s finished and you have a break for a bit, feel like a road trip?”

“I’m not liking the sound of your voice Chris.”

“You’re right, let’s find out what’s going on with that pack and that kid.”

“You’re just pissed they went you and you didn’t get a chance to use your ninja skills.”

“I’m pissed they ganged up on us for no reason and I had no chance to defend myself.”

“Yeah that’s what I said.” Jensen laughed. “You gotta get this past dad first.”

“Hey I’ve kept secrets for you.”

 “You’re not a very good guard, not only are a you a bad influence but you are leading me to harm.”

“Nah man I got your back against a bunch of meandering wanderers.”

**

Jared woke with a hand over his mouth and had an immediate flash back to that night years ago. His eyes flew open and he found one of the guys from the pack leaning over him smiling, although it wasn’t a nice smile, it was more an evil smile or a snarl. He was in his early twenties and although Jared had politely smiled and said hello when they crossed paths they had very little to do with each other.

“You are mine.” He said conversationally and Jared frantically shook his head, he was frozen in place with pure fear.

“I have watched and I have waited and you are finally eighteen and legal. I’m going to mate you and claim you and you will be mine.” Jared shook his head again, “I said you are mine!” The guy yelled as he took his hand off Jared’s mouth and slapped him hard across the face and Jared cringed, it was like the nightmare he had years ago but different, “Shh shh baby it’s ok, you’ll soon learn how to make me happy, I‘ll teach you.” He said as he ran his hand over the bruise he just left. “Look I even got you a collar so everyone knows.” He held up a thick leather band

Jared used the opportunity to raise his arms out of the bed clothes and punch this guy in the nose.

“What the fuck?” his attacker yelled and before Jared could get out of bed punched him in the face.

Jared was fighting for his life and he had been completely unprepared because he trusted this pack, they were his family, but in hindsight Jared should have known being family meant nothing to some people. He raised his legs, still encased in the doona, and pushed the guy with his feet across the length of the caravan. He was then finally able to get free and stand up.

After that it came to a full on fist fight and for a brief moment Jared thought he was winning. Those years of bulking up helping but then the guy pushed him out of the caravan and he slid down the stairs. He jumped up to continue the fight, protect his virtue and his freedom, when he was grabbed from behind by another two wolves.

“What the fuck?’ he roared in rage and tried to unbind his arms from them but he was held tight as the guy laid into him

“You are mine.” He said as he punched him in the face

“I will claim you and you will obey me.” He punched Jared in the stomach a number of times like he was a punching bag

“I am going to have so much fun putting you in your place you knot slut Omega.” He pulled Jared’s head up by his hair and punched him one last time in the face, Jared felt his nose break and could taste the blood in his mouth from earlier punches.

Pure anger and fear rushed through him and the need for fight or flight had him doing something he had only ever done once before, Jared shifted. He slid from the arms of his captors as he changed and then once in wolf form turned and bit them, there was yelling and screaming but Jared was still in defence mode and he turned on this pig who wanted to mate and claim him without so much as a hi how are you, but before he could attack he copped a punch between the eyes on his already broken snout.

Jared ran off into the night, ignoring the yelling and swearing and lights coming on in other caravans. He hoped that Florica would believe this was an acceptable excuse to run, again he was running for his life.

He was probably a couple of miles from the camp site when he eventually changed back, he cried out with the pain of it, the shifting and the wounds, and fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t pay any heed to where he was, it was the middle of the night in some bumfuck town that they stopped in to resupply. Jared didn’t realise he had collapsed in the middle of a road.

 

“So they said the camp was around here?” Jensen asked

“Yeah we’re about a mile out.” Chris said and as he looked at the empty road in the middle of the night he suddenly slammed his foot on the brakes

“What the..?” Jensen yelped as he put his hands on the dash to brace himself

“What the fuck?” Chris said at the same time as he looked into the middle of the road

“Is that a person?” Jensen asked quietly and as if his voice roused him his face lifted and he looked into the lights of the SUV, blinded to anything behind them

“Is that…” Chris gasped

“Yes!” Jensen yelped before jumping out of the car and running towards the bleeding body, “Hey are you ok?” he asked and even as he mentally hit himself in the head for such a stupid question…

“Really? What do you think?” was the sarcastic reply

“Sorry, here let me help you up.” He and Chris got hold of him but when they tried to straighten him too much he winced and groaned, “What happened?”

“Someone used me as a punching bag.”

“Is this how you make money?”

“No this is how I defend my virtue. Someone wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“A _were_?”

“Yes a _were_ , a fucking Alpha, always thinking they can have whatever they want no matter what anyone else thinks or says.” His legs gave way and it was only Chris and Jensen holding him that kept him falling flat on his face.

“Chris we gotta get him to a hospital.” Jensen muttered as they dragged him to the car and as gently as possible put him in the back seat before covering his nakedness with a blanket.

 

Jared woke to bright lights in his eyes and voices outside the room

“He has bruised ribs, luckily none are broken, a broken nose and a broken cheek bone. Do you know how this happened?”

“No we just found him in the middle of the road muttering about Alphas. He was attacked by a wolf.” He recognised that voice as belonging to green eyes

“Well by the look of his knuckles I say he put up a good fight.”

“Can we see him?”

“He’s on pain killers and sedated because he kept fighting us so there’s not much point at the moment. So you have no idea who is next of kin is?”

“That Madam Florence from the gypsy pack implied she had adopted him but they’re gypsies, I have no idea how to get hold of her and the pack won’t talk.”

“Well there’s only one way to find out.” Jared heard a second male voice say, “Come on Jensen let’s go pay that pack a visit.”

 

Jensen and Chris arrived at the park where the gypsies had been camped. They knew they were in the right place because there was one single caravan left. Everything else had been packed up and cleared out.

“What the fuck is with this pack? They let one of their own get attacked and then just abandon him?” Jensen growled as he paced

“He’s not one of their own Jensen, he’s human, weak, if it comes down to he said he said they’re going to stick with their own kind.”

“They can’t have gotten too far, see what you can find out where and we need to put this caravan somewhere safe, I imagine everything that kid owns is in there.”

“Look at you sounding all Princely. I’ll make some calls, do you wanna go grab him some clothes, right at the minute he has nothing.”

“Right.” Jensen said and headed towards the caravan as Chris pulled out his phone.

Jensen felt like he was intruding as he entered the caravan. It had the name ANGELUS painted across the top of the door and Jensen remembered that was what Madam Florence had called him at the initial meeting.

He opened some drawers looking for clothes and while he did he noted the large number of books piled around, and not just novels, there were some serious text books in here as well. It was obvious a fight had gone down in here, furniture was toppled and things were scattered. He found underwear, jeans and a shirt, some shoes and his wallet and phone. He quickly shoved them into a shopping bag he found and headed back outside again.

“Ok I got clothes.”

“And I’ve got a location of these assholes but I’m waiting until tomorrow. There are more guards coming, I don’t want you anywhere near this.” Chris growled and Jensen opened his mouth to protest but saw the look of steel in his friend’s eyes and shut up.


	10. LET DOWN YET AGAIN

“Doctor?” Jared asked from his bed when a woman walked past

“Sorry sweetie I’m a nurse”

“I need to talk to a doctor if that’s ok” Jared said meekly

“Ok hang on sweetie I’ll get someone.” She wandered off

“I heard you wanting to see a doctor?” an older man asked as he walked into the room

“Ah yes…are you familiar with _weres_?”

“Not me personally, we do have doctors here that have been trained.”

“I need to see one of them please, I’m so sorry I should have clarified when I asked the nurse, I hate wasting your time when I know how busy it is.” Jared said sincerely, he hadn’t been thinking

“That’s not a problem son but I don’t think there is one on shift, it may take a couple of hours. Are you worried something may have happened to you? I know you were attacked by an Alpha but I didn’t see any bite marks or scratch marks.”

“Please sir I just need to see a _were_ doctor and I need to see one pretty quick.” Jared sobbed

“Ok I’ll see what I can do.” He said as he walked out of the room but came back a few minutes later to say that it would indeed be a couple of hours before they had someone.

Jared didn’t know what to do. What he did know was that it had been over twenty-four hours since he took any type of suppressant and he could feel his body heating up. He didn’t think it would hit so fast but he seemed to be wrong. His eyes were darting around the room and he was trying to think of a what to do when the door flung open.

 

Jensen and Chris walked into the room but just inside the door they both came to an abrupt halt.

“You’re _were_.” Chris gasped at the same time Jensen gasped “You’re an Omega.”

Jared saw both sets of eyes brighten and dilate and he looked around the room for something he could defend himself with.

“No Angelus calm down, it’s ok, we won’t hurt you.” Jensen said holding his hands out in the universal sign of peace as Jared looked like a trapped animal

“Yeah I’ve heard that story before.” Jared growled defensively

“What’s wrong?” Jensen was watching him shift agitatedly in his bed

“I haven’t had a suppressant in over twenty-four hours.” Jared muttered

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Shit.” Both Jensen and Chris whispered at the same time

“We need a doctor.” Jensen said as he looked down the empty hall

“They won’t have a _were_ doctor here for hours and I honestly don’t think I’m gonna last that long.”

“Chris what do we do?” Jensen yelped

“Why the fuck you asking me?”

“I need to get back to my pack, back to my caravan.” Jared said, trying to keep his voice calm, he was mildly freaking but he could see, by the look on the faces of the other two men, so were they and they weren’t hiding it well

“Well we can do one out of two.”  Chris replied

“What does that mean?” Jared frowned

“Your pack fled but they left your caravan. Here I brought you some clothes.” Jensen said

“You went inside my caravan?”

“Dude you were naked when we found you.”

“Hang on…my pack left and just left my caravan?”

“Yeah sorry, but we know where they are. We thought they left you because you’re human but you’re one of them.”

“I was jumped by three Alphas; I can only imagine what story they told.”

“Why did they attack?”

“I’ve just turned eighteen so one of them decided it was time for me to be theirs and I had a differing opinion.”

“Fuck that is so archaic.”

“I need to get back to my caravan and then I need to get back to the compound. If I get to Florica everything will be ok.” Jared was almost talking to himself, planning what he should do next.

“Florica?”

“Madam Florence.”

“Ok well we can get you back to your caravan.”

“Are either of you mated?”

“No.” Jensen said at the same time as Chris snorted

“You can’t come with me.” Jared said as he slowly climbed out of the bed. Throwing back the covers sent another waft of his scent around the room and both men growled. “You should leave.” Jared said with his back to the wall and eyes wide.

“No Angelus I promise you are safe with us, we’re both gentlemen, we will get you back to your caravan and we will leave, promise.”

“Ok, thanks, just let me get dressed.” Jared panted, he didn’t know why but he trusted what this man was saying, and the men left the room

“Well that was unusual.” Chris said as they waited in the hall, “I now know what people talk about when they talk about the scent of an Omega. There’s so few I’ve never experienced it before.” Chris said conversationally but when Jensen didn’t answer he looked over to see him pale and wide eyed and pacing, “Jensen what’s wrong?”

“I am in so much trouble Chris.” He muttered as he ran his hands over his face

“Why?”

“He’s mine.”

“What?”

“He’s my Omega.”

“Ah settle down dude, you’re in the same boat as me, we just haven’t smelt that before, it’s pretty potent.”

“What did you smell?”

“Warmth, sex...pheromones I guess.”

“And you got hard.”

“Yes I got a hard on.” Chris said and Jensen growled

“I smelt apples and cinnamon, like a warm cooked pie, like home and yeah I got hard but I also want to take him back to the palace and wrap him in cotton wool so no one can hurt him again and I want to know where he is all the time so I can protect him and I want to get in the car and drive straight to that camp and hurt every single one of them for letting him down and, no offence bro, but I kinda wanna hit you for saying you got hard.”

“Jesus Jensen you need to calm down.” Chris said as he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes

“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t know that that is a just legal boy in there who is not only probably straight but also just had the crap beat out of him by an Alpha so is not gonna like any of us too much oh and that is completely ignoring the fact that I am the Prince and so have to marry a woman who can give an heir to the throne.”

“Well technically Omegas can give heirs…”

“Chris!”

“Sorry but Jensen you need to calm down. He is an Omega and it is our duty as Alphas and as the Prince and his guard to look after this kid and get him to safety.”

“The palace is safe.”

“Good try but let’s just get him back to his caravan, I think we are all in a lot of trouble if we’re around him when he goes into heat.”

 

Chris and Jensen dropped Jared back at his caravan that they had towed to a proper trailer park in the town. Jared thanked them and Jensen gave him his number, he was still not happy they had checked him out of hospital so soon but Jared said the heat was a more urgent matter than broken bones that would heal quickly due to what he was. Chris ensured Jared that he was safe here, the trailer park owner was a mated Beta and his caravan had been placed away from the others so no one would know what was going on. After thanking the men Jared turned his back on them and walked away.

The two Alphas booked themselves into a hotel and waited for back up as Chris put it. He left Jensen alone with the mini bar; they both needed it after the twenty-four hours they had been through and walked out onto the veranda with his phone

“Hey dad.”

“Chris what are you two up to?” John said down the line, “The King’s not too happy you just took off.”

“Umm, dad I think I have a bit of a predicament and I need your advice.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah we’re both fine.”

“Ok so what’s up?”

“Ok I really do need your advice because I’ve hit a situation I’ve had no training for but first you have to promise not to say anything to anyone.”

“Jesus Chris what the hell have you two done?”

“Nothing I promise. Ok here’s the thing, we helped a kid who had been beaten up but it turns out the kid’s Omega.”

“Well you did the right thing, Omegas are to be protected because they can’t protect themselves.” John said and Chris snorted thinking of the huge body of the teen they helped

“The thing is Jensen now says this kid is his, that this Omega is his.”

“It happens when you smell Omega scent for the first time? Was she in heat?”

“Ok now dad this is the tricky part…”

“Jesus you’re drawing this out, I’ve trained you better than this Chris. Assess the problem, look for resolution, request technical or physical back up if required.” His dad snapped

“Yes the Omega was going into heat, I smelt pheromones, you know sex, but Jensen said he smelt apple pie and cinnamon. I got aroused and so did Jensen but Jensen also got protective and a little territorial.”

“Ok well this is interesting…”

“No the interesting part is that this is an over six-foot male Omega.”

“Fuck!” John drew the word out as he took in what Chris said, “Well bet that came as a shock to Jensen.”

“Not so much no.”

“You mean…”

“Jensen told me about a year ago that he swung in a more non-conventional direction but he is trying to fight it because as Prince he knows he has to marry a woman to supply an heir.”

“Omegas can…”

“Yeah I already tried that, he’s not hearing it and we know nothing about this kid so he may be straight.”

“Alright so give me a full run down.”

“The kid is with a traveling gypsy pack, has been with them since thirteen, he had a guardian but she retired and moved back to the compound, he just turned eighteen and an Alpha in his pack decided that meant he could take him. It led to a physical fight which I’m guessing the kid lost because we found him in the middle of the road naked and bloody.”

“Did this Alpha mate him?”

“Not by the sounds of it and the hospital staff didn’t mention he had been taken forcefully.”

“Hospital? How bad was he?”

“Broken cheek, broken nose, bruised ribs.”

“Jesus and his own pack member did this to him…did you…”

“I tried, when we got to where the pack was camped they were gone.”

“Gone?”

“Yeah Angelus said he was attacked by three Alphas so he’s not sure what story they told but they left his caravan and just disappeared into the night.”

“How disappeared?”

“Not that disappeared, I’ve got guards on the way here now and we’re going to pay them a visit tomorrow, I’m keeping Jensen right out of this.”

“It may be that Jensen _has_ met his mate.”

“Dad how the hell can a Prince have a male mate; I’m not being prejudice it’s just that it’s never happened before. No matter which way this goes it doesn’t end well for him. Either he comes out and takes this boy as his and suffers the consequences or he keeps himself closeted and is never really happy for the rest of his life.”

“I don’t think being gay is a problem in this day and age and this constituency, hell half the Kingdom are _weres_.”

“Jensen won’t hear of it.”

“Ok well let’s put that on the back burner for now, that is a personal matter between Jensen and the Omega. Your main concern now is to find and arrest the Alphas that did this. It is against the law to forcefully take or even attempt to claim an unwilling Omega. They need to be held accountable for their actions.”

“Yes sir, as I said guards are on their way.”

“Alright well call me tomorrow.”

“Thanks dad.”

“And Chris just remember you are Jensen’s guard but you’re also his friend. The best you can do is listen while he works this all out. I don’t believe his parents or the people will have a problem with him being gay but he needs to work this out in his own head.”

“Thanks dad and I’ll call tomorrow.”

**

As soon as Jared got into his caravan he took two of the herbal suppressants. He knew he was too late to take the conventional one now but the herbal seemed to make his heat more bearable.

He looked around at the furniture tumbled and things knocked over and slowly started putting things to right until he couldn’t handle moving anymore and grabbed his bag of toys before falling onto the bed. He rode out the first wave of heat and then quickly went and had a shower, wary that anyone might smell him as he went, and then quickly ran back to the caravan in fresh clothes

“Florica.” He gasped when she answered the phone

“Jared what did you do?” was the first thing she said

“What do you mean?” he asked confused

“You turned into a wolf and attacked three of the men, why would you do that?”

“Because he was trying to mate and claim me against my will.”

“Maybe you misunderstood…”

“Florica he came into my caravan in the middle of the night, put his hand over my mouth and said he was going to make me his and when I shook my head he punched me in the face.”

“I think you misunderstood and jumped to conclusions because of your past. You are eighteen now, it is time to take a mate.”

“You’re taking their side?” Jared asked huskily, trying to hold the tears back. In his mind he had thought that all he had to do was get to her, be with her and everything would be ok, now he was doubting that as she was taking the side of his attackers.

“All three of them are saying the same thing Jared, you shifted and went crazy.”

“Are they hurt?” he asked in a dead voice

“A couple of bite marks and a broken nose. Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

“And yet I have just come out of hospital from the injuries they caused me. From one punching into me and into me while two others held me down. You can check with the local hospital if you don’t believe me.”

“But that’s not what they said.” He started to hear doubt in her voice but as far as he was concerned it was too late. Just another supposed family member turning their back on him when he needed them.

“You know what Florica ring the hospital I actually want you to, tell them you’re my guardian and they’ll give you a list of the injuries and I assume since two of them are injured they’re returning home; when they get home you look that man in the eyes and open you mind. I hope you see the leather collar he was trying to put on me. I hope you see the aggressiveness and meanness in his eyes. If anyone can see the truth it will be you.” Jared hissed

“When are you coming home?” she asked quietly, guilt coming through

“I considered you my mother, through this whole thing all I was thinking was that I just had to get back to you.”

“And you’re right, come home Jared.”

“I don’t have a home anymore.” Jared husked and hung up the phone as tears ran down his face. He was kind of glad when the next wave of heat came because it gave him something else to concentrate on other than the pain and emptiness and loneliness he was feeling right now. As the heat overtook him and those green eyes flashed into his mind Jared literally sobbed as he stripped his cock.


	11. MOVING ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like this is a non chapter so please don't be too disappointed.

Chris and his guards silently moved in on the pack the next day. He was surprised they hadn’t moved on yet but he could see they were in the process of packing up. They had only moved two towns over from where the attack happened and Chris wasn’t sure if that was due to cockiness at not getting caught or because Jared really had hurt the man who tried to claim him and they had to seek medical attention.

The second thought was cancelled out when, on reconnaissance, they could see the three men walking around. It was obvious who they were, one had a bruised face and the others had limps and bandages on their legs. Chris was secretly impressed by the damage this Omega managed to inflict, especially when it went against everything in their body to take confrontation head on and to inflict physical pain. He couldn’t help but wonder why this Omega could fight like he could, he bet there was a hell of a back story there.

Once his team were in position, surrounding the group Chris gave the order and they charged forward. There was the usual chaos and confusion of people running and yelling when they came charging in but they had set targets and they were very quickly taken down.

The man with the black eye took a swing at Chris, pure hate in his eyes, and it gave Chris great pleasure to kick him in the knee, having him collapse onto the ground in front of him. Once they had all three on their knees and in handcuffs Chris noticed that the pack had settled and were starting to form a group around them

“We don’t want any trouble and we don’t want to hurt any of you. These men are under arrest for attempting to force claim an Omega, the rest of you are free to move on.”

“They did nothing of the sort.” An older man came forward, “We had an orphan Omega but he shifted and went wild.”

“He shifted?” Chris was impressed, Angelus hadn’t mentioned that

“I can show you the bites” one of the younger men quickly piped up, trying to get out of this situation.

“You have a bite? Really? Oh you poor thing. The Omega is in hospital with a broken nose, broken cheek bone and bruised ribs. Does that like someone who just shifted and went on a rampage? Doesn’t the fact that only three men in the entire pack were wounded seem a little odd?” Chris asked, neglecting to mention Angelus was no longer in care.

“He’s in hospital?” the old man gasped and turned to look at the three on the ground, “What did you do?”

“He is mine.” the thug growled

One of the other two spoke, trying but failing to prove his innocence “He tried to collar him and when Jared fought him off we held him down but he got so angry he shifted, we didn’t know he could. That’s when he ran off.”

“You tried to collar him? You tried to put a collar on an Omega without permission?” the elder growled

“He is mine.” The man hissed in reply

“Take him, take all three of them, they need to know the consequences of their actions. You never just take something, you have been taught your whole life the value of the Omega, we have a number of them in our pack and I don’t want any of you near Jared or any of us again. I need for all pack members to feel safe.”

“He wasn’t part of our pack, we took him in because of that senile old woman. He isn’t our blood.”

“And no longer are you.” The elder said and spat on the ground before turning his back on the three men, and in unison the whole pack did the same thing and started walking away.

“Don’t you turn your back on me old man!” he screamed but they continued to walk away, “You’ll be sorry, you’ll all be sorry, do not turn your back on me because of some knot slut.” He yelled before Chris punched him in the jaw

“I would highly recommend shutting the hell up” he growled

“What the fuck have you gotten us into.” One of the other two men whined

“Shut up, just shut up, there is nothing they can prove, it’s an Alpha’s word against a fucking Omega who is good for nothing but taking it up the ass and spitting out pups.”

“Keep talking, you’re just digging yourself a deeper grave.” Chris answered

“Should have known the pansy would run to the police.”

“He didn’t run to us and he doesn’t even know we’re here. We found him naked and bleeding in the middle of the road. It is the right of the royal police to protect and defend Omegas and to see justice for any harm brought to them.” Chris said

“So Jared is…?” Chris asked five minutes later as he loaded the men into the back of a van

“The pussy you are defending.” The man spat

“Angelus was his gypsy name” one of the others commented after Chris accidentally slammed the other man’s face into the side of the SUV

 

After Chris handed the three over to the guards to take back to the palace jail he rang his father to let him know it had been a successful mission.

“So how’s it feel to finally get your hands dirty?”

“Is it bad if I say it was fun? I’ve been training for this my whole life and yet I’ve never actually had to put it to use before.”

“Told you son, its 99% pure boredom for that 1% pure terror. Heading home now?”

“I’m pretty sure Jensen will wanna go check on the kid and probably try and convince him to come with us but yeah we should be heading out soon.”

 

“Hi honey I’m home” Chris called as he walked into the hotel room

“That didn’t take long.”

“Pardon the pun but the pack threw the three of them to the wolves once they found out what happened. Ass wipes told them Jared shifted and attacked.”

“Jared?”

“Oh yeah that’s your Omega’s real name.”

“Shifted?”

“Yeah apparently when your little Omega gets angry he can shift and I guess two men holding him down while another one laid into him got him angry enough.” Chris said as he poured himself a drink and listened to Jensen growl low in his throat

“He’s not mine.” Jensen said as an after thought

“Yeah keep telling yourself that stud, aint no one else around here smelling apple pie and cinnamon.” Chris snorted

“Bite me!”

“Told ya Jenny I don’t swing that way.” Chris joked and barked out a laugh when Jensen flipped him the bird

“So should we go see the kid and make sure he’s ok?”

“You know you really should start calling him by his name.”

“Always knew he wasn’t an Angelus.”

“It’s only been twenty-four hours since we dropped him off. He’s probably still going through his heat.”

“Alright one more night and then we’ll head over tomorrow, we need to get this sorted and get back to the palace before dad loses the plot.”

“Yeah according to my dad we might be a little too late for that.” Chris grimaced and Jensen mirrored it.

“Well he can’t get too mad when he finds out we helped an Omega.”

“Jensen do you want to talk about it?”

“About dad?”

“No about the fact that you are smelling apple pies and cinnamon. He can do it Jens, he can give you the heir you need and you said it, he’s your Omega.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“If he is your Omega Jensen you can’t turn your back on him, the Alpha inside you won’t let you leave him alone and unprotected.”

“I don’t know what to do, I’ve been sitting here this whole time trying to figure out what’s the right decision to make. Whether he is my Omega or not…”

“Which he is”

“…I think we should take him back to the palace.”

“Dude you and I know that kid isn’t just going to come quietly. He seems to be able to stand up for himself and he can match you snark for snark.”

“Someone tried to rape him and claim him.”

“And…ummm…collar him.”

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Jensen yelled as he jumped up in agitation, “This asshole was going to collar him like a fucking dog? Is he still here?”

“Nope, on his way back to the palace.”

“A fucking collar, Jesus I feel like I’ve gone back about a hundred years. Wait til I get home”

“Gee if you’re this upset now imagine how you’d react if he was your Omega.” Chris replied sarcastically, “I tell you one thing, if you saw those three Alphas you woulda been a little proud, Jared really gave them a run for their money.”

“Good but he can’t be left alone, he needs protecting as archaic as that sounds he needs, he deserves someone to look after him.”

“He’s had Florica looking after him for years with no problems.”

“Yeah and look what happened the minute she wasn’t around.”

“Maybe he just needs to get back to her, back home”

“I don’t want him anywhere near that pack. That pack can’t be trusted to protect him. He was attacked on their watch and then they just upped and left him, they should all be held accountable…”

“For what Jensen? He’s eighteen, he’s an adult now, we’ve got the three that we have the right to prosecute, the rest of the pack just have to live with the guilt.”

“Alright, I get what you’re saying, we’ll give him one more night and then go and rationally talk to him tomorrow and see what he wants to do.”

**

 

Jared cried, after hanging up from Florica he cried, in fact he had pretty much sobbed through these last twenty-four hours of heat. He was exhausted, he was completely wrung out from sweating and coming and coming and coming and he just wanted to pull the covers over his head and never move ever again. He didn’t want to drink, he didn’t want to eat and in the times when he replayed the phone conversation he had with Florica he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wanted to breath.

He knew he was meant to be strong, he knew he was meant to have the constitution of a wolf he just didn’t know why it had to be this hard. He couldn’t understand why hit after hit kept coming at him. He lived a good life, he helped people, hell he had probably helped thousands of people.

He knew he had a little money hidden, probably enough to get by for a couple of weeks or a month if he was very frugal but he was stranded. Yes, the pack had left the caravan but they had taken his horses. He had no way of moving this thing from this caravan park and it made him very uncomfortable that those two men knew where he was and could come back for him at any time and he was sure that the manager of the park was going to start asking for money soon.

Everything he owned was in this caravan; he had lived in it for three years and he had accumulated way more than just the one bag he had originally been found with.  He had two options and he finally decided to try one before he tried the other, it was a desperate shot in the dark but he could only ask the one person he hoped would help, if that didn’t work then he would pack up, walk away from this, his home, and start again. If he survived at thirteen he was pretty sure he could survive now. He was in between waves of heat so he reached for the number written on the piece of paper and his phone.

When he turned his phone on it buzzed numerous times with missed calls and messages. Most were from Florica but there were a couple from other members of the pack, Jared didn’t listen to any of them he just rang the number on the paper

“Hello?”

“Hi…it’s Jared.” He said and although he was trying to stay rational his name came out on a sob

“Jared? Oh my God what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to do, I’m so sorry to call but I didn’t know who else…”

“It’s ok, talk to me.” The calm tone calming him down

“It happened again Samantha, someone in the pack tried to attack me, tried to claim me.” He cried

“Are you ok?”

“I’ve got a few bruises and a broken nose and cheek but yeah I got away.”

“Shit Jared…sorry I shouldn’t swear”

“I’m an adult now Samantha and you’re not saying anything I didn’t say and worse.”

“And Florica?”

“She blamed me.” He husked and started sobbing again

“What do you mean she blamed you?”

“She doesn’t travel with us anymore so she just took the word of the Alphas.”

“And the pack?”

“While I was at the hospital they just upped and left leaving my caravan behind. They turned their backs on me.” He was crying now, snot was running from his nose, he was a complete mess as he sat on his unmade and reeking of sex bed and rocked back and forth in pure misery.

“They left? The pack left an Omega behind?” Samantha gasped, that went against everything she had read about this species.

“I’m sure those Alphas made up some bull shit story that they believed, I shifted and bit two of them so I’m sure they managed to spin that, I mean they’re gonna believe an Alpha before they believe an Omega aren’t they.”

“Where are you?”

“The two men who found me moved my caravan to a Holiday Park but I’m stuck, the pack left my caravan but they took the horses.”

“Give me your address.”

“No Samantha I just needed to talk, to hear a rational voice since all I’ve been hearing in my head for the last twenty-four hours is my hysterical one.”

“Jared give me your address, I’m coming.”

“Ms Smith.”

“Jared!” she used her teacher voice

“Yes ma’am.” Jared whispered and gave her the street address

“That’s not that far away.”

“No ma’am.”

“Jared you sound exhausted.”

“I had an Alpha try and collar me, my pack left me while I was in hospital and because I was in a human hospital I didn’t have my suppressants so I’m going through my heat.” He sobbed again, he was just a six foot crying machine

“Jared you just sit still I’m coming.” She said and next thing he was listening to dial tone.

He knew that she was a few hours away and he got up the energy, just, to go and take a shower and put clean clothes on. He then took more suppressant tablets hoping he could stave off the heat and started cleaning the caravan. The furniture was still tipped and bits and pieces were still spread across the space, he had pretty much crawled into bed and never came out again once the heat hit. He stripped his sheets and used precious coin washing them so that the place would be almost respectable by the time Samantha got here. It hurt to move, every single time he bent down his face throbbed, every time he stretched his ribs ached and when he sat down his ass reminded him he had shoved things up there for release not too long ago.

Once he felt that the caravan was respectable and he had the sheets in the drier he grabbed some pain killers, some bottles of water and a protein bar as that was the only food in the place and went and sat outside on the steps to get some fresh untainted air. He devoured the protein bar and the bottles of water quickly and just sat staring into space. He knew premonitions were trying to come to him, they were like little prickles of light at the edges of his vision, but he was not relaxing his mind, he was not letting them in; right at this minute he didn’t want to know anything. It may have been a complete stranger, it may have been those damn green eyes, hell it may for once have something to do with himself but he didn’t want to know. He could only handle the here and now, anything more would completely shatter him.

Samantha showed up in a very large SUV a lot earlier than he anticipated and when the car stopped he could see someone else in it. He flinched and stood up not sure whether to stand his ground or run.

“Jared it’s ok, he’s ok.” Samantha said as soon as she got out of the car, “This is my brother Samuel, I needed his truck to be able to get your caravan towed and remember he’s a cop so he was able to get me here faster.”

“Hey man, Samantha told me about you, you were the one helping us way back when.” He said casually and Jared nodded, “Well nice to finally meet you.” He said and slowly came forward holding his hand out to Jared to shake it, he looked like he was tentatively approaching a wild animal and Jared appreciated him trying. He sighed and held his hand out to shake and felt a flow of warmth, this man wouldn’t hurt him.

“Thanks.” Jared whispered, “Your parents named you Samantha and Samuel?” he asked then

“And you thought you had it bad,” he said with a smile, “So let’s hook her up and move her out.” He said cheerfully and jumped back in the truck to reverse it to the caravan

“Samantha what’s he doing? Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home with me Jared. We’re going to park this thing in my driveway and you’re going to come and live with me for a little while…”

“I can’t, I can’t ask that of you”

“Did you ask? No I offered. Look Jared just come and stay with me, even if it’s just for a week, somewhere safe to sleep, heal your wounds and decide what your next step is.”

“Thanks.” He husked as tears came to his eyes again

“Oh come on.  It’ll be fine.” She said as she stood on tippy toes and pulled him into a hug.

Jared and Samuel hooked up the caravan and then climbed into the car, ten minutes after hitting the road Jared slid down in the back seat and fell asleep, calm like he hadn’t been since Florica left.


	12. SMALL JENSEN INTERLUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non chapter filler chapter but I wanted to look at this from Jensen's point of view for a moment.

A month, it had been a whole damn month since Jensen showed up at the Trailer Park and found the caravan gone.

A whole month since his stomach dropped, his breath caught in his throat and his legs almost gave way as his head pictured a million different scenarios, none of them ending well.

A month where he had been trying to act normal, trying to get on with his life, trying to slide into the role he now had to play and trying to learn all he had to learn from his father’s advisors.

A month where Chris, who saw how Jensen reacted, was furtively looking for Jared. He had found the pack, he found that they had returned to where they had left Jared but they had been unsuccessful, he wasn’t back with them, he had just disappeared.

“I give up.” Jensen said as he flopped onto the lounge in Chris’s room

“On what? Being a Prince?”

“I can’t learn, I can’t concentrate, all I can think about is Jared and I think I need him. I know I need to find him and I need to know he is ok but Chris I think I need him and all I can think is is there any point me going through all this training if dad is gonna boot me when he finds out I’m gay.”

“Dude I told you I don’t think that’s a problem”

“Yeah cause you know my dad better than I do.” Jensen grimaced

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“Come with me?”

“I’m not coming with you when you come out to your parents but I am going to start calling you Princess.”

“Fuck you’re right, I’m a Prince, they have brought me up as a warrior, I have been trained to make hard and fast decisions for the good of this whole country, I am meant to be cool, calm and collected and look like I have everything under control but when it comes to this damn kid I’m acting like a pimply teenager.”

“Maybe you just need to get this all sorted so you can get your head back in the game. You’re not acting like yourself, we’ll find Jared, we’ll get him here and then I think everything will go back to normal. You just need him near you Jens and everything will be back on track again, you’re off because you’re away from him.”

“You realise how ridiculous that sounds right? That a grown man can’t function properly because some stupid kid that I haven’t said more than a handful of words to isn’t around, and that’s completely ignoring the fact that this kid…”

“Jared.”

“…fine Jared...seems to have no idea this is going on, obviously isn’t feeling the same way and has been attacked by an Alpha so is going to be bloody hard to convince that I mean him no harm and only want to look after him; yeah like that won’t get me hit by one of his gigantic paws.”

“Ok well first we need to find him, we are looking but obviously we need to step it up.”

“Alright so let’s go all modern day Cinderella on his ass.”

“Ah…what?”

“Put it out to the media, a description of him, a description of the van, do we have a photo?”

“Jensen Jared is not going to like that at all and I think you’ll just stir up the nutters.”

“Alright well let’s be honest I’m jumping the gun anyway, first mum and dad and then maybe a plan, depending on how that conversation goes.”

“Jensen they’re gonna be fine, they just want you to be happy and I’ve seen how your mum’s been looking at you, she knows something’s up.”

“Alright wish me luck. It’s so funny, a month ago I was talking about marrying a woman and I was good with that, maybe not ecstatic but I was happy now I’m about to go tell my parents I am gay and I have found quite possibly my Omega. Shit Chris what if we go through all this and he’s not mine. What if I don’t feel it next time I see him?” Jensen was babbling and frantic.

“Jensen calm down, one thing at a time and hey if we find him and you don’t feel it anymore at least we know an Omega is safe.”

 

“Dad have you got a few moments?”

“Of course son, have some questions about what you’ve been learning?”

“No I wish, this is something else.” Jensen said as he walked over to the door leading to the adjacent office, “Mum have you got a minute?”

“Well I was about to take a conference call but if I can’t delay that I can’t call myself Queen can I?” She said with a smile as she got up and nodded to her assistant who immediately went into action.

“Ok I have something I need to discuss with both of you.” He said as he paced

“Of course.” His mum said as she slid into an arm chair, “Alan are you listening?” she asked as he flicked through papers on his desk.

“Of course.” He said distractedly

“Alan!”

“Fine!” he huffed and put his hands on the desk to show he was fully concentrating

“Ok…ok so here’s the thing…ok…”

“Jensen are you ok? Have you done something?” his mother asked

“No…see here’s the thing…”

“Son just spit out, you are a Prince, you are being trained to be decisive and forceful if needed.” His dad snapped

“Ok…so I’m gay.”

“What?” they both said sounding confused

“I’m gay or what is technically called homosexual.”

“You’re gay?” his mother asked

“Yeah?” he made it sound like a question

“Honey how long have you known this?” she asked

“Since I was thirteen.” He shrugged

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Ummm…” he said as he looked at his dad

“Alan say something.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re ok with this or like I’m no longer Prince and I’ve ruined our name and the country?” Jensen answered

“Is that what you want me to say?”

“Dad I just want you to tell me what you’re thinking, I kinda feel sick coming in here telling you this and you’re not helping at the moment so just get it over with.”

“Honey if you’ve known since you were thirteen why are you only telling us now?” his mother asked to cover up the silence from his father

“Because as dad pointed out, I am a Prince and it is part of my role to not only lead the country when dad retires but to also marry and supply heirs to carry on our name and our rule.”

“Honey we just want you to be happy...”

“But he is right Donna.”

“Alan.” She frowned

“Dad’s right mum and I will do it, I will marry and supply an heir for the next generation.”

“Honey…”

“See here’s the thing, I may have met my mate.” He cringed

“What?”

“And he’s an Omega.”

“What?” both parents said at the same time

“Way to hide the lead boy”, his dad said slamming his hands down on the desk and smiling, “I have no problem with your sexual orientation Jensen but I’m not going to lie I was sitting here trying to figure out the future. There are discreet options but if your mate is an Omega then he can become pregnant, he can give you a pup.”

“Oh honey I’m so proud of you, how did you manage to keep this hidden?”

“Umm because he doesn’t quite know it yet.”

“Ok now you’ve lost me”

“And me.” His dad said

“Remember you sent Chris out to look for a psychic were?”

“No.”

“Makes sense, it was a couple of years ago, anyway we found the gypsy pack and there was this run away, orphan human kid there and I just felt protective of him so when the pack came back last year Chris and I went and checked on them but we had a bit of a situation and had to leave, the kid jumped between us and some other members of the pack who took something we said the wrong way. Anyway that was six months ago and I don’t know why but I was just worried about this kid…”

“Jensen is this going somewhere?” his dad looked at his watch

“Alright long story short I told Chris I wanted to look for the pack and make sure the kid was ok which is where we’ve been and then we found the kid lying in the middle of the road naked after being attacked by an Alpha. Took the kid to hospital, went back to the pack to find the Alpha but they had taken off so went back to the hospital to find the human orphan was actually an Omega about to go into heat because he hadn’t had his suppressants.”

“An Alpha beat up an Omega?” his mother frowned

“He was trying to claim and collar him without consent”

“Oh my God! Is he ok?”

“I guess so, we took him back to his caravan but because Chris and I are both unmated we had to leave him while he went through his heat and when we went back to the caravan it was gone.”

“Maybe those wolves got him again.”

“No mum Chris arrested the three men that tried to claim him, they’re downstairs in the jail.”

“Honey if he’s your Omega why did he run?”

“I don’t know if he knows.”

“Sweetie it’s a pretty big thing to not know.”

“So much has happened to him, his parents are dead, he was homeless and then this old lady took him into the pack and then he gets attacked by an Alpha. I think all Jared is concentrating on is trying to stay alive.”

“Is that his name? Jared?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And where is Jared now?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“Well what are you going to do?”

“Well I don’t know his last name but I know his first name and his age, I guess that’s a place to start and if that doesn’t work put the word out to the authorities to locate the caravan.”

“Sweetie I don’t think that’s the best way to start the relationship, have him arrested.”

“Strangely enough Chris said the same thing.”

“Well his daddy did bring him up right.”

“I don’t want to have him arrested. Surely the police can scope their precincts and let us know discreetly without it becoming a media circus.”

“So you think you love this boy?”

“I don’t know if I love him mum, I’ve really only said a few words to him but I know I need him, does that even make sense.”

“Yes it does honey and I am so happy for you, I knew something was wrong.”

“Ok Jensen I agree with your plans and I think it’s obvious both your mother and I have no problems with your sexual orientation. If I can help in anyway let me know but I’ve got a country I’ve to run kiddo.”

“Thanks dad.” Jensen said and went over to his dad who stood and gave him a hug and a slap on the back, he then walked over to his mother who engulfed him and dropped kisses all over his face.

“Muuum.” He squirmed to get away

“I am so proud of your Jensen, your father and I are here if you need us.”

“Is there lipstick all over my face?” he whined

“No.” she said but smiled and winked

 

Jensen entered his suites and headed to the bathroom

“Well?” a voice behind him piped up and he turned around. “Well I’m guessing by the lipstick all over your face either your parents took it well or you got married somewhere between there and here.”

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled but had a smile on his face.


	13. INCHING CLOSER

“Samantha are you sure…”

“Jared do not ask one more time, you can stay as long as you want I am loving having you here. You’re helping out so much with the cooking and cleaning and gardening.”

“Now I have a job I can start paying you too.” Jared had gotten a job at the school he used to attend, under the name Angelus, on the janitorial crew. Something he had completely freaked out about when Samantha mentioned it but she promised him he was not recognisable and he hadn’t meant to the others what he had meant to her at the time. It hurt but he wasn’t surprised, Jared hadn’t meant anything to anyone other than Samantha back then.

“Jared stop being stilly. Maybe you can start saving for an apartment like you said.”

“Yeah maybe but the next town over, I still don’t know how I haven’t run into any of my family but I don’t want to risk it.”

“Jared they haven’t seen you for five years, I mean I hardly recognised you when I saw you last year and you’ve grown since then. You’re the size of a brick outhouse.”

“Yeah just more proof I wasn’t my parents kid.” Jared’s dad was 5’9, his mum 5’4 if that, Jeff had been tottering around 5’10 and at present Jared was over 6’2 and only eighteen

“You’ll never know without DNA testing and I don’t think that’s a road you want to go down. Let sleeping dogs lie.”

“Thanks Samantha.”

“Stop saying thanks but I do have a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“I got the results back on that aptitude test you did, the one to see how far along you were with your education since you finally told me you were just doing it yourself and not even in the damn system.”

“Hit me.”

“You’re off the charts Jared and in a good way. You could go to college and pretty much do anything with the scores you got.”

“Really?”

“Yeah definitely.”

“Wow I never even thought about it.” Jared said as he fell into a chair. He never thought that was an avenue that would be open for him, all he had ever had in his head was that he didn’t want to be an uneducated bumpkin.

“No idea?”

“Not really, I’d maybe like to study wolf lore more and maybe I could become a teacher like you.”

“You a teacher, you’d be like Kindergarten Cop, kids would shit themselves when you walk into the room.”

“I’m not that scary.” His face dropped

“God no Jared, as soon as the kids stopped freaking at the size of you they would adore you, you are so caring it just shines through, the kids would love you.”

“Well I’ll think about it, courses cost money, even online courses so we’ll wait and see hey?” he said with a smile.

“Hey guys.” Samuel said as he walked into the house. In the two months Jared had been living here Sam had become a regular visitor. At first just to make sure his sister was ok and Jared wasn’t a threat to her, no matter what she said, but now because he actually enjoyed spending time with the boy.

“Hey Sam just in time for the game and I made ribs.” Jared said with a smile as he stuck his head around the corner

“You did?” he sounded dubious

“Don’t be a hater.” Jared said and walked away again. Samantha and Sam smiled at each other as they walked towards the kitchen. It had taken them over a week to get Jared even out of the caravan and even longer for him to really trust Sam and to not jump every time a loud noise happened but he was finally relaxing and the siblings were introducing him to bad reality tv and sports games.

After covering themselves in barbeque sauce devouring mouth-watering ribs and watching the game on television Sam turned off the television and turned to Jared

“So Jared you know how I saw that fake ID when you dropped your wallet the other day….”

“Ah yeah sorry about that, it just came in handy sometimes with the pack. It was never used for anything bad but it just kinda helped if on the supply run I could buy everything needed.”

“I’m wasn’t happy about it but I think it now might come in handy”

“Why?”

“I have a buddy who runs a bar who could use some help and I think with your personality and your size you could be the person for the job.”

“Samuel he is an Omega, he doesn’t fight.” Samantha said with a frown

“I think just by the size of him he won’t ever have to fight plus Rob has security, he just needs someone to bus tables and serve drinks.”

“It sounds great.” Jared said with an excited smile

“It’s a Road House Jared, it can get rough, I don’t know if this the thing for you.”

“Geez stop babying the kid Samantha, he’s gotta get out there sometime, he’s eighteen now.”

“Does ah Rob know…”

“Rob knows nothing except the boarder Samantha has is looking for a job. That’s it, no age, no ethnicity, just that I think he should give you a go. Trust me, both of you.”

“Sweet thanks Sam, when does he want to see me?”

“Tomorrow night?”

“Thursday?”

“Yeah he’s open most nights and he’ll try you on the slower nights and see how you go before trying you on the rowdier weekend nights.”

“I don’t like it.” Samantha frowned

“Samantha I’ll be fine I promise and if I don’t feel safe I’ll quit straight away, the last thing I want is any more trouble, at all.”

“And those tablets are working?” she frowned in concern.

“Yep, back to normal.” Jared smiled.  He had taken the last tablet that Florica had made for him to mask his scent, to a gypsy Samuel heard of, cops always knew someone who knew someone, and she had created another batch for him.

“Ok just promise Jared…”

“I promise and I still have the janitor job so all good.” He said with a smile and went into the kitchen to clean up. Something that was still a novelty to him with all the appliances and the dishwasher.

**

“So where we at?” Jensen asked Chris as he walked into the room

“Well there are only a small number of Jared’s around that age but I’m not getting much further than that. All parents are alive and all of them accounted for…kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Well there’s one kid that seemed to stop showing up on records about five years ago but he must just be home schooled or got sick or something. He’s not dead or anything and parents still alive so not him.”

“So now caravan?”

“Yeah I think that’s our best hope. I’ve been thinking about it and I think we put it out to the police only and say it’s in regard to a physical assault case the royal guard are prosecuting. The police will know what’s implied and help and hopefully it won’t freak Jared out if he hears about it. It is the truth; we do need him to testify against those idiots.”

“I still can’t believe you won’t let me go down and pay a visit.”

“I can’t have anything happening to any of them before they go to court Jensen I’ve told you, we’re handling this legally not brutally but I think it’s oh so cute how much you want to defend your little Omega.”

“God lay off Chris, this whole thing is so tiring, it’s been months, I’m almost over it now.”

“Hey we’re almost there, don’t give up on me, true love will prevail yet.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.” he said with a grin.

**

‘So this is what a happy ending felt like’ Jared thought to himself as he lay on the Queen size bed in Samantha’s guest room, a bed she bought specifically for him after seeing him hanging off the ends of the double she’d had. The Queen wasn’t much longer but he could sleep diagonally across it comfortably. He had two jobs, friends in Samantha and Samuel and Rob was a nice bloke. He was saving up to rent an apartment and was considering maybe even looking at doing some on line courses. He knew he couldn’t depend on Samantha forever but even when he did move out he was going to stay close to her and Samuel. He was happy. He had even stopped looking over his shoulder worried he would bang into one of his family. Samuel had told him Jeff was still in jail, his dad was still a workaholic, his mum moved in circles he wouldn’t be anywhere near and Samantha told him Megan was at a boarding school, and she had only been nine last time he saw her.

There was only one small concern and to Jared it was more an itch at the back of his head, he hadn’t had any visions since the attack. At first he thought it was him blocking them because of the stress and trauma but now he was happy and relaxed but they still weren’t coming. They were there, he could see them like little sparkles in the corner of his vision, noticeable if looking somewhere else but disappear when you went to look straight at them; he was mainly happy about this since the visions never really helped him anyway but when he saw big accidents on the evening news he wondered if he may have been able to do something about that if he was getting premonitions again.

He was working at the Road House on a Wednesday evening when the two Sam’s walked in. The after work drinkers had headed home to their husbands, wives and families and it left a couple of single set inners and a small group in the back corner. Jared asked Rob if he could have a break before pouring Samantha a glass of dry white, popping in an ice cube how she liked it and pouring Samuel a beer from tap.

“Hey guys.” He said with a smile and they greeted him before drinking

“So Jared something came through the station today…”

“Ok?”

“The royal guard are looking for your caravan in relation to a physical assault case.”

“What? My caravan?” he Jared looked at them blankly

“They’re looking for you Jared.” Samantha clarified

“What? Why?” He yelped

“If the royal guard are investigating it’s usually wolf related so I’m guessing it’s in relation to the Alpha attack.”

“I didn’t say anything, I didn’t tell anyone and I didn’t tell anyone my real name.” Jared said frantically

“That may be why they’re looking for the caravan. You were taken to hospital Jared; the authorities have to report it if someone is attacked by an Alpha.” He air quoted someone meaning Omega.

“God when will it ever be over.”

“Jared this is a good thing; it means they have the bastards that did this to you.”

“I don’t wanna relive that Samantha I just want to put it behind me.”

“You have to go through to come out the other side Jared, you can’t turn back you’ll just keep going in circles.”

“Grr you sound like Florica with all these quotes of wisdom, just remember quotes like that aren’t meant for Omegas, they’re meant for Alphas or Betas or humans who can change their destiny. I’m just an Omega.”

“Jared look at me.” He looked up. “You are an Omega who ran away from an emotionally abusive home at thirteen to save yourself instead of accepting that as your fate, after living homeless for a month you lived with a gypsy pack before you were attacked by an Alpha. Again instead of thinking I’m eighteen and this is my fate, you fought it and him and here you are living free and making your own decisions. You have chosen and fought for your destiny since you were too young to have to. Every inspirational quote in the book was written for you and hell if you have to stand up in court and point at that jerk and say yes he tried to claim me and mate me than do it and know that Sam and I will be sitting right behind you the whole time.” Jared had tears welling by the time Samantha finished her speech and she took a big gulp of wine to hold her own tears back

“You’ve never talked about it since you came to us Jared, any time you wanna talk we’re both here.” Samuel said quietly.

“I kinda mentioned it when I rang you Samantha but at the time with everything going on…” he sighed, “Did Samantha ever give you my back story Sam?” Jared asked

“Only when we were coming to get you because she was worried I would say something stupid.”

“So you know I had a nightmare about my brother attacking me and then it came true, him waking me up in the middle of the night, hand over my mouth, trying to claim me and then it happened again; at the camp; I woke up with this guy’s hand over my mouth and he’s telling me I’m his and he’s going to claim me. So I fought and that’s when he punched me and…and he was going to collar me…” his voice died off as Samantha gasped and Sam swore

“I didn’t think that even happened anymore?” she gasped

“Anyway I put up a fight, I really tried but he kicked me out of the caravan and as I hit the ground he had two other Alphas there and they held me down as he beat the crap out of me and said he was going to have so much fun teaching me how to obey him.”

“Jared.” Samantha cried as she leaned forward to grab his hand and Jared could hear Sam’s teeth grinding

“Anyway I was so scared and so angry that they had ganged up on me that without even trying I shifted. I changed and I bit the two of them holding me but when I turned on the guy trying to claim me he punched me and in wolf form I could see him for what he really was, see how evil he was, so I just ran.”

“Jared that’s terrible.” Samantha cried

“Thanks Samantha, I needed that, I needed to be reminded how evil he is, he can’t be set free because I’m a coward. Samuel let the royal guard know they can come and talk to me but if it’s ok I’d like you there with me.”

“Every step of the way buddy.” Samuel said with a slap on the back when what he really wanted to do was scoop the poor little buggar up into a big hug.

**

“We got him!” Chris yelled as he came running into Jensen’s living room only to find his parents sitting there with him, “Oh I’m so sorry Your Majesties.” Chris said as he quickly dropped into a bow

“No problem Chris, come in please.” The Queen said

“I don’t want to disturb you I’ll come back later.”

“Is this something to do with Jensen’s Omega?” Donna asked

“Ah…yes Your Royal Highness.”

“You’ve found him?”

“We have found his caravan.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“Well I was just coming to tell Prince Jensen that we are heading to the province to talk to the police officer who called it in and maybe we can find Jared and convince him to come to the palace for the trial.”

“Jensen you go too.” His mother said

“Mum Chris has got this covered, dad’s sitting here lecturing me on everything I should be and need to be doing before my coronation.”

“And how much of it is sinking in?” she asked

“Donna we are running out of time.”

“Excuse us Chris.” The Queen smiled and Chris bowed and exited the room, surreptitiously winking at Jensen as he went. “Alan remember what you were like at this age?”

“I wasn’t like this.” He mumbled

“Oh must have been another Alpha wooing me that missed his final history exam because he fell asleep in his car outside my parent’s house. Must have been another Alpha who was having the vows at his own coronation whispered to him from behind the curtains because he had been too busy chasing me to another continent on my gap year instead of learning them.”

“Dad!” Jensen barked out on a laugh, “Hang on I thought yours was an arranged marriage.” Jensen frowned

“The stars brought us together before our families did. Don’t you listen to this silly old fool. You go get your Omega and then when you come back we’ll get this coronation all sorted.”

“Thanks mum.” Jensen said as he jumped up

“But Jensen it would be good if you were back here in at least two weeks.” His dad said sternly but when he looked at him he winked

“Of course dad.” Jensen said with a straight face


	14. JENSEN GETS THE BACK STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me I have been very sick over the last 72 hr so have had little sleep and and no food but some sswweeeeet painkillers...there is a possibility this may show in my work due to having the concentration span of a two year and the spelling skills of a five yr old. When better I will reread and edit

“So we’re meeting the Royal Guard at the police station tomorrow morning?” Jared asked over the phone

“Yep, they just have a few questions to start with and then they’ll go from there. Are you sure you should be working tonight Jared?” Samuel asked

“Well it’s either that or sit at home staring at the wall driving Samantha insane. I’m figuring it’s best to keep busy.”

“You have nothing to worry about Jared, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I know but Samantha has had me watching all those cop shows and the good guys always seem to get hammered. They’re gonna turn this on me some way I just know it, be it that I’m just an Omega or I shifted, I’ve seen enough of those shows now to know it doesn’t matter what the truth is.” Jared’s voice was shaking a little and Sam wanted to yell at his little sister for letting Jared watch those shows while this was going on

“Jared that is just TV, they do it to build the drama before the good guy wins but the good guys always win.”

“Not all the time and I bet not when they’re Omegas. Look my break’s up, I’m good Sam I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Jared walked back into the Road House, tag teaming with Rob who was going on a ten-minute break.

“What can I…what the hell?” his question turned into a yelp

“Jared?” Jensen yelped back

“What are you doing here?” Jared growled

“Heard this place had the best beer in the area?” Jensen made it sound like a question while his eyes ran over his Omega and yes he was his Omega, seeing him again just clarified that in his heart

“Yeah well you’ve definitely come to the right place. You’re not from around here, what are you doing in the area?”

“We’re here for business.” Chris answered. He could see Jared was freaking out about running into them and he didn’t want to mention before time that he was the reason they were there, they really needed him to show up at the station tomorrow. As much as this was about Jensen it was also about the prosecution of the three Alphas.

“Well good luck with that.” Jared said as he handed them two beers off tap and walked away to start cleaning some tables.

“What the hell man?” Jensen growled as he punched Chris in the arm

“How the hell was I meant to know I thought he said he was eighteen.”

“Shhh.” Jensen hissed as he looked around

“What?”

“Don’t want to get him in trouble just in case he is underage. He looks good right, he looks taller and maybe even wider, is that possible in two months.” Jensen babbled as his eyes followed Jared around the room

“Jesus Jensen so I guess the question of him still being your Omega…”

“He’s mine.” Jensen growled and it came out harsher as he watched a woman put her hand on Jared’s arm and stroke him

“Jesus chill Jensen.” Chris sighed and Jensen spun around and downed his beer.

“Yeah good get yourself drunk instead, come on we’re out of here.”

“Beer not up to your liking?” Jared asked as he came back around the bar with a tray of glasses and watched the men rise

“Sorry man something else came up.” Chris said as he reached for his wallet

“Don’t even think it, least I could do after last time we met.” Jared said and Chris smiled before pushing a reluctant Jensen out the door.

 

Jared walked into the police station wearing the new dress pants and dress shirt he had bought. The pants were grey, the shirt was sky blue and noise out of Jensen’s mouth was a whimper. Chris squished his heel into Jensen’s foot to bring him back to the present.

“Jared may I officially introduce myself, Christian Kane, guard of Prince Ackles.” Chris said as he stood and held his hand out to the man who was standing there silently with his mouth hanging open

“Jared I am Prince Jensen Ackles of Ackland.” Jensen said as he stood and took Jared’s hand. Had he not been looking into Jared’s eyes he mightn’t have seen the flash and flicker as their hands met. Both Sam and Jared bowed

“Gentleman I am detective Samuel Smith; Jared has asked me to sit in with him today if that is alright?” Sam said as he shook hands with the two men and pushed Jared forward

“Prince Jensen?” Jared muttered

“That’s me.” Jensen said and met his eyes with an open smile

“Ah Sam these are the two men that found me and took me to the hospital the night I was attacked.” Jared said quietly, looking down at the table. Not only was he in the presence of two Alphas but he was in the presence of royalty

“Well gentlemen on behalf of myself and my sister I thank you. We’re glad he had someone there to help him in such a terrible situation.”

“Are you _were_?” Chris asked

“No sir. My sister was Jared’s teacher; she has known Jared for over ten years. She helped him…” Jared nudged him and cleared his throat, “Sorry, I tend to get carried away.”

“No problems at all.” Chris said with a smile, “We’re not on show here, we just have some questions about that night. We’ve got all three men in a secure unit at the palace Jared.”

“You found them? I thought the pack left?”

“They were only two towns over when we arrested them two days later.”

“Three?”

“Yes all three men. The pack gave them to us when they heard what actually happened.”

“Can I ask…sorry.” Jared said looking at the desk again after his eyes flicked to the right and Jensen’s heart squeezed. This is what he was worried about, Jared not being his usual fiery self once he found out who he was.

“Jared there is nothing to apologise for here and no secrets. Let’s be honest Chris and I have seen all of you there is to see, you can ask us anything.” Jensen said quietly

“I was just wondering what the story was they told to the pack for the pack to leave.” He knew what Florica had said, he heard her words every night in his sleep but still

“They said that they were in their caravans and you just shifted and went and attacked them before running off into the night.”

“And the pack believed that?”

“You weren’t there to defend yourself and they had wounds.” Chris shrugged

“I told you.” Jared muttered and Sam patted his shoulder and shushed him.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen frowned, he could feel agitation coming from Jared

“My very clever sister has been watching procedural police shows with Jared and he’s a little upset, obviously never being in a situation like this it can be a little intimidating.”

“Jared you forget we saw you that night. We know what happened to you and we have the medical reports, we just need to know the finer details.” Jensen said trying to put him at ease. What he really wanted to do was go around the table and take him in his arms just so he could absorb some of those tremors.

“Why would I attack just three men and not the rest of the pack if that’s what happened?”

“We have their caravans; we’re hoping you might be able to identify the collar?” Chris said seriously and listened as Jared sucked in a sharp breath

“Jared you can do this, remember everything you have been through, it’s just a piece of leather, it can’t hurt you.” Sam said quietly

“Yeah of course, I’d be happy to look through the caravan.” Jared said calmly as he looked at Chris. His eyes were pretty much looking everywhere except at Jensen and it was physically hurting him to not have those hazel eyes glance his way

“So do you want to tell us what went down?” Chris asked and after nodding his head Jared ran through what happened that night.

“So Tahmoh was the one who was trying to claim you?”

“Yes sir but the other two held me down.”

“Oh we’re not making light of any of what happened Jared we just need in writing who did what.”

“I would have had him if it was one on one but he had those two waiting, what kind of Alpha has two Alphas for back up, dick, couldn’t even claim an Omega by himself.” Jared grumbled and Jensen burst out laughing because Jared was a hundred percent correct, his breath caught in his throat though when Jared’s eyes flew to his and he could see the mischief in them, that was the Jared he knew. He blew it though by smiling at Jared whose face quickly straightened and his eyes dropped back to the table. Jensen sighed.

“We’re going to need you to come to the palace for the trial and we’re going to need your caravan.”

“I tidied it. I couldn’t leave it like it was.”

“That’s ok there will be DNA evidence, I saw his nose there’s no way there’s not blood somewhere.” Chris said with a small smirk.

“Umm I have two jobs so if you can tell me what day you need me in court I’ll try and organise a day off.”

“Well we kind of need you for the whole trial.” Chris said

“I can’t. Look I really want these men put away, I don’t want to think that asshole can do this to someone else but I’ve got two new jobs, I’m getting on with my life and as much as Samantha says I have to put this behind me I’m not risking my jobs for this. You can take the caravan, I don’t want it, once you’ve finished with it return it back to the pack’s compound but I can’t take an indefinite amount of time off.”

“Surely if your employers knew…”

“My employers don’t know I’m _were_ yet alone that I’m an Omega who was assaulted.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m an Omega, it’s not like being an Alpha and you have no idea what it’s like to live my life. Jesus not only are you Alphas but you’re a Prince and a Prince’s guard, you’re like the Alphas of Alphas so don’t tell me it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Jared got up and started pacing

“Jared it’s ok.” Jensen jumped up to comfort him but it was a bad move, Jared cringed away from him and pushed up against the far wall, “Hey come on you know I won’t hurt you, neither of us would.” Jensen held his hands up

“Do you mind if we take a break?” Sam asked as he stood up and between Jensen and Jared

“No go for it.” Chris said and stood also. Sam escorted Jared out of the room

“What the fuck?” Jensen yelled. He was angry that Jared cringed from him when all he wanted to do was comfort him and was angry that that man had stepped between the two of them, he was angry that Alphas made Jared think so little of himself and he was angry that he couldn’t just pack him up and take him back to the palace, he was his, he was his Omega and he could see him slowly slipping away from him again

“Jensen you charged at him.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yeah you kinda did.”

“Damn it. I just wanted to make him feel better.”

“Well you might need to work on that if you wanna win him over.”

“Chris the whole plan is falling apart.”

“You mean the plan where you come in and sweep him off his feet and give him everything he never had? Seems he’s doing that for himself.”

“I am so in awe of him, he just keeps getting back up, his parents brought him up well before they passed. But do you think there’s more going on than we know?”

“Well we need to find out. We can’t have any surprises during the trial.” Chris said.

 

“Jared you need to calm down. These guys are trying to help you, they’re getting justice for you, you have to work with them, not against them.”

“Sam has Samantha told you about our hierarchy?”

“Yes.”

“So you know I’m talking to the best of the best in there right. I’m gum on the bottom of their shoe.”

“No you’re not. You have to stop thinking of yourself like that because I can tell you they’re not. They’re not being prejudice, you are.”

“Yeah because I’m the one that can be mated, claimed, collared, enslaved and impregnated without anyone asking my permission, once they can experience the feeling of having absolutely no control than I will stop being prejudice. I have let my guard down over and over with wolves who I cared about, wolves who I thought I could trust and I get kicked in the nads every single time.”

“You’re with Samantha and I.”

“You’re human.”

“Humans can hurt wolves as much as wolves can, even more. At least you have Alpha’s whose role it is to protect you, all humans have is us police. Those boys are in there fighting for you and you alone. The royal guard are here to protect _you_.”

“He just…you know he came at me.”

“Yeah I get that. Look go grab us all bottles of water, walk it off and then come back in ok?”

“Yeah thanks Sam.” Jared said with a slap on the back

 

“Gentlemen.” Sam said as he walked back into the room

“Where’s Jared?” Jensen immediately asked concerned

“He’s just gone to walk it off, get us some bottles of water. Do you mind if I speak?”

“Of course.” Chris said

“Can I just say…can you just not rush at him?”

“I was trying to comfort him.” Jensen snapped not appreciating what was being implied.

“I understand that, you understand that but this kid has been through a hell of a lot, you don’t even know the half of it and then you come in, a Prince and guard, because that’s not intimidating at all.”

“Yes I understand what you’re saying, we both do right Jensen?”

“What do you mean we don’t know the half of it?” Jensen scowled at him, he did not like this man that was trying to take his rightful place in Jared’s life as his protector

“Nothing to do with this case, nothing to concern you. I’m human, I only know what my sister has told me about _weres_ but as I understand it your role as Alpha’s is to protect and comfort Omegas.”

“Correct.” Chris said

“So I’m just asking please can you just take a step back and consider he’s just a kid who’s been through a shit of a time.”

“Certainly, we both understand.” Chris said calmly and kicked Jensen’s leg under the table. Jensen growled but nodded

 

“Jared I’m sorry to have to ask but how did your parents die?” Chris asked looking down at the pad in front of him.

“Is this going to come up during the trial?” he asked

“We need to cover all bases. We can investigate and research but asking you is quicker and if you tell us everything hopefully we won’t get any surprises in the court room.”

“My parents aren’t dead.” Jared sighed

“I’m sorry, when we first met you, you said you were an orphan taken in by the pack.”

“My name is Jared Padalecki.”

“As in Padalecki, Padalecki, Cortese and Padalecki?”

“Yes sir, although I believe the last Padalecki needs to go as my brother is in jail.”

“Ah yes Jeff Padalecki. Cruel and Improper treatment of Omegas, assault and battery, kidnapping and attempted murder.”

“That’s my brother.” Jared said sarcastically

“So…?”

“Where do you think Jeff tried practicing his cruel and improper treatment?”

“You?”

“He believed that I was an Omega because I hadn’t knotted at thirteen so he came into my room to mate me, claim me.”

“He was your brother why would he want to claim you.”

“Oh it’s not for any honourable thing you might be thinking, he was going to claim me and reject me.”

“What the hell?” Jensen snapped

“Mum came and stopped him but dad was going to send me to an Omega home to become an incubator, sure I wasn’t his kid.”

“Why would he think that? Was your mother unfaithful?”

“No but he is Alpha, his whole family and my brother are Alpha, my mum was the only Beta in a family of Alphas, and I was born by surrogate because mum was too busy to want to actually have to be pregnant. My dad is so elitist he did a background check on the surrogate and other then her all her family were Alpha’s, hence why she went where my father wanted to send me. Good old dad decided she must have already been carrying when she was impregnated and I’m that mutant child because I’m Omega.”

“So your brother tried to …”

“You can say it, we’re all adults here, my brother tried to rape me because to him I was not his brother but a knot slut whore whose only worth was to spit out pups.”

“You were his brother.” Jensen yelled

“You know why he’s in jail, the whole nuance of it?”

“The whole fraternity was shut down.”

“So you know there was a finger quote play room for the alphas.”

“Don’t even…”

“I had two choices, get sent to a home for slavery or incubation or become a sex toy for an Alpha dungeon…oh no sorry there was a third option, almost die at the hand of my father’s gun before getting pushed down the stairs and having my neck snapped. They were my options so I packed a bag and chose door number four and I walked out and I never looked back.”

“There’s nothing about this anywhere, no missing person reports, no contact with the police nothing.”

“I’m an Omega, me running just made my dad’s life of pretending I didn’t exist so much easier. He just got on with his life, problem solved without blood being shed.”

“How did all this happen to you at thirteen when most Omegas don’t present til fifteen, sixteen?”

“My family are high achievers; they like to be proactive.” Jared said.

“So your brother came at you…”

“In the middle of the night, hand over my mouth and told me he knew what I was and he was going to be the first to fuck me, to knot me, to ruin me” Jared said it matter of factly. He heard those words quite regularly in his dreams.

“Jesus no wonder you don’t trust Alphas.”

“This has nothing to do with the case though, that’s my background story, only so you know everything in case something comes up. It’s not to be brought up voluntarily.”

“Of course Jared, thank you very much for coming in today, I know it’s been hard, we’ll be in contact with you about collecting the caravan.” Jensen said with finality and a surprised Chris looked at him before closing his book, standing and shaking Sam and Jared’s hands. Jensen did not rise, Jensen sat at the table hunched over, scowling and staring at a scratch in the surface.

“Jensen?” Chris asked when the other men had left the room.

“Let’s just get this trial done. We’ll get the caravan back to the palace, there should be enough DNA in there that we don’t have to disturb Jared and lets just end it.”

“And him?”

“He said it, he’s got a good life here, leave him be.” Jensen said as he stood up and headed to the door

“So you’re just going to go, to leave him?”

“Every single time he has gotten close to trusting an Alpha he has had his teeth kicked down his throat. I don’t want him cringing and trembling every time I go near him.”

“So you’re giving up? Don’t have the patience to work on it, you’re the one who keeps saying he’s yours.”

“He obviously doesn’t feel what I do so I’m not gonna scare him by forcing my feelings on him. Let him go, let him be.”


	15. GOING TO COURT

Jared was keeping up with the news. His trial had gotten a small mention in the middle of the newspaper when it started but other than that nothing. There was no mention of the Prince, just mention of the royal guard so that was probably why there was no media hype.

A fucking Prince. Jared had already felt intimidated by these two men who were well groomed and wore subtle designer labels. You could tell they were wealthy but there had never been any indication that one was part of the family ruling the country.  He had looked at Jensen from under his lashes while he was in the room and it had been the first time he had really looked at him. The first time they met he had sunglasses on and it was a quick encounter, the second time they met those eyes had blinded him to everything else and the last time he had been too busy bleeding and going into heat to pay attention but at the police station he finally got a chance.

Jared had pretty much kept his head lowered through the whole interview so he had noted smooth hands, well-manicured nails and an onyx and diamond signet ring; when his eyes had raised he noted tanned skin and a hundred freckles scattered across cheeks and nose, the Alpha had lips that were too sinful for a man, they were a gorgeous pink and always seemed to be shiny. His hair was well styled in a casual spike and Jared felt embarrassed of his coif brushing the shoulders of his shirt, he still hadn’t gotten around to cutting it and it was starting to slip into his eyes.

He found that despite how he jumped when Jensen came at him, he did feel safe with these two men and was kind of looking forward to seeing them, not a specific person but them he kept telling himself, again when he had to go to the palace for the trial. He had been surprised when, after the interview, they stood and said maybe they didn’t need him to come to the palace and would try and do this without him but please be prepared just in case he did receive a phone call. Jared’s heart dropped, he knew he had flinched when Jensen approached him but other than that he felt he had acted rationally and calmly and felt like he had come across as someone who could be trusted in this situation but obviously he had come off as uneducated and unreliable. Would they really rather do this without him then worry he may say or do something wrong in a public forum.

“I don’t understand Sam, first they said they needed me for the whole trial then they said they didn’t need me at all? Did I do something wrong? From the perspective of a policeman did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Jared had asked with a confused frown as they walked out of the station

“I’m not sure Jared, I’m a little surprised too. I don’t quite understand this wolf thing but maybe it’s because you’re Omega? Are Omegas allowed to take the stand? I know there are a lot of things you aren’t allowed to do yet.”

“Yeah but we’re allowed to defend ourselves in court.”

“Maybe it’s your family, a lawyer as a father and a brother in jail, maybe they’re worried that’ll come up. I’m annoyed that Samantha let you watch so much tv before this interview but some things are right in those shows, the public defenders can go through your whole life and dig up things that seem completely banal and irrelevant and still turn them into weaknesses. I don’t think this is a big loss that they don’t want you there Jared, a lot less stress, trust me. If they were the ones that found you that night, they know nearly everything and they have the hospital records. You may be lucky; this may be clean cut.”

“I doubt it. I’ve had no luck my whole life, why would it change now?”

 

Chris sat in court every day, it was cut and dried. He was a witness and he had hospital records. It was almost over right up until the point the judge said he wanted to hear from Jared, wanted a victim impact statement.

“They want to see him Jensen.” Chris said as he walked into his study

“I thought we talked to the judge.” Jensen tried to bring himself to the present as he looked up from the tome he was reading, glasses resting on his nose

“Dude he’s a judge, he has a right to ask and do you really want to let these three free just to save yourself from seeing him again.”

“Don’t you think he’s been through enough. Hell I thought it was bad enough to hear that his parents had died but to hear that he had to run away from them because his brother tried to claim him for sport and his parents did nothing because he wasn’t Alpha. The kid needs some happiness.”

“And you think that comes living with humans and working two jobs? Maybe he’s content but if he hasn’t known real happiness he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on and that happiness could be with you Jensen.”

“Don’t start.”

“Man you didn’t even try. You didn’t try to talk to him, explain to him and you didn’t try to use the charm I know you have. Now you’re walking around only half alive and Jared has no idea.”

“Every time he has come close to an Alpha he has been attacked.”

“Look I’m not gonna lie yeah the kid has had a tough break but come on Jensen, he was living in a pack with a number of Alphas and only one, well three, but only one tried to attack him. Yeah it sucks about his family but if you had the balls he could have a better family. Your family.”

“So have you called him?”

“Yeah Samantha and Sam are working Friday so they can’t bring him up. I’ll drive down Thursday and bring him up Thursday night after he finishes work. He didn’t want to have too many days off so he’s just losing Thursday night at the Road House and Friday at his other job. He’ll appear Friday. Are you coming with me?”

“I can’t. Dad wants me to sit in on the meeting with him and Head of Defence.”

 

Jared hadn’t got much sleep since Chris rang and he knew both Samantha and Samuel were nervous. Samantha wanted to take a day off school but Jared promised her he was fine. He was an adult now, he could do this. It was a lie, he was scared as hell, but he did need to start learning to stand on his own two feet and this was a start. Hell he was going to be with a Prince and a Prince’s guard he was pretty sure he was safe and protected. All three of them did, however, sit down and work out a speech for him for the court room.

 

Chris picked Jared up from the school where he was working. He was freshly showered and wearing new jeans and the blue button down shirt he had been wearing when they last saw him and he had a suit bag and an overnight bag at his feet.

“Ready?” Chris asked as he got out of the car and reached for the bags

“No Prince?” Jared tried to keep his voice casual

“He had meetings to attend.”

“Of course I didn’t think he’d be here it’s just since you’re his body guard should you have left him alone?”

“He’s with the King so trust me he’s well protected.”  Chris smiled and off they headed.

After a while of silence that was starting to feel a little awkward Chris spoke up “So all ready for tomorrow?”

“Not really.”

“It’ll be easy Jared.”

“What if they bring up my family? Hell between my lawyer father and my felon brother I’m sure there’s plenty of ammunition to throw at me, that’s why you didn’t want me there in the first place right?”

“What? No, Jensen was giving you a break, trying to keep you out of all this mess.”

“I don’t know why, it’s my mess. I was the one attacked, I didn’t report it, I didn’t take it any further, I just accepted it and moved on. You two have done all this for me and this whole court case, defending my honour, prosecuting these men that attacked me has all gone on without me”

“Because we are the royal guard we have the right to arrest anyone who tries to or succeeds in forcefully claiming an Omega.”

“Yeah but are the Omegas so worthless in this whole process that they don’t even get a say in the whole matter?”

“Not anymore Jared that is why the judge wants to see you, wants to hear your statement. Things are changing for Omegas and this is good that the judge wants to talk to you, they’re acknowledging you, in the past that didn’t happen.”

Jared spent the night in a local hotel. He had a guard at his door but for all intents and purposes he was alone, he had been alone that one night between the attack and getting to Samantha but other than that he hadn’t been alone since he was thirteen and he found it disconcerting. He watched tv late into the night and eventually dozed off sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the room from where he could see both the door and the window.

 

Jensen slipped into the back of the court room just as Jared was taking the stand. He could tell the Omega was nervous, he was pale, he had beads of sweat on his brow and the paper he was holding was trembling in his hands. It was taking everything in him to just sit there and not jump up and run to the front of the room. He wanted to tell Jared he didn’t have to do this, he wanted to tell everyone to stop staring at him. This was the first time he had been in the court so he hadn’t seen the attackers before this. Jared was right, it was easy to spot the main instigator, he had an evil look about him and Jensen did not like the way he was leering at Jared. Jared was doing the right thing, keeping his eyes straight ahead, not acknowledging that the men were even in the room as he turned and spoke directly to the judge. His voice was soft and calm and he had a graceful presence as he read from his sheet of paper.

Once he finished he thanked the judge and the prosecutor came forward to escort Jared from the stand. Jensen had to grip the seat to stop from jumping up and applauding his courage.

“You are mine you fucking little bitch.” A voice roared through the near silence and Jensen saw Jared’s eyes widen and his face pale

“Silence.” The judge boomed

“You are mine you little cock slut whore, I am an Alpha and you will be mine, you will not get away from me.”

“Silence.” The judge boomed again over chatter in the seats and court security ran to Tahmoh to remove him from the room

“I will get you boy you better keep looking over your shoulder cause I’m coming for you.” He snarled as he was pulled from the room.

Jensen had been staring at the foul man, wanting to jump over the chairs and pummel him but once he was from the room he turned to look at Jared but couldn’t see him anywhere. Even as he frowned he saw Chris’s back crouched and stood to see Jared on the ground. Without thinking about anything or anyone he jumped up and ran to the front of the room

“What the hell happened?” he yelled. The courtroom was in chaos. People were being ushered out, the judge was being escorted back to his chambers and the court medic was coming into the room. They could still hear that idiot screaming out in the hallway. Jared was oblivious to all this, passed out on the marble

“He collapsed.”

“Is he sick?”

“No I think just fear and shock.”

“Come on we’re taking him back to the palace.” Jensen said

 

Jared woke up and looked around him. He was in a huge white room and the bed he was lying on was soft as a cloud. There was a fan gently turning above his head and he could hear birds through the open French doors letting in a breeze. He pulled in a deep breath and could smell freshly mown grass.

“You’re awake.” A voice said and Jared’s head spun to look at the Prince. Jensen’s breath caught in his throat looking at his Omega. Jared’s eyes were half asleep, his face was flushed and his hair was sticking up from where he had been lying on it. He looked soft and mussed and gorgeous and Jensen’s heart felt like it had just taken a huge drop on a rollercoaster.

“Your Highness.” Jared muttered and nodded his head as he felt his face flush with embarrassment

“Not yet. You can just call me Jensen.”

“Of course Prince Jensen. What happened?”

“That idiot yelled some obscene stuff, he got dragged out of court and you very daintily fainted.”

“Where am I?”

“The palace.”

“I don’t think you should be in here with me by yourself.”

“He’s not, I’m here.” Chris piped up as he came in from the French doors

“Two unmated Alphas and an Omega in a room, this is either the beginning of a bad joke or the beginning of another court case.”

“Jared you’re safe here. I was just waiting for you to wake up to make sure you were ok. Chris is going to send someone to stand outside the door but no one can get you here trust me; this is the safest place in the whole country. Now we know you’re ok we’ll get someone to bring you some dinner and Chris will take you home tomorrow morning.”

“Shit Samantha.” Jared huffed out

“You got that right. Is my ear red?” Chris asked

“Why?” Jared frowned in confusion

“Because she gave me a real earful for letting you in the court room with him and not protecting you.”

“I’ll ring her and let her know I’m ok, hopefully she’s not already in the car driving up here.”

“No I promised her we would look after you but yeah maybe call her so she doesn’t ring and yell at me again.” Chris said with a smile.

“So what now?” Jared asked quietly

“Well if there was any doubt of that idiot’s guilt he shot himself in the foot today. He will be sentenced on Monday.”

“Should I go back to the hotel?”

“No Jared I just said you’re staying here.” Jensen frowned, there was independence and then there was just plain pig headedness and Jensen was starting to think the latter

“I don’t want to put anyone out. You’ve all already done enough for me.” Of course he should have known, Jared thinking of everyone else.

“Jared this is a palace, we have a hundred rooms, you’re not putting anyone out. Someone will bring you dinner and you can relax and watch tv and sleep in before Chris takes you home tomorrow.”

“Great alone again.” Jared said as he looked around the room

“There’ll be someone at the door.” Jensen said but before Jared could answer Chris started talking

“So Jared while we’re here what do we do with the caravan?”

“Burn it.” He muttered

“Really?”

“No, it should go back to the compound.”

“Ok well you give us the address we’ll get it there.”

“The gypsies won’t like strangers. Leave it I’ll get it out there somehow.”

“Are you working this weekend?” Jensen asked suddenly as an idea came to him

“No.”

“How about we take it this weekend? How far away is it?”

“From here only half a day’s drive.”

“So we take it out tomorrow and then we’ll take you home.”

“I can’t ask that of you.” Jared said quietly

“That’s good because you didn’t, I volunteered. Let’s get this all behind you so you can start afresh Jared. We’ll take it out tomorrow and then it’s all over.”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed

“What’s wrong?” Jensen frowned. He so wanted to go forward and take Jared’s hand to comfort him but he remained seated at a respectable distance.

“It’s easy to talk about putting this all behind me but these people were my kin. They took me in from living rough and they were my family. Florica was my mother. I don’t think you can imagine how much it hurt to hear her blame me without even asking. I didn’t want to live; I was truly done with life.”

“Jared you can’t talk like that, you’re only eighteen you have your whole life ahead of you; you have no idea what God has planned but I’m sure your story doesn’t end yet.”

“You don’t know me Prince Jensen, to you I’m just an Omega who needs saving but if you want to remember anything about me remember to never mention God again.” Jared winced

“Why?”

“God and I are not on speaking terms.”

“Jared everyone in life is only given what they can handle.” Jensen said with a frown, he was concerned that Jared talked about death so casually

“So God in all his infinite wisdom took one look at this goofy looking kid and said ‘you know what I’m going to make him psychic and I think I might just throw in a touch of Omega but I think that still might be too easy so let’s make him gay as well, that should get him beat up by just about everyone he ever meets’, does that sound about right for a God?” Jared said sarcastically

“You’re the psychic were?” Chris asked from behind them

“No.”

“You just said…”

“Not anymore, not for a long time.” Jared’s eyes were sticking out of his head and he was looking for an escape route.

“Jared there is nothing to fear here, we don’t care what you are and aren’t.”

“By the look on his face I say he cares.” Jared said as he nodded at Chris.

“No he’s just surprised, this all started because we went to that pack looking for a psychic were and we were told there wasn’t one.”

“Yeah by him.” Chris interjected

“Chris, maybe you should go.” Jensen said and even as Chris was shaking his head…

“Maybe I should go.” Jared said and jumped off the bed

“Jared no.” Jensen said and he too stood up

“I think I should go, I have used up my welcome by the look on your guard’s face and I shouldn’t be here. If you could just call a cab that would be great.” Jared said as he bent to put his shoes on

“Where are you going to go?” Jensen asked

“I’ll go back to the hotel and catch a bus home tomorrow. Look, do whatever you want with the caravan but I’ve got to get out of here before your guard takes a bite.”

“Chris I command you to leave this room.” Jensen growled with authority

“I’m not leaving you two alone together, it is not a good idea for either of you.” Chris said with steel in his voice.

“Chris I gave you an order...”

“Hey…” Chris yelled over the top of Jensen

“Thank you but I’ll find my own way.” Jared said from the door where he had managed to get to while Jensen had his back turned yelling at Chris. He flung open the door and headed blindly into the hall with no idea where he was going


	16. SHORT BUT SWEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - short but I wanted to get this idea out of my head :)

“Jared.” Jensen yelled from inside the room before turning on Chris, “What the hell man?”

“He’s the psychic were.”

“And?”

“And what if this whole thing is a set up?”

“Really? He got himself attacked, got himself exactly into the middle of the road we were driving on so we would take him to hospital, asked his pack to abandon him and has gone through all this as an evil master plan? geez he is good.”

“Jensen…”

“Yeah you’re right Chris it’s an extended scam, hell he’s been at it what? Two years now, that is commitment.” Jensen said sarcastically, “Has he at any point proved he had psychic abilities? Hell if he was psychic he wouldn’t have let himself get beat up. He would have known who I was and he would have known what was going to go down in the court room today. If he was psychic he would be in the casino district and swimming in money, he wouldn’t be working two jobs to get by.”

“Well hopefully he’s psychic enough to find his way out of the palace.” Chris said quietly and Jensen swore, while they were arguing Jared was probably getting himself more lost down the labyrinth of halls.

“Damn it Chris. Jared is out there scared and alone and has no idea where he is or where he’s going.”

“I’m sorry Jensen it’s just it’s my job to protect you.”

“Not from my Omega it’s not.”

“Jensen listen…”

“No Chris you listen; this is the last time you will intimidate or scare Jared do you understand? We have been friends for a long time and I don’t want to lose that but what you just did was not acceptable.”

“Yeah I get it. Let’s go and find him.” Chris sighed and they left the room. He knew he had overstepped the boundaries. He knew how possessive, territorial and protective wolves got when it came to their mates and even though Jensen and Jared weren’t mated Jensen was dedicated and Chris knew he would have to be careful in the future, the carefree Jensen he had known in the past was now changing into a wolf ready for the commitment and responsibility of a partner. He was actually a little jealous Jensen had found it, especially when he hadn’t even been a believer.

 

“Can I help you?” a female voice asked as Jared snooped a look down a hall to see if it was the way out

“I’m trying to find…” Jared had started talking before he fully turned but when he did he found himself facing the Queen, “…Your Majesty I am so sorry.” He gasped as he dropped to a low bow and kept his eyes on the ground

“Don’t be silly. We don’t get many people wandering around the palace that I don’t know about or haven’t invited, you wouldn’t happen to be Jared?”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

“Where is Jensen? He was meant to be looking after you.” She frowned

“Keeping guard you mean.” Jared muttered then blushed when he realised he said that aloud

“No he was worried and was going to stay with you until you woke up.”

“He and the guard are arguing about me, that’s why I’m trying to find the way out; everyone has already done so much for me already. I can’t ask any more and I won’t cause a rift between Prince Jensen and the man whose job it is to keep him alive”

“Where are you going?” she asked casually

“Well if someone could direct me to the front door and call a cab I’m going to stay in a hotel and head home tomorrow.”

“Rubbish you are staying here.”

“I’m sorry Your Majesty, I am in no way defying you but I don’t think Chris thinks that’s a good idea.”

“Well don’t you worry about Christian, I have known that young man since the day he was born and I am the Queen, let’s not forget that” she said with a wink, “Come on, have you eaten?” She said as she turned and started walking

“Your Majesty again I don’t want to be rude, as you said you are the Queen, but can you please just direct me towards the door. I have caused enough trouble and I just want to get home.” Jared said and he was trying hard not to cry, on top of everything else that had happened, trying to be polite and respectful to the Queen and watch every word he said was exhausting.

“Jared please at least stay for dinner, once I know you’ve had a good meal I’ll let you go, I’ll even get someone to drive you.”

“No thank you a cab will be fine.”

“Hungry?” she asked lightly although she could hear his stomach growling

“Yes please.” Jared sighed and she smiled

“Follow me young man.”

“Pardon me Your Highness and excuse me for what might sound rude but why? You have never met me before in your life why would you want to help me?”

“Jensen has talked about you and so has Chris. They were both quite in awe about how you stood up for yourself against that Alpha”

“Adrenalin can do amazing things.”

“Jensen said you have a tendency to talk yourself down.”

“Your son has only met me three times Your Highness he doesn’t know me well enough to be saying things like that.”

“You know my son is going to be King one day.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“So that means he has to have a certain amount of hubris; you can’t hate or judge someone for that. He has to believe in himself or he will never be able to run a country.”

“I agree completely, no one wants to see a dithering King who can’t make a decision.”

“So he likes to think he knows people, he is taught to use his instincts and his instincts tell him good things about you.”

“Well my instincts are telling me to stay away from him and his bodyguard right at this minute.”

“Then so you shall. How about I make you a picnic to take with you and I’ll let you go.”

“ _You’ll_ make me a picnic?” Jared asked with raised eyebrows

“Well I’ll ask someone to make you a picnic, not that I couldn’t, they just get a little upset when I potter in the kitchen.” She said defensively and Jared couldn’t help but give her a huge smile.

 

“Jensen I just got a message from the Queen telling us to keep out of the kitchen.”

“Is that code?” Jensen asked

“For what?”

“I don’t know, you’re the guard, you know all the secret codes, that just seems like an odd message to send you out of nowhere.”

“No it’s not code.”

“Ok well let’s keep looking, maybe we should split up. How far could he have got? You’re sure the guards haven’t’ seen him leave?”

“They said they hadn’t seen him and would call me as soon as they did.”

 

Chris pushed through the door into the kitchen and found the Queen and Jared sitting at the bench chatting while one of the chef’s loaded food into a basket. As soon as Jared saw Chris he jumped up and ran to the far end of the room, his back to the wall, looking for an exit

“Christian Kane I told you not to come here.” The Queen roused as she stood up and moved towards Jared

“I’m sorry Your Majesty I was just passing through.”

“Well leave.”

“Jensen and I were looking for Jared.”

“And you have found him now leave.”

“Jared look I just want to apologise.” Chris said as he walked towards the boy but he stopped when he heard a whimper come out of him and saw him frantically looking around for an escape “Jared please I would never hurt you.” Chris said with a frown

“Chris I think you should go.” The Queen said quietly

“I didn’t mean to come across like I did before, you just took me by surprise.” Silence, “Jared please…”

“Chris….” The Queen said with authority

“Yes Your Majesty.” Chris sighed and left the room, Jensen was seriously going to kick his ass when he heard about this. As a guard he had vowed to protect Omegas and as Jensen’s best friend he would do anything to keep him and his mate safe, now because he had acted aggressively he had ruined any connection he had been starting to form with Jared and may have set back any progress Jensen had been achieving. He was so screwed.

 

Once Jared was loaded up with a basket he finally accepted the Queen’s offer of a driver and was told to go to the local Bed and Breakfast as it was run by Omegas. He thanked her again and bowed and she tsked him before pulling him into a hug and sending him on his way; once he was escorted towards a car she rang her assistant and asked her to ring the B & B and make sure Jared was looked after and was not to be charged, the bill would come to the palace, she then asked for Chris and Jensen to be sent to her.

“So what happened?” she asked bluntly as they walked into the Queen’s sitting room together. She could sense the tension between the two of them and felt sorry for both of them, Chris was just trying to do his job and Jensen was just trying to protect his Omega, there would be some stepping on toes by both of them until they figured out a system that allowed them to both do what they needed to.

“Chris scared the crap out of Jared.” Jensen snarled

“In my defence he said he was psychic.”

“Was being the operative word Chris.”

“A psychic _were_?” his mother said

“Oh God don’t you start mum.”

“I thought such abilities were bred out?” she said

“Killed off you mean by the ignorant bigots of the past.” Jensen snapped

“Yes that’s what I meant but that was centuries ago Jensen.”

“And yet dad asked Chris to go and check out the pack when he heard they may have had one.”

“Only out of curiosity. A psychic _were_ is a treasure and after spending some time with your Omega tonight Jensen I find him more and more precious.”

“I didn’t mean to scare him Jensen I’m sorry, I’m sorry Your Majesty.” Chris said humbly

“Where is he?” Jensen asked

“He left.” His mother answered calmly

“What?” Jensen yelped

“It’s alright he’s just down the road at the Beaver’s B & B. Let him have tonight, I think he needs some space after what he has been through today and I think he’ll feel more comfortable with an Omega couple than be surrounded by Alphas, even if we do have his best intentions at heart. Pop down and see him tomorrow morning after breakfast and see if he still wants to take the caravan to his people, but if he doesn’t boys don’t push him.”

“Yes ma’am.” They said in unison

“Thank you Chris.” Donna said and Chris bowed before leaving the room. She then sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her and Jensen fell into it, “I like him, I think you have picked a very good Omega. He is strong, he is proud, he speaks his mind but is respectful, he will be a very good husband as you lead this country.”

“This whole thing is just so hard mum.”

“Something like this is not meant to be easy, true love is not meant to be easy. Even though he is your mate there will be ups and downs and arguments and fights, that’s life. You will find you spend your entire life fighting for what you believe in, be it this country, your people or your soul mate but I like him Jensen and I can’t wait til the first time he meets your father.”

“Thanks mum.” Jensen said and she gave him a kiss on the forehead before nodding for him to go


	17. VISITING THE COMPOUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter and then could suddenly see where it was going - I got so excited I cancelled two appointments to write this so I hope you're not disappointed

Jared was standing at the stove with Miss Beaver cooking huge stacks of pancakes when the doorbell rang. They both ignored it knowing her brother was somewhere in the house staying away from domestic duties as he worded it. They were laughing and chatting and Jared felt completely comfortable in this warm little kitchen

“It’s for you.” Mr Beaver muttered as he came into the room and Jared continued cooking

“Jared he means it’s for you.” Miss Beaver said quietly from beside him where she was looking in the other direction.

Jared turned around and found himself facing the Prince and his guard. He turned fully so his back was against the bench and started looking for the back door

“Morning Jared.” Jensen said with a calm smile trying to look as unassuming as possible

“Prince Jensen.” He muttered and bowed

“Morning Jared I’ve just come to apologise for yesterday. It was very rude of me and I never meant to scare you.” Chris said from behind the Prince

“Got in trouble from the Queen did you?” Jared asked as he turned to take the pancakes off the element

“A little but I already knew I’d stuffed up.”

“Apology accepted.”

“We’ve also come to see if you’d still like to take the caravan to your people, we have it hooked up out the front.” Jensen said casually although both and he and Chris still stood in the doorway off the kitchen; not only was there Jared he was trying not to scare but he could tell the Beavers were nervous about having two Alphas in the room also.

“Really?” Jared turned again and Jensen was happy to see he looked a little more relaxed

“Only if you want to, we’re not forcing you, if you want us to burn it and you get on a bus home we’ll happily take you to the bus stop.” Jensen said

“I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“We’ll wait outside, whenever you’re ready come on out.”

“Have you eaten?” he asked haltingly as he blushed and looked at the ground

“We had an early breakfast before training.”

“We have a million pancakes I think Miss Beaver got a little ambitious with how much she thinks I eat.” Jared answered with a small smile as he looked at Jensen from under his fringe

“Are you inviting us to breakfast?” Jensen asked in surprise

“Is it alright with you Miss Beaver?” Jared asked quietly and although she flushed the Omega in her would not let anyone go hungry

“Of course gentlemen, pull up seats.” She said with a smile

“Oh good grief.” Mr Beaver grumbled but he headed to the fridge where he pulled out bacon and eggs and soon everyone had a duty as Jared finishing cooking the pancakes beside Miss Beaver who was cooking eggs and the bacon was in the oven browning. Mr Beaver was handing plates to Chris to set the table and Jensen was pouring glasses of juice from the jug that was handed to him.

Jensen looked around and smiled, he hadn’t had a meal like this since he was a kid. When he was little his parents always made sure they had breakfast and dinner with him and although they had staff who cooked for them they had always eaten the morning meal in the kitchen where it was warm and sunny and smelled of baking. Of course that had died off as he went to high school and college and his parents had got busier and sitting here now he found he missed that homely feeling.

 

After the meal, while Jared thanked the Beavers for their hospitality and lightly argued with them about payment, Jensen went out to the SUV and rang his assistant. He wanted a food package sent out here to the B & B. He knew his mother would have organised for Jared’s night to be paid for by the palace but he also wanted to make sure the Beavers were compensated for the mountain of food that was eaten this morning.

 

Then they were off, Jensen driving with Chris shotgun and Jared in the backseat watching the view go by. He enjoyed looking around, noticing changes from last time he passed through here and he realised he kind of missed travelling around. He missed being somewhere new, seeing new people and interacting with them, seeing new places and seeing what had changed in places he had been to previously. He wound down the window and let the warm breeze blow in carrying scents and memories and let his mind wander while Jensen and Chris sat in front quietly bickering with each other. Chris thought he should have been driving but Jensen was tired of sitting in the passenger’s seat all the time and only got to let loose on weekends; Jensen was joking that he was the Prince so what he said went and Chris was snorting in derision and joking back. Jared smiled and relaxed.

A half hour from the destination Jared started giving directions as there wasn’t really an official street address. He had turned his phone on, messaged Samantha that everything was fine and messaged Florica that he was coming and then turned his phone off again before either of them could reply, he didn’t feel like going into further details with either woman.

When they pulled up at the compound they found themselves surrounded by the men who were on site at the moment, although there were no weapons drawn Jared knew that they would be in easy reach

“Stay here for a minute.” He muttered to the two tense men in front before opening the car door.

As soon as he climbed down from the SUV everyone relaxed.  The men came forward and shook his hand and the kids all started running around him yelling and grabbing at him. He put his hands up asking everyone to stop and then he talked quietly and pointed to the car where the other two men were sitting. The men nodded and Jared turned to look at Jensen and Chris and waved them to come forward.

“Guys these are my friends Jensen and Chris.” Jared said casually and after being given a quick stare down the men in the pack came forward and shook their hands. Jensen was grateful to Jared for not revealing who he really was but that may be more for the Omega’s sake then his own.

Jared asked to speak to the elder who was at the compound at the moment, like everyone else the elders were nomadic so Jared did not know who he would be seeing today. Once the elder invited him into his home, Jared left the two men outside and explained that he was here to leave the caravan. He no longer needed it and it might help another person or small family.

“Have you seen Florica?” the elder asked

“No sir.”

“You should go to her.”

“Thank you but we just want to drop off the caravan and go.”

“You should go to her. You are young and you do not have children so you think it is easy to cut someone from your life. We are all only human Jared and we all make mistakes. You can’t just turn your back on someone and shut them out of your life for one mistake.”

“I was attacked, I was almost claimed and collared and she believed their side of the story and didn’t even ring me to find out my side or find out if I was alright. There is making mistakes and then there is turning your back on someone who is supposed to be family.”

“We all did that Jared. We all made mistakes and we have to live with that. All of us have to live with the fact that we had wolves like that in our pack and that we couldn’t protect you and that we believed them.”

“Yes but she’s the one who professed to be my mother. A mother doesn’t just turn her back on her children as a rule and yet that has happened to me twice in my life. Twice the women who claim to want to protect me have turned their backs in favour of an Alpha. How can I forgive that?”  Jared asked with tears welling

“I understand your past Jared but you can’t let your past dictate your future, you will never move forward if you do. You are here with two men, what are they to you?”

“They are the gentlemen who found me the night of the attack. They have been helping me put this all behind me.”

“There is nothing more there?”

“No sir.” Jared knew what he was implying

“Go to Florica.”

“Yes sir.” Jared sighed. He didn’t particularly want to but the elder was right, he was being a coward if he didn’t.

 

Jensen was sitting at a table having wine and food piled in front of him by women and children. From what he could understand it was a celebration that Jared was back but Jensen was tense.  Both he and Chris were staring at the house Jared had disappeared into waiting for him to come out again; Jensen did not like him being out of his sight in this situation and although he was managing to keep a polite smile on his face his insides were churning

Jared appeared and he looked like he had been crying. Jensen wanted to jump up and go to him but instead the Omega started heading towards them

“So have they told you where to put the caravan?” Jared asked, his casual tone different to the tense lines on his face

“They said they have a spot for it, they’re taking it off the back of the car now.” Chris said

“Looks like the women folk are trying to feed you up.” Jared said with a smile

“Can you ask them to stop? We asked them but they just smile and run away to bring more.” Jensen grimaced.

Jared stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitch whistle, everyone stopped and looked at him

“Thank you everyone, it’s great to see you all but we’ve driven a long way today and we still have a long way to drive home…”

“You are home.” A voice warbled behind him and although Jared recognised the voice and tensed he kept talking

“…so thank you all for your generosity but unfortunately we won’t be able to stay for a feast, we have to get going.” Jared said and heard sighs or boos from various people, especially the kids. He went over to the car and into his bag and pulled out bags of lollies and proceeded to throw them into the groups of kids, causing a mini stampede as they fought to claim the sweets. He then took a deep breath to get some strength and turned around

“Hello Florica.” He said quietly

“You’re leaving?”

“Just came to bring back the caravan, I have no need for it now.”

“It’s yours Jared, it was your gift from the pack.”

“I have no use for it, I could have abandoned it or sold it but I wanted to bring it back here so someone else can use it.”

“Were you going to come and see me?”

“Yes.”

“If the elder hadn’t told you to were you going to come and see me?”

“No.” he sighed and dropped his head

“Jared please I can’t say sorry enough, I have apologised a hundred times already.”

“I wouldn’t know I haven’t listened to any of your messages.”

“You have to forgive me; it was one mistake.”

“It was a big mistake Florica, you are an Omega yourself, I know what you have been through at the hands of Alphas and yet you chose to believe Alphas over me; even through all the talks we had about protecting myself and what to do if someone did try something, as soon as it happened you chose to believe them instead of me but that’s not what hurt the most; what hurt the most was that you didn’t even ring me to see if I was alright, to see if I was hurt. You didn’t just believe them you turned your back on me completely.”

“I didn’t know what to think.” She cried

“You are clairvoyant, in all of this you are the one with the true abilities to see what was real.”

“Jared you have to forgive me.”

“I do forgive you Florica, I forgive you so I can get on with my life, but I don’t think I will ever forget that you did not contact me at all until I contacted you and even then did you ask if I was ok? No you immediately asked what did I do.”

“Are you trying to hurt me because it’s working.”

“God Florica no I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m not saying this out of spite, I am speaking the truth. Would you rather I came back here all fake happiness and pretend that it never happened? I can’t do that because although it’s over for you. You weren’t there, you just heard about it from them and then the truth from me, although it’s all over for you for me it is still going. I had to go to court and give a statement, I had to go to court and see Tahmoh again and then I had to stand there in front of all those people in that courtroom while he yelled that it will never be over and I was his and he was going to get me. For every wolf here it is a bad memory but for me it is an ongoing nightmare.”

“Jared I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“No you didn’t. As far as you were concerned it’s done and it will never be done. I don’t know if I will ever feel safe or protected again Florica.” Jared whispered in distress and both Florica and Jensen’s heart broke when they heard that.

“Stay here with us Jared, we are your family, we can protect you, I am your mother.”

“Yeah you were and like my real mother your turned your back on me. All the stories, all the history, all the urban myths you get told family will see you through, family will fight for you and with you, it’s family against the world. That’s all fairy tales to help kids and pups sleep at night. Family is fear and hate and confusion. I’m done with family; I am my own family now.” Jared said matter of factly.

“I deserve everything you have said Jared and more. I didn’t know about the court case or Tahmoh but you could have rung me and told me. I may not have called you after that night but I have called you a hundred times since then.”

“Thank you Florica, I appreciate the effort.” Jared said politely as he smiled at her like a stranger would smile at someone being nice, “How are you? No problems since the stroke? You’re still taking your medication?”

“Do you care? I may not have rung that night but I have rung nearly every day since then you can’t say the same. I could be dead for all you care.”

“I care Florica I do but I have to do something that goes against every Omega instinct in me, I have to put me first. I have a life away from here, I have two jobs, I’m getting an apartment and it turns out I’m smart enough to actually go to college or at least do some courses on line if I want.”

“I always told you, you were too smart for this pack.”

“And I told you you were wrong. I would have stayed with this pack for the rest of my life Florica but that’s another chapter closed, seems I have a whole book to live out.”

“Will you call me sometimes?”

“Is that what you want?”

“What I want is for you to stay here, live here, be part of the pack again but I can see your mind’s made up and you’re right God…alright destiny” she said when she saw Jared’s expression harden at the mention of the almighty, “has bigger plans for you than travelling with us.”

“Goodbye Florica.” Jared said quietly and turned and walked to the SUV

“You look after him.” Florica said as she grabbed Jensen’s arm

“We will.”

“No you, you I see in his future so you make sure you look after him and make sure he is treated as he should be, as a gift not as garbage.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jensen said and he and Chris walked to the car. Jensen threw the keys to Chris and climbed in the back with Jared.

 

Jared was sobbing into his hands. His whole body was curled in on itself and trembling.

“Jared I don’t want you to freak out but I’m just gonna hold you ok.” Jensen said quietly as Chris accelerated away from the compound. Jared nodded his head

For a long time, Chris drove while Jensen held Jared lightly in his arms. He wanted to squeeze him tight and keep him warm and run his fingers through his hair but he just held him while he sobbed and trembled. Eventually the tears stopped and just little tremors ran through his body every now and then. Jensen had continuously been giving him tissues and taking the damp ones away and now the face appeared from behind the hands and his puffy eyes met Jensen’s.

“Thank you.” He husked

“No problem, I’m sure that must have been hard for you.” He said lightly, he kept his arms where they were but he was waiting for Jared to pull away

“I am so tired. I just want this whole thing to be over. Aren’t you tired? Aren’t you tired of having to look after me and get me to court and bring my caravan all the way out here and now take me home. You have done so much and I’m sure you’ll be glad when it’s all over.”

“We haven’t minded doing any of that stuff Jared, remember you didn’t ask us we volunteered.”

“You are the Prince I’m sure there are a million more important things then this and then me.”

“No Jared there isn’t” Jensen whispered and when Jared’s head flew up Jensen took all of his courage and leaned forward to place his lips lightly on the Omega’s.

Jared stopped breathing, he actually stopped knowing how to breath. There was a blinding light behind his eyes that was changing colours and all the hairs on his body stood on end

“Stop the car.” He croaked as he pulled away from Jensen and pushed his body up against the door

“Jared…” Jensen gasped in shock at his reaction

“Stop the car!” Jared yelled as he sat staring at Jensen. Chris slammed his foot on the brakes and the car fishtailed to a stop.

Jared scrabbled for the handle, found it and fell out of the car as the door opened.

“Fuck” Jensen muttered, “Stay here” he said to Chris and climbed out of his own door before walking around the other side

Jared was leaning down with his hands on his knees and was pulling in deep breaths of oxygen.

“Jared?” Jensen asked quietly while approaching him as if approaching a wild animal

“You knew didn’t you?” Jared gasped

“Knew what?” he asked and Jared pointed back and forth between them, “Ah…yeah.”

“Can you…can you do it again?” Jared asked tentatively as he straightened up

“Do what?” Jensen frowned in confusion

“Kiss me?” he whispered unsure

“Really?” Jensen asked with a small smile that got wider when he saw Jared blush and nod his head, “Your wish is my command.” He whispered and stepped forward

Jensen took Jared’s face between his two hands and leaned forward placing his lips on Jared’s. Jared sighed and leaned into Jensen placing his hands on his hips and opening his lips, letting Jensen deepen the kiss. He sucked in Jared’s lower lip and ran his tongue along the seam gently tasting his Omega while breathing in the scent of apple and cinnamon. Jared let out a groan before pulling away and resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder while sighing. Jensen ran his hands through his hair and gently dropped kisses on the top of his head while he held him in his arms.

“You better take me home.” Jared whispered

“My home?”

“No my home, I’ve got a lot of thinking to do.” Jared said. He lifted his head, dropped a kiss on Jensen’s forehead and removed his hands from the other man’s hips before climbing into the back of the car again.

Once he closed Jared’s door Jensen walked around the other side of the car with a smile on his face and a much slighter step, he met Chris’s gaze in the side mirror and Chris winked at him. Jensen slid into the car next to Jared and didn’t move or even look at him when Jared’s hand slid across the seat and loosely clasped his.


	18. OVERTHINKING

“What do I do? what do I do?” Jared asked as he paced the living room.  Both Samantha and Sam were sitting there, Samantha was smiling and feeling romantic, Sam was just feeling awkward with this whole thing.

Jared had got back late last night, Samantha had flitted the curtain enough to see Jensen give Jared a quick peck on the lips before Jared shook Chris’s hand and walked inside. He had muttered to Samantha that it had been a hell of a couple of days and he would tell her everything today before staggering down to his bedroom.

“So he kissed you, I don’t understand what the big deal is.” Sam muttered

“Sam is it the gay thing, is that what’s making you uncomfortable?” Jared asked

“No it’s not the gay thing.” Sam snapped and it wasn’t, “I just don’t understand how him kissing you has created this huge moral dilemma.”

“Sam I’ve explained this to you, it’s a wolf thing.” Samantha said quietly

“So you just look at someone, or smell them and bang that’s it?”

“Well in theory but I’ve been around Jensen before. He knew, this whole time he knew and he held back, knowing that I didn’t feel it yet.”

“He’s a true gentleman.” Samantha sighed

“He’s a sap.” Sam mumbled and Samantha punched him in the arm

“What does he smell like?” Samantha asked

“Roses.”

“What?”

“Roses, real fresh in bloom rose petals.”

“Oh my God that is so gay.” Sam growled as he threw himself back on the couch

“I know right.” Jared said with a smile.

“I wonder what you smell like to him?”

“Doesn’t he smell the same, isn’t this like a matching smell thing?” Sam asked

“You’re such a Neanderthal Sam, no, each wolf has a unique scent to their partner.”

“But what am I going to do?”

“What did he say?”

“That he understands I’ve been through a lot and have a lot to think about and that he’s not pressuring me.”

“That’s good, right?” Sam said

“Yes and no.” Samantha answered

“Is this a wolf thing?”

“It’s a mating thing. Now they know, they want, almost need to be together. It’s like half their soul is missing without their mate around. That’s why it’s been so brave of Jensen to do this. To be going through this alone, waiting for Jared, it has to have been hurting him.”

“Poor bastard.” Sam muttered

“You know I think I’ve kind of always known, I think that’s why I’ve been so tense around him, so wary. As soon as I saw his eyes I think I just knew in my heart and have been fighting a losing battle since then.”

“Why?”

“I never talked about it with you but Florica knew and Sam leave the room now if you want because I’m gonna be talking about my heat.”

“Nope, nope, I’m fine.” He said but his face flushed and he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“The first time I went into heat when I was fifteen I saw these gorgeous green eyes in a vision, and I saw them every time I went into heat. That was how I found out I was gay, I saw the eyes and then…well something else. When I first saw Jensen’s eyes I almost collapsed, my legs just gave way, they were his eyes. If I had been open to it maybe this would have been sorted ages ago.”

“You had a lot going on back then Jared and let’s be honest, you weren’t legal. Things happen the way they do for a reason. You didn’t see Jensen in any of your visions?”

“My visions, when I had them, rarely involved me, I should be grateful I got one to warn me what my family were going to do but that’s about it. Me and anyone close to me, nada, nothing and now no visions at all.”

“Are you worried about that?”

“I thought we were talking about Jensen.” Jared muttered because somewhere in the back of his mind, where he never wanted to think about it, yeah he was a little worried. He was used to getting visions and he had to admit not having them made him feel a little empty.

“Yes please let’s change the subject back to the gorgeous green eyes and the rose petal smelling dude.” Sam said sarcastically

“Alright fine Sam what about those Cowboys?” Jared asked playfully

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled with a smile, “Alright so explain it to me like I’m five years old.” Sam said as he sat up to pay attention

“Now I know I have a mate and have connected with him my soul needs to be near him.” Jared said

“As an Omega Jared is the submissive in the relationship for use of a better word. It is up to the Alpha to look after and protect and provide for his mate.” Samantha followed on

“Which means I am here trying to figure out what to do because we should be together which means in all theories I should be packing up my stuff and heading to the palace.”

“That’s stupid.” Sam muttered

“Which part?”

“Why do you have to be the one to sacrifice your way of living?”

“Good question, excellent debate, would kind of come into play if Jensen were anyone BUT THE PRINCE OF THE FUCKING COUNTRY.” Jared yelled

“Alright, alright calm down.”

“That’s what this is about isn’t it Jared?” Samantha asked, “If he were the local realtor down the road you’d be fine but it’s the fact that he’s a Prince that’s freaking you out.”

“I can’t be the mate of a Prince. There is too much responsibility, too many eyes on me, too much expected of me. He is a Prince, he needs someone who he can be proud of to be by his side and worse, he needs someone to provide an heir, what if I can’t do that?”

“Ok I’m lost again.”

“As an Omega Jared can get pregnant Sam.” Samantha said quietly

“Ok I’m done, I love ya Jared you know that but I think I’m gonna be sick thinking about you being able to get pregnant and give birth, I can’t…how...where...nah I’m done, sorry buddy.” Sam said jumping up and patting Jared on the back before leaving the room and the house

“He lasted longer than I thought he would.” Samantha said and Jared burst out laughing, he wasn’t offended, he himself couldn’t quite wrap his head around that side of things yet either.

 

A week, it had been a whole week since Jensen dropped Jared off at his home and told him to take his time to think things through. It had been a whole week of looking at his phone every five minutes waiting for a call or a message and it had been a whole week of lying in bed at night remembering those soft lips on his and those huge hands on his hips.

“Yeah.” Jensen muttered into the internal phone while he flicked through the minutes of a meeting

“Sorry to disturb you Prince Jensen but I have a Jared Padalecki here wanting to see you.”

“What?” Jensen thought he had heard wrong

“Jared Padalecki Prince…”

“I heard you the first time, bring him in.” Jensen snapped before jumping up and running out of his room

 

“Hi.” Jared smiled shyly when Jensen came to a stop in front of him

“Hi.” Jensen smiled back and dismissed the guard, “How did you get here?”

“Bus”

“You should have called; I would have sent someone.” Jensen couldn’t stop smiling as he looked at his Omega

“It’s ok I enjoy the bus ride.”

“You are staying right?”

“I’ve booked a room with the Beavers.”

“Jared.” Jensen whined

“I want to spend some time with you and we need to talk, I’ve got so many questions but it’s not appropriate for me to stay here, no matter how many rooms you have, now we’re...you know.”

“Courting? Wooing?” Jensen teased

“Shut up.” Jared grumbled and blushed

“Oh God that blush.” Jensen said and took Jared’s bag from him before sliding his hand into his and pulling him along, “Come on I bet you’re hungry.”

“I could eat.”  Jared smiled

“You’re eighteen and a giant I’m sure you could always eat.”

“Hey!”

“Oh don’t get me wrong Jared I love it but I’m not gonna lie, I never pictured my mate would be able to throw _me_ over _their_ shoulder. Hey guys.” Jensen said as he walked into informal dining room where his parents were

“Jensen I didn’t think you wanted to join us tonight, haven’t you been too busy mooning...”

“Jared’s here.” Jensen blurted with a big smile on his face

“Jared what a nice surprise.” The Queen said as she stood up and came towards him

“Your Majesty.” He said and bowed

“I think under the circumstances you can start calling me Donna don’t you?” she said and pulled him in for a hug, “And please let me introduce you to my husband or as you call him Your Majesty King Alan of Ackland.” Donna took Jared’s hand and pulled him towards the table

“Your Majesty.” Jared stuttered and bowed

“Jared it is nice to finally meet you after all this time and Donna is right you better start calling me Alan.” He said and Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head, he spun and looked at Jensen

“Is it alright if we join you for dinner?” Jensen asked

“Don’t be silly Jensen we always want you to have dinner with us, gives us a chance to catch up and it’ll give us a chance to chat with Jared.” The Queen said as she leaned forward to push a button. A few minutes later two more settings were put on the table and tureens of food were being brought out

“How tall are you boy?” Alan asked as he eyed him curiously

“6’2.” Jared muttered as Jensen piled food on his plate

“So we didn’t know you were coming did we?”

“No sir, I was sitting at home and my mind was going nuts so I just got on a bus and came here.”

“We do have cars and drivers”

“Yes sir.”

“So what’s going through your mind?”

“Dad?” Jensen snapped

“No it’s alright Jensen I’m glad your dad asked, I’m sure Jensen has told you of our situation….”

“It has come up.”

“Well I’m sure you can imagine that this is a little different then if I was walking down the street and found out my mate was the mailman. Jensen is a Prince for Christ’s sake…sorry.”

“No you are right…it is a big thing to find your mate but it is a bigger thing when you find out your mate is royal.”

“Has Jensen told you anything about my family.”

“A little.”

“My father is a solicitor, a well-known one and very much into old were lore and my brother is in prison for misbehaviour of Omegas. Do you really feel someone with a family like that is suitable to be the mate of a Prince?”

“You can’t choose your family son. All of us have skeletons in our closets. How do you think I feel to know that ancestors of mine killed off wolves with abilities because they were scared of them and it was a practice still in favour with the last King? Not necessarily the killing but definitely capturing.”

“Yes sir I am aware, the woman who took me when I left home is clairvoyant and her mate died protecting her from the King’s men.”

“Times are changing for Omegas and I’m trying very hard to push those changes through. It has made me enemies with people like your father but it has also gained me new respect from people when before I didn’t have it.”

“The other thing I would like to mention if it’s alright…”

“Anything.” the Queen said

“Before this goes any further I think I should have a full medical.”

“Jared that’s not necessary.” Jensen frowned and leaned forward, he had just been sitting back proud of Jared being able to talk on an equal level with his father

“Jensen shhh…Your Majesty, Alan, I am aware that Jensen, as your sole heir needs to be able to provide at least one heir of his own to carry on your line and I need to know I can do that before I commit myself more to this.”

“Jared no.” Jensen cried as he leaned forward to put his hand on Jared’s shoulder

“Jensen you heard the boy shhh. You have a good head on your shoulders Jared and I appreciate you saying that, very wise for your age.”

“For some reason biology has made Jensen my mate but I will not risk Jensen or the future of this country if I cannot provide an heir. It will hurt, I’m not going to lie, we know that, but if I can’t provide an heir I will walk away and let Jensen get on with his life with someone who can do this.”

“Jared that is not necessary, there are other options.” Jensen had hold of his hand as he looked him in the eyes

“Jensen I was born of an incubator and look how my life turned out.” Jared muttered

“Yeah but your parents handled it the wrong way, we would always tell our children the truth right from the beginning. I am not giving you up because of some stupid archaic belief that you have to provide me an heir.”

“Sir?” Jared felt warm at Jensen’s declaration but he also knew what he had to do in his heart

“I will have the doctor here tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you Your Majesty. I am staying at the B & B down the road but let me know when and I will be here.”

 

After dinner Jensen and Jared walked through the halls of the palace back to Jensen’s room. Jensen had already rung Chris and asked him to come and chaperone.

“This place is so huge.” Jared said in awe

“You’ll quickly find your way around trust me and there are always people around to ask.”

“I like how you talk as if it’s a given I will live here.” Jared said quietly

“You are my mate Jared. I know you still have questions and concerns but for me it’s inevitable plus I’ve had longer for it to sink in.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not freaking out when you found I was your mate. Let’s be honest, completely ignoring my family I am an Omega who ran away from home at thirteen, may have psychic abilities, became a gypsy and have had no proper schooling.”

“And yet Samantha says you are smart enough to go to any college.”

“Jensen please stop talking me up.”

“I don’t think I can, I think I will talk you up until the day I die.” Jensen muttered and looked over at Jared to see him blushing, “Jay man you gotta stop blushing.” Jensen said as he stopped walking and pushed Jared against the wall, leaning into him

“Why?” Jared whispered but his face flushed some more and he gave a teasing smile

“Because it makes me think all sorts of things I shouldn’t be thinking.” Jensen growled as he lifted his head and took Jared’s lips with his.

This was a harder kiss, a deeper kiss then their tentative first taste. Jared felt the same electricity run through his body he felt the first time their lips met and he moaned as Jensen’s tongue slipped along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Jared’s hands slid to Jensen’s hips and he pulled him in close as he opened up to let Jensen’s tongue explore

“Fuck Jay.” Jensen growled and licked into Jared’s mouth inhaling his heat and taste.

“Hey you two I don’t want to see that.” Chris yelled as he came down the hallway and Jensen growled as Jared whimpered and pulled back to rest his head on Jensen’s shoulder, inhaling gulps of oxygen

“Go away Chris.” Jensen hissed but Chris just laughed

“You asked me to come brother and here I am to keep Jared’s virtue intact so if you could please unhand the Omega that would be great.” Chris said with a grin on his face and Jensen let out a swear word before stepping away from a blushing Jared. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” Chris asked

“Actually it’s been a big day for me so if you wouldn’t mind dropping me back at the Beavers I can rest up before the third degree tomorrow.” Jared said

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Chris asked

“Jared in all his infinite wisdom has asked for a full medical to make sure he is fit to be my Omega.”

“And give you a child Jensen, that’s the main thing. You are the Prince and you need to be able to give an heir, if I can’t do that there’s no point taking this any further.”

“I think the kiss we just shared is enough reason to take this further Jay.” Jared blushed, he had never had a knick name before and he loved, more than loved, hearing Jensen call him Jay.

“You’re a smart kid Jared and I think you and I are going to become good friends, come on we’ll drive you to the Beavers. Should we load him up with bacon now Jens or wait until tomorrow morning.”

“Have breakfast with me tomorrow?” Jensen asked quietly

“With us.” Chris said loudly

“Chris!” Jensen snapped

“No Jensen I am your shadow until you two make this official, just call me your Jiminy Cricket, the protector of Jared’s virtue.”

“I hate you.” Jensen muttered

“I know.” Chris said with a laugh


	19. ANOTHER TYPE OF EXAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a 100% sure where this chapter came from so don't hate me if you don't like it

Chris collected Jared the next morning and returned him to the palace and Jensen.

“Sorry I couldn’t come with Chris I was just wrapping up a meeting.” Jensen said as he came to open the car door

“Jensen you are Prince of this country you do not have to apologise, I should apologise for just rocking up without telling you.”

“Never, do it more often, do it every day.” Jensen said with a smile, “So breakfast?”

“Ah see now unfortunately I’m saying I can’t.”

“What?”

“I got a text from someone this morning telling me not to eat before the exam, sorry.”  And he truly did look it

“Jared you don’t have to do this.” Jensen said quietly as he looked into his eyes

“Yeah I do Jensen, for my own peace of mind as well as the country’s. Once I know everything’s ok I can just relax.”

“Alright if it makes you feel better. Come on I’ll take you down to the doctor’s office and I want you to meet someone on the way.” A few minutes later, “This is Osric.” Jensen said

“Hello Mr Padalecki, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah yeah you too” Jared said before turning to Jensen, “He’s so tiny, is he a new toy?” he asked earnestly but gave a little wink as they listened to Osric huff and bluster

“No.” Jensen laughed, loving that Jared was loosening up enough to joke with him, “I’m hoping Osric will be your assistant if you two get along ok.”

“My assistant? Do I really need an assistant just for a medical exam?”

“No your assistant going forward when you are here?”

“What?” Jared yelped, “What am I going to do with an assistant?”

“Well if things go to plan today eventually I’m hoping you will come and live here and when you do obviously there’ll be meetings and commitments and you’ll need to co-ordinate with my meetings and commitments and the rest of the family’s meetings and commintments so an assistant will make that all go smoothly.”

“Well I suppose in the interim he’ll give me something to play with.”

“Dude I’m 5’6” Osric huffed

“I know it’s so cute.” Jared said and winked at Jensen again, “So let’s do this huh.” He said, trying to put on a brave face

“Ok well Osric will be here with you and when it’s finished he’ll bring you to me.”

“Ok.” Jared said and Jensen leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before squeezing his hand and knocking on the door. He introduced Jared to the doctor and then headed to his study.

 

“Jensen man stop pacing, aren’t you meant to be reading that new legislation?” Chris asked from the arm chair in Jensen’s study where he was sitting watching Jensen walk around and around the room.

“This is stupid; he shouldn’t have to do this. He’s my mate that should be it.” he huffed

“Jensen he volunteered for this he’s not being forced and I’ll tell you he’s won points with your dad for doing this and he’s risen in my esteem, we know he’s strong with everything he’s been through but he just keeps getting braver and braver and sometimes it’s easy to forget he’s an Omega.”

“I just want him to get a break, he needs some happiness in his life.”

“And now he’ll get it.”

“What’s taking so long?” Jensen grumbled and dropped down into his chair.

 

“Ok Mr Padalecki you can get dressed again.” The doctor said as he turned off the exam light and took off the latex gloves.

“Gotta tell you doc you have been places no one has ever been before maybe you should call me by my first name.” Jared said and the doctor laughed

“Well everything looks fine down there, well everywhere actually. We’ll get the results on the tests early next week.” He said as he scooped up the vials. “Do you have any questions?”

“I mainly just want to make sure that everything is ok so I can provide an heir. I don’t want to get Jensen’s hopes up if I’m not suitable.”

“You are his true mate Jared you know it won’t be easy for either of you to let go if by some chance these tests come back negative.”

“I know but I will do it for him, he’s a strong Alpha he’d get through it if that’s how it had to be. I actually do have one more question, do you know a good psychologist in the area?”

“The royals do have a psychologist on the books. I can organise an appointment if you would like.”

“Thank you I would appreciate that.” Jared smiled and the doctor picked up the phone, he only chatted for a few moments before hanging up, “Well good news she’s available and happened to be just down the street, she’s on the way here now.”

“Thanks doc.”

“I’ll go meet her at the gate.”

“Could you send Osric in please?”

“Certainly.”

“Sir.” Osric said as he came in the room. He knew Jared was joking about treating him like a toy but seeing this six foot plus man without his shirt on and all those muscles was slightly intimidating for Osric. Osric was an Omega and he supposed he was the stereotypical Omega body shape, small, lean, malleable; looking at this overgrown man with his overgrown muscles scared the living crap out of him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted this position.

Prince Jensen would be good about it, he’d said this was like an audition for both of them, Osric could definitely say he didn’t want to do this and wouldn’t be judged but he had been looking forward to the challenge of being a Prince’s mate’s assistant, he just had no idea it would be this huge man who in no way looked or acted like an Omega.

“Hey Osric how’s it going?” Jared asked as he pulled his shirts on

“Good?” Osric said warily

“Sorry you’ve had to wait; you probably have better things to do on a Saturday.”

“Ah no actually my mate is part of the royal guard and he is working today so it was kinda fun to come in with him, it can get a little boring sitting around the house all day.”

“Yeah I guess. Look do you mind popping down and telling Jensen I’m going to be a little bit longer?”

“Yeah absolutely, is the doc coming back?”

“I have another exam but I should be done soon. If you want to do something I’m sure I can ring you when I’m finished.”

“No I guess this is what an assistant does, I’ll go tell Jensen and then head back.”

“Osric go talk to Jensen and then get some morning tea, head back in about half an hour ok.”

“I can do that.” Osric said and walked off. Jared sighed, that was the downfall of an Omega assistant with an Omega, neither of them were really good at being dominant so if Jared didn’t step up they could go around in circles each wanting to please the other.

 

Jensen flew to his door when he heard knocking but his face dropped when he saw it was Osric

“Excuse me Prince Jensen” Osric said as he bowed, “Mr Padalecki said he’s going to be another half hour.”

“Is everything ok?” Jensen frowned

“Well he’s been examined and was getting dressed when I saw him. The doctor had left the room.”

“That’s it? Did he look upset? Did the doctor look tense?”

“Ummm…” Osric’s eyes widened in fear and they flashed to Chris’s.

“Thanks Osric.” Chris said from behind and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, pulling him back into the room, “Dude stop scaring the new kid.”

“What the hell is going on? Surely it shouldn’t take this long. I hope he’s ok, maybe I should go down there.”

“Jensen I’m sure you will be the first to know if something is amiss. Just breathe and let this be done.”

“Chris I can’t lose him, even if he can’t have pups I won’t lose him. Now I have had him in my arms I will not give that up.”

“Dude you are stressing yourself out.” Chris said and went to the door when they heard another knock, best to save Osric from Jensen again if he was bringing bad news, “Hey doc.” Chris said and stepped back to let him in

“Doc what are you doing here? Where’s Jared? What’s wrong?” Jensen babbled

“Prince Jensen do I need to give you a sedative?” the old man asked as he looked at the Prince

“No you just need to tell me what the hell is going on?” Jensen growled and Chris patted him on the shoulder

“It’s alright Christian I have been around long enough to know how young Alpha’s get when they have first met their mate. Prince Jensen nothing is wrong. His physical exam went perfectly and we will have the test results back early next week.”

“So where the hell is he?”

“With the psychologist.”

“What?” Jensen yelped

“It was at his request Jensen; this isn’t a royal prerequisite.”

“Is he ok?”

“Well from my perspective yes.” The doc said, “Now before I head off are you sure you don’t need a sedative?” he said and then laughed at the look on Jensen’s face before heading out the door

“Everyone’s a comedian.” Jensen muttered

 

“So Jared the doc gave me a quick rundown as he walked me here, you’re Jensen’s mate.”

“If all the tests come back ok yeah I guess I am.” He said with a small smile and blush

“Well you are adorable even if you are a giant.”

“Thanks.” Jared huffed

“So why the request to see me?”

“Before I go forward what is your opinion on old _were_ lore?”

“I have studied it obviously; I need it so I can help Omegas fight for their rights.”

“Ok so you’re progressive, that’s good because I what I need to talk about is a little out of the box.”

“I don’t think there is much I haven’t heard Jared and you are only just starting this relationship with Prince Jensen so that can’t be the problem, you look like the kind of guy who can stand up for himself.”

“And yet I am an Omega. I met Jensen when he and his body guard took me to hospital after an Alpha tried to claim and collar me.”

“Jesus.”

“It’s just finished going through court, I assume the thug is in prison, I’m one of the lucky ones I got away before I was raped. You should know that is the second time, my brother tried to forcefully mate me when I was thirteen.”

“Is this why you asked to see me?”

“I should say yes, I don’t really sleep well anymore, when I’m away from home I usually sleep in a chair in the corner of the room so I can see all doors and windows but that’s not why I wanted to see you…”

“But we should talk about that.”

“…I know but that’s not my biggest problem”

“Well it must be a doozy.”

“I’m psychic, or more I used to be psychic.”

“Excuse me?” was the psychologist’s only reply after about ten seconds of silence

“If you can’t hear anymore tell me now.”

“No it’s just I’ve heard a lot of things from a lot of people but this is a first. So you used to be?”

“Yeah and that’s what I need to talk to you about. I have visions, usually when something bad is going to happen to strangers, the visions very rarely involve me.”

“Well that sucks.”

“Tell me about it, a lot of heart ache would have been saved if they did. Anyway the visions are very attached to my emotions for use of a better description. If I get stressed or angry or upset I don’t get them, I think it’s more like my mind deciding what I can and can’t handle and putting them on hold.”

“With you so far.”

“So since the attack I haven’t had any visons but I know they’re there, I can sense them but I can’t see them.”

“Is this a good thing or a bad thing.”

“I’m not going to lie the visions are stressful, it’s always a battle to convince people that something is going to go wrong so they can fix it before it happens, I have had numerous battles with the authorities but now I’m sitting there watching tv, seeing accidents and I’m wondering if that little flicker I’m seeing out of the corner of my eye was a vision that could have helped those people.”

“So it’s a bad thing?”

“Damn it, the past me would bitch slap me so hard for saying this but yeah it’s a bad thing, I guess I feel like a part of me is missing not having the visions.”

“So how can I help you?”

“I know here at the palace I’m in a safe place; Jensen says it’s the safest place in the whole country. I need to be able to relax and feel safe again and hopefully my mind will relax enough to let the visions come again.”

“I’m gonna stop you there and ask something.”

“Ok.”

“Would you mind if I had Jensen come down and sit in with us?”

“I have no secrets from him, he is my mate, we will be together forever hopefully. Excuse me” Jared said before standing up and going to the door, “Osric can you see if Jensen is available to come down?”

“Yes sir.”

“And I would really like something to eat if possible, after you get Jensen.” Jared said calmly and closed the door before letting out a breath, he was kind of getting the hang of this assistant thing

A few minutes later Jared got up when there was a knock at the door

“Are you ok?” was the first thing Jensen blurted out frantically as he stepped forward and gave Jared a quick kiss on the lips

“I’m fine.” Jared whispered with a blush and a smile and Jensen sighed and handed him a plate of sandwiches he had in his hands.

“Isn’t he adorable?” the psychologist said and then raised her eyebrows when Jensen lightly growled at her, “Settle down I know he’s all yours I’m just making an observation.”

“Yes he is adorable and yes he is mine.” Jensen said as Jared led him to sit in a chair beside his.

“So Jared has just been telling me about his visions and that they stopped after the attack and that it comes down to him not quite feeling safe.”

“Jay?” Jensen sighed as he turned to look at him

“But the good news is he knows that he is safe here and has asked me to help relax his mind enough so his abilities return.”

“If that’s ok with you?” Jared asked quietly

“Of course Jared, it’s a part of you, you don’t need to ask permission, I’m just sorry you don’t feel safe.”

“I do when I’m with you and with Chris because he’s your guard.”

“So what do we gotta do doc?” Jensen asked as he squeezed Jared’s hand

“Well I’m guessing we’re just at the start of this courtship?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well not to trivialise this but I think we should postpone this until you are living here Jared. We can’t really work on a safe place if you’re not quite there yet. I would like to see you regularly once you’re here; we’ll try hypnotherapy and relaxation exercises and meditation exercises to help you sleep.”

“You don’t sleep?” Jensen gasped

“Not when I’m not at home.”

“What are you doing at the B & B?” Jensen frowned

“Sleeping in an armchair facing the door.” Jared whispered

“Jay, please come and stay here.” Jensen said with tears in his eyes. He wanted to do everything in his power, in his family’s power to protect and comfort Jared. His heart was breaking to know Jared was going through this. He had heard him say to Florica that he didn’t know if he would feel safe or protected but he didn’t realise the extent of it and felt like he had dropped the ball. He should have been looking after Jared better. He should have known that he wouldn’t just bounce back from an attack like that. Chris was right, Jared was so big, so tall, you tended to forget he was only eighteen and an Omega.

“I am so sorry Jay I have let you down so much.” Jensen cried out in distress

“Jensen hey stop it.” Jared jumped up and turned to kneel in front of him. He put his hands up and wiped the tears from Jensen’s eyes, “You have never let me down ever; you are the one who has been there with me through all of this. I would be dead in the middle of the road if it wasn’t for you. You have given me everything. Please stop crying, please.” Jared said and tears started running down his own face

“Ok if it’s ok with you Prince since I know you’re the busy one I would like to see both of you when Jared moves in.”

“Move in now Jared, please, now I know I don’t think I’ll sleep until you’re safe under this roof.”

“No we’re doing this the right way Jensen, you’re a Prince, we have to do this properly.”

“You are aware you are completely killing me.”

“But in a good way right?” Jared smiled

“In the best way.” Jensen whispered and leaned forward to gently kiss him, “Those medical results better come back quickly.” He husked and Jared laughed before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s.


	20. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from, I think I dumped too many chapters over the weekend because now I can't get the boys out of my head. Hope you enjoy & don't think it's just prattle

“So what do you want to do now?” Jensen asked as they walked down the hallway hand in hand

“Please don’t think I’m a wet blanket if I say I would really just love a nap after this morning.”

“Please say here.”

“Yes here.” Jared smiled and Jensen beamed

“I’m having the suite beside mine refurbished for you, come on you can have a look around and tell me what you think and then curl up in there for a while.”

“Jensen I don’t need a suite, I’m happy with just a bed somewhere.”

“Shut up Jay and let me do what I need to do for you, for me.”

“Fine.” Jared smiled and Jensen flung open two large doors

There was a huge living room that had a small love seat and a chaise in it, one wall had a fireplace and a television propped in the corner and a door that Jared would eventually find out led to Jensen’s suites. Against another wall was a Queen size bed and the fourth wall was floor to ceiling French doors leading out onto a balcony. The door on one side of the bed led to a huge bathroom that held a marble shower, a claw foot bath and two sinks. The door on the other side of the bed led to a walk in wardrobe twice the size of his bedroom back at Samantha’s. The entire thing was white on white on white.

“Jensen this is too much”

“No Jay it’s not I promise. What’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“It’s ah…very white.” Jared said apologetically

“Yeah it is but I’m fixing that.” He said as he walked over to colour patches lying on a small table. “I think this is you.” He said and held up a light sky blue. He watched Jared’s face lighten and a huge smile appear. “Ok that’s a yes.”

“And what was your next thought?”

“Everything’s so tiny.” He said and Jensen burst out laughing. It was like looking at a giant in a doll’s house. He had known that already but seeing Jared here was hilarious.

“Trust me I’m working on it.” Jensen said as he leaned forward and gave Jared a quick kiss on the lips. “So you want to have a shower while I get you something to eat?”

“Nah I just wanna lie down if that’s ok.” And when Jensen did look at him he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale

“Yeah jump in and I’ll close the curtains”

“Do you mind leaving them open? I relax a little more when it’s light.”

“Jared I wish you had told me you were having these problems; I can’t help if you keep things from me.”

“Jensen since you’ve met me you’ve almost been attacked by my pack; I _have_ been attacked by my pack. We’ve had to go through a court case, you had to take me and my caravan back to the compound and that’s not taking into account my family or my supposed abilities; how much more can I dump on you before you run screaming? We may be mates by biology but I will not be a liability to you.”

“Jared you could never be a liability and I would do a hundred times more than what I have done already. You are blessed to have a royal as a mate” Jensen said with a wink, “let me use my privileges to make your life easier.”

“Well all I want right now is a soft surface to lie on.” Jared said with a tired smile before leaning into Jensen and wrapping his arms around him in a lazy hug. He inhaled deeply the flowery scent of his mate before stepping back and dropping a kiss on his lips, “Thank you Jen for letting me do this today, I need to know I’m the best mate for you.”

“You are the only mate for me.” Jensen husked as he pushed him down on the bed

“Will you sit with me?”

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen said as he pulled a chair over to the bed

“No, here.” Jared patted the bed beside him.

“Hey you’re the one saying we have to do this right.”

“I trust you Jen”

“Sucker.” Jensen said with an evil laugh and Jared smiled before yawning and lying down, “I’m just going to go next door and grab a book if that’s ok.”

“You don’t have to stay.” Jared said but his eyes saddened

“No Jay I said I would and I meant it, if I had something to do I would tell you I promise. We are going to be together forever so I will tell you now that I will never lie to you, sometimes the truth might hurt or might make you angry but I will always tell it, we will never go anywhere in this life if we lie to each other.”

“Jen…” Jared murmured

“Yeah?” he said quietly as he could see he was almost asleep

“Stop talking before I fall more in love with you.” Jared said as his eyes closed, completely missing Jensen’s eyes misting as his breath caught in his throat and his chest ached with the swelling of his heart because right at this second, looking at his gorgeous asleep mate who had his hand stretched out across the bed as if looking for his, he didn’t think he could be any more in love either.

 

An hour later Jensen felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket

“What?” he hissed

“Where are you?” Chris asked

“With Jared”

“Jensen what are you doing?”

“We’re in his suites, he’s asleep.”

“So much for waiting until it’s official.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Chris, he was tired from this morning and is having a nap.”

“We’re meant to be training.”

“Damn it, alright can you grab me some clothes and come here, just be quiet ok.”

 

Jared woke up an hour later and found a note on the pillow beside him from Jensen saying he was in training with Chris and would be back soon but to ring him or Osric if he needed anything.  Jared sighed and stretched, he had slept fantastically and was looking forward to just spending some time with Jensen, even if they did have Chris straggling behind. He smiled, he loved that Jensen was accepting his need to do this the right way for him. He rolled over when he heard the door open and looked to see Jensen come in. He was in basketball shorts and a white wifebeater that was stuck to his chest with sweat. His face was flushed which strangely made his freckles stand out even more and his hair was damp with sweat and sticking up where he had obviously run his hands through it.

“Jesus.” Jared growled low in his throat and he felt his cock rising to the occasion

“Hey you’re awake.” Jensen said with a smile on his face when he heard Jared speak, unaware of Jared’s tension

“Ah yeah… in more ways than one…”

“What?” Jensen frowned in confusion

“Where’s Chris?” Jared asked as he climbed off the bed away from Jensen and discreetly pushed his palm against his cock

“He went to have a shower since I kicked his ass and then he’s coming here”

“I think you should go and have a shower too.” Jared almost whimpered

“Jay what’s going on?”

“This.” Jared said and quickly walked across the room. He pushed Jensen up against the wall and dropped his head to the crook of his neck smelling the pure essence coming off him in waves of heat, “Fuck.” Jared growled and leaned into him so Jensen could feel how he was affected

“Fuck Jay… oh fuck.” Jensen husked and pulled Jared’s head back and lifted his mouth onto his. It was a hot and dirty kiss and tongues twined and teeth clashed as they both tried to inhale each other. Jensen moaned as he slid his lips off Jared’s and down his throat before he bit gently on the tendon between neck and shoulder.

“Oh God.” Jared moaned and his legs collapsed, the Omega in him submitting immediately at his mate’s teeth on his throat.

“Shit sorry Jay I forgot, I got ya babe.” Jensen said as he grabbed him around the waist and led him back to the bed, he stepped away and Jared practically whined, “Jay you are killing me, I am literally going to be dead before I even get to be with you.” Jensen husked as he stepped away from his boyfriend before he fell into bed with him, he was hard, throbbing and wanted nothing more than to immerse himself in the cinnamon musk coming from the younger man.

“You gotta go.” Jared husked

“Well I don’t really…”

“Jensen you gotta go.”

“You and your damn moral ethics, those results better come back soon.” Jensen grumbled but smiled at him as he left the room to go to his own suites and shower.

As soon as Jensen was out of the room Jared jumped up and headed into the bathroom where he undressed and jumped into his own hot shower where he stroked himself to completion. He was almost thinking the exact same thing as Jensen right at this minute about those medical results.

 

“So what did I miss?” Chris asked as he walked into Jensen’s room where he was pulling on shoes and socks

“Nothing.” Jensen said but he blushed

“Oh come on Jens can’t I leave you alone for fifteen minutes?”

“Nothing happened.” He reiterated but his cock twitched even though he had relieved himself under the hot water in the shower.

“Jesus you two are ridiculous.”

“Nothing happened Chris I swear.”

“Something happened I don’t know what but something has gone down around here.”

“The boy’s virtue is still intact.”

“But…”

“Jesus we just kissed Chris you sound like my grandmother.”

“Yeah because you asked me to. That’s it you’re moving in with me.”

“Don’t be stupid, I can do this.”

“Can you?” Chris snapped in exasperation

“For him I can do this.”

“Jesus I feel like I should be carrying around a spray bottle of cold water.”

“You’re hilarious.” Jensen said sarcastically and got up and went and knocked on Jared’s door

“Hey.” Jared smiled when the two men walked in but blushed scarlet

“Oh my God!” Chris yelled and Jensen burst out laughing

“What?” Jared asked in pure confusion

“Nothing we’re just testing Chris’s patience at the moment.”

“Well it’s not fair if he’s the only one not frustrated.” Jared said with a straight face and Jensen burst out laughing again as Chris slapped his hand across his face and muttered swear words.

“So mum and dad are at some benefit tonight so what do you say to making pizzas?”

“You can cook?” Jared asked doubtfully

“Yeah of course.” Jensen said and Chris snorted, “Alright well maybe the chef does the actual cooking part but we’ll be making the pizzas.” And Chris snorted again

“So the chef makes the base, we sprinkle on the toppings and the chef cooks it, am I getting that right?” Jared joked

“I am Prince of this country I have more important things to do.” Jensen said in a haughty tone

“Of course you do honey” Jared said with a wink, “Come on lead the way to the kitchen I’ll feed you.”

“You are my Omega I’m sure there’s meant to be some kind of rule about obedience in the instruction manual.” Jensen muttered

“Well when you find that instruction manual you be sure to chuck it my way.” Jared said with a cheeky smile

“You are so lucky I love you Jared Padalecki.” Jensen growled and the room went silent, even Chris seemed to stop breathing

“What?” Jared gasped on a breath as he spun around to look at him

“Well it’s a given right? Why look so surprised?” Jensen said but he was smiling and blushing

“I love you too.” Jared whispered as he went forward and placed his lips on Jensen’s, “Thank you”

“No thank you.”

“Oh my God I think I am going to throw up.” Chris yelled as he threw his hands in the air in a theatrical display of frustration

“Oh someone feels left out, do you wanna hug Chris?” Jared joked and fake pouted

“Pizza, I want pizza and beer.”

“Sounds good.” Jensen said and took Jared’s hand and gave it a squeeze before leading him to the kitchen.

 

The three men had a relaxing night chatting about sport and music. They were all drinking beer although Jared nursed one while the other two were more generous in their drinking. Jared started cleaning up just to get up and moving while the men sat at the counter

“So Jay who should I ask for your hand?” Jensen said matter of factly out of nowhere. Jared dropped the platter, shattering it and spun around

“What did you just say?” he gasped

“What’s with the face? This can’t be a surprise?” Jensen couldn’t quite understand what the look of confusion was about

“You want to ask for…you want to…me?”

“Jared you are my mate, you know this, I know this, you will be mine both through wolf lore and human law, I want every being to know you are mine.”

“Marry? You want me to…”

“Be my husband, yes.”

“Well that was an awesome proposal, I kinda thought gay proposals would be more…well gay…but you suck as much as straight guys at proposing.” Chris snorted as he took a swig from his bottle.

“No…no…” Jensen stuttered as he suddenly realised what it looked like, “That wasn’t a proposal…I was just asking…hang on…what just happened?” he kept stuttering as Chris laughed and Jared stared at him surrounded by broken ceramic

“Um…I think I might head back to the B & B.” Jared muttered

“Jared I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s ok, you didn’t, I’m just tired.” Jared stuttered

“Jay please.”

“Come on Jared I’ll get someone to take you home, unfortunately we’ve had too much to drink to drive, my bad, should have remembered Jens has a tendency to get foot in mouth.” Chris said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Hey dad wanna meet Jensen’s boy? Yes sir he needs a ride and Jensen and I have had a couple of beers, need someone to chauffer the precious cargo back to the B & B.” Chris hung up the phone and smiled

“You know you suck right?” Jensen snapped

“Yep.” Chris said with a snort and because John never drank and was always ready he walked in the door right then.

“So Jared right?” he asked and Jared nodded silently, “Let’s get you home while these two clean up this mess.” John said with a smile and a slap on his back and Jared silently followed him out the door while Jensen sat there with his mouth agape

“What just happened?” he asked in complete bewilderment

“You opened your mouth and you blew it, it’s hard to believe you’re a Prince some days.” Chris said with a grin and got up to get a broom.


	21. JENSEN MEETS THE PARENTS

Jensen spent the rest of the evening drinking whiskey and trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. They had said they loved each other and they had talked freely about being each other’s mate, he could not understand how just asking who he should ask for Jared’s hand in marriage turned into awkwardness and Jared fleeing the palace. Chris ended up tipping him into bed in the early hours of the morning while he was still mumbling about what had happened, Jared’s lips and his ass.

He woke late morning with a thumping headache and a bad feeling in his stomach that was caused by more than just the scotch. He rolled over to his bedside table and saw his phone flashing with a message

_Jensen, I’ve caught a bus home_

_Nothing to do with last night_

_Just have things to do before work tomorrow._

_J_

“Fuck!” He yelled then grabbed his head as pain ricocheted through it

“Dude I can hear you yelling outside.” Chris said as he came in

“Jared’s gone.”

“You weren’t that drunk last night that you don’t remember dad taking him back to the B & B Jens.”

“No he’s gone home.” Jensen said as he handed Chris his phone

“Fuck I was only joking but maybe you really did blow it?” Chris frowned in concerned confusion

“Grrr. I need coffee and I need to get to him.”

“In all honesty Jensen I think maybe just give him some space. You know he’s committed, hell he went through all those tests yesterday, maybe just give him a minute to think. He was brought up differently to you and I, he hasn’t really had a conventional family, or any family so it’s not a given like it is for us.”

“I don’t want to hurt him and I didn’t want to scare him.”

“If you’re serious about talking to someone I guess it should be his father, just to scope the family out. You don’t want any trouble from them before this goes public so get in there and see what you’re up against.”

“Yeah you’re right. I’ve had them looked into and I’m sensing trouble. I think we go in strong.”

“You want the full entourage?” Chris raised his eyebrows because Jensen never wanted that. He preferred to sneak under the radar, not go in guns blazing.

“Polish up the limo Chris we’re going convoy style…maybe another day though, I don’t think I’m up to it today, I need pain killers.” Jensen grimaced and rolled back over again

 

“Samantha he wants to marry me; I honestly think he asked me to marry him last night.” Jared gasped as he paced the lounge room

“What did you say?”

“That I had to go back to the B & B” Jensen looked apologetic

“Jared why?” she frowned

“Because he asked me to marry him.” It flapped his arms in frustration at her not feeling his anxiety.

“What did you think was going to happen? What’s the difference between a mate and a husband?”

“Honestly in my head what I thought was as a mate I stay in the background, no one knows me and he spends time with me when he can and hopefully I can give him a pup; as a husband I am out in the open, attending functions beside him and I’m publically known. I have not been brought up for that, I’m not good enough for that, Jensen needs someone who can be by his side as an equal. I honestly can’t do this.”

“Jared I don’t think Jensen would feel that way at all. I think it’s fantastic that he’s thinking of you as an equal who will be beside him, he obviously thinks you can do it.”

“I just don’t know what to do, I can’t be in the public eye like that Samantha.”

“I think you can Jared. You are a huge, gorgeous, well-spoken and well educated young man. If anyone can do this, you can.”

“No I don’t think so Samantha.”

“Do you love him?”

“That has nothing to do with this?”

“Jared?”

“Yes damn it I do.” Jared huffed

“Then I think you have answered the question. You’re eighteen and about to be the mate of a Prince but more than that you are about to be the mate to a man who really seems to care about you and loves you. I don’t want you to take what I say as criticism but you need to be grown up about this. Talk to Jensen, explain how you feel. If you want to be in this relationship with him it will be forever and you will never get there, get that if you can’t be honest and open with him.”

“Man I hate growing up.” Jared grumbled

“Yeah I can understand why it would be hard for you to tear yourself away from your ideal childhood and have to become the mate of a Prince, oh I feel your pain.” Samantha said sarcastically and Jared snorted

“Thanks Samantha. This spoiled little kid is gonna go mow the lawn.” Jared said with a wink and a smile and headed out the door.

 

“Sherri I got a phone call from the royal guard they want to meet us tomorrow.” Gerald said as he walked into their house Tuesday night

“What? Why?”

“They just said it was about our son.”

“Maybe they’re letting Jeff out early and want to discuss rehabilitation or probation.”

“Maybe, I’m not happy that they expect me to take a day off work but I don’t want a bad name with that family.”

“I guess I should clean the house up.”

“It’s just the guard but I guess you should make them feel welcome.”

 

“Mr Padalecki I am Christian Kane, guard of Prince Jensen of Ackland.”

“Certainly how do you do?” Gerald said as he gave a nod of his head and held out his hand. He looked past the guard to see three cars in the convoy and thought that was excessive.

“Do you mind if I have a quick look around?”

“Why?”

“Security reasons.”

“Fine.” He huffed and he and Sherri sat in the lounge while Chris and another guard walked through the house.

“Excuse me.” Chris said walking back outside and less than a minute later six other men walked in and spread around the room causing Sherri to let out a little shriek.

“What is going on here?” Gerald blustered

“I apologise this is my fault, may I introduce myself Prince Jensen Ackles.”

“Oh my goodness Prince Jensen.” Sherri jumped up and quickly curtseyed, Gerald was slower in rising but he did eventually bow and mutter a greeting

“You came to talk to us about Jeff Your Highness?”

“Please I’m not Your Highness yet, Prince Jensen is fine and no I didn’t come to talk about Jeff.”

“Sorry the message we got was that you wanted to talk about our son.”

“Your other son.” Jensen said calmly

“We don’t have another son.” Gerry blustered

“Jared? You came about Jared?” Sherri gasped

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m sorry Prince Jensen but he passed away years ago, five to be exact.” Sherri said as she looked at the ground

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see any obituaries or articles about his passing.”

“We only have one son, Jeffrey, you might remember him, your guards put him in prison.” Gerald said loudly

“I am aware of your oldest son Mr Padalecki, he was imprisoning and torturing Omegas, he is lucky he is only in prison.”

“He gave them a use in this world, what else are Omegas good for?”

“I’m sure you are aware that the rights of Omegas are progressing and changing.”

“That is not what I believe and that is not how I live, if you are here to try and change our views you are preaching to the wrong people. Our son was unjustly jailed for giving those Omegas a home when their parents no longer wanted them.”

“He was kidnapping Omega students, not only were they wanted they were getting a higher education to better themselves.”

“Don’t know why, they’re only good for pups.”

“Mr Padalecki I suggest you stop talking and let the Prince talk.” Chris stepped forward seeing Jensen flush in anger.

“I am here about Jared; I was not aware he was passed.”

“He ran away at thirteen and no one has seen him or heard from him since then. He was such a small child there is no way he could have survived out there.”

“So you are just assuming your son is dead.”

“I told you we only have one son, Jeffrey.”

“Then you do not care that Jared is in fact alive?” Jensen asked calmly. He watched Sherri’s face light up

“That good for nothing brat ran away from home after deciding to spread rumours that he was psychic and an Omega, he’s lucky he didn’t ruin this whole family.”

“Is he alive Prince Jensen?” Sherri asked

“Yes ma’am he is and that is why I’m here.”

“Whatever that little asshole has said about us is bull shit.” Gerald said loudly

“Mr Padalecki may I remind you who you are talking to, please watch your language.” Chris said in a serious voice as he stepped forward

“Well this could have gone two ways but I can see the decision you have made. We just require this paperwork to be signed officially emancipating Jared from your family.”

“Why?” Gerald as he looked at him through slit eyes, the lawyer in him coming to the fore.

“To wash your hands of him and not have a psychic Omega in your family anymore.”

“No, there is a reason a Prince would show up asking about him but this isn’t it. I’m not signing this until I know what’s going on, why the hell out of nowhere, five years after the little prick ran away, would a Prince show up and ask for these papers to be signed. What the hell is going on?” Gerald demanded

“Jared is taking a position at the palace and the guard are just sorting the legal side of things before he commences.”

“And what is this position that a Prince is personally visiting his family.”

“That is none of your concern Mr Padalecki since you just said he’s not your son. If you could just sign the paperwork, please.”

“Something’s going on and I’m not signing until I know what it is. You may not know this Prince Jensen but I am a quite well known solicitor, you can’t bullshit a bullshitter.”

“And what do you think’s going on Mr Padalecki?” Jensen asked sarcastically

“Well if the little prick had done something wrong I wouldn’t have a Prince and a house full of guards. The fact that you are all here means the position must mean something, tell me Prince have you been dipping your wick, is that bastard carrying your bastard?”

“I would recommend shutting your mouth right now Mr Padalecki.” Chris said as he stepped even closer.

“And I would recommend you take a step back you Neanderthal.” Gerald said which got a growl out of Chris before he stepped forward and hauled the man out of his chair

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me!”

“Please be aware you are talking to the Prince of this country and his men, have some respect.” Chris said and pushed him back into the chair causing Sherri to let out a shocked squeak

“You cannot man handle me and get away with this. People are going to hear about this.”

“Mr Padalecki just sit there and shut your mouth. Do not threaten the royal family, officially we can arrest you for treason, unofficially I can make your practice very quiet. It only takes a few words to one person for that person to share and so on and so on, you accuse your son of rumours but you have no idea what sort of rumours the royal family can start.” Jensen snarled

“What do you want?” he roared

“Sign the papers!”

“Gerri just sign the papers, as you said he’s no longer our son so why not make it official, no chance of him coming back embarrassing us later on.”

“I tell you what sonny I will sign these papers if you get my son out of prison.”

“Nope, not even a remote option. Jared’s eighteen he doesn’t really need these signed now, we’re just trying to tidy things up but definitely not at the expense of retribution to your sick perverted older son.”

“Alright half a million dollars.”

“I beg your pardon?” Jensen hissed, it was taking everything in him to not punch this man right in the nose.

“I will sign those papers for half a million dollars.”

“And I will put you in jail for trying to bribe a member of the royal family.” Chris said as he stepped forward

“You are a piece of work aren’t you? Did you even look for your son when he left?” Jensen asked quietly, his whole body shaking with the restraint of not wanting to scream at this man

“He left of his own accord.”

“He was thirteen years old!”

“He wasn’t even our son.”

“Gerry!” Sherri snapped

“Jared has explained the whole incubator baby situation to me, maybe that’s what we should do, a DNA test, if he’s not yours we don’t need the papers signed and I will feel no guilt for throwing you in jail for bribery.”

“I’m not giving you my DNA, who knows what you’ll do with it.”

“You’re an idiot.” Chris muttered

“You know what? Fuck it, Chris get Mark on the phone, it’ll be worth it not to have to deal with this again.” Chris handed the phone to Jensen after he had his assistant on the other end, “Mark I need five hundred thousand dollars transferred to an account. I’m going to hand you over to Gerald Padalecki for him to give you the details.” Jensen said before handing the phone to the smug faced man.

After the bank details were handed over Jensen handed the Padaleckis the paperwork to sign and both parents signed.

“You are to have no contact with Jared again, if I hear that you have called, emailed or tried to see him you will be arrested, you are not to go to any type of media regarding this, not only will I ruin your practice I will have you arrested; as of this minute Jared is officially no longer your son. This matter is over.”

“What the hell kind of position is Jared taking on that requires all this security?” Gerald snapped

“My husband!” Jensen said and turned to walk out the door.

“Stop right there, what the hell do you mean husband?”

“I’m pretty sure the word means the same universally.” Jensen said as he kept walking, Chris between him and the man

“I demand more money.”

“And I demand that you go to jail for bribery and corruption but we can’t all have want we want can we?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Gerald said as he grabbed Jensen’s arm to spin him around

Chris grabbed the man’s arm and almost snapped it as he pulled it off him and twisted it behind his back

“I am the man who could have you and your wife up on child neglect, abandonment and endangerment charges. I am the man who can arrest you for trying to bribe a member of the royal family. I am the man who can make sure that your license to practice law is cancelled. You might like to think you are King of your domain and in this house you are but to me you are less than nothing for how you treated an innocent child due to your bigoted views so I suggest you shut your mouth and be lucky that I have paid you the money you demanded and am walking out of this door, you will not be so lucky if I hear you have tried to contact Jared again.” Jensen said and Chris pushed him away, releasing his arm “You disgust me with your prejudice and old fashioned views, the world is changing, Omegas are a vital asset to our species and you will not go further in life with your narrow mindedness.” Jensen snarled and walked out the door

“Prince Jensen?” Sherri asked as she tottered out the door.

“Yes ma’am?”

“How is he?”

“He is fine, he’s perfect actually. He’s huge and smart and kind and has had a pretty hard time of it but has come out on top, I will be honoured to have him beside me.”

“Can you tell him hello for me?”

“I’m not being cruel I’m being matter of fact when I say no. You never once looked for him in this whole time I don’t think you earn the right to talk to him now you know he is alive.”

“You don’t understand my husband is the Alpha, what he says must be obeyed.”

“Even to the detriment of your own son? No I’m sorry ma’am but I will not pass on any message.”

“Can you tell me anything about him?” she asked and her eyes filled with tears

“He was found by a gypsy pack who took him, he was with them until last year when he was attacked by an Alpha which would be the second time in his life someone thought they had the right to think they can take what they want because of what they are.”

“You mean Jeff?”

“Yes I mean Jeff. Look I don’t keep any secrets from Jared, he is to be my mate so I will tell him I was here today and I will pass on your message if he is open to hearing it but you have not earned the right to be in his life now because you haven’t tried to be in for years.”

“Thank you Prince Jensen.” Was all Sherri sad before turning and walking away


	22. YOU WON'T LIKE IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from - don't hurt me :(

“Ok I think you’ve earned it.” Chris said a few minutes later

“What?”

“Come on Jensen we’re in his province, surely you’re not planning on driving all the way home without seeing him.”

“I don’t want to pressure him.”

“Well don’t ask him to marry you this afternoon and we should be fine.”

“Shut up.” Jensen said but smiled

Chris made a phone call and all cars pulled over. Chris and Jensen climbed into an SUV while the other six guards headed off in the limo and the other van.

Chris knocked on Samantha’s door and she opened it, he held his finger to his lips and motioned her outside, she stepped out and pulled the door closed

“Hi Ms Smith, allow me to introduce…”

“You’re Chris right?” she interrupted

“Yes ma’am.”

“Is Prince Jensen here?”

“Yes ma’am. Is Jared home?”

“He is, he’s in the kitchen cooking.” She said and Chris motioned to the car. Jensen climbed out

“Prince Jensen.” Samantha said as she curtsied

“Ms Smith.”

“Please call me Samantha.” She smiled

“Thank you, do you mind if I just pop in and say hi?”

“No please do, he’s been miserable for the last couple of days” she said and watched Jensen’s face fall, “Oh not in a bad way, he panics and over thinks things…I’ll stop talking, I’m making it worse, please go in.” she said flustered and Jensen walked in

“Samantha where’s the coriander?” Jared called as he heard footsteps in the hallway

“I have no idea.” Jensen answered and Jared spun around with a classic comical look of shock on his face, “Hey Jay.” Jensen smiled and suddenly had his arms full of younger man

“Jen oh my God you’re here.” Jared said between dropping quick kisses on his lips

“So I guess you’re happy to see me?”

“I’m so sorry Jen, I wasn’t really running but I was, I’m so sorry…”

“Shh Jay it’s all good.”

“What are you doing here?” Jared gasped

“I’ll tell you in a minute but we don’t have long before Chris will be in here.” Jensen replied and a bright smile lit up Jared’s face before he leaned forward and placed his lips on Jensen’s. Jensen pulled Jared into him and ran his tongue along his lips asking for entrance; Jared opened up immediately and Jensen felt some of the residual tension of dealing with the Padalecki parents leave him as he inhaled the scent of his future mate. He lazily licked in Jared’s mouth, absorbing his heat and his taste as Jared wrapped his tongue around Jensen’s. It was a slow, deep and very thorough kiss as he ran his tongue over every inch of Jared’s mouth.

“Alright you’ve had your two minutes.” Chris yelled and they could hear him walking down the hallway as they slowly pulled apart, “Alright that’s plenty of time to say hello.” Chris said as he came around the corner

“Hello.” Jensen said softly with a smile

“Hi.” Jared replied with a big smile.

“You two are aware you make me sick?”

“Yep” Jensen

“Totally” Jared, “So what are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?”

“Uh oh.” Jared frowned and the unease that had been sitting in his stomach since Jensen blurted out he wanted to marry him rose up again

“No I just want to let you know why I’m in the area.”

“I’ll just be…” Samantha turned to walk away

“No Samantha I want you to hear also.”

“Do we need wine?”  she asked

“Oh yeah we definitely need wine for this conversation.” Jensen said and Samantha went to the fridge while Jared took Jensen’s hand and led him into the lounge room. He pulled Jensen down beside him on the couch, not letting go of his hand the whole time. Chris flopped into an arm chair automatically making himself feel at home and Samantha followed shortly after, hands full of glasses and wine. Chris jumped up to help her and very soon everyone had glasses in their hands

“Friendship is the wine of life, let’s drink to it and from it.” Chris said as he held up his glass and every one muttered ‘cheers’

“So Jared I have just come from visiting your parents.”

“Who?”

“Your mother and father.”

“What? Why?”

“Well it was originally to ask for your hand in marriage but it turns out your dad’s a dick.” Jensen said calmly and Jared snorted, “So I got them to sign papers emancipating you from them.” Jensen said and pulled the papers out of his pocket

“Emancipating me from them? What? Why? I’m not a Padalecki anymore? I have no last name?” Jared babbled and frowned suddenly no longer feeling amused, yeah his parents had done wrong by him but at least he had had parents, roots, a name to look back on; now he was nameless, family less and homeless. Jared could feel nausea rising.

“Jared very soon you will have my last name.” Jensen frowned at Jared’s reaction, Chris moved forward and kicked Jensen, “Jared I need you to know I truly did go to your parents with the intention of doing the right thing and asking for your hand in marriage but your dad went all old school on me and pissed me off.”

“Aren’t you, as a Prince, meant to be able to handle confrontation?”

“Yes! That should give you an idea of how much he pissed me off. He was cursing you and swearing about you and saying he didn’t have another son other than that moron in jail and I couldn’t listen to him anymore…” Jensen said agitated, still wound up from dealing with that family

“So he just signed the papers because you said he was annoying you?”  Jared frowned thinking he was missing something

“Yes that and I paid him five hundred thousand dollars.”

“What?” Jared yelped and jumped up

“Jared it’s not a big deal…I had the money and I paid him to free you.”

“I can’t pay you back half a million dollars; I can’t pay that back in a life time.” Jared said and he put his hands on his knees as he tried to pull in oxygen

“I didn’t ask you to pay me back, I did what needed to be done to set you free from your past.”

Jared was having a panic attack, so this was how Jensen worked, this was how his future with his mate was going to be. He had fallen for Jensen’s lines last weekend and before then when he talked about how this relationship was going to go but now the true colours were starting to shine through; Jensen was separating him from his family, paying to make him his; he knew a Prince would have higher expectations and would want things his own way but Jared had just been bought and that finally let him know how this mateship was going to be; Jensen was his mate there was no denying biology and Jared had believed he was falling in love but now fear and intimidation was starting to take over the warmth he had felt a few minutes ago when Jensen had his lips on his.

“Jared, Jared what’s going on?” Jensen asked as he could see Jared was lost in his own head.

“Nothing Alpha, sorry.” Jared said meekly and dropped his head. He had no one, he had nothing, he obviously needed to keep Jensen, as his mate and a Prince, happy but he was swallowing the ball of tears rising in his throat, he had thought he was getting a happy ending, he should have known better. The fact that he had raised his expectations so high meant that the fall was even harder. When had anything ever gone his way he chastised himself for his naïve thoughts.

“Jared look at me!” Jensen said scared by the lack of colour in Jared’s face and his eyes which suddenly seemed vacant

“Yes Alpha.” He muttered and looked at Jensen through his fringe, not wanting to raise his head too much, he had read the books he knew how this worked.

“Stop it, I don’t know what’s going on but stop thinking whatever it is you are thinking.” Jensen was panicking at the sudden change in the situation

“Yes Alpha.” Jared muttered again

“Jared stop it!” Jensen yelled and jumped up and suddenly watched Jared drop to his knees by the couch

“Sorry Alpha.”

“Jared…please…I did this for you, for us, I don’t know what you’re thinking, I need you to talk to me but I promise I did this for you.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Jensen turned to Chris with a look of desperation on his face but Chris was frowning and confused by the whole situation also.

“Ah…excuse me Prince Jensen?” Samantha muttered, “Maybe…don’t take this the wrong way…but maybe you should go.”

“Yeah that might be a good idea Jensen.” Chris said and stood up

“I can’t leave him like this.” Jensen said as he looked at Jared who was still crouched on the carpet, eyes still looking at the ground

“I don’t know what’s going on…I’ll talk to him and find out.” Samantha said as she lightly ushered the men towards the front door

“Can you call me?” Jensen asked as he handed her a card

“Absolutely and here’s my number” Samantha said as she scribbled it onto a piece of paper.

She watched the men leave and went back inside, Jared was gone. She walked past the empty kitchen with food spread across the bench and walked down to his room, she knocked on the door and there was no answer so she quietly opened it.

Jared was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room

“Jared what’s going on?” she asked as she stepped inside. He just shook his head and sat there, “Jared I think you really scared Jensen.” Again silence, “Can you talk to me?” she asked and he shook his head again. “Alright well I’m outside when you’re ready to talk”

 

Jared sat in the corner of his room, his eyes flashing between the door and his window as his mind wandered. Everything that he had ever been through was running through his head, and the images, the memories were getting bigger and scarier every time he relived them. His premonitions, finding out he was psychic and an Omega, Jeff attacking him, living as a runaway, getting attacked by the homeless man, having the truck driver threaten him in the truck stop bathroom, all the people who yelled or cursed at him when he predicted their future, finding out he was gay, Tahmoh attacking him and the other two holding him down while it happened, even Chris intimidating him when he found out he was psychic. All these things were going around and around in his head as he huddled on the carpet.

Maybe he really did deserve everything that God threw at him. Maybe he really had lived a bad past life and was now paying the price. He knew how Omegas were treated and yeah sure the royals talked the talk, they had to to keep the constituents happy but behind closed doors were they old school? Hell it had been their family that had killed all wolves with abilities and then decided to be humane and just lock them away, why should anything have changed.

Jared thought back to Jensen finding him in the middle of the road and taking him to hospital, he thought of the court case and the caravan back at Florica’s and he thought of how Jensen had put him in the room next to his in the palace; he looked back on it all and he wondered now if it was kind heartedness or was it dominating and controlling, if he really thought about it what had Jensen even been doing in the area where Jared was attacked?

Jared was so far gone everything and everyone was a threat and an enemy and he had no one anymore. His parents signed his life away for half a million dollars and Jensen had bought him. It was all too much.

 

“Sam I don’t know what to do, can you come around and see if he’ll talk to you?” Samantha whispered into the phone

“What’s he doing?”

“Just sitting in the corner of the room. He hasn’t come out for days.” Samantha said and she was right. Jared hadn’t gone to work, he hadn’t eaten, he literally just sat in the corner of the room on the carpet staring into space.

“What’s the Prince saying?”

“I’ve tried to down play it but he’s not stupid, he keeps asking if he should come back or send someone, a doctor or s psychiatrist?”

“Should he?”

“I don’t know that’s why I need you to come over, maybe he’ll talk to you or maybe you’ll pick up on something I’m missing. He’s about to lose his job, the Prince is freaking out and I’m not gonna lie I’m freaking out a little also.”

“Alright.”

 

“Hey Jared what’s up?” Sam asked as he casually walked into the room, trying to keep his voice calm even though his stomach dropped at the site before him, matted hair, crinkled clothes, pale skin and haunted eyes, and silence

“So Samantha said you don’t feel like cleaning toilets anymore; can’t say I blame ya.” Silence, “I mean you’re gonna be a Prince’s husband, how would that look?” Silence but his eyes flashed, “Wanna beer?” head shake, progress, “Ok well I’m gonna grab a beer and then maybe we can watch a game?” Sam got up and walked out of the room, “So something happened with the Prince when he was here?” Sam asked Samantha

“He talked to you?” Samantha gasped

“No but I’m a cop I know how to read people, his eyes reacted when I mentioned being a Prince’s husband.”

“Jensen and Chris were in the area visiting Jared’s parents. From what I understand Jensen went to ask for Jared’s hand but things turned ugly so Jensen got them to sign emancipation papers, but he paid a lot of money in return.”

“The kid’s eighteen why the hell does he emancipation papers?”

“I don’t know, Jensen said it was to free him from his past.”

“How much money?”

“Half a million.”

“Did Jared know this was going to happen?”

“Not from the look on his face when Jensen talked about it, no.”

“Samantha how would you feel if all of a sudden you were told you didn’t belong to mum and dad anymore? Out of nowhere someone rocks up and say ‘Hey by the way I’ve decided to buy you so these people are no longer your parents.”

“Yeah but his parents…”

“Yeah I know the back story but they were still his parents, he was a branch on a tree and now Jensen says sorry I cut your branch off and you belong nowhere now? He’s no longer a Padaleki, he’s got no last name, from what you’ve described to me about Omegas this seems like a pretty big thing.”

“Shit.”

“That kid is going through his own little version of PTSD.”

“What?”

“He’s had hit after hit after hit and every time he relaxes and feels safe another hit comes at him and I think this is what he thinks has happened now. Who knows where his mind is and yeah maybe he is over exaggerating this whole thing, you and I know the Prince means no harm but to be told out of nowhere you no longer have a family…ow.”

“We need to ring the Prince.”

“I can get one of the councillor’s form work to come around and talk to him.”

“No Sam, I think we need to take a step back and let Jensen fix this, he unintentionally broke it, if he and Jared are to have any kind of future, he needs to fix it.”

“Wolves ugh.” Sam said as he reached into the fridge for two beers. He went back into Jared’s bedroom and handed the kid a beer, awesome cop behaviour but the kid looked like he needed it, “Wanna watch a game?” he asked

“I don’t actually know if I can move.” Jared husked, his voice rough from non-use

“Well I hope you can because no offence dude but you stink.”

“Harsh.” Jared frowned

“But true.”

“Do I have to talk?”

“Only about the game. I’m exhausted and don’t wanna use my brain for anything else.” Sam said and Jared nodded before holding out his hand so Sam could pull him up.

 

“Hello?” the voice gasped

“Prince Jensen it’s Samantha.”

“How is he?”

“My brother has come over and Jared is finally moving”

“What do you mean finally moving?” and Samantha winced, she forgot she hadn’t told Jensen

“I didn’t want to worry you but he’s been sitting on the floor in the corner of his room for the last two days” she said and listened to him swear

“And your brother is helping?” Jensen was trying not to growl down the phone, he remembered this man, he had stepped between him and his Omega at the police station, he was trying to take on Jensen’s role as protector and the Alpha in him was not happy.

“Sam’s a cop he sees things, reads people, it’s his living. Jared wasn’t talking, won’t talk but Sam said he reacted when Sam mentioned you. Sam believes that the whole emancipation thing might have pushed him over the edge.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll ask you the same question Sam asked me, how would you feel if you were suddenly told out of nowhere you didn’t belong to your parents?”

“I was trying to help.”

“I understand, you know I do, but I don’t think Jared does.”

“I’m in the middle of tri-nation conference at the moment, I can’t get down there.”

“Sam has recommended a councillor from the precinct?”

“No.” Jensen growled, Sam and all his bright ideas. “I’ll send the psychologist Jared had a meeting with last weekend.”

“Certainly Prince Jensen.” She hung up the phone

Jensen walked into the suite next door to his and looked around. The walls were sky blue with white trim, there was a huge bed being especially built for Jared’s height and the bathroom was being refurbished to hold a large spa bath, again to make up for his gigantic Omega. The lounge suite would be arriving in a few days and the techs had already put up the huge television and sound system. He was doing everything he could to make his Omega happy, comfortable and safe but maybe he had blown it by making these decisions. In his head he saw Jared by his side as his equal as they went through life together and yet he was starting that life off by making all these decisions for Jared without including him, yeah maybe it was an Alpha thing but it was more a royal thing; he had been taught to make decisions, be proactive and pre-emptive and he had only ever to make decisions for himself up until now.

“Why the fuck is this so hard!” Jensen yelled into the empty room hearing it kind of echo.


	23. ALL SORTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with the last chapter, I don't know where it came from or why Jared decided to go in that direction, and yes you can laugh at the way I describe my characters but they regularly seem to go off in their own tangent. I have sorted him out and we are back on track

Jensen paced back and forward in his room. He had sent the psychologist down to Jared and she said she was making progress. Chris had taken the helicopter to collect Jared and the doc for the mere fact Jensen couldn’t wait the hours for them to drive here. This tri nation conference had been important and relatively successful but Jensen had just been itching the whole time to get out of there and get to his Omega. Important topics had been discussed and financial decisions and trade agreements had been made but when the topics wandered from point Jensen just wanted to scream at them to get back to the reason they were here so it was over and done with quicker.

He saw the helicopter drop from the sky and got a message from Chris

_Doc’s office!_

“Shit, was it that bad?” Jensen thought to himself as he walked through the palace, he had already made the decision that if it was best for Jared he would walk away. It would hurt like a bitch, he wasn’t gonna lie, but best do it now before they had actually mated. He honestly didn’t know how wolves who met and mated immediately did this without killing each other; biology made your bodies want and need each other but it wasn’t a miracle cure for differing opinions and lifestyles and decisions still had to be made. Yeah maybe the Alpha was the dominant in the relationship and had more say in how things go, generally because they are the main money earner and the only money earner when the mate was pregnant but for any relationship to survive there needed to be give and take and compromise and it must be hard when the couple has mated and can’t walk away and take time until all that is sorted. Seemed Jared was more right then Jensen thought, making them take this time.

“Morning.” Jensen muttered as he walked into the exam room, the psychologist curtsied and Jared and Chris nodded, both the psychologist and Chris returned the greeting but Jared remained silent.

Jensen looked at him, he looked terrible and Jensen just wanted to pull him into his arms and wrap him up tight until all this was fixed, problem was him wanting to do that is what broke it in the first place. He was pale, he seemed to have lost weight in this short period of time, his hair was limp and his eyes, ignoring the dark circles under them, were dull

“Thank you for meeting us here Prince Jensen. Jared and I have had some quite good chats over the last couple of days and I have also chatted with Samuel and Samantha Smith.”

“Samuel.” Jensen hissed and Jared looked up

“He is my friend Jensen.” Jared whispered

“I fully understand that Jared and I am so glad he has been there for you but you have to understand he is doing what I should be doing, he is trying to take my role as your protector, as an Alpha, as your Alpha that is hard for me.” Jensen stated forcefully

“Can I tell Jensen what we discussed?” she asked and Jared nodded

“You are aware of Jared’s background, because of what he has been through a lot of decisions have been taken from him due to fight or flight, the need for survival; in fact, this coupling or the deciding to wait is the biggest decision Jared has consciously been able to think about and take time in deciding. Everything else has been a split second decision to save himself.”

“I understand.” Jensen said when she stopped talking and looked at him

“But still even though Jared has made a decision about holding off on the mating to do it right, obviously still the choice of a mate again wasn’t a decision he made, it was biology. Jared would not have picked a Prince had he had a choice in mate.”

“Jared?” Jensen whimpered

“And why is that Jared?” she asked

“Because I’m not good enough.” He muttered and Jensen opened his mouth to argue before she held up her hand.

“What happened last weekend?” she asked knowing the answer but she wanted the communication between Jared and Jensen

“Jensen you scared me when you said you wanted to marry me.” Jared husked as he looked at Jensen from under his fringe

“But Jay I thought we discussed this, mating and marriage are the same.”

“To you.” Jared answered

“What does that mean? Aren’t they the same to you?”

“No I could handle being your mate, stay here at the palace, you come and see me when you have time, I supply you with a pup or two that’s it. I’d be in the background, no embarrassment to you, no one but your family and staff had to know I existed.”

“But…” Jensen started to talk but the doc held up her hand again, Jensen was getting frustrated at not being able to defend himself and their relationship but he held his tongue

“Then you said you wanted to marry me and I panicked. That would mean being seen in public, people knowing who I was, expecting things from me and I don’t know if I can do that, I’m not good enough, I’m not smart enough, I’m not trained to do that without making a fool of you or me or both of us.”

“Jared none of that is true.” Jensen quickly said in case he was cut off by the doc again

“But then I realised I had no say in the mateship when you bought me from my parents.” Jared said flatly and Jensen felt bile rise in his throat

“Jared I didn’t buy you, that was never what happened, I paid for your freedom but I did not buy you. Right at this minute you could walk away a free man.”

“A free man who officially now has no family, no last name, no one, oh and owes you half a million dollars.”

“You have me, you have my family, you have Chris, not to mention Samantha and Samuel, all of us are more family then your parents ever were or ever will be.”

“I wouldn’t know because you made that decision and went along and did it without asking me what I wanted.”

“Did you want to see them again?”

“I don’t know but I wanted to know I was part of a family and that I had that option to see them again, now I am nothing.”

“You are part of the Ackles family.”

“No I’m not.”

“You will be.”

“Will I?” Jared asked and Jensen shuddered because Jared was right, at this second this could go either way.

“Jared you need to understand that I love you, every decision I have made is to make you safe and happy.”

“But why do you get to make those decisions for me?”

Jensen opened his mouth and closed it again because that was a bloody good question. He could see what Jared was trying to get at and any answer he gave would sound self-involved and pompous. “I honestly thought I was helping.” Jensen said quietly

“I’ve done a pretty good job until now making decisions for myself”

“Absolutely”

“Do you want to marry me Jensen?”

“Yes, eventually.” Although after this he couldn’t see it happening in the near future

“And what do you see Jared’s role as?” doc asked

“He will be my true husband.  He will beside me in everything and equal to me.”

“And yet…”

“Alright I see what you’re saying but in my defence that is only part Alpha, the other part is me being a Prince. I have been brought up to expect what I want will be done quickly. I see something I get it, I want something done, it’s done. That’s more me being royal than being Alpha but I have blended the two to obviously become a right demanding dick.”

“Jared what do you want? What do you need?” she asked

“I need to know that Jensen is proud of me…”

“I already am.”

“…I need to be able to talk to Jensen as an equal and I also need to be able to protect Jensen even though he says it’s his job to protect me.”

“Jay.” Jensen sighed

“Chris I need a meeting with your father.” Jared said which made Jensen jump, he forgot Chris was still in the room, standing behind him silently, “And Jensen I need a meeting with your parents.”

“Of course.” Jensen and Chris said together

“And I want to see my parents.”

“Hang on…”

“I don’t think…”

Chris and Jensen spoke at the same time. The psychologist held up her hand and they both stopped

“Jensen?” she addressed

“Jared I know you’re upset about what I did and that I didn’t ask you or tell you first and while I’m talking I’m trying to think of another way to say it but I can’t, I don’t want you seeing those people, I don’t want you anywhere near your father, if he is even that. He seems adamant you are not his and I’m inclined to agree only because of the beautiful person you are compared to that man and your brother. I understand if you have to, I’m not telling you not to I’m just telling you I really don’t want you to for your own sake.”

“I agree Jared, your father is a mean man, he has no respect for anyone and I know you’re upset that Jensen paid him money but your father’s first demand was to get your brother out of jail, which Jensen refused.” Chris reiterated

“Dad wanted Jeff let out of prison for permission to marry me?”

“I hadn’t even told him that then Jared, I just said there was a position within the palace and we needed the paperwork signed for security reasons. It wasn’t until after he had been given the money and had signed the paperwork that I told them you were to be my husband, obviously I jumped to conclusions saying that but that is the fact.”

“He demanded Jeff’s release and money just for me working at the palace? What the hell would have happened if he found out about the mateship before?” Jared frowned as he absorbed all this.

“Same thing as happened when he did find out”, Chris said, “He demanded more money.”

“What? Did he even ask about me?” he gasped

“Jared I don’t want to hurt or upset you.” Jensen sighed

“Jensen…”

“No, not once, he kept insisting he only had one son, even after finding out you were still alive he was more concerned about your brother, it was only when he thought he could get something from me for you that he even acknowledged you but even then he never said your name, just used some profanities.”

“My mother?”

“She says hello.” Jensen winced, “She did ask how you were but that was it. But that may have been because I told them not to have any contact with you or I would have them up on charges. I’m sorry Jay but your dad just made me so mad. I understand if you can’t forgive me or need to leave and I understand if you want to go and see them but I am going to insist you take guards with you when you go for your own safety, call me whatever you want for saying that but I can’t have you going there unescorted.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Jensen.” Jared said as he threw himself forward onto his knees in front of Jensen, “You must hate me.”

“Jared no, why?” Jensen yelped

“You’re a Prince, you have so much going on and you don’t need to deal with me, you can tell me to leave, you should tell me to leave.” Jared cried

“Never. You are mine, biology may have brought us together but you are already in my heart and my soul. You are mine Jared.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Jared you are only eighteen years old and you have already lived a life time and the things that have happened to you in the past are finally catching up with you now, maybe because you’ve always had to be alert to protect yourself. Here in the palace you are safe, you are protected and you will never have to fear for your life or your virtue.”

“I do love you Jensen, you are in my heart also.” Jared said with a blush and Jensen took his face between his two hands, looking down at him where he was still kneeling on the floor.

“Jared we will get you your meetings with anyone you want and the doc here will move in if you need her to but I will do anything in my power and the power of my family to make you happy.”

“I’m sorry I took it out on you; you were right and I think you will always be right, I don’t want to see my parents and when the time comes, if you’ll still have me I’d be honoured to have the last name Ackles. I promise going forward that I will listen to you and talk to you and express any concerns I have and I hope someday you will trust me enough again to know you can do the same with me”

“Jared I trust you now” Jensen said as he wiped the tears off Jared’s face

“You shouldn’t, I’ve been carrying on like a spoiled brat but I will be there for you Jensen and you will never have hold back anything because you think I’m too weak, I’m not, with you by my side I can take anything head on, I promise you that.”

“I love you Jay.”

“Ok well no offence Prince Jensen but I really don’t have any desire to live here.”

“Thanks doc but I think we’re ok.” Jared husked as he continued looking into Jensen’s tender gaze

“I still want to see you regularly, on top of all this we still need to work on those visions.”

“Yeah I’ll be happy with that. “Jared said as he finally looked away from those emerald green eyes and turned to her

“Chris can you see me out please.” She smiled and they walked out

“Jay are you ok? Do you need anything?”

“One thing.”

“Anything…”

“Forgive me.”

“You did nothing wrong so nothing to forgive.”

“Ok…maybe one more thing.” He said with a small smile

“As I said, anything”

“Kiss me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jensen growled as he pulled Jared towards him


	24. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

After staying at the B & B, the next day Jensen and Chris collected Jared and the pair had brunch with the King and Queen.

“Jared you asked to see us son?” The King asked as he buttered toast, it seemed such a mundane thing to see a King do

“Yes sir and I appreciate you both taking the time to see me.”

“You will be family soon and nothing stands in the way if a family member needs something.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Now just before you start, while I remember, the doc called and all your test results came back, you are in excellent physical health.”

“Well that’s good to know, if only I could say the same about my head.”

“Well we all can’t have everything can we?”

“Dad!” Jensen snapped

“Look at me, I’d love more hair, seemed to have lost mine somewhere along the way.”

“I just wish I could lose pounds like you lose your hair.” Donna huffed and Alan scowled at her, “What?” she asked

“Oh my God I’m trying to convince Jared to be a part of this family not think we’re a bunch of nut cases.” Jensen huffed in frustration as he ran his hands over his face and Jared burst out laughing at all of them.

“Jared what can we do for you?” Donna asked now everyone was at ease

“I don’t know if Jensen told you but I had a little bit of a meltdown this week about being a part of your family, I’m not a hundred percent sure I’m good enough to be Jensen’s partner…wait” he said when they all opened their mouths to speak, “but I love Jensen and he is to be my mate so I want to do everything I can to make him and also the two of you proud to have me as part of your family.”

“Jared we are already proud.” Donna said

“Thank you but if it’s alright with you I’m assuming you have someone who can teach me what is required to be a Prince’s mate, how I am to act, etiquette etc.”

“Yes we certainly do and you doing that may actually convince Jensen to buckle down with it also.” Alan said

“What are you studying?” Jared looked at Jensen

“I know all that stuff dad, it’s all this other crap I’m trying to wrap my head around. I’m learning wolf lore at the moment as well as the history of the countries around us and dad has me learning all this legal jargon and royal protocol.”

“Wow that actually all sounds pretty cool.”

“You’re very welcome to sit in with him if you’d like Jared.” Donna said

“Really? Even though I’m just an Omega?”

“There is no such thing as just an Omega and we don’t think of you as that dear, we think of you as Jensen’s mate.”

“And maybe he’ll actually learn something with you there.” Alan piped up

“That would be awesome, if it’s ok with you Jensen?”

“Yeah because you won’t be a distraction at all.”

“Maybe but once I start kicking your ass the competitor in you will step up.” Jared said with a wink

“So the next step is to get the pile of papers we need signed sent over to you so you can go through them and sign them. It’s legal, financial and confidentiality paperwork. If it’s alright with you they’ll ask you to transfer your bank account over to our financial institution just to make everything tidier, and a wage or an allowance, whatever you want to call it will be deposited in there every month.”

“That’s not necessary.” Jared said awkwardly

“It’s the same for every person at this table Jared and you need to have money for day to day things, we would never expect you to have to ask for permission to buy something, it’s your money to use however you wish.”

“Thank you.”

“Now I believe you have met Osric who will be your assistant and you will also have a security team, it will be a small one when you are by yourself and yours and Jensen’s teams will combine when the two of you are together.”

“Do I need one?”

“I have a feeling once the people see you and meet you, you will be invited to numerous events and also there will be a lot of Omega events that you can go to that we were never invited to before.”

“So I’m sort of the bridge between yourselves and the Omegas.”

“I don’t want to think we’re using you…”

“No I’m happy to know I’ll be useful for something.”

“Also don’t be upset but I’ve taken the liberty of having Raphael come this morning to fit you.”

“Fit me?”

“Yes he’s the boys’ tailor and we need to get you suits as soon as possible with the coronation coming up and other public duties once it’s announced you are Jensen’s mate. We’ll hold off as long as we can with that, until you feel more comfortable but I think we need you introduced to the world before the coronation. To put it bluntly, the people need to know Jensen is…well you know…”

“Gay. Mum is trying to say we need to out ourselves before I become Your Highness so everyone can get their bitching, complaining and protesting officially noted.”

“Will it affect you being coronated?” Jared frowned

“No but it may make our lives uncomfortable for a little while.”

“Do you have a plan for when you’d like to move here Jared? I know all of us would like you here sooner rather than later, for your own safety and protection but it’s totally up to you.”

“You all make it sound so easy.”

“This part is, all you have to do is pack your bags and move in. Being here, living here, it is a job and it is a full time job and a full on job. It’s not a nine to five, five days a week job, it can be a twelve, fourteen hours a day seven day a week job and in times of crisis or war it is a twenty-four hour a day job. The people are demanding and it is our role to make sure they are as happy as possible. There is never a time when everyone is happy at once, someone is always arguing or protesting something and you have to listen and take their views into account but you have to think of the greater good of the people. You also have to know that you are always on display outside these walls and when we have guests inside these walls also. When you become an Ackles it is up to you to keep that name as untarnished as possible.”

“Dad you’re scaring him.”

“No I’m not.”

“Ah yeah you are a little bit.” Jared winced

“Rubbish, with everything you have been through this will be a walk in the park and you know why? Because all four of us are in this together, we are here to talk to each other, bitch to each other, gossip with each other and get advice from each other. It is us four against the world.” Alan said matter of factly and Jared felt a lump in his throat, no one had ever talked like that around him or about him or included him.

“Thank you.” He husked and Jensen stood up, came over and wrapped his arms around him from behind before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

“Ok finish up, you’ll need it to deal with Raphael.” Jensen chuckled

“You don’t get out of it Jensen, he needs to fit you for your coronation uniform.”

“Muuum.” Jensen whined

“Ha.” Alan laughed

“Alan Ackles…”

“What do I need to see the little perv for?” Alan’s face straightened immediately

“Coronation uniform.”

“Bloody hell. Looks like we’re all getting felt up this morning. I need another coffee.” He muttered and Jared’s eyes bugged out as they flicked to Jensen

“Raphael is very hands on with his suit making approach, makes fantastic clothes but you do lose a little dignity in the process.” Jensen said and Jared gulped

“Umm well if it’s alright with you can I move in next weekend?”

“Absolutely, Jensen will everything be ready?” Donna asked

“Yes ma’am.” Jensen said with a big smile on his face, “In the interim I’d like to send a couple of guys with Jared.”

“What? Why?” Jared yelped

“To help you, drive you around, security.”

“Where are they going to stay?”

“Let me worry about that.”

“Jensen, equals.” Jared huffed and Jensen sighed because he was right but the answer was going to make him seem more arrogant than usual

“We’ve asked your neighbours to move out.”

“What?” Jared yelped

“They were paid very well for the inconvenience and are staying at a five-star resort, they’re probably going to be upset to find out it’s only for a week.” Jensen said and Jared just sat there staring at him mouth agape, “Jay say something.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah I am.” Jensen said with a smile, “Ok have you eaten? We’ve got a meeting with John before the groping session.”

“No I have a meeting with John and Chris, not you. Chris is coming…and that should be him now” Jared said when he heard a knock at the door, one of the staff let Chris in and he greeted the King and Queen with a bow before turning to the boys

“Ready Jared?”

“Hey what happened to equals?” Jensen said

“Trust me?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Good, once I’ve talked with John I’ll let you know what we’ve decided.” Jared got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room with Chris

 

“Hi Mr Kane thank you for seeing me this morning.” Jared said as he walked into his office and held out his hand

“Please call me John.”

“Thank you, so I asked Chris to give you a run down on my back story…”

“You’ve had a hell of a life kid.”

“The memoir will be a best seller.” Jared snorted, “Anyway the reason I wanted to speak with you is Chris said you trained him.”

“Are you worried about his training?” John frowned

“No sir the exact opposite, I want you to train me.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“I’m an Omega, I’m well aware what people are going to think of me outside these walls, hell there might be people who think it inside these walls but I want to be prepared for anything that comes at me or at Jensen.”

“You don’t need to, the both of you will have security at all times.”

“I know that, as I said this is in no way doubting you, your guards or the skills they have; I want to do this for my own peace of mind. I have an exercise regime as such and I like to think I’m fit but I want to be better and I want to train with you.”

“Well I can’t see that being a problem. We’ll go through your regime add in some hand to hand and sparring, probably kick your regime up a notch.”

“I also want to learn fire arms and how to drive.”

“Son Omega law…”

“I’m aware I’m not allowed to drive or shoot or allowed licences for either but I would still like to know how, just in case. We’re not doing anything illegal if it’s just within the grounds.”

“Those I’m going to have to run past the King.”

“Absolutely, I don’t want to get anyone in trouble I just want to be prepared.”

“So do you have time to do a little sparring with Chris now? See your technique and fitness level?”

“I would love that but apparently I have a prior appointment with Raphael.”

“You’re going to need this.” John said and reached into a cupboard to pull out a protective cup. Chris snorted and Jared laughed

“You know what? I’m gonna take it.” Jared said with a wink and he and Chris headed out the door

Chris knocked on the door of Jensen’s suite and it was opened by an older man who was well dressed and looked a little snooty

“Tag you’re it.” Chris said and turned to walk away, the man stood there looking at Jared silently

“So…ah…hi I’m Jared?” Jared stuttered

“Jay hey come in, Mark stop scaring him.” Jensen said as he got up from his desk and walked towards them, “Mark’s my assistant.” Jensen said and Jared offered him a shy smile

“Nice to me you.”

“You too.” He said in an English accent, “Heard enough about you, about bloody time I got to put a face to the name.”

“Give us a few minutes Mark?”

“No.”

“What?” Jensen frowned

“Chris told me not to leave you two alone for the sake of this boy’s virtue so no. I’m sure there’s nothing you can’t say in front of me.” Mark said as he walked back into the room and Jensen got a gleam in his eye as Jared blushed prettily

“So Jay now you’ve got the all clear from the doctor I can’t wait to do all the things I have been dreaming of in bed all by myself, I can wait to slowly undress you and then I’m gonna lick…”

“Raphael’s here!” Chris called down the hallway

“Thank Christ for that.” Mark growled and slapped Jensen across the back of the head as he walked out of the room. Jensen winked at Jared with a big smile on his face and Jared burst out laughing.

 

Jared found his time with Raphael a little traumatising, the only thing keeping him from knocking the little man on his ass was Jensen being in the room casually chatting with him. Raphael snarled and huffed when he found the protective cup in Jared’s jeans but Jensen doubled over with laughter compensated for the rousing he got from the other man.

After that appointment where Jared just stared as he was read the list of clothing that would be purchased for him he and Jensen and their chaperone retreated to the media room to watch a new blockbuster just out that, as the Ackles, they were allowed a copy of.

They had a casual lunch and a lazy afternoon where Jensen drove Jared around the grounds in a golf cart to point out areas and features to him. After a rare family dinner Jensen asked to be driven back to the B & B claiming he had seen enough of Chris’s face for the day. It had been a very PG rated day and Jared was actually frustrated to be around Jensen right at this moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jensen husked as he gently kissed Jared at the door

“Yeah.” Jared huffed and Jensen smiled

“One-week Jay, just gotta get through one week and you’ll be right beside me permanently” Jensen kissed him again

“Yay guess I better get used to cold showers then.” Jared pouted

“Yeah me too.” Jensen smiled and left him standing there


	25. WILL YOU?

The next day Jared handed in a week’s notice at both jobs, he was asked questions but gave no excuse other than he was moving on. Jensen was given three men which was pretty much one man every eight hours. The school didn’t seem to notice a man lingering in the car park, which was a tad concerning; but Rob very quickly picked up on a man loitering in the bar drinking only water. Eventually Jared told Rob that the man was with him, was a family friend who was visiting but was a recovering alcoholic. Didn’t make Rob feel any better about it but he accepted it.

Jared didn’t have much to pack up, he left home with a sleeping bag and a back pack. He accumulated gear when with the gypsy pack but even then he only had a caravan to put stuff in so still not a lot of paraphernalia was travelling with him. He packed up Thursday night so he had time to clean his bedroom and the bathroom and the rest of the house for Samantha. He was happy to be going to Jensen, he missed him painfully when not near him and felt like he had been in limbo for the last weeks but he was going to miss both Sam’s.

Friday night Jared had dinner with Samantha and Samuel. It was stilted as they all tried too hard to laugh and amuse each other. The night ended with both Jared and Samantha in tears and Sam tutting both of them although he was choking up too. Jared promised over and over that he would keep in contact with them and Sam said he better.

The next morning Jared gave Samantha a huge hug…

“I can’t thank you enough Samantha, there will never be enough words for everything you have done for me. You were there at the beginning and you’re still here now.”

“Just promise you will keep in touch, now you’re some high and mighty Prince’s mate don’t forget about us little people.”

“Never, I could never, ever forget about you and I never did.”

“Ok go before I turn into a blubbering mess again.”

Jared scooped up his bags and headed to the door where one men of the men took his bags and headed to the car. Jared looked back and gave one last wave before climbing in and settling in for the three-hour drive, or so he thought. They drove to the local school where they pulled over and Jared watched a helicopter drop from the sky. Even from this distance and even with sunglasses on Jared would recognise that smile anywhere and he was sure his grin was just as big as the helicopter landed.

The helicopter door opened and Jensen climbed down, by the time he hit the grass Jared was standing next to him

“Hi.” He yelled over the sound of the engine

“Hi back.” Jensen said and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

They then climbed into back of the helicopter and Jensen made sure Jared was buckled in and had his earphones on before Jensen gave the pilot a tap on the shoulder and they were up and away

“No Chris?” Jared asked through the earphones

“Not today.” Jensen smiled at him and Jared’s heart jumped. Jensen was in black jeans, blue chambray shirt and black cowboy boots. The sunglasses hid his emerald eyes but he had a perpetual smile on his face that just got wider every time he looked at him. Jensen was holding his hand and Jared knew he couldn’t wipe the smile off his own face; this was it, the beginning of the last chapter in his life, the best chapter, the epic epilogue. He squeezed Jensen’s hand and Jensen turned to him and smiled again.

“Not going back to the palace?” Jared asked as he looked out the window down at the scenery

“Not quite yet.” And suddenly Jared realised where they were going and Jensen squeezed his hand when he felt it tremble.

The helicopter touched down and Jared watched people come out to them, he was a hundred and ten per cent sure the compound had never had a helicopter anywhere near it.

Jensen climbed out of the helicopter and went forward to speak to someone, that person pointed him in a direction and Jared knew exactly where Jensen was heading. He sighed and as much as he didn’t want to, he unbuckled himself and climbed out of the machine. Jensen knocked on a door and Jared watched Florica open it and her eyes flew to his across the distance. He sighed and he felt his heart drop. Jensen took Florica’s hand and brought her out to the communal area and Jared watched as more and more people came out as if not everyone was already here from when the copter set down.

“Hello everyone,” Jensen said loudly, “I have come here today to ask Florica, as the closest Jared has ever had to a mother, if I can have his hand in marriage.” Jensen said and Jared suddenly had to sit down as his legs gave way, he was doing this, Jensen was doing this in front of everyone.

“I think maybe you should introduce yourself to me before I give you permission son.” Florica said and Jared winced

“I’m sorry you are correct, I am Prince Jensen Ackles of Ackland” Jensen said and bowed

“Prince…what? Prince Jensen?” Florica gasped and her eyes flew to Jared, he just nodded at her confirming the truth

“Prince Jensen.” Florica said and curtsied and Jared watched as the rest of the pack bowed or curtsied and he grimaced. He knew he was going to find it hard to get used to that. Florica motioned for Jared to come to her and he walked over. He still had the voices of everything that had happened the last time they spoke on the phone and the last time they saw each other but he trusted Jensen and he supposed he needed closure.

“A Prince Jared?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And is he a good man?”

“He is the best man.” Jared smiled

“Are you saying that because he is standing beside you and is an Alpha and a Prince?”

“No I’m saying it because he knows absolutely everything about me and has stuck by me and I have put him through hell while trying to figure this out and he has not waivered and I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but really look at his eyes.” Jared said and Florica’s eyes flew to Jensen’s face. Jensen frowned but looked deep into Florica’s eyes when she looked at him.

“Ah the eyes. And the most important question…”

“Yes I love him and he will be my mate.” Jared husked and Florica smiled and clapped her hands together

“Then Prince Jensen Ackles of Ackland I give you permission to marry Jared but you better look after him because I will know and I will put a curse on you if you hurt him at all.”

“Florica you can’t threaten a Prince.” Jared gasped

“Jared it’s ok, trust me Florica I will put a curse on myself if I hurt him in any way.”

“You are staying for lunch?”

“Sorry we have somewhere we have to be but I promise as long as you will have us we would love to come and visit, I may actually get a meal here one day.” Jensen said with a smile and Florica reached up, pulled his face down and gave him a kiss on each cheek

“You are a good man, even if you were homeless and penniless your heart would still be as golden as it is now.”

“Thank you Florica.” Jensen said

“And you boy come here and give me a hug.” She said and Jared went over and fell into her arms. They were both crying by the time they parted. “Keep in touch this time?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I always told you you were destined for more.”

“As you said I wouldn’t care if he was homeless either he is my mate.”

“You will be the death of me young man.” She said and Jensen took his hand and led him back to the helicopter

Again Jensen made sure he was comfortable, putting him in the seat right beside him this time, before giving permission to take off and he held his hand and wiped there tears from his face as Jared silently cried

“Thank you.” He whispered although it could be heard through the earphones and Jensen smiled before lifting his head and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

The helicopter then landed back at the palace and Chris was there to meet them

“Well I can see from Jared’s face that went well.” Chris said

“It did go well.” Jensen said as he slapped Chris on the back and Chris nodded before walking off in front of them, “Come on let me show you your suite.” Jensen said and took Jared’s hand

The doors to the room were flung open and Jared gasped in surprise. The room was now sky blue with white trim, the bed was, to say the least huge, it seemed even bigger than a King and was, by the look of it, solid oak. There was huge flat screen on the wall and a gaming system and sound system underneath it. The lounge was leather and Jared blushed when he noted it was big enough that both he and Jensen could fit on there comfortably. He glanced at Jensen from under his fringe and Jensen just looked at him and winked as if he could read his mind. Jensen then showed him the updated bathroom with the double shower and spa bath, something else that brought a blush to Jared’s cheeks and then led him into the wardrobe that was now full of clothes.

“Are we both in here?”

“No this is your room; I still have my rooms next door.”

“Who do these all belong to then, were they there last time I looked?”

“No Jared they’re all yours.”

“What? I can’t, it’s too much, I actually have no use for that many clothes ever.” Jared stuttered

“Trust me once you start getting out and about you’ll find you probably need more.”

“Jensen.” He yelped

“Shh come on.” Jensen said and led him out onto the balcony. “You realise of course that we’re sharing a balcony.”

“So what? Midnight rendezvous? Once I’m your mate Jen I don’t think you have to hide.”

“No but one day I will tell you about a dream I had.” Jensen husked and Jared blushed bright red, “Oh my God you and your blushing, you’re distracting me.”

“From what?”

“From asking what was with my eyes?” Jensen asked and Jared flushed again

“Really? You blush like it’s dirty but if Florica knew I’m guessing it’s not.”

“Then you Prince Ackles guess wrong.”

“What?” it was Jensen’s turn to yelp

“It’s not like what you’re thinking, or what I think you’re thinking because I have no idea what you’re thinking but even though I knew I was Omega because of my vision, I didn’t present until I was fifteen…”

“Of course.”

“…and the first time I went into heat I had a vision, not like a premonition, an actual vision of emerald green eyes. Your eyes.”

“What?” Jensen gasped

“Your eyes came to me every time I went into heat, it was you that made me realise I was gay.”

“How?” Jensen yelped

“Because I was having the usual vision of these gorgeous, stunning bright green emerald eyes and then all of a sudden I was having a vision of another body part and well you know.” Jared blushed

“Hang on, you’ve been seeing me in your visions since you were fifteen?”

“No, just your eyes, literally not a single other thing then your eyes and that one time when I imagined you…” Jared said and looked at Jensen’s crotch

“Then how did you not know when we met?”

“The first time we met you kept your sunglasses on the whole time and the second time we met you were hidden in shadows until right at the end but when you turned around and looked at me…”

“That’s when you curled over in pain.”

“You just took me by surprise. I thought it was a dream, a fantasy, not someone who could be real.”

“And then what?”

“And then as you know my life went to shit and I was too worried about staying alive to worry about anything else.”

“Fuck Jay, we really are meant to be.”

“Don’t sound surprised, you knew before I did.”

“Not by what you’re telling me, you’ve known for years.”

“No I didn’t know I just knew I had a great set of eyes to jerk off to.”

“Oh my God, did you just say that?” Jensen yelped and burst out laughing, “Come on.” He took Jared’s hand and pulled him along. They went back inside, down a hallway and through doors to the grounds. Jensen kept hold of him and they walked across the grass until they reached the English style garden with roses and a fountain and clipped green lawn. In the middle a picnic blanket and basket was set up and Jensen led him over to it

“What do I smell like to you?” Jared asked as he sat down on the blanket and Jensen sat down beside him.

“Now you smell like fresh mown grass.”

“It’s the herbal suppressants I take, they stop anyone from even knowing I’m _were_ , it seemed safer out there in the real world when I was by myself.”

“Do you think…would you mind…” Jensen stuttered

“I’ll stop taking them now I’m with you.” Jared whispered and Jensen smiled

“When I saw you at the hospital when you hadn’t taken your suppressants you smelled like apple pie and cinnamon.”

“You are so gay.” Jared snorted

“Why? What do I smell like to you?”

“I’m not saying.”

“Why?”

“Because I just called you gay.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Fresh rose petals.” He whispered and blushed

“I take it back, totally gay.”

“Hey I’m not the one that smells like that.”

“Yeah well you don’t see people following me around with whipped cream.”

“I better fucking not either, the only one coming at you with whipped cream will be me.”

“Really?” Jensen purred and Jared blushed bright pink when he realised what he said

“I didn’t mean…it came out…you’re taking it out of context.” Jared garbled

“Fuck you are adorable.” Jensen said and leaned up to give Jared a quick kiss on the lips. “Hungry?”

“What have you got?” Jared asked and Jensen opened the basket to show green salad, potato salad, a selection of cold meats and fresh bread and beside them in a cooler was bottles of beer

“Dude how long has this been out here?”

“Mark and Osric set this up while I was showing you your room.”

“Speaking of…where is your pit bull Chris? Should I be expecting him to jump out of some bushes any minute now?” Jared asked as he looked around

“Nah not for a while.” Jensen said as he handed Jared a plate piled with food

They ate as they talked about their weeks, what each other had been up to, Jensen’s week seemed way more important than Jared’s but he listened intently and laughed along with Jared at funny stories

“I missed you so much this week Jay.”

“Yeah me too, I was sad to leave Samantha but I couldn’t wait to get here, to get to you.”

“You know I love you right?” Jensen asked seriously

“Jen what’s going on? Of course I know you love me, look at all the crap I put you through and you’re still here, you’re a Prince for fuck’s sake you could have walked away at any time.”

“No I couldn’t, from the minute I caught your scent in the hospital I was yours and I always will be.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that by yourself Jen.”

“It was worth it, every single minute, everything we have been through was worth it because it led to this minute right here, right now.”

“Jen…”

“Jared Padalecki despite what you think I hadn’t but I am now asking you to marry me, to be joined with me by both wolf lore and human law. To be beside me equally on this journey we’re taking together and be with me as we learn and grow together, Jared will you be my husband?” Jensen husked and Jared could hardly see him as tears welled in his eyes.

“Jensen you have been my rock and have put up with so much crap from me and because of me and we still have battles coming when it goes public that we are together, man and man, but I can’t think of anyone I would want to go through this with then you. I love you and I can’t wait to be married to you, yes I’ll be your husband.” Jared said as tears streamed down his face, now _this_ was a proposal. Jensen took Jared’s hand and slowly slid on a thick white gold and diamond band.

“The diamond was my grandmother’s. It was always to go in the engagement ring of the person I married, obviously my gran was thinking woman but I had the stone reset when I met you. Thank you for saying yes.” Jensen whispered

“As if I was ever going to say anything else. Now will you kiss me?”

“Absolutely.” Jensen said with a smile and pulled Jared into him.

The kiss started out soft and exploratory but they had been apart for a week so it didn’t take long for it to heat up, Jensen moved so he was straddling Jared as they licked into each other and tongues twined and teeth nibbled on lips. Jensen had hold of his hair, pulling gently as he moved his head to get harder and deeper into Jared’s darkness and Jared’s hands gripped tight on his hips as he held him in place

“Fuck Jay.” Jensen muttered as he pulled away to suck in gulps of oxygen. Jared whimpered and pushed up against Jensen, letting him feel how turned on he was, “Fuck I want you, I want to bury myself so far in you it’ll take hours for us to part.” He growled as he nibbled up Jared’s neck

“God yes.” Jared moaned and held Jensen still as he slowly thrust his denim against his fiancé’s.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Jensen growled and pulled Jared’s mouth back to his, thrusting his tongue in and stroking against Jared’s as he lazily thrust against his crotch. Jared whimpered in the back of his throat and thrust forward with intent this time and then they both froze and their mouths came apart.

Whistling, they could hear whistling and it was getting closer

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Jared gasped as he rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder

“Hey it’s your virtue we’re trying to protect.”

“I’m here, I said yes, I have your ring on my finger, what more do you want from me?” Jared growled in frustration and Jensen chuckled as he slid off his lap

“I want you to stand up in front of God and everyone and say I do when I ask you.”

“This better be fucking soon.”

“I didn’t think you could get cuter but a frustrated you is even more adorable.”

“I hate you.” Jared growled

“No you don’t.” Jensen said with a laugh as he leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss on those red and swollen lips.

“So…” Chris said as he came around the corner, “Did I leave enough time for the yes and make it back in time for the virtue to still be intact.”

“Fuck off Chris.” Jared muttered

“I take that as a yes then, excellent and Jared I think this is the perfect time for you and I to have a sparring session, burn some of that excess frustration off hey.”

“Well if I get to beat the shit out of you for interrupting bring it.”

“Ha ha love it; hope you can walk the walk like you can talk the talk.”

“This I gotta see.” Jensen said

“No.” both Chris and Jared said at the same time

“Why not?” Jensen pouted

“Because you are a distraction and he could end up getting hurt.” Chris said and Jared nodded

“Well I’m frustrated too.” Jensen said like a little kid missing out

“And I can tell you from experience seeing me all hot and bothered and sweaty will not help with that at all.” Jared muttered

“Chris call your dad and tell him to suit up.” Jensen growled as the image Jared placed in his head made his dick twitch

“I’m guessing there’s gonna be a lot of hand to hand combat going on over the next couple of weeks.”

“Shut up Chris.” They said in unison and he burst out laughing


	26. THE CORONATION

“You ready?” Osric asked as he walked into Jared’s room, it had been a week but Jared was still not used to someone being there to look after his needs, he still felt uncomfortable but was getting better at telling Osric what to do

“No.”

“Yeah you are Jay…wow you look hot.” Jensen said as he came through from his suite. Jared was dressed in a smoke grey suit with a pale blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar. His hair had been cut and he was freshly shaven.

“Yeah…ah…yeah so do you.” Jared stuttered and he flushed as he looked Jensen up and down. Deep blue suit and crisp white shirt with a pink tie. His hair was styled in a casual spike and he too was freshly shaven, Jared knew if he went close to him Jensen would smell of the woody cologne Jared had selected for him that complemented the floral smell he scented on his mate, Jensen used to wear a citrus cologne but Jared felt it clashed.

“We got this Jay, you and me against the world and hey if they decide they don’t want me as Prince anymore we’ll go join your gypsy pack.”  Jensen said as he stepped past Osric, pulled Jared into his arms and inhaled his scent; he had commented how happy he was that he could smell him now even though Jared sometimes thought maybe it hadn’t been a good idea just yet, especially at completely frustrating moments just before Chris interrupted them. By the time they eventually did get married Jared would be so sick of seeing Chris he might try and get his mate’s best friend sent away for a month, preferably to a cabin in the middle of nowhere where he was completely uncomfortable and without amenities

“If it’ll get me out of doing this I’d go now.” Jared muttered

“Jay you don’t have to do anything; you just stand behind me looking as gorgeous as usual while I make the announcement.”

“And you’re safe up there?”

“We are both safe, I promise you, I wouldn’t do it if we weren’t; there is no way I’m letting anything happen to us before I get to consummate this.”

“Jen.” Jared whispered his reprimand as he blushed

“Osric tell mum and dad we’re coming.” Jensen said and after he left the room Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and lightly kissed him. “I’m sorry you have to stand silently behind me Jay.”

“Don’t apologise, the PR team were very specific why and I have no problems taking the backseat.”

“I hate this; you are my mate.” Jensen growled for the hundredth time since the meeting they had with the King and Queen and PR team.

“Jen we are going to do everything possible to keep the popularity of your family up and keep all the wolves happy, even the ones that still believe in the old ways. I am an Omega so I will stand silently behind you keeping my eyes down and you know why?”

“Why?” Jensen pouted

“Because it gives me the perfect view of your gorgeous ass.” Jared whispered as he dropped his head to take Jensen’s lips

“Hey who left you two alone.” Chris shouted as he came in the room and they jumped apart

“Alaska.” Jared muttered and just shook his head when Jensen looked at him questioningly, Alaska in the middle of winter was looking like a good option for Chris.

 

The King and Queen stepped into the large media room first and announced that their son was to be coronated in a month; in the grand scheme of things it wasn’t much notice but what the public didn’t know was a lot of preparation had already been going on behind scenes.

“We are also happy to announce that in the same weekend our son will marry his true soul mate.” The Queen said with quiet dignity and there was polite applause around the room, “Ladies and gentlemen my son Prince Jensen and his mate Omega Jared Padalecki.”

As Jensen walked into the room with Jared a few steps behind him it was safe to say there was a few seconds of silence before the majority of the reporters stood up and clapped loudly and cheered while taking photos frantically. This was moment in history that definitely needed to be recorded, the first gay marriage of a royal. Jared could see a couple of the older reporters pursing their lips or shaking their heads as they scribbled on pads and there were a few murmurs and mutterings but the overall reception was positive and even if it wasn’t no one was openly going to say it in front of the King and Queen.

“Prince Jensen can we ask how you and Jared met?” a reporter asked

“He is my true mate, fate brought us together.”

“So you were just in a crowd and scented him?”

“Unfortunately no, Jared was having a little Alpha problem and the royal guard stepped in to assist and that’s how we met”

“That wasn’t the case that was just in court was it?”

“Yes it was so you know that the attackers have been imprisoned. It doesn’t matter who the Alpha is or who the Omega is, every Omega has a right to feel safe and that is one purpose of the royal guard and of anyone who has a conscience.”

“If I remember correctly there were three attackers in that case.”

“Well look at my boy, it would take more than one to try and take something that wasn’t theirs.” Jensen said as he turned to give Jared a smile and although his head was still down he blushed and light laughter drifted around the room

“Can we ask Mr Padalecki a question Prince Jensen?” another older male journalist asked

“Not quite now, as you can imagine this is all new and a little overwhelming for him, I want him to feel more comfortable before I throw him to the wolves.” Jensen said with a wink and a smile

“So you are being a true Alpha in this mating then?” a voice asked from the back of the room and the tension tightened

“No I meant exactly what I said, he isn’t a royal and he hasn’t been trained to answer an obstacle course of questions diplomatically. You’re not making a joke out of him for your headlines or your amusement.” Jensen answered calmly

“It’s not going to be easy having an Omega as a mate; they can be a liability although I suppose the advantage is he can give you a child.”

“Excuse me but I would appreciate you watch what you say about my fiancé.” Jensen said and his voice deepened with agitation, the Alpha in him coming to the fore. The King shifted on his feet and the Queen looked towards the side of the room where Chris was but Jared just took two steps forward and lightly flicked his hair, knowing his scented warmth would waft towards Jensen. He watched as Jensen took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed, “Thank you for coming today and celebrating this with us.” Jensen said quietly and turned away from the crowd.

The King left the room, followed by the Queen and then Jensen and lastly Jared. As soon as they were behind closed doors Jensen spun and pulled Jared into his arms

“Thank you.” He gasped

“No thank you, nothing hotter than seeing my mate getting pissed off on my behalf.”

“The guy was a dick.” Chris growled and ushered them down the hallway

“I don’t think we’ll be that lucky but if that is all the criticism we get I’ll take it.” Jensen said as he took off his suit jacket and pulled off his tie.

He handed them both to Mark who miraculously appeared out of nowhere, Mark looked to Jared and Jared sighed as he slipped off his jacket and handed it to the man with a quiet thank you. Jared still wasn’t sure about Mark and about the vibes he was getting from him. He wasn’t sure if Mark didn’t approve or just didn’t care or that’s how the British acted but he was never fully relaxed when he was around him.

He had been at the palace for a week and it had been a full on week. The King had not been kidding about it being a full time job. He and Jensen had lectures or tutoring every day on different subjects. When Jensen attended meetings with the King Jared would take etiquette classes or spend time with John or Chris practising on his physical skills and strength. In between that Jared was spending some time with the psychologist and doing exercises she had chosen to try and relax him and open his mind.  He was sleeping better and at night, in his dreams, he could sense the visions trying to get through but still no luck just more restless nights as they disturbed him. There had even been a couple of mornings when Jared woke to find Jensen in bed beside him only because he had been crying out in the night and him being near seemed to calm Jared. He was happy but frustrated because there was a hell of a lot more he would like to do with Jensen in his bed besides sleeping but no such luck as yet. The bonus was Jared got to have Jensen smelling pillows to hug when Jensen wasn’t in the room.

 

Suddenly a second week was gone and the palace was frantic with plans for Jensen’s coronation; no one talked much about their nuptials but Jared wasn’t worried about that; that was a ceremony for the two of them, a quiet celebration after the gala of the coronation. The touchy-feely tailor was around regularly for suit and uniform fittings and was regularly complaining about adjustments having to be made due to muscle mass expanding as both Jared and Jensen worked off their frustrations. Jared had had a quick meeting with the Queen in between appointments and that led to a jeweller being snuck onto the grounds so Jared could select a couple of pieces for Jensen for on their wedding day. Jensen had designer watches and chains that he wore when at functions but Jared wanted to have something that was casual, from him, something he could wear all the time when not in public. He knew what he wanted, designs were discussed and the jeweller promised to have them to him a couple of days before just to ensure he was happy with the completed product. In between all of this Jared was helping Jensen with his speech slash vows for the formal ceremony. It would be filmed live around the world so neither of the men wanted Jensen stuffing this up even though Jensen did feel a little better knowing what his dad had done.

Jared was still in contact with both Sam and Samantha but it was to her that he bitched and gossiped and shared his uncertainties about his abilities at doing this but she kept him grounded by calling him a lumberjack and telling him he was living a fairy-tale. He even had chatted with Florica a couple of times, it was still a little forced and awkward but they were getting there.

 

And then it was on them. The coronation on Friday and the wedding on Saturday and then, if Jensen had his way he told Jared, they would be in bed for a week. Jared always blushed when Jensen talked like that but he also loved his confidence because they were literally both virgins going into this, they would be learning together.

Jared had already been told he wouldn’t see Jensen Friday morning due to numerous meetings with heads of state and royals from other countries and then meetings with religious heads and their legal department, a whole lot more went into it then just standing at an alter and vowing to serve and protect the country and its people.

Jared was taken to the cathedral earlier and escorted in to sit between Chris and Osric. Chris had been loaned to him today as John and his team were with the family.  A small number of people had recognised him as he walked in and there had been cat calls and whistles as well as applause and some yelling.

Everyone stood as the King and Queen walked in and sat in seats in front him. Jared was not part of the royal family yet and had no problem sitting behind them but he smiled when the Queen’s hand slid behind her and patted his knee. Then Jensen entered at a slow march, his face was sombre and he looked straight ahead as he walked the red carpet up to the bishop. Jensen was in full Ackland military regalia including a number of medals. The jacket was red with brass buttons and gold trim and the pants were black with gold piping. The uniform fit perfectly and Jared thought he was the hottest he had ever seen him. Yeah he was gorgeous with jeans resting low on his hips and a simple black shirt, he looked stunning in a suit and he looked edible in sleep pants and singlet but standing here looking at him now Jared had never been so proud or turned on.

It was a long ceremony and along the way Jensen was wrapped in a velvet cloak and had a gold and blue velvet crown placed on his head and Osric slipped tissues in his hand when his assistant noticed he was silently crying.

As Jensen turned to walk slowly back down the carpet he slightly turned and winked at Jared which again made his cock twitch in his pants and all he could think was ‘Fuck how did I get so lucky?’

 

An hour later Jared walked into Jensen’s suite as he was unbuttoning the jacket.

“How long do we have until the party?” he asked casually but he had a gleam in his eye, had Jensen been paying attention

“A little while, we have to have tea with mum and dad first and some relatives who want to meet you before tomorrow.” Jensen said as he was looking down trying to get out of the belts and buckles.

Jared silently locked both doors before walking over to his fiancé and turning him around

“Do you know how fucking hot you look dressed like this?” he growled

“Yeah? How hot?” Jensen teased

“This hot.” Jared said and slid his hands to Jensen’s ass pulling him close against him and he watched the laughter leave his eyes and the heat kick in immediately

“Jay.” He groaned

“So fucking hot Jen.” Jared said as he dropped his mouth onto his and licked in hard and deep.

Jensen whimpered and put his hands up and around Jared’s neck to pull him closer. Jared scooped Jensen up and he literally wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist letting him carry him

“Fuck Jen.” Jared husked as he pulled his mouth away for oxygen and moaned as their cocks rubbed together through the thin dress pants they were both wearing

“We should stop; someone could walk…oh yeah do that again.” Jensen hissed as Jensen ran his tongue along the edge of Jensen’s ear

“Really baby?” Jared husked and did it again and Jensen’s legs tightened pulling him to closer to Jared’s length

“Jay don’t call me baby, not yet, not when all I can think about is being in you.”

Jared took a few steps and pushed Jensen up against a wall so he could let go of some of the weight and could pull his body back so he could slowly thrust against his fiancé’s clothed cock. What he’d love more than anything is to strip down and have Jensen take him but they were so close to tomorrow night, Jared should put Jensen down and walk away but his cock was throbbing and he could feel both pre come and slick oozing

“Jay fuck, oh God, harder” Jensen moaned, his head thrown back against the wall, cheeks flushed, freckles prominent, eyes squeezed shut and hips pushing as hard against Jared’s as he was pushing against his., “Fuck you smell so good, Jay...are you…are you leaking?” suddenly he looked up at him

“Yeah from fucking everywhere.” Jared growled and Jensen whimpered.

They continued thrusting against each other harder and faster as Jensen leaned down and licked into Jared’s mouth; they were both frantic and their teeth were clashing and their tongues duelling as they tried to take as much of each other in as they could. Jared’s legs were starting to shake and he was worried he might drop a Prince and cause an injury that would be hard to explain so he turned around and walked a few steps to the lounge before sitting down, taking Jensen across his lap

“Yes” Jensen growled and thrust harder and suddenly, out of nowhere Jared cried out as he came in his pants. His head thrown back, eyes closed and his teeth biting his bottom lips was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen and he unloaded shortly after

“Holy fuck.” Jared gasped

“You got that right.” Jensen panted as he fell forward and rested his forehead on Jared’s, “Fuck I love you but you couldn’t wait one more night?”

“Not when you look like this.”

“We should get up…”

“I locked the doors.”

“You sneaky little perv.” Jensen smirked

“Well I kinda had to be and I’ll tell you something else once we get married we’re sending Chris to the other side of the world.” Jared growled and Jensen laughed

“Once we’re married he’ll leave us alone.”

“He fucking better.” And as if his ears were burning they heard someone at the door before there was knocking and Chris yelling out asking what was going on in there

“You better go back to your room before we get in trouble.”

“Yeah cause this room doesn’t smell like sex at all.” Jared said sarcastically

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not waiting until tomorrow.” Jensen smiled and stood up, pulling Jared with him. He quickly kissed Jared and led him to the connecting door as they heard Chris breaking in to the main door, “We are in so much trouble.”

“Yeah but it was worth it” Jared said with a wink and walked away


	27. WEDDING DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what the problem is with writing stories like this? They take over your life. I have a full time job & a social life but these guys don't care. That's why I only write a couple of long fics a year - it takes a while to get out of their heads. This chapter came to me at about 3 o'clock this morn & I started writing it in my lunch at work & here it is.

The next morning Jared woke both excited and nervous. This was it, he was going to become Jared Padalecki-Ackles and tonight he was finally going to get what he wanted and needed from Jensen. He loved Jensen and obviously he needed him in his life and couldn’t wait to start it with him but these months of waiting had tested his patience in ways he never knew existed. He had been taken away literally, by Chris, after dinner last night and hadn’t seen Jensen since. Their wedding ceremony was at lunch time and then there were a few hours in between that and the reception. He’d had a midnight blue velvet tuxedo jacket designed for him and sitting on the bedside table was the ring and bracelet Jared had made and he was having a supposed relaxing breakfast in his suite before he was taken back to the same cathedral Jensen had been coronated in. It was a large venue for their small ceremony but Jensen said all his family celebrations had happened there for hundreds of years and Jared was happy to continue with the tradition.

Jared finally decided to go for a jog to ease some of the tension rolling through his body. He hit the streets with a guard jogging behind him, they looked completely innocuous jogging and no one paid them any attention; Jared got into a rhythm and his mind drifted as he ran through the quiet back streets when suddenly out of nowhere he had what he could only assume was a vision. There was a crowd and yelling and someone was going to get hurt, he couldn’t see who but the feeling of sharp pain ran through his body, enough to make him abruptly stop running. A vision, he didn’t even know what to make of that and why today of all days. He wanted to get back to the palace and write this down so he could look back on it the next time any of the family was going to a large function.

He eventually walked back to the palace and had breakfast and a shower

“Come in” he called when he heard knocking at his door, he was pacing and flicking between the television channels and would be so happy for a distraction right now he would even take Osric or Mark. Sam and Samantha walked in

“Hi guys.” Jared said as his face lit up and he ran over to hug both of them

“Well look at you looking all flash and boy is this a step up.” Samantha said as she looked around

“Shut up.” Jared muttered, “It’s so good to see you, what are you guys doing here?”

“You didn’t think we’d miss your wedding did you?” Samantha asked

“Well I don’t know if it’ll be that exciting but I’m glad you’ll be there.”

“I’m just looking forward to star spotting.” Samantha said, Sam had already taken over the television remote and was flicking around.

“Star spotting, I don’t think there’ll be that many people to spot.”

“Well in four hundred people there’s bound to be some stars.”

“What…what…how many…what.” Jared stuttered and fell back down on to the couch

“Jared what’s wrong?” Sam frowned

“Four hundred?” Jared yelped

“How many did you think?”

“Just the family?”

“Why do you think the coronation and wedding are on the same weekend, so royalty and politicians from other countries are still here.” Samantha said but Jared was too busy looking for his phone

“FOUR HUNDRED?” he yelled down the phone

“Shit” he heard him whisper, “Who told you?” Jensen sighed in resignation; he knew it would too much to think that secret was kept.

“Samantha.”

“I didn’t want you stressing, it’s really just about you and me.”

“Except I have to walk past four hundred complete strangers to get to you.”

“Just keep looking at me Jay it’ll be all good.”

“Jen.” He whimpered

“I promise you Jay you’ll be fine, just keep your eyes on me and pretend no one else exists.”

“You are lucky I love you because I am in no way happy about this at all.” Jared grumbled and hung up the phone.

A little while later Samantha gave Jared a kiss on the cheek and Sam slapped him on the back as they said they’d see him at the church.

 

Jared headed to the cathedral in a limousine sitting beside Osric and with a bodyguard. Chris was Jensen’s best man so John and his team were with them and the royal family. In his pocket he had the ring and in his button hole he had a white rose. His hair was as tamed as it was ever going to be and his heart was beating at a million miles a minute knowing he was going to be facing all those people.

They hit traffic problems as they got closer to the church and the reason was because the roads were closed and people were lining the streets. Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head and he slid closer into the middle of the seat as people yelled and pressed against the glass. He was getting angrier and angrier at Jensen not telling him this was going to happen. He knew that Jared was not used to this, how did he think he would have reacted if he had no warning because right now Jared is thinking he would have stayed in the car and told the driver to keep going. As they got closer to the church he noticed some anti-gay protesters and some anti-Omega protesters. He didn’t think anything of it, both Jensen and his parents told him that they can’t always satisfy everyone and they have to choose their battles.

The car pulled up at the cathedral and the bodyguard opened the door and got out before motioning it was safe for Jared. Crowds pushed at the barriers that were being fortified by police and there was a mixture of yelling, cheering and applause.  Jared took a minute to look around at everyone and shyly put his hand up in a wave that caused more cheering and clapping.

As Jared turned he thought he saw a flash out the corner of his eye but there were cameras flashing all over the place and then everything went into slow motion. For a brief second Jared remembered the vision he had that morning as he heard someone scream his name but not in the same tone everyone else was yelling, he turned in time to see his own father jump from the crowd and run at him with a large knife in his hand, he froze, not being able to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes but as the blade struck him he snapped out of it and dived forward; the knife did get him, he felt the pierce, he felt the drag and he felt the warmth as the blade cut him. Even as he dived forward he heard the bodyguard yelling at the same time as he jumped on Jared’s father. Osric got behind Jared and pushed him towards the church as police came in to shield him while onlookers screamed and stampeded away from the scene.  They finally got through all the people and into the safety of the church and Jared collapsed against the wall. The police then ran back outside to assist with crowd control

**

Jensen was leaning against a pew talking to his parents and Chris when he saw John, who had been lounging against a wall, suddenly stand straight and walk at a fast pace towards the back of the church, Jensen then watched four other men head out also.

“Chris?”

“Dad said they were having a few problems with protesters, maybe some tried to break the barrier.”

“Maybe it’s Jared.”

“Dude he would have been here ages ago. As if they’re gonna let him rock in at the last minute. He’ll be upstairs pacing and cursing you for all these people” he looked at Jensen’s face, “I can go look if you want?’

“Nah you’re right. He’s probably up there leaving me hanging punishing me for not telling him about this. He was pissed when I spoke to him this morning.”

“You got your vows?”

“Yeah.”

“You got the ring?”

“No…what? Chris you’re meant to have the ring.”

“Lucky I do then.” Chris said with a slap on his back and Jensen swore at him before laughing lightly.

**

John came running out as soon as he got through the door and assessed the situation. Two of his men headed outside to the guard that had been with Jared while two men stood around Jared who was now sitting on the floor

“What happened?” he growled

“Some old guy jumped at Jared from the crowd, he had a knife.” Osric said as he stood with his back against the wall, eyes wide in fear

“My father, it was my father.” Jared gasped

“Did he get you?”

“Yeah.” Jared grimaced and leaned away from the wall as John stepped forward. There was blood on the wall and Jared’s jacket was cut

“Ok get the car around the back we’ll get them all out of here.” John said to the men

“NO.” Jared yelled

“What?” John frowned

“No I can do this, let’s get this over and done with because I’m pretty sure if I walk out of here now I will never come back again.”

“Ok get word to Jensen…”

“NO.” Jared said again

“No one here is to say a word do you understand me?” Jared hissed and he gave all the men a glare

“Jared…” John said as he stepped forward

“No, the attack was on me not on them; they’re safe in there with even more security. There are hundreds of important people and dignitaries in there, I am not turning this into a anymore of a media spectacle than it already is, we will just continue on and the doc can see me back at the palace. I’m assuming he’s in there somewhere?” he asked and Osric nodded “Ok let him know what happened after the ceremony Osric and get him to come to my suite.”

“Jared you are Omega.” Osric whispered at the way Jared was dishing out orders

“I am about to be the husband of a Prince, I need to be able to make decisions and unfortunately I am good at thinking on my feet when people try to attack me, John you’re not offended are you?”

“No I’m worried; I think we should just get you back to the palace.”

“Did they catch him?” Jared asked quietly

“Yeah they got him and he’s on his way to the watch house. I’m sorry Jared I didn’t think he was a threat, Jensen said he had sorted him”

“It’s fine John, it’s over now. Let’s do this …is there a first aid kit around here somewhere?” they all shrugged, “Come on guys think, this is what you do…a first aid kit.” Jared said, trying to keep his voice calm although his heart was pounding his whole body was shaking and he could feel blood lazily oozing

“Car…there’s one in the car” one of the guards said.

“Get the car brought around.” John yelled into his wrist mic

“Ok this is good, Osric go get the first aid kit and the other jacket out the back of the car.” Jared said and gave the kid a small smile to reassure him, “And remember Osric, not a word to anyone.” Osric nodded and ran off

 “Come on let’s find a room, at least a bathroom.” John said and held out his hand to help Jared up. Jared winced as he stood but he moved as John led him down the hall.

Once they found a room one of the guards stepped behind Jared and removed his jacket. There was a large tear down his shirt where the knife had sliced. The deepest cut was where he had first plunged the blade in and then lightened to just a graze where Jared had jumped away from him. Jared undid the buttons of his shirt and it was gently pulled off him

Osric came running back in with suit bag and a first aid kit.

“Ok guys just patch me up enough to get through this.” Jared said and leaned forward

“Jared are you sure? It’s bleeding quite a bit, he really got you.” John muttered

“I know John I can feel it but there are hundreds of people and Jensen in there waiting for me. This is the first time I am to be presented as part of the royal family, I will not let them down. Surely if you put enough bandages on there it’ll at least slow it down.”

“Ok we’ll load you up but I want my protest on record.”

“I promise if Jensen or the King or Queen yell at you I will tell them this was entirely my stupid idea.” Jared gave a small smile, “Osric can you grab the flower and the ring and put it in the new jacket?”

“Yeah…yeah I can do that.” Osric said, his eyes still bugging out of his head and Jared could see his hands shaking

“Alright guys no body get blood on anything, hear me?” John growled and pushed Jared down to layer him with gauze and bandages.

Ten minutes later Jared was bandaged up and put his sliced shirt back on, there was nothing he could do about that but the generic black tuxedo jacket he was now wearing would cover the damage. He had chucked the jacket in the car at the last minute in case he spilt something on himself since he had his moments of clumsiness.

“Alright let’s go get me married.” Jared tried to joke and smile but the four other men just stared back at him, “Guys you have to lighten up or you can’t go out there. We got this, come on.” Jared said and they all nodded and walked out of the room

Jared stood at the entrance of the church and fought back tears. His family had given him blow after blow and they couldn’t even let him have his wedding day without marring it with terrible memories.

The music started and Jared walked down the aisle by himself. He did what Jensen said and kept his eyes on his smiling face the whole time. He looked gorgeous in a black tuxedo with silk lapels and he too had a white rose in his button hole.

“What happened to the blue jacket?” Jensen asked with a smile when he got close to him and Jared just shook his head as tears started falling, “Jay?” he frowned in concern now, he could feel anxiety pouring off his mate and thought maybe he really had blown it not telling Jared what was happening today

“It’s ok I’m just happy we’re finally here.” Jared said and gave a grateful smile when Samantha stepped up from the first row and handed him a handkerchief.

“It’s you and me Jay, a few words and we’re out of here.”

“Ok.” Jared said on a sob. His back was starting to hurt and he thought shock might be kicking in now the adrenalin had worn off.

Jared, as an Omega, didn’t get to speak during the ceremony. It was an old fashioned act of Alpha taking and owning the Omega and Jared was only half listening as the droning of the bishop went over his head. At one point Jensen took Jared’s hand and slid another ring on, a plain white gold band and smiled at Jared. He knew Jensen was speaking, he knew he was speaking his vows and he would really like to hear them, at another time in another place because all Jared could think right now was that he wanted this over and wanted to get home. In a brief silence after Jensen spoke Jared cleared his throat and looked at the Bishop who sighed but nodded. He was not allowed to speak, he fully understood that but it did not mean he couldn’t take the ring out of his pocket and look deep into Jensen’s eyes as he slipped the gold onto his finger. It was two J’s, back to back and thin bands going from the top and the bottom making a ring that was void in the middle. Jensen gasped and squeezed his hand tight and the Bishop announced them Alpha Jensen Ackles and Omega Jared Padalecki-Ackles. Jared leaned forward and whispered something to the Bishop and he apologised and announced Omega Jared Ackles. Jensen the gave Jared a tender kiss on the lips and for a brief second all the pain and fear disappeared

The crowd stood and clapped as Jensen went to lead them down the centre aisle and out of the cathedral. Jared didn’t say anything but he looked at John, who had been staring at him through the whole ceremony, maybe waiting for him to collapse, and he quickly stepped into action as he talked into his wrist mic.

John and his men came and surrounded Jared and a surprised and confused Jensen and escorted them out the side of the church. Even Chris was caught off guard and was running to catch up.

The limousine was waiting out the side with Osric standing there holding the door open

“Thanks Osric, you did good today, go find your Alpha.” Jared said quietly to the kid who had tears welling. Jared slid into the car and Jensen slid in beside him. Chris was grabbed by John and had something whispered in his ear before his eyes flashed to Jared and he too climbed into the back of the car and reached under the seat to pull out a gun. Jared looked and could see a confused King and Queen also being ushered into a limo before theirs took off with a hiss and a roar.

“Jay are you ok? Are you mad at me for not telling you?” Jensen whispered as he took his husband’s hand. Jared was pressed up against the far side of the car and had a tense look on his face

“No Jen I get it; a heads up would have been nice but I get it.” Jared said and his voice was controlled as he held the pain in, the throb was really starting to kick in

“This isn’t quite how I pictured our first fifteen minutes as a married couple being, I thought we would be alone.” Jensen said and smiled at Chris, “Alright what the hell is going on?” Jensen snapped when he got no response from his best friend who was looking out the car window, gun still in his hand

“Nothing Jen, I’ll tell you when we get home.” Jared muttered

“Home…I like the sound of that.” Jensen said and smiled and Jared tried to return one although he knew it was nowhere near natural. “Jared are you upset with the ceremony? I did explain that it had to be that way.” Jensen muttered, this was in no way how he had been imaging or fantasising about his wedding day; he had thought Jared was as eager as him but now he just seemed aloof

“Jen it’s fine…thank God we’re home.” Jared sighed and had his hand on the car door before it had even stopped

“Jared honey are you ok?” The Queen asked as she rushed forward

“Yes thank you Donna, is the…?”

“He should be in your suite, go.” She said and Jared turned. He held himself tight as he walked to his room, trying to limit movement in his back as much as possible. He knew Jensen was beside him but he couldn’t look at him or say anything; he hated himself for scaring or upsetting Jensen but it was taking all his power just to stay standing at the moment

Jensen and Jared walked into Jared’s suite followed by John, Chris and Osric, the doc was already there.

“Ah guys a little alone time would be good.” Jensen turned and looked at everyone

“Jensen don’t get mad ok.” Jared said with a wince

“Why?” Jensen asked with trepidation and then watched in horror as Jared took his suit jacket off. He heard gasps from Chris and the doc and knew he himself had sucked in air but John and Osric were prepared “What the fuck…oh my God…Jared…what happened? What the hell? SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED RIGHT NOW!” he yelled as he fluttered around Jared, hands held out as if he wanted to help but he didn’t know how. All he could see was a torn shirt and a lot of blood. The bandage had made it through the ceremony but the blood had finally made its way through

“Jensen please stop yelling or I will ask you to leave.” Doc said as he opened his bag and Jensen now understood the gravity of the situation, the doc had never before forgotten the protocol of bowing and acknowledging his title. Jared was shakily undoing his shirt buttons and Jensen stepped forward to help him

“Jared talk to me.” Jensen whispered as he looked into his eyes; eyes that he could now see were full of pain

“It was my dad.” Jared said and all of a sudden he surrendered to the body wracking sobs that he had been holding in. Jensen took him into his arms and held him around the neck while he cried into his tuxedo jacket

“Jensen I need to look at him.” The doc said and Jensen gently unwrapped Jared from him and pushed him down onto his stomach on his bed.

The bandages were slowly and as gently as possible removed from Jared’s back although there were a few cries of pain as John had used a lot of tape to keep them in place. Jensen held his hand and brushed his hair out of his face and muttered words of encouragement the whole time although he himself actually wanted to throw up. The graze was about ten inches long, bleeding in some spots but mostly at the top where the blade had first penetrated

“Can I come in?” the Queen asked from the door and Jared nodded. They were a sombre group standing around the bed while the doc cleaned the wound

“Can someone please…please tell me what happened?” Jensen almost begged as he tried to fight his own tears back

“Jared’s father attacked him outside the cathedral as he was walking in.” John said, “Jared only had one guard with him so he managed to reach him before he could do anything.”

“Oh Jared we are so sorry.” The Queen said, “We should have had more people with you.”

“No, how was anyone meant to know this would happen, I’m just an Omega, until the ceremony I was no one.”

“You were my fiancé; I should have known.” Jensen growled

“I should have been more thorough in following up. I thought we scared him enough.” Chris growled as he too winced and flinched as the bandages were removed.

“Guys, everyone…please…” he hissed as antiseptic was tipped on the wound, “Please stop blaming yourselves, I won’t let my dad ruin this day for us. It’s over. The guard caught him and I am now Mr Jared Ackles, it’s a win, win as far as I’m concerned.”

“I just read out those vows to you in front of everyone and God and this whole time I had failed in everything I said.”

“Jen…”

“I’m sorry.”

“No I’m sorry because…ah…I’m sorry babe I know you put a lot of effort into them I just didn’t hear a single word you said at the ceremony, I’m sorry.” Jared said and tears started flowing again

“John why the hell didn’t…”

“Jensen, Donna, this is on me, one hundred per cent on me. John wanted to go to you, he wanted us to go home but we were there and so were four hundred other people, people who were way more important than me. I made the call to get strapped and get this over with.”

“Get this over with?” Jensen muttered with a frown not liking how Jared describing the best day of his life

“Jensen I have a gash in my back and am in enough pain to tell you I was completely pissed that you hid that from me today. I knew that if I left today, if I walked away from that church, I would never go back. This whole time you let me believe it was just the two of us and our family.” Jared growled

“I’m sorry Jay, I’m so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Ok you’re going to need a few stitches; I’m just going to numb the area. Everyone you all can see he’s ok so can we maybe have a little privacy now.” The doc said the crowd muttered and mumbled as they left the room.

Jared could hear Osric crying and the Queen asking to see John and Chris in the King’s office.

Jensen sat there and held Jared’s hand while the doc numbed him up, gave him five stiches and then gave him a sedating pain killer.

After the doc left Jensen silently ran his hands through Jared’s hair while he lay there on his stomach just shallow breathing through the waves of pain

“Jen.” He slurred

“Yeah Jay?”

“Can you… can you tell me your vows again?”

“How about we wait until you’re more awake.”

“Love you.” He slurred more

“Oh baby I love you too, so much.” Jensen said and looked down to see his Omega asleep


	28. WEDDING RECEPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what sucks as a writer/slash reader - it takes so long to write something and yet you can read it so quickly.

Jared woke in the semi-dark to find Jensen in jeans and a shirt sitting beside him reading. He went to jump up and let out a swear word as the wound pulled

“Jay hey what are you doing?” Jensen gasped in shock as he dropped the book and pushed Jared back down again

“The reception…what time is it? Will we be late?” Jared babbled

“The reception, or what is now actually a fancy dinner is probably half way over.”

“Jen why didn’t you wake me?”

“Everyone understands Jared, hell it was on all the news bulletins, everyone knows why we aren’t there tonight and completely understands. Mum said Mark and Osric have been busy collecting messages from everyone wishing you the best.”

“Wishing us the best.” Jared said as he rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand being held up by his elbow

“You would think right? I mean not to brag but I’m the Prince and the Alpha but everyone there was beyond impressed once it came out you had been stabbed but they still watched you gracefully walk down the aisle to me and no one knew a damn thing. I am so shallow. I was standing there thinking it was because you were pissed about all those people and the whole time you were bleeding and in pain. You shouldn’t have married me today, what kind of mate and husband am I?’ Jensen said and tears started running. He had been getting himself more and more wound up while he sat there watching his husband sleep and occasionally twitch and cry out.

“Jensen look at me. You have been lucky to live a safe and protected life and I love that about you, you should be able to look at me and think shallow things like ‘Oh he’s pissed about the number of people here’, I want that. I don’t want you looking at me and automatically thinking ‘What has happened to him now?’. Today, getting down the aisle to you was pure adrenalin and selfishness. I didn’t want to wait another minute to be Mr Ackles. Unfortunately, because of my history, I have had to learn to think on my feet for survival and have had to be able to run on adrenalin and you know what?

“What?”

“As much as I love you and that is why I married you I’m also happy to know I will never have to live like that anymore because you are my Alpha and I know you will protect me and keep me safe, you are, after all, a Prince. Finally, for the first time in almost nine years I feel like I can relax and let my guard down.”

“Jay I promise to love and protect you and keep you safe for the rest of your life, which were pretty much my vows to you.”

“Na ah you don’t get out of it that easy…” Jared said and was interrupted by knocking at the door. Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes, “What?”

“It’s probably Sam and Samantha, they have been knocking nearly every hour if not more often.”

“Come in.” Jared yelled before Jensen could say anything more

“Jared oh my God Jared are you ok?” Samantha said as she barrelled through the door

“Hi guys, yeah I’m fine.” Jared said casually

“They said you got stabbed.” Sam said with a clench of his jaw

“Ah yeah.” Jared said and rolled onto his stomach so they could see the bandages

“Is it true…?” Samantha gasped

“Yeah it was my dad.” Jared’s voice wobbled, it was going to take a lot for him to get over that, maybe they did need the psychologist to move in. Samantha ran around the side of the bed and sat next to Jared running her hand up and down his arm in comfort

“Where is he now?” Sam growled

“We’ve got him, nothing for you to worry about.” Jensen said, he knew Jared was his now and he knew he had nothing to be jealous of but he still wanted to mark his territory when Sam was around.

“You sure? You’re a Prince, I know there’s things you can’t do that I can.” Sam said and Jensen smiled, alright maybe he did like this guy a little bit

“Sam we are doing this by the book, we have a list of charges a mile long.” Jensen smiled

“Can I make just one suggestion?”

“Sure knock yourself out.”

“Jared has his brother in a prison, he has three Alphas in a prison and now his father going to prison, probably a good idea if they’re not all in the same prison.”

“Jesus they could build their own I hate Jared Fan club.” Jared gasped

“Don’t worry about it babe but you’re right thanks Sam, I’ll get onto that Monday. We have a number of prisons, I’ll try and make sure every one of them is separated.”

“Ok now I know you’re ok we can go. I was going to camp here until I saw you.” Samantha said but was drowned out by Jared’s stomach growling.

“Sorry.” He muttered

“I’ll get us some food.” Jensen said and reached for the phone

“Actually Jen…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could go out there?”

“Where? To the reception?”

“Yeah.”

“Jay you don’t have to.”

“I know that, I want to. Come on how often am I going to have a state dinner thrown in my honour? Plus, it’ll let everyone see us together and see I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, come on let me chuck on one of the hundred suits you seemed to think I needed and go and get something to eat.”

“Alright whatever you want Jay, Sam and Samantha can you excuse us?”

“Yeah of course, we’ll see you out there, I’m so proud of you Jared.” Samantha said and they left the room.

“Are you sure Jay?”

“Totally, come on husband feed me.”

“Husband, I like the sound of that.” Jensen said and leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the lips, Jared whimpered when he pulled away, “No way are we starting anything we have no chance of finishing tonight.” Jensen said and Jared pouted, “Stay here I’ll quickly go shove on a suit and come back to help you.” Jensen and said and slid off the bed

“Hate to see you leave but love to watch that ass walking away.” Jared muttered

“What the hell Jay?” Jensen yelped and spun around

“Painkillers.” Jared muttered and blushed because he too couldn’t believe he said that out loud

“Well then I’m getting you more pain killers.” Jensen said on a laugh before going out the door.

Jared slid off the bed and went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He was a little pale but he could do this; he wasn’t up to wrestling the shower with his bandaged back so he washed under his arms and face at the sink and then walked to the wardrobe. His back felt tight and he couldn’t move too fast but other than that he felt human so he pulled out a light grey suit and a dark blue shirt. He was pretty much dressed when he heard knocking at the door

“Yeah?”

“Excuse me sir just seeing if you needed anything?” Osric asked as he stuck his head in the door

“How you doing Osric?”

“Ok, better than you. I was so scared this afternoon.”

“You did a brilliant job but if you don’t want to do this anymore both Jensen and I would understand.”

“No, no I’m ok but I may need danger money.”

“Hopefully not anymore. Now Osric I feel bad asking, it’s nowhere near a part of your role but would you mind helping me with my shoes? I can’t get down there.” Jared said quietly

“Yeah of course anything.” Osric said and dashed forward

“Is your Alpha ok with you still being my assistant? He must have been pissed.”

“He was proud of how I acted and handled it.”

“So am I just so you know.”

“Thank you sir.”

“We’re both Omegas so please call me Jared, it’s gonna freak me out if you keep saying sir, I keep looking around for Jensen or the King.

“Got it sir…Jared.”

“Ok…hey!” Jensen yelped as he came into the room

“Well it took you forever to get ready, a guy could starve to death waiting for you to make yourself pretty.”

“Osric thanks for looking after my boy today, great job.”

“Thank you Prince Jensen.”

“Alright let’s go get us some food. Mum and dad know we’re coming so I don’t think we’ll just be sneaking in.

“Well I guess this is my first test as husband to Prince Jensen Ackles.”

“No I think it more a test for me and my possessiveness because I can tell you people are going to be fawning over you tonight and its gonna be hard for me cause I’m gonna wanna rip out their jugulars.”

“Love it when you get jealous but Jen I’m all yours I even have the ring to prove it.” Jared said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips just as Chris walked in, “Oh come on you told me he’d leave us alone now.” Jared yelled and Jensen burst out laughing which got even louder when he saw the confused look on his guard’s face

“What? I just came to escort you to the ball room.” Chris said with a frown

“You better buy Jensen an awesome Christmas present this year Chris because he is the only thing saving you from being in an Igloo in the artic for the next month.” Jared muttered

“What the hell?”

“Pain killers.” Jensen said trying to keep a straight face but the whole thing was too hilarious, Chris was confused, Jared was pouting and Osric was looking at them all like they should be committed.

 

Jensen held Jared’s hand as they entered the ballroom and it was probably a good thing because Jared would have run away otherwise even though this was his bright idea. They were announced and nearly everyone stood and applauded as they walked forward. The King and Queen got up from their seats and came forward

“Jared honey are you ok?” the Queen asked

“Yes thanks Donna, just hungry.”

“Proud of you son and you really are my son now Jared, I am honoured to call you an Ackles and trust me you will never see that man again. “Alan said and then gave him a slap to the back

“Dad!” Jensen gasped as Jared bit a cry back

“Oh shit sorry Jared.”

“It’s ok.” Jared said on a huff of air

“Alright let’s get you seated before other people charge at you and do something stupid like I just did.” Alan said and led them to the main table.

Once they got to their seats both men had flutes of champagne put in their hands and the Queen told them to keep standing for a moment

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for attending this weekend. It has been a very joyous occasion for us with both our son’s coronation and his wedding to his Omega. I know you have all seen the news so the boys do not need to apologise for their delay in arriving but please raise your glasses and toast Your Royal Highness Jensen Ackles and his husband Prince Consort Jared Ackles.” The Queen raised her glass and all the guests said ‘here here’ before sipping from their flutes. Once they took a mouthful Jared and Jensen sat down and staff started bringing them food. Chris stood behind them and Jared knew John was lurking somewhere doing ninja shit, and yeah maybe he should get some more of these pain killers!

“Jared how do you feel?” The doc said as he came over to the table.

“Not gonna lie doc, it’s sore and throbbing but I’m good.”

“Take two of these, they’ll help.” Doc said and handed him a bottle

“They’re not the same ones you gave me before?”

“No these are lighter, they’ll just take the edge off, maybe don’t drink so much with them though.”

“Got it.” Jared said and took the tablets with the water sitting beside his plate

Jensen and Jared slowly ate while talking to people who approached them, people who Jared did not know at all although he recognised some of them from tv or magazines.

“Jared?” he heard a voice say and looked up

“Florica? I didn’t even know you were here?” Jared said as he tried to jump up before wincing and slowly starting to rise

“No stay seated.” She said and pulled out the seat next to his, “It was meant to be a surprise.”

“Well it is.”

“I’m sorry Jared I saw nothing happening today but you did didn’t you?”

“Jay?” Jensen gasped

“I had a quick vision this morning when I was out jogging but I didn’t put the two together because I thought today was just a small ceremony, he was already running at me by the time I connected the two.”

“Jesus I really fucked up.” Jensen muttered

“No do not talk like that, the only one that fucked up is my father thinking he could do what he tried to do. You warned him, he did what he did and now he suffers the consequences…um what about my mum and Megan?”

“Megan had no idea, she’s still at the school and your mum didn’t seem to know this was going to happen either, she was at home sitting in front of the tv with a bottle of vodka when the guards showed up.”

“So many lives ruined due to complete narrow mindedness. “Florica muttered

“Yes but not mine and not yours Florica. King Alan is changing Omega law and has no problems with _were’s_ with abilities and now has one in the family. The Ackles family, including me are going to do everything we can to make sure other _were’s_ don’t go through what you and I went through.”

“See this…this right here is the role God gave you.”

“Florica.” Jared warned

“Oh come on Jared, even now married to a Prince in a cathedral you’re going to curse God?”

“I’m not going to curse him but we’re still not best friends.”

“But you’re getting there.” she said with a smile, “Now I have taken up too much of your time and it is late for an old woman.

“Is the pack here?”

“No just me.”

“Where are you staying?”

“The Ackles set me up with the Beavers.”

“Of course they did.” Jared said with a smile and slowly rose to give Florica a hug, “I’m so glad you were here today to see this.”

“Me too.” She said and kissed him on the cheek before heading out. Jared downed his flute of champagne

Jared turned around to say something to Jensen but he was gone although Chris was still looming, “Chris…”

“Yeah Jared?”

“Can you please sit down? You’re freaking me out man.”

“Sorry I just feel…I feel like I dropped the ball today. Jensen knew something was wrong and I talked him out of it. I honestly believed you were just up in another room when I saw dad run from the church.”

“It was over by then what were you going to do? Your dad took care of me and you did your job, protecting Jensen and being his best man. That was your job today Chris, it wasn’t your job to be worrying about me, it was your job to be supporting Jensen.”

“Thanks Jared. You’re the best thing that ever happened to Jens and I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you

“Well just so you know I’d never forgive you if something happened to him.”

“Hey I thought we were having a moment.”

“Chris you have been a cock block for the last two months you’re lucky I don’t have you on a plane to fucking Australia.” Jared said as he finished Jensen’s flute of champagne, it was really hard to get a drink around here 

“Alright fair call.” He said with a smile

“Hey, hey.” Jared yelped as he went to pat him on the back

“Shit sorry.” Chris said and flagged a waitress who replaced Jared’s and Jensen glasses

All of a sudden the lights dimmed and a spot light showed on stage and there was Jensen sitting on a stool with a guitar

“Hi everyone, Jared and I would like to thank you all for being here to share this special day with us. You have been very supportive of everything that has happened and I’m sure some of you don’t agree with the decisions we have made, it may go against your beliefs but please don’t take that out on my husband, he is my true love, my soul mate and I will die protecting him. Now I am about to sing the lamest song, yes it is a Disney song, shoot me but it reminds me of my beautiful mate.” Jensen said and strummed the guitar, Jared didn’t know how he was going to survive this song considering he was in tears now just with his impromptu speech.

All of a sudden Jensen started singing ‘Can you feel the love Tonight’ from the Lion King

 

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It’s enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It’s enough for this wide eyes wandered that we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_I must let you rest_

_It’s enough to make Kings into vagabonds beneath the velvet_

 

Jared had tears silently running down his face and he didn’t care that four hundred people could be staring at him, all he cared about was his gorgeous mate sitting up there declaring his love to him in front of everyone.

Chris had handed him serviettes to stem the welling but the only thing that would stop it was having that man in his arms and he was going to do that right now.  Jensen came down from the stage and the band started playing again

“Dance with me.” Jared growled

“Can you dance?” Jensen asked

“Fuck you Jensen Ackles.” Jared growled and dragged him onto the floor as ‘Save the Last Dance for me’ played

“What the hell Jay?”

“I want you in my arms and this is the closest I can get in this situation. Now that we’re here it’ll be rude for me drag you out again so soon.” Jared said as he slid against Jensen, it looked like they were innocently dancing, only Jensen and Jared could feel the rub of hardening cocks as they moved

“Jay we gotta stop or we’ll be walking around in front of everyone with boners.”

“Boners… what are we ten?” Jared snorted and Jensen pulled back to look into Jared’s eyes. Yep half closed and hazy

“How many drinks did you have?” he asked and Jared shrugged, “Dude doc told you not to drink.”

“Firstly he said watch what I drink and secondly it’s my wedding reception so I can do whatever I want” Jared pouted

“Really?” Jensen asked sarcastically

“No actually I’m starting to feel a little funky.” Jared said and Jensen waved his hand in Chris’s direction

Chris came over and caught Jared’s other arm as his legs started buckling and they carried him out of the ball room and back down to his suite

“Bet you never thought this would be your wedding night in a hundred years.” Chris said as they lay Jared on his stomach on his bed

“Yeah you’re right about that but I’d do it a hundred times over it meant this man was my husband at the end of each day.”

“Gag.” Chris said

“Chris man we gotta find your mate because there is nothing like it. It is a hundred percent pure contentment, if this is all I achieve for the rest of my life I’d be happy.”

“Me too.” Jared muttered three quarters asleep from the bed

“Now go so I can curl up with my husband and share a bed with him for the first time.”

“You are so lame.”

“Yep better get used to it.” Jensen said with a wink and smile and Chris made a gagging sound before leaving the room


	29. FINALLY SOME ALONE TIME

A week, it had been a whole damn week since their wedding day and Jared was going to die from sexual frustration. Jensen was treating him like a china doll rolled in cotton wool and wrapped in bubble wrap. He’d gently hold him or stroke his hair or lightly wrap him in his arms at night but that was the extent of it. The most intimate he got was when he was changing Jared’s bandages and checking on the wound each day, sliding his hands over his back as he inspected the healing. Jared may have been stabbed but come on he was an eighteen-year-old male; be he _were_ or human he had needs and if he was being honest with himself he had imagined by now he would be having a hard time walking instead of going on miles long runs to burn off the frustration. He had even worn out a number of guards and it was only John who could keep up with him now with the sparring and hand to hand combat and even he was sporting a black eye this morning, even with Jared’s restricted movements. And then to top it all off Jensen slept in his own room last night because he had a late running phone conference and didn’t want to disturb Jared when he came to bed as if Jared actually had something important to do today! He would start to doubt Jensen’s love for him he hadn’t seen the looks he sometimes flashed his way when he thought he wasn’t looking. He was pretty much sure Jensen was as frustrated as him and thought he was doing the right thing.

He went for another run this morning before hitting the gym for light weights, he couldn’t wait til he had got the stitches out and had healed so he could get back to usual regime that was a lot more intense then this but he lifted his girly weights as Chris called them and then headed back to his suite to shower.

“Hey Jay hungry?” Jensen asked as he came into the room and then stopped dead. Coming out of the bathroom glistening damp, hair dishevelled from towel drying and completely naked other than the towel around his neck was his husband, “Oh shit sorry.” Jensen muttered as his skin heated and he turned away

“Jen we’re married now I think it’s ok for you to see me naked.” Jared said as he casually walked around the bed, getting close to Jensen in the process which wafted his husband in a cloud of his warmed scent, and headed into the wardrobe. In the wardrobe Jared took a deep breath himself thinking this was it, he loved Jensen and this morning he was going to get what he wanted, what he needed more than air at this minute

“But…ummm…yeah…ah…how’s the wound feeling?” Jensen ran his hand along the back of his neck in discomfort while he tried to breathe through his mouth so the scent of his Omega wasn’t so brain addling.

“Yeah good, wanna check it?” Jared said and slid onto the bed on his stomach leaving Jensen with the view of his gorgeous back, even with the bandage and his tight ass and muscled legs.

“Ah no, not yet, I…ah…just woke up.” He muttered inanely, that was obvious since he was standing there in sleep pants, soft shirt and bed mussed hair. The advantage of that is Jared could see his cock twitching against the soft sleep material

“Ok suit yourself.” He said and rolled over so Jensen could see he also was affected by this situation, he wasn’t completely hard but he was definitely rising to the occasion and his skin was starting to flush

“I gotta go.” Jensen groaned and went to turn but Jared quickly moved down the end of the bed and grabbed his wrist

“Or do you?”

“Jay please you’re hurt…”

“Ok.” He shrugged and his hand slid from his wrist and lightly brushed across Jensen’s crotch as he moved it away but then he heard Jensen’s breath stutter and smiled as he moved it back to cup him through the soft material. Jensen’s head fell back and an almost silent moan came out of his mouth as he stood there so Jared moved his hand so he was gently stroking his cock through the material, “Still wanna go?”

“No…yes…I should…I don’t…”

“When you make a decision let me know ok?’ Jared said as he put his hands in the waistband of Jensen’s pants and pulled him closer to the bed

“Jay what are you doing?”

“Something I have wanted to do for months.” Jared growled as he slid Jensen’s pants down and stared at his husband’s gorgeous and holy fuck large cock. His mouth was practically drooling and all he could think was that this belongs to him now, “Fuck Jen you’re beautiful.” Jared whispered as he lightly took him and ran his hand up and down his length feeling the smoothness and heat and slight throb and twitch as he reacted to Jared’s touch and grew in his hand.

“Jay.” Jensen all but moaned and put his hands on his husband’s shoulders to steady himself as he felt Jared’s hot and damp breath on his skin

“Jen I gotta taste that.” Jared husked and pulled him forward between his legs before dipping his head and licking the length of his husband, they both let out moans and Jensen’s hands slid into Jared’s hair and grabbed on as Jared pulled back before lowering his mouth completely onto Jensen’s cock.

In all honesty Jared had no clue what he was doing, this was the first sexual anything he had done to someone other than himself and although he had tried to watch gay porn he had always felt so guilty, first with Florica in the caravan right next door, then in Samantha’s house and there was no way he was even going to look for a website in the palace, the last thing he needed was I.T security logs showing he looked up porn. He was just going to go with his instincts and hoped that in the process he pleased Jensen. He lowered his head, taking as much of Jensen in as he could before sucking and pulling back up, he heard Jensen whimper as he gently pushed forward so Jared assumed he at least wasn’t hating it. He dropped his head again and ran the flat of his tongue up the deep vein from base to shaft and suddenly gagged as Jensen thrust forward

“Sorry, sorry babe but holy fuck.” Jensen whimpered as he ran his hands through his hair and across his shoulders and anywhere he could touch. Jared just hummed in response, his mouth being full of cock and all, and Jensen thrust again, “Jay you gotta stop, please…oh my God.”

Not only did Jared not stop but with the encouragement he was getting from Jensen he quickly picked up the pace and took as much of him as he could into his mouth while sliding his hand along the bit that didn’t fit to stroke and twist in a way that he knew got him off when he was stroking himself, “Jay…holy hell…Jay please babe.”

Jared hollowed his cheeks and moved up and down and hummed while one hand twisted the base of his cock and the other hand moved in to fondle and stroke Jensen’s balls. He felt Jensen’s cock get even harder and could feel his balls shifting and so dropped his head hitting the back of his throat with Jensen’s cock, he relaxed his jaw and tried to take him a bit further and suddenly Jensen cried out and came down his throat. Jared swallowed as quickly as possible but still some ran down his chin as he was overwhelmed.

“Jesus Jay…” Jensen gasped and his legs wobbled so Jared pulled him forward onto the bed before he fell, “Is that…is that me on your chin?” he stuttered

“Oh yeah hang on…” Jared said and went to grab a tissue

“Do not fucking move.” Jensen growled and slid over to straddle Jared and lick at his chin. They both groaned and Jared knew Jensen could feel his cock twitching against his hip.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both jumped in surprise. Jensen went to move but Jared held him in his lap while he lifted his head

“Alaska Chris I swear to God I will send you to Alaska.” He yelled out and Jensen dropped his head onto his shoulder and laughed while they heard Chris mutter “Right understood.”

“Fuck you’re adorable when you’re frustrated.”

“Well do something about it then.” Jared whispered as he removed Jensen’s shirt and Jensen lifted up his head so they could lick into each other hard and deep. It was a dirty and messy kiss as they tried to take as much of each other in as possible, lips were bitten, tongues were sucked and teeth knocked but neither of them cared as Jensen rocked in Jared’s lap rubbing their two cocks together.

“Fuck you smell so good Jay, so so good.”

“That’s because I’m eighteen years old and completely frustrated and slick is pouring out of me now I have you in my arms.”

“Fuck the way you talk, you’re gonna kill me…can I see?”

“What? The slick?”

“Yeah.” Jensen whispered with an embarrassed flush.

“God Jen don’t be embarrassed, you are my husband and we are going to be together forever there is gonna be so much more gross stuff you see then my slick, if you think you’re not gonna be in the room when I give birth to our baby you have another thought coming, where I go you go.”

“I like the sound of that, all of that, I can’t wait to see you carrying our child.”

“Ah…Jen.” Jared frowned

“No not yet, Jesus neither of us are ready for that yet but I can imagine it and you’ll be beautiful.” Jensen said and Jared leaned in for one more deep and thorough kiss before sliding Jensen off him and rolling over, “Shit Jay.” Jensen hissed and ran his hands over Jared’s back, touching the soft and warm skin that was getting a slight sheen of sweat to it

Jensen had done college, he hadn’t done college sex, he hadn’t done any sex, hard to believe but true, his right hand had been his best friend when Chris wasn’t in the room but he had seen things, been to parties that sometimes revealed way too much and had seen videos but none of that could prepare him for what he felt when he had his husband on his back totally submissive to him. He straddled the back of Jared’s legs and slid up so he could stroke and kiss across his shoulders and back

“Jen please.” Jared whimpered as he pushed his hips up off the bed letting Jensen know where he wanted him to be. They had time for learning each other’s bodies later but yeah Jensen was agreeing with Jared, it had been forever and he needed to be in him as much as Jared needed him in him.

This was it, they knew each other was their mate and they had publically announced it and were even married, but this right here was what it was all about, their mating, their souls meshing and their hearts syncing as they became two halves of a whole. Jensen growled low in his throat at the intenseness of it all and Jared immediately looked up

“I love you Jensen, you are my mate, let’s make it true.” He said with a soft smile and Jensen slid up him to reach his face so he could kiss him again.

Jared bucked his hips and Jensen smiled before he slid back down again and slowly ran his nose between Jared’s ass cheeks just inhaling the pure musky cinnamon scent oozing from him. When he was aroused the cinnamon over powered the apple scent and Jensen loved that that was a giveaway Jared probably didn’t even know about but probably would be a death of him if they were out in public and he caught this scent. He put his hands on his cheeks and slowly pulled them apart so he could see this beautiful part of his husband and Jared wasn’t kidding, slick was oozing out every time he moved or clenched and Jensen hissed as his cock twitched again, eager to get in there.

“On your knees baby.” Jensen whispered and Jared immediately responded, almost throwing Jensen off, “So eager.” He chuckled

“Eager to have you in me yeah, please Jen, make me yours.” Jared muttered

Jensen looked down at the gorgeous puckered hole before leaning forward and lapping at it, needing to taste the slick oozing out.  He held Jared still with a hand on his back when he keened and pushed back onto Jensen’s face wanting more. He was completely overwhelmed by the scent and the taste and he continued lapping at the hole that was now clenching and unclenching in need, almost begging for something to be put in it. Jensen licked and sucked at Jared and the more he did the more slick ran from him, he pulled his cheeks apart and pressed his tongue into the hole, into the channel trying to get closer to the source of the slick and Jared cried out and threw his head back

“Jen please…I need you, please Jen, please take me, make me yours, please.” Jared whimpered half zoned out with the sensations rolling through his body. Jensen pulled back and wiped his slick covered face on his abandoned shirt before slowly sliding a finger home into his mate.  “Jesus Jay you don’t even need lube.” Jensen hissed and watched in awe as his finger was almost sucked in.

“You are my true mate Jen I never thought I would need it.” Jared muttered as Jensen worked the one finger, mesmerized watching it get sucked in before pulling it out, until Jared started wiggling against him, he then inserted a second finger and smiled again as Jared whimpered and pushed back.

“You ok?”

“I can’t even begin to describe how this feels.” Jared said as Jensen kept moving and then inserted a third finger and he arched up and cried out

“Guess I found it.” Jensen chuckled

“Jensen would you please stop tormenting me and take me already.” Jared growled and Jensen laughed again.

“You are so demanding for an Omega, I really do need to find the instruction manual for you because I’m sure you’re not meant to be this demanding.”

“You know what? I would get off this bed right now and walk away if I wasn’t leaking like I am and didn’t have this massive erection.” Jared snarled

“Ok baby I’m sorry, shh I got ya.” Jensen consoled and dropped kisses along his husband’s back realising Jared had reached his limit and was starting to get pissed off

He got up on his knees, put his hands on Jared’s hips and slowly slid in to the tight hot channel that now belonged to him. He growled at the same time Jared arched and sighed and they stayed like that for a few seconds while Jared got used to being completely and utterly full, there was not a piece of him that wasn’t being touched by Jensen right now and he was complete. Suddenly need overwhelmed Jensen and he held onto Jared tight as he pulled back until he was almost out before snapping back in again and they both cried out, he set a fast pace, slamming into Jared as Jared pushed back on him whimpering and cheering him on and then almost screaming when Jensen hit the little bundle of nerves; then he could feel the sensation change, feel himself getting even thicker, heavier, and looked down to see his knot expanding. Jared felt it too and seemed to instinctively know to spread his legs wider, open himself up more, almost inviting the knot in; Jensen took it slow and shortened his thrusts he didn’t want to hurt his mate but suddenly the knot popped in and Jared arched off the bed and yelled as the knot was a constant pressure on his prostate. Jensen watched in awe as Jared came untouched, shooting up his stomach and chest and his tightening channel made Jensen come undone, unloading into his mate and he fell forward to instinctively bite at Jared’s neck. Jared’s head tilted and he offered his throat up to his mate, to his husband, to his one true love.

When Jensen’s teeth sank into him Jared automatically surrendered to his husband and collapsed on the bed, taking Jensen with him. They lay there, locked together while Jensen quietly lapped at the mark he had just left on his husband’s collar bone and then dropped kisses all over Jared’s shoulders and back and lips when he turned to look at him and smile into his eyes. He knew Jensen could feel what he could feel, their hearts and souls and minds introducing themselves to each other so that in a crowd of thousands they would now be able to find each other. They would now, without words, be able to pick up on each other’s emotions and feelings, they were now a hundred percent complete and would live and work in pure synchronization.

“I love you Jay.”

“Love you too.”

They were almost asleep when there was another knock at the door

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jared muttered

“What?” Jensen yelled

“Oh sorry Prince Jensen I was just seeing if Jared needed anything”

“Yeah Osric can you please tell everyone to leave us alone until… say Wednesday?” he looked at Jensen who nodded, “Yeah Wednesday.”

“Ah yep got it.” Osric said and they heard him snicker

“I think we need a honeymoon just so we can have some peace and quiet.” Jensen said as he snuggled into that little place between neck and shoulder that was designed especially for him he thought and dropped kisses on his husband’s throat


	30. THE STORM AFTER THE CALM

It had been over a month since they had been married and for Jared it was the ideal lifestyle. He and Jensen were studying together and making it into a competition which was driving their tutor crazy with their bickering although he couldn’t deny they were both excellent learners. They were keeping up with their physical regime, again turning it into a competition and John and Chris had surrendered and let the husbands now fight each other, only because they couldn’t keep up with them anymore. It had led to some interesting and sometimes embarrassing work out sessions and now Jensen and Jared had the gym at a specific day and time and everyone knew to stay out of there and turn off the security cameras for the boys’ privacy. That was the other thing that was going perfectly. He and Jensen could hardly keep their hands off each other and there was very little they didn’t know about each other now; every ticklish spot, every erogenous spot, every look and every touch to take their mate to the heights of ecstasy. Jared had worried that it could be awkward as they learned what they were doing together but true mates and true love meant they just fell into knowing what to do to please the other.

BUT the biggest change of the last month of married life was Jared’s visions returned.

The first night after they made love, pretty much all day, Jared and Jensen had passed out with exhaustion but after a second night in the bedroom Jared fell into a more natural sleep and suddenly a vision appeared. Since then he had been getting visions regularly and having the entire royal guard at his fingertips meant he was being taken seriously and a number of accidents had been prevented. They had been very careful about making sure this information didn’t get out to the country because as much as most of the constituents were happy with Jared as the Prince’s husband and maybe being the voice for Omegas; they were still getting hate mail for both their homosexuality and Jared’s role as husband so the last thing they wanted was the old school wolves finding out about Jared’s abilities. The King and Queen had apologised and said in no way were they embarrassed by him but it was for his own safety at the moment. Jared had no problem with that, he didn’t want that to be what he was known for anyway.

Now for the first time the two men were going to be apart for a week. Jensen and his parents were visiting a neighbouring country and unfortunately Jared, being an Omega, was not invited. It appeared the King of that country had no problem with homosexuality but believed deeply in old wolf lore and didn’t acknowledge Jared. Jensen had been ropable but Jared had reminded him that this was what he thought his life would be anyway and they could not destroy a fragile trade corridor just because of this but he was now sitting on Jensen’s bed while Jensen packed and continued grumbling. Mark was hovering, wanting to actually pack for Jensen but Jensen was so wound up he had taken over. Jared was pretty sure Mark would repack the suitcases once Jensen left the room.

“This is bull shit Jay, you are smarter than me, I actually think you would be more of an asset then me at this thing and you know old lore inside out and upside down, you’d know exactly what to do in any situation over there.”

“Jen I’m just an Omega, I’m not important and I’m not going to be the one to ruin the relationship between your two countries and I’m not smart you’re just biased.”

“Yeah I am biased but it’s also not a coincidence that Matt rings you and emails you all the time to help him with his homework”

“Are you ok with that? It’s nothing.”

“The kid’s sixteen Jay I know it’s nothing, I’m glad you have a friend around here, I know you miss the Sams’.”

“Yeah I do but he just needed someone to help with his classes and we got on ok so I was happy to help him. He’s a nice kid.”

Jared had met Matt, the Beta son of the Prime Minister when a cabinet meeting had run over time and Matt had come into the back room to wait for his father. Jared who had been hanging around waiting for Jensen and the two had got to chatting.

 “I don’t have to go you know”

“Jen come on.”

“I can’t believe this asshole. He knows that as my Omega you shouldn’t be separated from me and you shouldn’t be left alone but he’s demanding it anyway; it’s a power play that’s all this is.” Jensen was almost pouting

“Mark excuse us please.” Jared said and once Mark had left the room Jared stepped forward and bent down to suck Jensen’s pouting bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue along the inside of lip and garnering a whimper out of Jensen, “Babe let the man have his power play if he wants.”

“Hmmm, ok.” Jensen whispered before pulling Jared’s mouth back to his.

“Come next door and let Mark finish packing.” Jared whispered as he nuzzled at Jensen’s neck and nibbled on his ear lobe

“Are you trying to distract me?” Jensen moaned

“Is it working?” Jared asked as he slid his knee between Jensen’s legs and pulled Jensen onto it slowly rocking him

“Hell yeah.” Jensen growled before grabbing Jared’s head and pulling it down so he could inhale him. Jared’s tongue dipped out to lick into his mate but Jensen sucked it hard into his mouth before running his teeth the length of it feeling Jared shiver at the overload of sensations. They kissed long and hard and deep

“Fuck this.” Jared growled as he pulled his mouth away to suck in oxygen and thrust against Jensen’s rocking hips while Jensen undid his belt buckle.

“Jay!” he hissed as he threw back his head and let Jared suck hard on his collar bone, low enough that no marks would be seen, not that Jensen would care, he was his husband and his mate. Jared scooped him up and carried him into his own suite, kicking the door closed as he went and then turned and pushed Jensen up against the wall. “Fuck yeah Jay, do it.” Jensen growled. Jared had his hands on his ass and was pretty much pushing Jensen’s clothed cock down onto his own, “Come for me, fuck come on me, I want to smell you when I’m in another country.” Jensen frantically whispered as he slid his hands between their two bodies and pulled Jared’s sizable length out of his jeans and stroked him as Jared thrust forward, “Fuck you are huge, especially for an Omega, I think I definitely have a size kink.” Jensen muttered mindlessly before biting his lips to stop crying out.

“Fuck fuck, fuck.” Jared hissed as he turned and dropped Jensen down onto his couch. He bent down and pulled Jensen’s jeans off, watching his solid cock pop up and slap against his stomach as it was released and then quickly slid out of his quickly dampening jeans before sitting straight down onto his husband’s cock.

“Jay.” Jensen cried out and held onto his hips as he thrust up. Their love making fast and frantic as they thought about their time apart and it didn’t take long for Jared to come all over himself and Jensen before Jensen cried out and unloaded into his mate. “I’m not going.” He panted as they came down from their high

“Don’t be stupid of course you are Jen, how else am I going to get to practice my phone sex?”

“Phone sex?”

“Only if you go, I’m not doing it if you’re just in the other room.” Jared smirked as he dropped kisses all over his husband’s sweaty face

“Fine.” Jensen huffed but then smiled

 

By the time Jared woke the next morning Jensen had left the palace with his family and three quarters of the royal guard.

 

**

John and Chris and the other guards were shielding the family and also watching the luggage to make sure nothing was tampered with. The King and Queen and Jensen were sitting in a secluded area and doing interviews regarding the upcoming trip. They got the all clear and wrapped up and headed to the plane.

“So there is a large storm coming in but we should be up in the air and above it before it really hits.” The pilot said to John after bowing and curtsying to the family

“Yay.” John muttered sarcastically as an enthusiastic flier, not.

Everyone and everything boarded the plane and as they prepared for taxiing John’s phone rang

“Sorry sir, phone’s off for this trip.” The air hostess frowned

“I’ve just got to…”

“Sir, we are about to take off, phone off please.” She said and John grumbled but turned it off.

Chris’s phone then rang and after being shot a nasty look he apologised and quickly turned it off, the hostess was hot looking and he didn’t want to get her off side before he had a chance to try his moves.

 

Twelve long hours later the plane finally landed and the guards stepped into their roles, guiding and shielding the family as they disembarked the plane onto the red carpet where they were welcomed by the Prime Minister of that country. John was shadowing the King but Chris had time to turn his phone on and was surprised by the number of messages coming through. He was quickly distracted by the family moving forward and slid his phone into his pocket.

An hour later the family were at the palace and were shown to the guest wing. Once John did a thorough check of the rooms the family settled in to unpack and John and Chris both pulled out their phones.

_Tahmoh Penikett escaped when transferring between prisons._

_Doing everything we can but he still hasn’t been caught._

_Will keep you updated_

“Shit” John muttered

“We gotta tell Jensen.”

“Hang on let’s get an update first.” John said and pulled out his phone, “Update me.” John snapped and listened for a few minutes before looking at Chris and telling him to ring the pilot to get the plane ready again

Chris pulled out his phone but a few minutes later winced and hung up

“What?’ John snapped

“Plane can’t take off, storm’s too big.”

“Ok well Jared’s at the palace so there’s no point worrying the family for no real reason.”

“Dad…”

“I’m not being an asshole Chris, if we tell Jensen he will panic for no reason and we can’t do anything anyway, we’re stuck here until the storm blows over so why panic everyone. I will brief the King though.” John said and headed out of the room

Chris was torn, Chris was a guard and his father was officially his boss but Jensen was his best friend and a married Alpha.  He sighed and thought he would wait until more information came through.

**

Two days Jared had been at the palace by himself going slightly insane. He was reading, he was catching up on his Game of Thrones and he was jogging and using the gym but he was bored and really missed his husband. He wasn’t allowed to spar with any of the guards as there were minimal numbers here now so he wasn’t allowed to hurt anyone so jogging it was, or more long distance running and even that was turning into a chore because suddenly he had two guards and they couldn’t necessarily keep up with him.

On the third day Matt rang asking for a specific History book Jared had that may help with an assignment and he was eager to get out of these four walls for a while, even it was just into a car. A change of scenery was what he needed and it was an awesome hour drive with the windows down and the wind through his hair. He loved Jensen and he loved his life but every now and then he got itchy feet so he was happy to have the scenery and the breeze blowing past.

“Hey Matt how’s it going?” Jared said as he walked to the front door of the Prime Minister’s estate

“Oh man you are a life saver, this assignment is on the culling of the _were’s_ with abilities and I can’t wrap my head around it.”

“Yeah I don’t think the _were’s_ with abilities could either. I’ve done a bit of study on this, do you wanna hand?”

“Really? That would be awesome.”

“Is your mum home?”

“Yeah I’ll go get her.” Jared introduced himself to Matt’s mother and confirmed he had both his assistant and a guard with him as chaperone’s as such. She allowed him to help Matt in the dining room and then proceeded to fill them up with cakes and cookies while they studied.

A couple of hours later they headed home. Osric sat up the front with Richard who was not only his guard but Osric’s Alpha and Jared sat in the back relaxing and listening to them and chat and giggle with each other. It made him miss Jensen and he wanted to ring him but looking at the time it was just the start of the day over there and Jensen was going into Parliament today so he wouldn’t reach him anyway yet alone waste his time with silly chit chat. Sometimes he felt like someone who was achieving something in the world and sometimes he really did feel like an eighteen-year-old Omega who just needed cuddling.

Jared looked down at his phone to the photo of him and Jensen and as he did a bright flash of light surrounded him and he saw a wolf running and then it was gone, it was almost as fast as a blink and Jared was confused as he looked up, turned out that was the least of his problems.

His eyes flashed forward as he heard Richard swear and Osric let out a gasp and yet again, as when most things in life go to shit, the world slowed down, just so you could get a really good look at the disaster. Jared saw where their eyes were looking and looked out the side of the car to see a huge hummer barrelling down on them at a fast pace of knots.

‘Tahmoh?’ was the thought that popped into his head as he looked into the window of the other car.

A second later the hummer accelerated even more and ploughed into the side of the SUV.

CRASH

The SUV launched into the sky before rolling down an embankment. They had planned this well, no houses or cars around and a steep hill for the car to roll down before landing in a wooded area. Due to the tossing and turning and getting thrown around Jared did not count how many times the car flipped before finally coming to a rest on it’s side but it had been a lot.  There were groans and creaks from the chassis of the car as it settled but then deathly silence.


	31. WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?

Jared was still strapped to his seat, hanging sideways in the trashed car covered in glass and debris. He did an inventory of injuries; there was blood dripping in his eyes, probably cut his head when it slammed against the window smashing it; dislocated shoulder and some cracked ribs from the seatbelt doing its job. Oddly enough his legs seemed ok, and he could see and hear so bonus. He could hear movement in the front of the car and heard Richard muttering to Osric, who was groaning, so although injured everyone survived.

“Hang on baby, hang on I’ll get you.” Jared heard Richard say and watched as he struggled out of his seat belt and slid towards Osric.

Jared wanted to ask ‘what about him?’ but he got it, Osric was his Omega, he was the Alpha’s first priority.

Richard finally climbed through the broken glass of his window and pulled his small mate out.

Suddenly another sound could be heard, voices, and not the voices of the men in front of him

“See if he’s alive?”

“And?”

“If he’s not, good, walk away, if he is I want him, he’s mine.” Jared recognised Tahmoh’s voice; he had heard it in his nightmares for weeks after the attack. He knew he had to move.

“What about the other two?”

“Shoot them, we don’t want them.” He flinched as he heard muffled gun shots

He tried unlocking the seatbelt but it was jammed.  He frantically looked around for something to cut it with, as if a royal car would have a random knife somewhere and the window’s safety glass had just shattered into a million shards so there was nothing there he could use. He heard the footsteps get closer and felt trapped but closed his eyes and tried to minimise his breathing, hoping they would look at him and assume he was dead; but the months with the Ackles had lulled him into a false sense of security and he forgot luck was never on his side. A nasty looking Beta put his hand through the window to check Jared’s pulse

“He’s…” he went to call out but Jared grabbed him by the throat with his good arm and pulled him forward, hard, smashing his face into the side of the car

“He’s what?” Tahmoh called back

“Mother fucker is alive.” The Beta yelled out as he walked around the side of the mangled car holding his broken nose

“Son of a bitch, I told you to watch him.”

“He’s an Omega.”

“Yeah a fucking huge Omega who can fight, did you think I was kidding? Do I look like the kind of fuck head who would be taken down by a normal Omega?” Tahmoh growled and Jared could hear him getting closer as he frantically struggled and then he had a flash of the vision.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, tried to remember what to do and…shifted…crying out in pain through the process due to his shoulder and ribs. He quickly slid through the seatbelt and jumped out the car window

“The fucker shifted.” The second Beta shouted

“Fuck quick give me the wolfs bane.” Were the harsh words Jared heard as he ran into the woods, pretty much on three legs, hardly putting any weight onto his sore front leg.

**

John was leaning against the wall inside parliament, in his zone, when his phone rang, he pushed blue tooth and answered

“We may have a situation.”

“What sort of situation?” John kept his voice calm

“Jared and his team have disappeared off the screen”

“And?”

“And we have someone on the way to the last known location.”

“Who was with him?”

“Richard and Osric”

“And?”

“That’s it. They were just going to the Prime Minister’s house.”

“You sent a mated couple out with him and no one else?”

“It may be nothing. Just keeping you appraised of the situation.”

“Has Tahmoh Penikett been recaptured?”

“No.” the man on the other end of the phone admitted and winced as John swore, when combining Tahmoh missing and now Jared missing it didn’t sound good but the guard again was sure it was just nothing, “Who would want to kidnap an Omega anyway?” the guard voiced and then swallowed, he could almost feel John’s rage coming down the phone

“That is the husband of our Prince you are talking about Omega or no Omega. Call me every five minutes even if it’s just to tell me nothing,” John hissed and hung up the phone. He casually lifted his hand to his mouth and spoke quietly into his mic “Gentlemen we may have a situation at home. Jared and his team’s GPS have disappeared off screen…” John watched his men shuffle in their place, “…Chris I want you to make sure the plane is ready to go. Rob I want you to go back to the palace and ask for Jensen’s luggage to be packed, just in case. Chad I want you to go with him and stay on the phone with our security back home. Give them any back up or advice you can, I have told them I want phone calls every five minutes, make it happen.” John said and watched the men discreetly leave the room.

He looked at his watch. They had just under two hours before parliament broke for lunch, hopefully they would have good news by then, maybe John wouldn’t have to say anything to Jensen at all but it was going to be a long wait if the news wasn’t so good.

**

Jared was padding through the woods as silently as he could, listening intently. He could hear them crashing around looking for him and he kept going in the opposite direction to the noises. He had no idea where he was, where the car was or where the road was; and then suddenly a noise way closer than he had anticipated

“Hello puppy.” Tahmoh snarled from close behind him and Jared realised the others had been diverting his attention from Tahmoh tracking him and he took off, whimpering as he put weight on his sore shoulder. He heard the snick of a trigger being pulled and started zig zagging through the trees trying to avoid the shot be it from a bullet or wolfs bane.

He heard the shot and jumped to the right but he felt the dart knick his skin as it went past his flank and he yelped.

“You are mine puppy and after I collar you you will see nothing but my cock for a month as I shove it down your throat and train you to submit. You will take what I give and you will enjoy it mutt.” Tahmoh growled through the undergrowth as Jared kept running. He knew he had absorbed some of the poison, he could feel it in his system but he kept going forward, as quietly as possible, zig zagging to confuse Tahmoh.

Suddenly he came across a stream and climbed in hoping the water would wash some of the poison away and then started following it further into the woods.

**

“Go!” John said into the blue tooth as soon as it vibrated. The last six phone calls revealed nothing as the backup car hadn’t reached the site of the last bleep on the GPS

“Yeah boss we got a problem.”

“Talk.”

“The car was run off the road, we’ve found Richard and Osric, they were shot with tranquiliser darts, medics are seeing to them now”

“Jared?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“No sign of him. There is a hummer here, it looks like it’s the car that rammed them, the guys are in the woods now seeing what or who they can find.”

“Woods?”

“The car ploughed into them from the side rolling the SUV down an embankment, it’s pretty smashed up, it must have rolled a couple of times.”

“What’s Richard saying?”

“As I said, tranquilised and pretty smashed up. He has broken ribs and a broken leg, Osric has a broken arm, broken leg and bruised ribs.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, if that is how they are how is Jared?”

“That’s not important, we can fix that we just need to find him.” John growled, “Five minutes!” John growled down the phone in a reminder and hung up. He then rang his son, “Chris it’s not good. Get the plane on stand by and make sure the pilot has clearance to take off as soon as we get there.”

“Jared?” Chris asked

“Car was run off the road, Osric and Richard are alright but they can’t find Jared.”

“Dad you gotta tell Jensen.”

“Lunch is an hour and half a way son, it’s a twelve-hour flight, not to be rude but in the grand scheme of things an hour is not going to make that much of a difference.”

“Shit this will kill him.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions. Come on, this is what we train for.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Chris can you please get the palace’s physician to call me.”

“Why?”

“Chris!”

“Yes sir.”

**

Jared felt like he had been walking for ages. It was finally silent. He couldn’t hear anyone following him and he would hear – as soon as the animals and birds saw him or smelt him they all took off or hid so the woods around him were quiet. He had stuck to the stream until it got wider and rougher and harder for him to walk in with his sore shoulder. He then took back to the woods and continued silently on. The wolfs bane was quickly working its way through his body, he could feel it, and he knew that walking was just making it spread faster but he would rather die than let Tahmoh catch him so he continued on. It was getting dark and Jared had no idea where he was so he just swallowed his human instincts deeper and let the wolf instincts take over.

He eventually found a small hollow, made by some kind of animal, and huddled himself in there to get away from the elements and then closed his eyes and opened his ears, letting the sounds of the woods wash over him.

_‘Jared what’s wrong?’_

_‘Florica?’_

_“Where are you?’_

_‘I don’t know.’_ Jared sobbed in his dream and woke himself up

“Florica?” he said out loud but nothing

**

“Talk!”

“John, Sam Smith, I just had an odd call from Florica, is Jared ok?”

“What did she say?”

“He’s lost in woods?”

“He’s missing.”

“What do you mean missing?”

“I’m guessing you’re aware Tahmoh Penikett escaped while being transferred between prisons?”

“Yeah but Jensen wouldn’t let Jared leave the palace if he wasn’t safe right?”

“Were we in the country you’re right but we’re not.”

“He left Jared alone knowing Tahmoh was free?”

“He doesn’t know.”

“So what’s going on?”

“Jared’s car was run off the road this afternoon. His team has been found but not him. As stupid as it is I’m glad the message is that he’s lost in woods and not being held hostage. Did she say any more?”

“Her exact words were Jared’s lost in the woods and scared what are you going to do about it?”

“Why did she ring you?”

“Because they kept hanging up on her at the palace.”

“Fuck.”

“What can I do?”

“To be honest three quarters of the guard are over here so we could use all the help we can get. Can you go to the palace and I’ll let the guard know you’re coming?”

“Got it.” Sam said and hung up the phone

John meant it, she may be a kooky old woman but if she had a vision of Jared lost in the woods he was taking it.

 

Parliament broke for lunch and John told his guards to get the car around immediately. As the King and Queen and Jensen started following the Prime Minister John stepped in and blocked them from leaving the room. The all looked at his face and he could see their demeanours change straight away.

“Jared!” was the first thing Jensen barked out, more of a demand then a question

“His car was run off the road. Richard and Osric were with him. They’re injured but ok but Jared cannot be located.” John said matter of factly

“I’m leaving.” Jensen said and started walking

“Your bags are packed and the plane is ready to go.”

“We’re all coming.”

“We packed Jensen’s luggage Your Majesty not yours.”

“So?” The Queen asked before signalling to her assistant and giving instructions to pass on their apologies and to stay and pack up everything and travel back with the other guards.

“Tahmoh?” The King asked as they walked

“We believe so but just an assumption at the moment”

“Tahmoh?” Jensen hissed

“He escaped transferring between prisons three days ago.”

“And I’m only hearing about this now?”

“Jared was safe at the palace and there was no use stressing you out with a twelve-hour plane flight between you.”

“Well ten outta ten on that one dad.” Jensen snarled

“Tell me exactly every single thing that has happened.” Jensen said as they climbed into the car

“Got a phone call a couple of hours ago to say Jared’s team had stopped transmitting, they went to where the last transmission was and found a hummer there that had rammed the SUV down an embankment and they’re saying it looks like it rolled a couple of times. Richard and Osric were shot with tranquilisers and they’re both pretty smashed up from the accident…”

“How smashed up?”

“Broken leg, broken arm, broken ribs.”

“Shit…keep going.”

“The other teams are scouting the woods where the vehicle is and looking for either Jared or anyone else who might be out there. Also Sam Smith called to say Florica called him because she had a vision Jared was lost in the woods. Sam is on his way to the palace now to help in any way he can.”

“Where was Jay going?”

“Apparently he had been at the Prime Minister’s house and was on his way home. Matthew and his mother have been contacted. Nothing unusual happened there, they didn’t notice anything unusual and they definitely didn’t see a Hummer in their street; this was confirmed by the PM’s security team and security camera footage.”

“And who was with him?”

“Just Richard and Osric.” John sighed, that was a major slip up. No matter what your role or your job was, as a mated Alpha your Omega would always be your top priority and the fact that Richard and Osric were together and Jared was nowhere to be seen led John to believe this is what happened here too.

“A mated pair? My husband’s security was left in the hands of a mated pair?” Jensen snarled

“Look we can yell about all we want; it was a fuck up but yelling won’t help the situation.”

“One or both of them are looking for new jobs when we get home.”

“Jensen that’s a little unfair, they were injured too.”

“They were injured because they were in the same car as my husband, they weren’t injured because they were trying to protect him.”

They pulled up at the airport and all headed towards the plane, Jensen at the front pounding ahead; John looked around and was flagged down by an older woman

“Are you the…”

“Yes, just one and it’ll last about four hours.” She said as she handed him a bottle of capsules

“Thank you”

“Good luck.” She said with a smile and left

If Jensen got too wound up on this flight John was sedating him. It was bad enough as it was now going into the air and away from any communication for twelve hours without Jensen going insane; it sucked but when it came to mated pairs in situations like this, due to their close emotional bond, it was sometimes easier to sedate a mate then watch them suffer mentally or physically.


	32. THE WOODS

Jared huddled in the hollow as darkness deepened and thought of Jensen, he couldn’t believe that he wasn’t going to get to say goodbye to him. Of course God would have planned it this way, get Jared happy and then pull the rug out from under him and have him die in some hole in the ground where no one will ever find him. That just topped off his life of being a psychic Omega who was shunned by his family, when they weren’t trying to kill him, made homosexual and then got attacked by another Alpha trying to collar him. At least he had had Jensen and now Jensen could get on with his life with someone who was more presentable, respectable, a woman so he no longer got hate mail; yeah maybe this was the best for everyone Jared thought as his eyes closed. After a while of meditating…

_‘Jared?’_

_‘Florica?’_

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Lost in the woods, I’m going to die.’_

_‘No you’re not, use your instincts.’_

_‘I have wolfs bane in my system.’_

_‘It’s ok Jared just use your instincts.’_

_‘Well my instincts have me hiding in a rabbit hole like the real hero I am. I suck at being a wolf you were right about that’_

_‘You’ve shifted yes?’_

_‘I can’t shift back because of the wolfs bane. Tahmoh was trying to kidnap me’_

_‘Do you recognise anything?’_

_‘No Florica I’m scared.’ Even in his mind he whimpered_

_‘It’s ok, you’re doing ok’_

_‘Can you tell Jensen I love him?’_

_‘You can tell him yourself, Jared? Jared?’_

Jared was brought back to the here and now by the snapping of twigs and he stopped breathing. He tucked himself into the hollow as much as he could, almost whimpering when he pulled his injured leg in and held his breath as he continued listening

“I can smell you mutt. Come out, come out where ever you are.” Tahmoh sing songed and Jared’s tail curled up between his legs in fear.

Of course, no more herbal suppressants meant no more scent blocker, damn it he hadn’t even thought of that, shit, shit, shit. He couldn’t stay here, even if Tahmoh didn’t know where he was right now, if he did find him he was trapped with no way out.

“Come on Jared we’re gonna have so much fun together you and I, I mean, not at first, but you’ll grow to enjoy it, I will make you feel things that pretty faced Prince hasn’t even touched on.” Tahmoh said and Jared could hear that the projection of his voice was going in another direction so he slowly made his way out of the hollow he was in.

“The things I learnt in prison Jared, the things I got to do to Betas; I’ve been practicing just for you, just so I can tame you. You’re all I thought about Jared, how a knot slut Omega and a fuck ass Prince put me in prison for taking what was mine, but I will take you back now, I will have you.” Tahmoh was talking calmly, as if they were having a conversation and it made Jared sick in the stomach

He slowly and gently walked along an animal path, looking down every few steps to make sure he didn’t step on anything that made a noise. It was pure terror just due to how slow he was going to try and stay quiet.

“Come on Jared come out and play.” He heard Tahmoh say but the voice was further away now so Jared felt safe to speed up, he ran as quickly as he could on three legs and headed in deeper into the woods.

**

“Sam he’s in the woods and he’s been poisoned.” Florica cried as soon as he answered the phone. It was three in the morning, Sam was exhausted and he couldn’t believe Florica was still awake and lucid, she was doing better than he was and way better then Samantha was who was just in hysterical tears and calling him every half hour. No one was sleeping tonight; in fact Sam was sure no one would be sleeping until Jared was home safe.

“Poisoned?”

“Wolfs bane.”

“What’s wolfs bane?” Sam asked and saw the guards around him look at each other and wince and cringe so he picked up that this was not a good thing at all.

“It’s a plant but it’s poisonous to wolves, depending on how much he ingested he can die. His body will just shut down.”

“Even if he’s in human form?”

“Yes even if he’s human but he’s not, he’s shifted and he can’t shift back because of the poison.”

“He’s in wolf form?” Sam yelped and the guards around him quickly picked up phones, that was information that was important to those on the ground, “Florica have you ever seen him in wolf form? Do you know what he looks like?”

“No sorry I only saw him change once as a pup with puppy fur.”

“How are you communicating with him?”

“Telepathy but it’s patchy, I don’t know if it’s the wolf bane or he’s in trouble but he’s drifting in and out.”

“Thanks Florica, anything else let me know.”

“He said he’s scared and tell Jensen he loves him.”

“We will find him he can tell him that himself.”

Since he had gotten here Sam had picked up on a number of things; firstly, from what he could understand the guard that had been with Jared was the Alpha mate of his assistant so most of the wolves in the room were assuming, since they had been located and Jared had not, that the Alpha had broken protocol and looked after his Omega before Jared; general consensus was that Jensen would be firing both of them when he got back in the country and he could kind of understand why.

Secondly Sam noticed that most of the guards were concerned and doing everything they could to help locate Jared. They had a map set up and were in constant contact with the guards on the ground walking the woods trying to locate him. But there were a small number of guards who seemed blasé about the whole situation and couldn’t understand why so much effort was going into looking for a mere Omega; Jensen could just get another one or even better, a female Beta, Sam had heard one of the guards say. After Sam got his name he asked that man to leave the room and not come back until the Ackles were back in the palace. The guard had stood his ground and asked Sam who he thought he was. Sam had pulled his gun on the guard and said he was the man who would shoot him and gladly go to prison if it meant finding the Prince’s one true mate. The guard huffed but was escorted from the room by two other guards.

“Is there anyone else here who has a problem with trying to locate Jared?” Sam growled as he put his gun back in its holster. “Anyone? Speak up now. I would rather you just left then hindered this operation so if you don’t want to be here, don’t think it is worthy to look for a _were_ who has been in a car crash and is being hunted in the woods and who is just a teenager out there alone in the dark and probably wounded? Leave now. I don’t want or need you here and it’ll probably be safer for you to not be here when Jensen shows up anyway.” Sam yelled

The room fell silent and people shuffled their feet but no one left the room

“Guys you can think of it two ways, think of him as a lost and wounded kid out in the dark who we believe is being chased by an escaped prisoner or think of him as the true mate to your Prince who you have sworn to protect and may possibly die of a broken heart if he’s not located ok?”

Sam had heard Samantha talking in the past and from what he understood yes Alphas could take another mate, unlike Omegas but he knew it wouldn’t be that simple. He had seen these two men together, they were truly in love and truly in synch and Sam had also heard that mate’s could actually die after the death of their own mate if the loss was too great. Sam was going to do everything possible to make sure none of that happened in this situation and he was happy to go to jail in the defence of Jared from idiots like that guard.

The helicopter that they had requested to assist with the search had been up in the mountains on a rescue mission and was due to be back soon but he was now informed by a guard that if Jared was in wolf form there was no point sending the machine up in the middle of the night, the heat sensors would not be able to pick up the animal’s heat. They would have to wait until it was light for it to be any help.

**

Jared had been out here all night, he could see the sun coming up and he was completely exhausted but sunlight was his enemy now, before the night had hidden him, the sunlight meant Tahmoh would be able to see him and Jared wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on. His shoulder was throbbing his head was pounding and the wolfs bane was making him groggy and dis-orientated. He honestly thought he would have been dead by now but obviously due to the dart not completely hitting him or the stream washing the wound afterwards he was still alive, just, and now he had to fight for his life in the light of day.

Jared ran and ran, he could hear footsteps behind him but he wasn’t surprised he wasn’t being quiet any more, speed and distance had overridden quiet control.

“Jared you can’t run, I will catch you and you can’t change back, you are mine boy and you know what? I’m looking forward to fucking you just as you are.” Tahmoh called and Jared whimpered, would this guy never give up?

**

“Talk to me!” John demanded into his phone as soon as the front tyres touched the runway. Everyone was aware of the urgency of this situation and John could see out the windows the cars lined up ready to go. The stairs to the plane were on standby and the pilot was aware to get this thing stopped so they could get off as soon as possible, not that John needed to tell him, twelve hours of Jensen pacing and yelling and crying and pacing and pacing had created so much tension in the cabin it was almost abuzz with static electricity. He hung up the phone and turned to the family

“Ok good news and bad news. Bad news is he has not been found yet but good news is Jared is somehow telepathically communicating with Florica who is keeping in contact with Sam at the palace.”

“And?” Jensen growled

“And he’s shifted and he is being hunted by Tahmoh…and he’s been poisoned with wolfs bane.” John said quietly and stepped forward as Jensen slumped

“Wolfs bane?” Jensen gasped

“Last contact had was three this morning.”

“That was hours ago.”

“Come on let’s get back to the palace.” John said as the doors were cracked

“Jensen you need to be strong now son, you need to be strong for your husband.” Alan said as they exited the plane

“Dad I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose him.”

“He is a fighter, look at everything that kid has been through but he survived and found his way to you. I don’t doubt for a minute he will make it through this but he’s going to need you to be strong, now and when we find him.”

“FUCK! I WANT HIM BROUGHT TO THE PALACE AND LOCKED IN MY OFFICE NOW!” John yelled and hung up the phone, “Ok I’m sure your assistant is about to tell you this but it’s gone public. One of the guards had a run in with Sam and was sent home so he rang the newspapers. Another guard is getting him to my office now.”

“Who? Sam?”

“No Sam kicked the guard out because he wasn’t taking this seriously and was making derogatory comments, I have no problem with Sam at all, this guard on the other hand just bought himself a jail cell.”

“Because he’s Omega?” The King asked and John nodded, “I want to see this guard with you.” Alan growled

“I’m going to the crash site.” Jensen said as they got to the cars.

“I’ll take a team with Jensen, I need to see this too” John said; “Chris you and the rest of the guards’ head back to the palace.” John said and they split on the runway.

As much as Chris wanted to be with Jensen, he was his best friend and he needed to help him, the vacant almost dead look in Jensen’s eyes was scaring him and he had no idea what to do or say. He had been on tenterhooks the whole plane flight as Jensen paced so he hated himself for admitting he was glad his dad was taking him and he was glad he was getting a little time away from his best friend.

“Christian we all feel the same way son, come on let’s get home so we can help both of them ok?” The Queen said and Chris sighed before smiling and nodding as they headed towards cars.

 

 The crash site was completely sealed off with all traffic being diverted. There were police cars, black SUVs and an ambulance scattered around and the large hummer was still in the middle of it all. All doors were open now and police were taking photos.

They stepped out of the car and walked towards the embankment where there seemed to be a lot of activity, Jensen ignoring all the bowing as he walked past. They looked over the edge and John put his hand out to steady Jensen as he swayed.

At the bottom of quite a steep drop the SUV was a mangled wreck and Jensen could not understand how anyone survived. All the windows were smashed, all the panels were dented and it was about half the size it should have been with the roof caved in.

“Start at the beginning, as if we know nothing!” John barked, he too was a little surprised by the damage

“Hummer rammed into the side of the SUV. Looks like the car rolled four or five times before coming to rest like this. It’s stable now.  We found Richard and Osric, they had broken arms and legs and ribs and had been shot with tranquilizer darts. They were taken to hospital. Update on that is Richard is now awake and has admitted to looking after Osric before Jared.” He muttered and listened to Jensen growl, more animal then human now. “We had been trying to figure out how Jared got out of the SUV as his seatbelt was still locked in place but were informed early this morning he shifted so at present we are assuming that’s how he got free.”

“Keep going.”

“There is quite a bit of blood in the seat and a shattered window, we believe Jared’s head may have slammed against the window so we do know he has some injuries, there is also a possibility, since the seatbelt was still in place that he may have a broken or dislocated arm or shoulder.”

“Next.”

“We have trackers in the woods and we have dogs out there as well. The two Beta accomplices were caught a couple of hours ago and are at the palace for questioning but aren’t much help, mainly because they’re morons, although one of them did confirm Jared shifted but can’t give a description of his wolf form, very intelligently said ‘big and furry’. Tahmoh told them they were getting back his Omega that had been stolen from him in return for busting them out. They had no idea he was Prince Jensen’s Omega. One had his nose coming out of the other side of his face thanks to Jared”

“Is that it?”

“They’re a couple of miles in spread out in a large arc but still no luck in finding either him or Tahmoh, if Tahmoh is even still out there although last communication at three am indicated he was, but the good news is the helicopter is back at the base refuelling now and will be joining the search now the sun is up.” He stopped talking and both guards stood stoically while Jensen dashed behind a bush and vomited

“Can I go and help with the search?” Jensen asked once he came back to them. He was looking into the woods and all he could see was thick shrubs and tall trees. His stomach was churning thinking of his husband out there in that, in the dark, all night while someone was chasing him.

“Jensen it’s not a good idea. As they said he is miles away and maybe even further. Honestly the guards don’t need to be worrying about you as well as Jared but also back at the palace we can get you to wherever they find him quicker than trying to find you then get you there if you understand what I mean?”

“I’ll do whatever you tell me to John, please just find him.” Jensen sobbed and headed back to the car


	33. THE RIVER

The sun was high in the sky and the air was warm but under the canopies of the tress it was still shaded. About an hour ago Jared had come across a clear patch of land so quickly sprinted across it before hitting the forest again. He then rubbed himself up against trees as he walked and then when he came across a mud puddle he rolled in it, hoping that would cover his scent some. He then went wide and started going back the way he had come, hoping to confuse Tahmoh. He was trying to stay calm and controlled and to walk sedately as running just heated him up and intensified his scent.

After what seemed forever Jared finally stopped walking and sat down. He was so hot and so thirsty and he closed his eyes and listened intently trying to hear if there was running water close by.

_‘Jared’_

_‘Florica’ he sighed, it felt good to have someone near him, even if it was just telepathically and she couldn’t help at all_

_‘You’re still alive’_

_‘Just, I can feel the numbness coming’_

_‘Tahmoh?’_

_‘I think I’ve lost him for the minute but he won’t give up’_

_‘Do you know where you are?’_

_‘Nowhere we’ve ever been’_

_‘Landmarks?’_

_‘Trees, trees and more trees. I did just run through an open patch though that was quite large. Green. Grass, it was pretty.’_

_‘Focus Jared.’_

_‘On what? Dying? I wish it would just happen, why hasn’t it happened already? I’m just trying to stay ahead of Tahmoh long enough to die in peace, why the hell won’t I die?’_

_‘It’s not your time yet. Did you get a full dose of wolfs bane?’_

_‘No the dart just grazed my leg and then I climbed into a stream, maybe I should have stayed out of the stream, I really just gave myself a slow painful death.’_

_‘Jared whenever you stop for a minute I want you to think of me ok so I can know you’re ok. People are looking for you.’_

_‘Yeah Tahmoh, I won’t let him have me Florica, I will kill myself before I let him do the things to me he is talking about’_

_‘No Jared, Jensen’s people and Sam they’re all looking for you, just hang in there’_

_‘They won’t find me, it’ll be too late. I’m sorry I’m no help Florica but all I see are trees. It’s so pretty, maybe I’ll just close my eyes right here’_

_‘Jared listen to me’_

_‘Oh shit he’s…’_

Was the last thought Florica heard before she lost him again

 

“Sam he said he just went through an open, grassy area does that help?” Florica said into the phone

“Well there are a few in the area but miles away.”

“He’s a wolf Sam, stop thinking like a human, they can move fast.”

“Ok. How’s he doing?”

“Is Jensen near you?”

“No.”

“Not good. He sounds exhausted even in his head and he’s talking about just lying down and dying”

“Did you tell him we’re looking for him?”

“He says you won’t make it in time. Tahmoh is still chasing him.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?  I thought he would have given up by now.”

“No and he’s tormenting Jared, calling things out. Come on Sam you need to find him, how hard is this?”

“There are thousands of miles of forest Florica, we have helicopters in the air, we have guards and volunteers and police with dogs walking the area. But we’ll head in the direction of the clear patches, thanks Florica.”

“Call me if you hear anything.”

“You too.”

**

Jared ran off after hearing an obvious foot fall and the snapping of twigs and as he ran he realised he was now in an unwinnable situation. Yeah maybe Jensen’s men were out here looking for him but how was Jared to know if the footsteps he heard were theirs or Tahmoh’s. There was no way he was getting close enough or waiting around long enough to find out. He kept running but he knew he was running a lot slower now and trees and branches were slapping him in the face and body because he was just too tired to duck and weave anymore. He was losing his vision, black patches blinkering him and what he was seeing was blurry or he was seeing double. It was getting harder and harder to breath, his throat dry and scratchy from sucking in gulps of oxygen and his whole body was trembling. All he could keep thinking was he just had to get far enough ahead of Tahmoh so he could just lie down and surrender to the poison.

Suddenly he heard running water and headed in that direction. He was so thirsty and it had been close to twenty-four hours since he had eaten or had anything to drink. He was glad Matt’s mum had filled him up on cakes at their house, at the time he thought he was going to explode but the sugar had kept him going all these hours, even if as a wolf he did burn it faster. As he reached the bank he realised that this quite a fast moving river, and he could see rapids further down, obviously he had been too busy concentrating on Tahmoh to hear this earlier because it was large and loud.

He should have stopped and thought, self-preservation should have made him think, if he was thirsty surely the man hunting him would be thirsty too but he didn’t. He breathed in the cool scent of the water and carefully made his way down the bank to the cool water. He drank from the water before walking further down to a smooth rock and settling down on it to breathe in the cool and relax for a few minutes.

_‘Florica’_

_‘How are you feeling?’_

_‘I found water.’_

_‘It sounds loud’_

_‘Yeah it’s a river; I can see rapids a little further down. This seems like a nice place to go to sleep.’_

_‘You’re not going to sleep Jared’_

_‘Yeah I am Florica, this is it, I can hardly see and I can hardly breathe. I think I’m far enough from Tahmoh to just close my eyes and let it take me. I just wanted to thank you for everything and ask for you to say goodbye to Jensen for me, tell him I’m sorry this happened and I really do love him. I’ll be watching over him. I’ll be watching over you all.’_

_‘Jared listen to me, just stay there and look for a helicopter, there is a helicopter in the area. Can you hear it, can you see it?’_

_‘All I can hear is this water. I haven’t heard a helicopter at all’_

_‘Please Jared just hang in there’_

_‘I’m sorry Florica’_

Jared closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, the sun was beating down on him and he felt hot. Maybe he should go for a dip in the water. It would wash off the mud and the water might weaken his scent some, he just needed to get cool Jared thought as he slid on his belly across the rock and into the shallow water.

**

Jensen was sitting in his suites and he had sensations rolling through his body, at first he thought it was his own fear and anxiety but now he believed he was somehow connecting to Jared’s pain. Initially he had succumbed to the pain, letting it overtake his body so he could be close to his mate but then he realised if he felt his mate maybe his mate could feel him. He had asked to see the psychologist who was already in the palace to offer support to anyone who felt they might need it at this time.

She had given him meditation exercises, told him to try and keep calm and to radiate warmth and strength and love to Jared so hopefully he might feel it and know Jensen was with him.

Jensen was now sitting here, eyes squeezed closed willing all his strength and power out to Jared. In fact he was concentrating so much the doc told him to stop or he would give himself haemorrhoids.

Jensen knew the palace physician was hanging around, just itching to jab him with something if he didn’t stay calm so that was extra incentive to follow the psychologists’ advice.

Suddenly he felt his vision go and his throat close and he jumped up yelling. That was death, he felt he had just crossed paths with death and he prayed harder than he ever had that that didn’t mean what he thought it meant.

He ran out of his suites and down to Sam and the guards

“What just happened?” he yelled

“Nothing different. We’re still searching.”

“Have you spoken with Florica?”

“A little while ago.” Sam cringed, he should have told Jensen but…

“And?”

“He’s still alive, near a river.”

“Sam I appreciate that you are Jared’s friend and I really appreciate that you are here helping but you lie to me again and I will punch you into next week.”

“I’m not lying…I’m just not telling you everything.”

“Well?”

“Look you know he got shot with wolfs bane so he’s not doing too good. Florica’s trying to convince him to hang in there until we get there and listen out for the helicopter. He’s in a lot further than we thought he was.”

“Hang in there?”

“Last time they ‘spoke’ he said to tell you goodbye and he was sorry it ended like this. He’s out there alone and in pain and poisoned, he’s probably exhausted and Tahmoh is still on his tail, he just wants it to end and at the moment he can only see the one way out.”

“Are you telling me that sick psycho is still chasing him? What, twenty-four hours later?” he growled and Sam nodded, “Why the fuck can’t we find him. We are the royal guard; he is one kid.”

“He is a wolf and even wounded he is moving fast.”

“I can feel him Sam and he is hurting, we need to find him and we need to find him fast.”

“Jensen there is no one else we can send out there, everyone is already out there or in here helping and Florica is passing us any information she is getting. I know you’re scared and hurting and feeling helpless but you just gotta hang in there and know every single person is doing everything they can. Have you looked out the door?”

“What door?” he frowned

“The balcony.”

Jensen strode over to the balcony and threw open the doors, all around the courtyard were groups of people, some were praying, others were holding candles and some were singing, it was some kind of vigil and although Jensen knew they were only trying to help and show their love and support he just wanted to scream at them that he wasn’t dead; ‘yet’ a small voice in the back of his head piped up but he pushed that back down.

**

Jared sat with his belly in the water. The water was cold, like shivering his body cold but is was helping with the pain in his shoulder, numbing it as such, it was the only place on his body the wolfs bane didn’t seem to be numbing so he lay there and let it run over him.

“Hello pup.” The voice growled and Jared inhaled a mouthful of water. He jumped up as quickly as he could but he was tired and the rock was slippery; “Have you had enough of the foreplay now? There’s nowhere to go.” Tahmoh said conversationally as he stood at the bank of the river very close to Jared. He was right, there was nowhere to go

Jared’s body trembled and his hackles rose as he slowly looked around him; in front of him was a man promising rape and torture, collaring and submission and behind him was a fast running river. It wasn’t wide but it looked deep.

“Come on Jared give it up, I’ll get that poison out of your system, get you home and get you clean, you know, after I fuck you right like this as punishment for running away from me. You need to learn boy and I will teach you. I actually think I like you better like this, you can’t hit, you can’t kick and muzzling you will stop you biting.” Tahmoh said as he walked back and forth in front of him.

Jared’s tail slid curled between his legs in pure fear and he couldn’t see a way out, he couldn’t see freedom and he wasn’t accepting that. He looked Tahmoh right in the eyes and jumped off the rock into the river.

Once he was off the stable shallow surface of the rock he quickly realised the river was very deep and moving even faster below the surface. He could hear Tahmoh screaming in the background but he was too busy concentrating on trying to find ground with his feet. He was quickly being washed down stream which was thankfully away from his tormentor but was heading towards rough water.

He kept his head up and paddled as much as he could with his exhausted body and three legs but he felt like he was fighting against a tornado and even as he had this thought his body was slammed against a submerged rock. He gasped in pain, inhaling some water. He looked back and could see Tahmoh standing in the river, maybe even considering wading towards him; he could see his lips moving and he was red in the face so he was probably yelling or screaming but Jared couldn’t hear him. He kept paddling, wishing like hell that he could shift back, but soon realised that this was it; the end; he was going to die in the body of a wolf, in the middle of nowhere and no one would ever find him because he was in the shape of a wolf. It’s not like they’d find a body they could identify, in fact Jared would probably become part of the circle of life before someone did find him. Thinking of the circle of life gave him a flash back to his wedding reception where Jensen sang ‘Can you feel the Love Tonight’ and in his hallucinatory state he smiled in his head.

His body was bouncing off rocks now as he slid further into the rapids but the cold was numbing it against the pain and his mind was drifting, delusional with pain. As he was flipped by a larger wave in the rapids he thought he saw a large bird in the sky, probably an eagle or a hawk following its next meal downstream, and he started to cry, this was it, the end. He was slammed against a larger rock but before he could even inhale to howl out in pain he was thrown into mid-air.

A water fall, Jared could feel gallons and gallons of water pounding onto and into him as the falls pushed him down, it was surreal this feeling of flying and being pounded at the same time. After what seemed like falling forever he hit the water hard and was pushed under by the pressure of the water landing on top of him; as much as he wanted this to be the end his body was fighting it and he came up, gasping for air, before he was pushed under again and as he was twisted and rolled under water his head finally slammed into the sharp edge of a submerged rock and blackness rolled in as he surrendered to unconsciousness.


	34. FOUND

Jensen was walking down the hallway towards his suites when he just dropped to the ground. He was cold and shivering and gasping for air and curled up in a foetal position. Mark quickly dropped down beside him while pulling out his cell phone and calling for help.

Chris and the doc came running at the same time and Chris scooped Jensen up carrying his trembling body into his room. Silent tears were running down his face and he was gulping for oxygen, almost clawing at his throat to try and get relief.

The doc pulled out a syringe but Jensen shook his head.

“No, I can’t go to sleep, what if they find him. No.” he gasped and croaked out

“It’s not a sedative Jensen I promise, I know you need to be here for him, it’s an anti-anxiety drug, it will help you calm down. You need to be calm, if he can’t feel you right now, you at least need to be strong when they do find him.” The doctor said with a serious and sincere look in his eyes and Jensen nodded

“Will he be able to shift back when we find him, if we find him?” he asked quietly

“There are drugs that can help wolves shift back in situations like this. We will find him Jensen, don’t give up”

“He’s just a kid, yeah he’s a giant kid but he’s just a kid and he’s been out there in the dark all night. He doesn’t like the dark you know, not since this psycho attacked him last time. Even now he cries out in his sleep sometimes. It’s not fair, none of this is fair. Why him?”

“Because he’s so big for an Omega, some Alphas see that as a challenge, the need to control someone so large and strong.”

“He still has the heart and the soul of an Omega.”

“And morons who are only thinking of their own masculinity, their own need to prove something to themselves completely ignore that fact and just see the outer shell. Those of us who have met him know he is gentle and warm and friendly and willing to help anyone.” Chris said

“I should be out there.”

“We’ve talked about this a hundred times Jens, if you’re here we can take you straight to him, if you’re out there we have to worry about you, look after you and we can’t get straight to you when he’s found. I know it hurts and it’s frustrating but it’s for the best.”

“He’s my husband Chris, my mate. I promised to protect him for the rest of his life and I keep failing, I just keep failing at every test thrown at us.”

“Jens let the doc jab ya, we’ll stay here and Sam will let us know as soon as anything changes.”

 

“We got him” a voice came over the radio and everyone in the room went silent. Sam took a breath to stay calm.

“Repeat please.”

“We found him. Well we’ve found a wolf and since there are no wolves in this area we’re saying we found him.”

“Where?” Sam asked as he gestured to the other men in the room and phones and radios were being picked up.

“Bottom of the waterfall in the outer forest” Florica was right, that was way further on then where they were looking, “He’s gone down the waterfall, you can’t walk in, we’re going to winch a guy down and get him up into the helicopter.

“Closest hospital?” Sam asked calmly although is stomach churned at thinking of Jared going over the waterfall

“St Adams.”

“Keep in contact.” Sam said and as he pulled out his phone asked one of the guards to ring St Adams and get the highest person in authority on the phone, he then made another call, “Florica they have him and you’re closer than us.” He said before she had a chance to speak

“Where?”

“St Adams. We’ve had a car waiting down the road from the compound the whole time, just in case, they’ll take you to the hospital and I don’t want you to leave his side until we get there.”

“Got it.” She said and hung up on him. Sam put down his phone and took another one into hand

“This is Samuel Smith on behalf of the royal guard for King Alan Ackles of Ackland.” He said and was acknowledged. “The Prince’s husband is on the way to your hospital. He has been poisoned, has multiple injuries from a car accident and has been in the woods for over twenty-four hours. Do you have a _were_ doctor on staff?”

“Yes we have a number of them.”

“Are they there at present?”

“One is.”

“I want all your _were_ doctors brought in for this, start calling them.”

“Yes sir.”

“You also need to know that the Prince’s husband will be in wolf form when he comes in.”

“What…we can’t have…”

“This is Prince Consort Jared Ackles, he is the prince’s husband and has been poisoned with wolfs bane. Whatever shape he is in you will not turn him away and you will treat him do you hear me?” Sam growled with as much authority as he could

”Yes sir.”

“Thank you, you have been given enough notice to prepare a room away from other patients. His guardian Florica will be arrive before the Prince can, any questions you have or any permission you need, she has the authority until his husband arrives.” Sam said and hung up the phone before being handed a radio

“John he’s in the air to St Adams.”

“Tell the family. Chris is there for Jensen. I trust you to look after them Sam, I’m going to stay out here and keep looking for the prisoner.” John had taken it on to not give Tahmoh a name, he didn’t want to personalise it as he hunted.

“Can you get the King and the Queen please and ask them to meet me in Jensen’s rooms.” Sam said to one of the guards beside him. He felt both exhausted and a hundred pounds lighter than he was five minutes ago. He had taken time off work to do this and although he had called in sick he was pretty sure his superiors knew what he was up to but he would do it a hundred times over for Jared.

Sam was standing at the door when he saw the royals rushing towards him, he knocked on Jensen’s door as they got close and then bowed

“Sam please enough with the formalities, you’ve been working nonstop for over twenty-four hours, no need…” she was stopped by the door being flung open by a pale and wide eyed Jensen

“They found him.” Was all Sam said and stepped back as Jensen was hugged by his mother and patted on the back by his father.

“Where?’

“The outer forest, the helicopter is on the way to St Adams.”

“Chris.” Jensen called out

“The guards are bringing your cars around now sir.” Sam said

“Thank you Sam, thanks for everything.” Jensen said with a quick hug and started walking, half way down the hall he turned and looked back at him, “You coming?”

“Yes sir.” Sam said and followed Chris and the Royal family as he messaged Samantha that Jared had been found and he would call her with information soon.

“Is he injured?” Jensen asked after they had climbed into the car.

“They hadn’t even reached him when they called through. They were going to winch him into the helicopter

“Where was he?”

“I have very little information other then they found a wolf and were winching down to get him as people couldn’t’ get in by foot.”

“It may not even be him.”

“Well this is not the area for wolves and the pilot seemed sure. Florica is on the way to the hospital and will ring us as soon as she gets there”

“Ok, it’s ok.” Jensen was muttering to himself. Everyone else had been out there doing the hard yards, searching for him but this is where Jensen took over. This is where his role came in to play. He had to be strong and keep calm and let Jared know he was loved as he healed.

“I think you all need to prepare yourselves for a long journey ahead. As we know there’s a very good chance he was injured in the car accident and he has been out in the woods and the pilot said he was at the bottom of a waterfall.”

“What are you saying Sam?” the Queen asked

“He went over the waterfall.” Sam said quietly and listened to all three gasp

“He is alive right?” Jensen asked

“As I said, they were just going down to him when they radioed through, they hadn’t reached him yet.”

“He could be dead, he could be dead.” Jensen muttered

“Do you feel like he’s dead?” his mother asked him as she took his hand

“I don’t think I feel him anymore.” Jensen sobbed

 

They drove in silence for an hour and then Sam’s phone rang and they all jumped.

“Florica.”

“Ok Jared’s only just been taken to his room. He’s alive.”

“He’s alive.” Sam said out loud and watched everyone sigh

“They’re giving him an IV now to try get his body to shift back. He’s unconscious which is probably a good thing and that’s all I know for now.”

“Call me as soon as you hear anything at all. We’re on the way.”

 

Jensen stood outside the hospital jigging on the spot while the security team swept the area, before the first nod was even finished he was inside the Emergency Room and being directed down a hall. Here stood the pilot and the man who winched Jared to safety, keeping guard until backup arrived and pacing the hallway was Florica. He rushed forward and gave her a hug

“Any news?’ he gasped and she shook her head

“Gentlemen, thank you. Thank you so much.” The queen gushed at the two men and hugged them before Jensen and the King shook their hands. “You go and get some sleep now. Thank you.”

“If it’s alright with you ma’am we’d like to stay. Just until we know.”

“Of course.”

Everyone turned when a doctor came out of the room.

“Who is his next of kin?”

“I am.” Jensen said calmly

“Your Highness.” She said and curtsied “We’ve examined Mr Ackles as much as we can and we need permission carry out some procedures.”

“What procedures?”

“Maybe we can go somewhere more private?”

“Sorry Doctor…?”

“I do apologise Your Highnesses, doctor Day, Felicia Day…I’m sorry we’re meeting under these circumstances, it is an honour to looking after your husband.”

“Thank you Dr Day but these are my parents and I’m sure you’ve met Florica who is, for use of a better word Jared’s mother, anything you need to say you can say in front of them. They are our family; they are our pack.”

“Of course. We’ve administered the medication to try and get Jared’s body to shift back. You need to know as soon as soon as he’s shifted we need to put him in an induced coma.”

“What? Why?”

“He has bruising and swelling of the brain, the older bruising I would say is from the car accident and the newer swelling is from his head smashing against rocks while he was in the river. We can see gashes amongst the fur but we can’t do anything about those until he’s in human form. Feeling around I’d say he has a fractured shoulder and broken ribs. There is a lot of blood, he has cuts and gashes from the river and his paws are bleeding. There is a lot to do and he may require surgery on the shoulder depending on how much damage he has done by running on it while it was fractured but right at this second we’re in limbo. We need for his body to shift back before we can do a more thorough examination and assess what needs to be done.”

“Thank you Dr Day.”

“Your Highness we are going to be spending a lot of time together, please call me Felicia.”

“Thank you…”

“Dr Day I need you, he’s shifting.” A girl stuck her head out the door

“This is Jessica, she is one of the nurses who will be looking after Jared, she is a mated Omega.” Felicia said before going back into the room and closing the door on them.

Fifteen minutes later she came back out.

“Prince Jensen before we start the examination I assume you would like to see your mate?”

“Yes please.” Jensen huffed out on a breath

“Just be prepared.” She said as she looked deep into his eyes with a sincere expression and he nodded before entering the room

“This is Dr Jeffrey-Dean Morgan, he is another were doctor on staff, mated Alpha and he will be here when I’m not. We do have a third doctor but he is unmated so I think in this situation it is best he not be involved in this case.”

Felicia was talking but all Jensen could do was stare at Jared. He was naked and only had a sheet across his private areas so Jensen could see his entire body and there was very little of it that wasn’t harmed in some way. He had a bandage around his head, one eye was swollen closed, one cheek was purple and he had a split lip. His shoulder was at an odd angle, he had cuts and abrasions all over his arms and his hands were bleeding. His chest was blue and purple and he was breathing shallowly, obviously broken ribs and hopefully that’s all. His legs had bruises and cuts all over them and his feet were bleeding. It seemed most of the damage was to the top half of his body.

“What’s…um…what’s with the tubes?” Jensen swallowed and tried to find his voice

“This one is the medication that helped him shift, this is just saline, he was very dehydrated and this one is blood. Ok you’ve seen he’s ok and I know as a wolf couple you need to do more than just see him but it’s more important we do a full exam now he’s in human form.”

“I understand.” Jensen whispered before stepping forward and dropping a quick kiss onto his husband’s parched lips, he didn’t even smell like him at the moment.

As soon as Jensen walked outside he collapsed and Chris caught him.

“He’s in so much pain, I can feel in me how much pain he’s in.” Jensen gasped as Chris held him upright, “There is not one piece of skin on his body that isn’t bruised.”

“What are they saying?”

“They’re doing a proper exam now he’s back. We’ll all find out together.”

Half an hour later the door opened and both doctors came out and their expressions were serious

“Just tell us Doctor.” The King spoke although he and his wife were clasping hands. This young boy had only been in their family for a couple of months but they had come to love him like their own.

“Ok let’s start at the top and work our way down. Large gash on his head, that will need debriding and stitches. As advised earlier he has swelling on the brain. We’re preparing to put him in an induced coma to help his body relax and heal, we don’t want to have to relieve pressure on his brain with surgery unless necessary.”

“What does that mean?” Florica asked

“Drilling a hole in his skull.” Jensen whispered

“Oh.”

“Eye socket seems ok that is just bruising but the cheek bone has been broken again, I believe that is the same one that was injured a couple of months ago according to records. He has three broken ribs and we need to x-ray to check there is no damage to his lungs. He is breathing shallowly but that may be just pain.  His shoulder is fractured and again we will be getting x-rays to see how much damage was done from him still running on it. He may require surgery. The rest of the body, as Prince Jensen saw, is just covered in bruises and cuts and abrasions. They look bad but they will all heal with time. They just need to be cleaned up and antiseptic put on. The main concern is his head. We just need to get the swelling down before any permanent damage is done.”

“Can we see him?” Florica whispered

“He’s unconscious, he doesn’t know you’re there but you can all pop in for 2 minutes while we get the equipment ready.” Dr Morgan said

They all filed into the room in silence. Jensen was prepared but heard his father gasp, his mother whimper and Chris let out a swear word. Florica didn’t make a sound but she had tears rolling down her face.

Jensen went over and stroked Jared’s face on the side that wasn’t bruised and battered. Donna leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and Florica took his bandaged hand and held it to her chest while she prayed. She then took a small leather satchel from her pocket and put it on his bedside table. Jensen looked at her in question.

“It’s lavender and sage and ground up amethyst. It will keep him calm and protected.” She said quietly.

“Ok folks sorry, time to go.” The doc said and Jensen leaned down and gave Jared another kiss on his cheek before walking out after the rest of them.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry.” Donna said as soon as they were all out of the room.

“No it’s ok mum, he’s alive and by all reports healable. We’ll get through this, as a family we’ll get through this.” Jensen said. Now he had seen his husband and touched him he felt a renewal of energy and hope. He would get Jared through this no matter what, he was the Alpha, this was his job in life, to look after and love his Omega.


	35. HE WAKES UP

Jared had to have surgery on his shoulder to remove fragments of bone and to insert two pins, even with _were_ healing powers his shoulder needed work. He had part of his head shaved and the gash has been debrided and sutured. By all reports his brain was healing well, the swelling was starting to go down and after the longest seventy-two hours of Jensen’s life they said they would start bringing him out of the coma. Again another advantage of being _were_ , body parts healed quickly, even the brain. Jensen was living at the hospital, he had the bed next to Jared’s, and Florica was there all day every day. Chris was coming and going and the guard rotation was changing regularly as they all wanted to be around the Omega. Every guard had more respect than ever for the Omega now, knowing what he had been through and what he had suffered and those unsure of Jared were now fully on board. The reporters had set up shop but after the first media conference explaining Jared’s injuries they had not communicated with them since. Sam and Samantha came by each evening and John stuck his head in the door one night.

“Hey did you find him?” Jensen asked when he saw John. He hadn’t asked before now, Jared being his only priority, but with John in front of him he got to ask the question

“We found a body.” John said with an emotionless tone.

“What happened to him?” Jensen frowned

“Looks like he went over the waterfall too, I’m guessing because he wasn’t in wolf form he suffered more injuries than Jared did.” John shrugged

“Damn it, I’m not gonna lie I’m glad it’s over and he’s gone but I sure would have liked to be the one to do it.”

“You are a Prince Jensen, you could not have blood on your hands, that’s why you pay people to take care of the dirty work for you.” John smiled

“But in this case the waterfall took care of it?”

“That’s right.” John said with a wink and left the room.

Jensen sat there wondering, there was no point asking the question, John would never tell him the truth anyway, plausible deniability, he was just glad it was over and Jared wouldn’t have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

**

John had word that the Prince Consort was safe but it was his job, his duty to make sure it stayed that way. Jared was a good kid and a fantastic asset to the royal family and John could see him making huge advancements to the archaic Omega laws in the future, he knew he was in the time that in the future people would look back and say do you remember when…so he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that happened.

Once he found out where Jared had been found he sent all but his two most trusted back to the palace and the three of them went into hunt mode. It was John who came across Tahmoh sitting on the bank of the river, too cocky to have moved on once he saw the chopper rescue Jared, and was building himself a fire, just to make it all the easier for them to find him. When John stumbled upon him Tahmoh had jumped up and came in swinging, obviously thinking his time in prison had made him invincible. John shot that theory down and soon Tahmoh was bleeding and whimpering and begging like the coward he was when faced with someone on equal footing.

“Really begging Tahmoh? And how did it go when Jared begged for his life, his freedom, his choice to his mate.”

“He is a fucking Omega he doesn’t get a choice.”

“Well right at this minute neither do you.” And John was not ashamed to say he pummelled him a little bit more

“Are you telling me you all went through this for one useless Omega? He’s a knot slut, nothing more. What’s his value in this world other than to spit out pups?

“Stop talking!” John growled, each word punctuated with a punch

“The Prince could have got another one on any corner or hell he could have replaced him with a Beta. What the fuck is so special about this mother fucking kid?”

“He is the Prince’s true mate and he is a true Omega and that is rare and valuable. Not something to be fucked with for a thrill. You are a piece of shit Tahmoh, you had no respect for the kid, no love, you just wanted to collar him so you could show him off like a pet. He’s not a piece of property you just take, he’s a person.”

“He’s a fucking Omega. Have you had a go at him? Is that why you’re here now? Because you don’t want to go give up your piece of ass?” Tahmoh snarled

“Really? That’s how you talk? You’re the one that followed this no body through the woods for two days?”

“Boy needed to learn his lesson, you don’t attack an Alpha and then go to the police without there being consequences, the boy must suffer the consequences.”

“And you too must suffer the consequences.”

“Go on do it; you think I don’t have friends and allies in prison? You think I won’t be out again to dispense the justice that little fucker deserves? You can’t protect him forever. He will be mine.”

John looked into the eyes of this man and could see no remorse, no guilt, his eyes were dead and John lifted his fist, put all his power behind it and knocked him out. He then let him go, watching his body drift down the river and disappear over the edge of the waterfall. He was glad the falls had taken care of it, he was in no mood to try and get down there and finish the job. He was more worried about getting back to the palace to see how the Royal family was and to makes sure everything was running smoothly. Yes, Sam had kind of made himself in charge but he wasn’t a guard and so pure anarchy could have prevailed over the last week.

**

“Shouldn’t he be awake by now Felicia?” Jensen asked. They had taken Jared off the machines yesterday and were now waiting for him to wake up

“Some people take a little longer to come out of it.” She shrugged

“But he’s _were_.”

“He’s still injured; he’s still been through a traumatic experience. Maybe he feels safer where he as at the moment.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No I meant it Prince Jensen, it can just take longer with some people than others, I haven’t lied or held anything back about his healing, I wouldn’t now.”

“Thank you. I just want to get him home where he is safe and I can take care of him.”

“There’s still a lot of healing to be done Prince Jensen.”

“Yeah but other than the brain swelling, everything else can be tended to at the palace right?”

“In theory yes, your doctor is getting regular updates from us.”

“Or you could come to the palace, move in until he’s back up and running.”

“Thank you but I have a job here and am needed here, as you know there is only three _were_ doctors at this hospital so we are all kept busy.”

“Thanks Felicia for everything, I know I haven’t been the easiest to put up with over the last days.”

“Well your mate was wounded and you are a Prince so I expected no less.” She said with a smile and walked out as Florica walked in.

“Chris is in the hallway.”

“Is he coming in?”

“I think he’s too busy trying to chat up Dr Day.” Florica said with a smile and Jensen sighed and headed outside.

 

Jared felt like he had been asleep for a hundred years when he slowly opened his crusty eyes. He squinted as he looked around him at the bright white room and all the machines and equipment near him. His whole body was throbbing and aching for some reason and he frowned as he tried to remember why. He slowly turned his head and saw someone in the room with him.

“Florica?” he croaked, he felt like he hadn’t used his voice in years

“Jared, hey you’re awake, how do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a bus. What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“You had a stroke, Oh my God are you ok?” Jared suddenly gasped and tried sitting up in bed before whimpering in pain

“Hey Jared, shh lie back down, of course I’m ok the stroke was ages ago.” Florica said with a frown

“I don’t think a month is ages ago Florica. What happened? Were we in an accident? Are you ok?” Jared’s eyes were wide and flashing around the room as he tried to figure out what had happened

“Um I’ll just go get the doctor.” She said and walked out of the room

 

“Doctor Day he’s awake.” Florica said and Jensen spun around and started heading to the room, “Jensen wait I think the doc should go first.” Florica winced

“Why?” he growled

“I just think she should.”

“Hello Jared how are you feeling this morning?” Felicia asked casually as she walked into the room

“Fine, sore, who are you?”

“Sorry I’m Doctor Day, I’ve been looking after you.”

“Were we in an accident? Is Florica ok? She had a stroke I don’t know if she told you.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Florica having her stroke and we had to go back to the compound.”

“Jared how old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Excuse me a minute, I’ll go get you some pain killers.”

“Can you just tell me what happened?”

“Absolutely but let me get you something to help with the pain first.” She said and walked out of the room

“Well?” Jensen asked and the doctor looked at Florica and then at Jensen

“Well he’s awake and in pain, I’ll give him something for that…”

“What aren’t you telling me doc?”

“He thinks he’s sixteen.”

“What?” Jensen yelped

“He thinks he’s sixteen and lives at a compound?’

Jensen pushed past the two women and walked into the room where Jared was

“Jared?”

“Hello.” He answered politely

“How do you feel?”

“I just told the other doctor that I’m sore but ok. Did she send you in to tell me what happened? Are you another doctor?” Jared questioned because this man did look vaguely familiar, he thought maybe he had seen him in one of the towns they visited, it hurt to think too much at the moment so he didn’t.

“Are you serious?” Jensen frowned

“Um yeah, I’m kinda in a hospital bed with my arm in a cast and I seem to be missing a chunk of hair, some answers would be good.”

“And you think I’m a doctor?”

“Aren’t you?” Jared frowned now and looked around the room as he was starting to feel a little intimidated but Jensen just spun around and walked out of the room

“WHAT THE HELL?” he yelled as soon as he got outside

“Prince Jensen I told you the brain takes a while to heal. He seems to be blocking the fear and the trauma.”

“And me? I created fear and trauma?” Jensen yelped

“No but Tahmoh attacked him before you two got together, I think maybe he’s reset to a happier time.”

“Well that’s great, just great, our whole marriage, being married to me is so traumatic he blocked it?”

“Jens come on man calm down. For you it was meet your mate, rescue your mate, get married. For Jared it was be attacked by an Alpha, get rescued by you, get stabbed by his father and then get attacked by an Alpha again. Yeah dude you’re in there but so’s a lot of shit. He just needs to sort all that out in his head.”

“Can I take him home?” Jensen asked through gritted teeth trying to stay calm

“In all honesty once he’s good to go in a couple of days I think he’ll need to make that decision.”

“What does that mean?”

“He needs peace and calm to remember and he needs to be around things he’s familiar with. He may be best going with who he’s familiar with until his mind is all clear. He may be best going with Florica.”

“Are you seriously kidding me? Sorry not to be rude doc because you’ve been great but are you seriously kidding me! He is my mate, not just my husband but my mate. I need him, I have been in pain for over a week between him being out there and now in here. I have felt everything he has gone through and I haven’t been able to hold him or touch him, I can hardly smell him because of the blood transfusion and the only thing keeping me sane is the fact that I can take him home with me and now you’re telling me I may have to let him go completely? Why can’t he feel me, why can’t he smell me? I should have walked into that room and our bond should have snapped back, hell he should have been able to scent me out here. I just need to know what the hell is going on before I completely lose my mind and I am this close to doing that.” Jensen yelled and growled

“Jens come on.” Chris said and put an arm around him

“He’s my mate Chris.” Jensen growled again as he pushed Chris’s hand off.

He felt like he had been in limbo this whole time. He knew he was the Alpha and Jared’s mate and he had just been waiting for when he got to step up and prove it. He had had to sit back and let the medical staff do what they needed but he knew soon he would be able to take over, take care, love, nurture and bring his Omega back to health. They would do this together as mates, that was what he had been waiting for this whole time and now the whole plan, his whole reason for living right at this minute was shot to shit because his husband had been so traumatised by everything that had happened to him in the last couple of years he had completely forgotten his own husband! How they hell was someone meant to deal with that?

“I know buddy, they’ll fix it, you’ll see. Come on remember you said you were going to be strong for him? Help him get through this? Be his Alpha?”

“Yeah I did and then I walk in there and my husband doesn’t even recognise me. It hurts Chris, it hurts so bad.” Jensen said and rubbed at his chest like his heart was in pain

“Prince Jensen the brain is a mystery; it works to the beat of its own drum. I can’t guarantee he’ll remember you or the past but he may wake tomorrow and remember everything. You are his Alpha and you love him so you need to be patient. Just be there. Let him see you, hear you, smell you; if he lets you get close enough let him feel you. You do have your bond and I’m sure that will help in his healing but the brain can completely reset itself Prince Jensen, I’m not going to lie. There have been instances where _were’s_ have completely forgotten their mates after brain injury.”

“How is that even possible? All the lore says that once a pair have bonded, if an Omega is rejected they die and yet one hit on the head can reset all that? No I won’t accept that. He is my soul mate, my true love and legally my husband. Surely our bond wouldn’t be that strong if it could be broken this easily. It’s biology, it’s the heart and the soul as well the brain, his heart and his soul will still remember me and I’ll take that for now; I’ll take the fact that his heart can hear mine beating.”

“That’s all you can do Prince. Now I’ve got to go in there and tell him what happened.”

“Let me.” A voice said behind them

“Samantha?”

“Sorry I didn’t want to intrude but I heard everything. He will remember me but I’m not family like Florica or his husband like you will be again in the future, I’m just a friend and if he’s reset to sixteen he doesn’t remember that he lived with me so I’m impartial. If he yells and kicks me out and says he doesn’t want to see me again when I explain everything then that’s fine I’m just a friend; rather than ruining a family bond.”

“It’s my job as his doctor.”

“And it’s my job as husband”

“Yes but right at this minute he doesn’t really know either of you, me he knows.”


	36. THE HEALING BEGINS

Hi Jared.” Samantha said as she walked into the room

“Samantha hi, what are you doing here?”

“Well you’ve been asleep for a few days honey and we were all worried. The doctors said you were asking questions about how you got here.”

“Yeah were we in an accident? Is Florica ok? She just had a stroke so we need to make sure she’s alright.” His face frowned in concern

“Jared I need you to listen to me, Florica had her stroke almost two years ago.”

“What? No she only had it a little while ago.”

“Jared can you do something for me?”

“Yeah of course.”

“I want you to look in this mirror.” Samantha said as she pulled a mirror out of her bag

“What the hell?” Jared yelped as he looked at his face that was older looking than he anticipated, not much, but he was less chubby, more lean.

“Look at your body Jared, you’re not sixteen anymore, you’re almost nineteen.”

“What?” he yelped again

“Look the doc’ll come in and explain it more but you’re eighteen and you were in a car accident and then chased through the woods by someone. You hit your head when you went over a waterfall.”

“A car accident and chased through woods and a waterfall? I know you and I are friends Samantha but now’s not the time to be making jokes. Florica and I have just moved back to the compound after her stroke”

“Jared hand on my heart you are eighteen, and also another thing, that last guy that came in…”

“The tall doctor?”

“Yeah, he’s not a doctor, he’s your husband.”

“WHAT! I’M MARRIED?” Jared yelled and the people waiting out in the hall cringed as much as Samantha did at his voice.

“Jared I promise you, you are eighteen and you are married and you were in a car accident.”

“Married? I got married at eighteen? Is this an Alpha, Omega thing?”

“He is Alpha but that’s not it, it was true love, a true mating.”

“And you know this how?”

“I spent some time with you while all this was going on.”

“Am I…was I pregnant? Is that why I got married so young?” he husked

“No Jared I promise it was a true mating.”

“How come I can’t feel it? Did I love him? Was I scared of him? Is he the one who chased me through the woods?”

“No, God of course not, none of that; you and Jensen, you’re made for each other. It was a guy from your pack that was chasing you, I can’t remember his name but he wanted to claim you and collar you.”

“Hang on someone from my own pack wanted to collar me? And chased me after I had a car accident?”

“He rammed you off the road. You only got away because you shifted.”

“And you’re telling the truth?”

“Hand on heart, hand on bible, hand on anything you want Jared this is the truth.”

“Ok…ok…ah I just need a little time to think. Do you think you could send the doc in? My head’s killing me.”

“Yeah sure.”

“And…ah Samantha…what did you say my husband’s name was?”

“Jensen.” She said with a smile and left the room

 

The doctor came in and gave Jared a couple of tablets that would help with this pounding head and calm his anxiety. His blood pressure had risen and his pulse had shot up with all that Samantha had told him.

“How do you feel?’ she asked

“Well I felt like I’d been hit by a bus, now I feel like that bus was run over by a tank. Am I really married?”

“Yeah and your Alpha has been here the whole time.”

“So what’s the diagnosis doc?”

“So Samantha told you what happened?”

“Car accident, wood chase, waterfall.”

“Which led to a gash on your head needing stitches…”

“And half a head of hair missing.”

“Unfortunately. A broken cheek bone. Same one as before.”

“I’ve never had a broken cheek bone…have I?”

“Fractured shoulder,” she continued ignoring his question, “Which led to surgery and two pins. A couple of fractured ribs but lucky no internal organ damage…

“Well let’s throw a party.” He replied sarcastically

“…and the scrapes, bruises and abrasions you see at the moment.” She said and fell silent

“And?” Jared asked with raised eyebrows

“And?”

“The time machine doc! The fact that I think I’m sixteen and they’re telling me I’m eighteen, bit of a big deal yeah?”

“You bumped your head and had swelling and bruising on your brain, you were in an induced coma for three days while the swelling went down but it’s healing”

“Except for the fact that I can’t seem to remember the last two years of my life…oh yeah and the fact that I’m married.” Jared yelled again and Jensen, out in the hallway, cringed again

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must be like to wake up and be missing time. Florica had said Jared thought he was sixteen again and Samantha had given him a quick run-down on what she told had told his husband. Just about the crash and the chase and that he was married. Nothing else had been mentioned because she didn’t want to throw too much at him at once.

Yeah last week Jared had been through a lot of crap but he had come out the other side and had married Jensen and was living a happy life. Now he thought he was sixteen and had no idea of anything that had gone on over the last couple of years, the two attacks by Tahmoh, the attack by his father, these are things Jensen would have paid good money to keep out of Jared’s head but not him, no way did he want Jared to forget him or their relationship.

“Ok he’s sedated and should be asleep soon. Jensen do you want to go in for a few minutes?” Felicia asked as she came out of the room

“Does he want me to?”

“I didn’t ask. You need to get him familiar with you, seeing you and spending time with you might jog his memory. Avoiding him will not help at all.”

“Sure.” Jensen whispered and went inside, “Hi.” He said as he entered the room

“Ah…hi.” Jared stuttered and blushed

“So seems you’ve forgotten a few things.”

“Sorry Alpha.” Jared said and bowed his head

“No Jared our relationship wasn’t like that. Please don’t submit to me, that’s not how we were.”

“Jensen right?”

“That’s me.”

“And you’re my husband?”

“Oh please tell me you remember being gay or this could be very awkward.” Jensen said and Jared let out a bark of laughter.

“Not that it matters with wolves but yes I am aware I am gay but in my head I only just found this out.”

“Well you are gay and we are married.” Jensen said quietly as he walked over to Jared and took the wedding rings he had in his pocket out. “And these are yours.” He said as he held them up, “May I?” he whispered and Jared nodded as Jensen took his hand.

Jared felt a tingle of heat run through his body as this man took his hand and slid on these two rings. He could see a tan line where the rings had been so maybe he was telling the truth.

“Do you have…sorry.”

“No ask away, ask anything?”

“Do you have a ring? It just seems like something I would want to do.”

“Yes I do.”  Jensen said and held up his own hand to show the two J’s back to back. Jared looked into his eyes starting to smile and then he gasped

“It’s my eyes right? You told me about that too.”

“I did? I told you…everything?”

“You told me you saw my eyes the first time you went into heat and you told me you saw them each time afterwards.”

“I told you that?”

“Well you told me more than that but I’m trying to be a gentleman.” Jensen smiled and Jared blushed again, “And you should know I think your blush is adorable and a huge turn on.”

“Oh sorry.”

“Oh please don’t apologise I appreciate this is weird for you, all of a sudden losing years and waking up to find you’re married without remembering any of it.”

“Don’t be nice to me. The doc says you’ve been beside me this whole time and then you have to find I’ve forgotten you, come on you can tell me, you must just want to turn and walk away.”

“Jay you and I have been through a lot, some of it I will tell you one day if you never remember but I have never and I will never walk away from you. You don’t remember at the moment but you are the love of my life.”

“Jay?”

“What?”

“You called me Jay.” He husked

“Yeah that’s what I call you, I hope that’s ok, you never said you didn’t like it.”

“No I do like it; I like it a lot. I never had a nickname you know with my family…well I guess you know about my family.”

“Ah yes I had the pleasure, charming people.”

“You met them? Did I see them?”

“Ah…no.”

“I went and introduced myself and asked for your hand in marriage.”

“Bet my dad was glad to get rid of me.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“Actually right at this minute I don’t know the whole of it.”

“Well it’s best not to push it, doc said after a few days you can go home.”

“Is the caravan ok? Did he ruin it when he rammed us and the horses are they ok?”

“We weren’t in the caravan when he rammed you, we weren’t even together. You were in a car and I was in another country.”

“Another country?”

“Yes my family and I were attending meetings in another country.”

“And you left me alone…oh sorry, I get it.” Jared said and dropped his head

“I didn’t want to but the king doesn’t acknowledge Omegas.”

“No I’m sorry for saying anything, I know how it is with mates. Sorry.”

“Jared we are married; you are my equal as much as you can be with these laws that we are trying very hard to change hopefully with your help.”

“My help? How can I and our pack help with this? We just travel and entertain people.”

“Ok so they told you you’re eighteen and that we’re married right?”

“Yes. How did we meet?”

“Umm you’ll remember this, the first time I saw you I was asking about the psychic _were_.”

“Oh that’s why you looked familiar you were the rude bastard who wouldn’t take his sunglasses off when talking to us.”

“Nice but yes.” Jensen snorted, “Anyway you left the pack and you live with me now.”

“I left the pack? Really? And Florica?”

“Yeah once we knew we were mates you came to me.”

“Where do we live. It’s not near my parents is it? Is it near Samantha? Is that why she was here?”

“Hey slow down, you have a lot of questions.”

“Well I’m kinda a blank slate that I’m trying to fill.”

“No we don’t live near your parents or near Samantha, we live at the palace.”

“The palace, like the royal palace? Why would we live there?”

“Because I am Royal Highness Prince Jensen Ackles.”

“What?” Jared yelped and tried to sit up but his head spun and he lay back down. “Dude you’re shitting me, if there’s one thing I know in life it’s that I’d never marry a prince. I’m not good enough and I’m not smart enough, dude we’re already married, don’t talk yourself up because when I get my memory back I’ll whoop your ass, are you a solicitor? Is that how you’re changing laws?”

“Jared I once told you, even though you don’t remember, that I would never lie to you. We are married and mated and will be together for ever so no lies. Somethings I say may hurt you or piss you off but I will never lie.”

“So you’re telling me I married a prince?”

“Yes.”

“Voluntarily?”

“Of course”

“Just checking, I’m sure an Alpha Prince could have whatever the hell he wanted and it’s a well-known fact there’s nothing I can do about it as an Omega.”

“Trust me Jay if you didn’t want to do something you would definitely let me know. There are men in this world with scars because they wouldn’t take no as an answer from you.

“I’m sorry Jensen but I’m getting very tired now. Do you mind if I sleep?”

“Do whatever you want Jay, I’ll be right here beside you when you wake up.”

“You don’t have to, I’m sure there are a million more important things than me you could be doing at the moment.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, there is nothing more important than you.” Jensen husked but he was answered by a light snore.


	37. STILL DOESN'T REMEMBER

When Jared woke up it was late at night and he was alone. He looked around and could see a bed beside his that had a book and a watch on the night stand so someone had been sleeping here. He was pretty much unplugged from everything now just a machine that took his blood pressure and pulse regularly and an IV bag of something, probably just saline and some kind of vitamins or nutrients since he hadn’t eaten in God only knows how long and he had a tube stuck somewhere no tube should ever go. He was hot and itchy and felt sweaty and dirty so he went to sit up but felt stiff and sore. He removed the blood pressure cuff and a red light started flashing. He then sat up and spun around in bed so his feet were hanging over the edge.

He sat there for a little bit feeling light headed and waited for the blood to rush back to places it had abandoned. A young nurse came running in…

“What are you doing?” She gasped

“I need a shower, I need clean clothes, ugh I need clean everything” Jared said as he ran a hand over his hairy face

“Lie back down and we’ll get all that taken care of tomorrow morning ok.”

“I need to shower now, I can’t just lie back down feeling like this and I need to see a doctor.”

“Why?”

“Because I need a certain tube removed ASAP if you get my gist.”

“Ummm.”

“Just get the doc.” Jared grumbled and she ran from the room

“You’re not going to be one of those patients that upsets the nurses are you Mr Ackles?” a doctor said a few minutes later.

“Padalecki.”

“Sorry?”

“It’s Mr Padalecki Doctor…”

“Sorry, Doctor Jeffrey-Dean Morgan.”

“Well Doc I need this tube stuck up my you know what removed and I need to shower and I need that now and no I’m not going to be one of those patients that upsets the nurses but I’ve been here what? A week? And I’m guessing other than some kind of light sponge bath I haven’t been properly washed, I need a shower, a shave and I need to wash what is left of my hair, I need this thing taken out of my dick and I need to feel human again. After that I am sure I’ll be a ball of sunshine to be around.” Jared huffed

“You have been lying down for four days it’s not as easy as just standing up and going for a shower.”

“Try me?”

“Jared as your doctor…”

 “Ok.” Jared said and stood up. He felt dizzy and held on to the edge of the bed until the vertigo stopped, he then grabbed the needle in his arm and pulled it out.

“Hey!” the doc growled and jumped forward, “Don’t make me sedate you again.”

“Doc get this thing out of me now or I will do it myself and I’m guessing that aint a good thing.” Jared growled

“Alright but I really do need you to lie back down for that and I need to stick the IV back in, it’s your suppressants.” Doctor Morgan said as he went and washed his hands.

Jared lay back down on the bed and refused to admit out loud how good it did feel to be prone again, he was not admitting this doctor was right and he was not showing his weaknesses.

The doc very uncomfortably removed the catheter and then Jared attempted standing again

“Jesus kid, give it a rest.”

“I just need to feel clean again.” Jared whispered almost on a sob

“Alright I’ll get a couple of male nurses.”

“Why male?”

“Because the girls would have a hard time keeping you up if you collapsed. Don’t worry they’re both mated Beta’s. We’ve made sure there have been no unmated wolves on this floor since you got here.”

“Why? I’m mated apparently, it shouldn’t matter if they are or aren’t mated anymore.”

“Look you’re a young and large Omega and you were stalked and attacked by an unmated Alpha, it seemed safer to play the odds then to see how you or the Royal Family would react.”

“That’s right, apparently I’m married to a Prince. How weird is that? I’m sixteen and married.”

“You’re actually almost nineteen and married.”

“Shower please?” Jared said ignoring his comment

“Ok.”

 

Jensen was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with Chris, having something to eat, when all of a sudden he felt light headed

“Jared!” he gasped and jumped up. They both ran through the corridors and jigged waiting for the elevator to come

“Doc what’s going on?” he all but yelled as the doors opened on the floor Jared was on

“You have got a very stubborn mate there Your Highness.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“He woke up and decided he wanted a shower and there was no telling him no”

“Well being as stubborn as he is has kept him alive. Is he ok?”

“He’s in the shower now, there are two males nurses in there with him in case something happens. I think it would be like the leaning tower collapsing if he went down.”

“Are they mated?” Chris snapped from behind him

“Sir as you know everyone who has had any dealings with Mr Ackles is mated. The two in there now are mated Beta’s.”

“Can I go in?” Jensen asked, he was twitchy that two men were in there with his mate, not afraid for him, more jealous that they had their hands on him when he couldn’t

“You know what? Sure give it a go, see what happens. Either you’ll calm him down enough to behave or he’ll have someone to take his frustrations out on and leave my staff alone.”

“You might need to work on your bedside manner there doc” Chris snapped

“Hey you’re not my patient and that young man in there took all my patience before. He is physically getting better, he won’t need to be here much longer, especially if he keeps butting heads with everyone.”

“You’re not kicking him out because he’s annoying you.” Chris snarked

“No, in all honesty he’s not annoying me; I understand what his problem was. He’s finally woken up enough to be lucid for the first time since he came in so he feels dirty and grotty and shitty. He wanted a shower and I guess if I had something stuck up my penis I wouldn’t be too ecstatic myself once I woke up. The catheter is gone and he’s showering. Once that’s done I’m guessing he’ll drop straight back to sleep.” He said and Jensen walked past him and into the room.

The bathroom door was open and Jared was leaning up against the shower wall with his eyes closed while the two nurses washed him. From the mutinous look on Jared’s face Jensen assumed he had tried to either wash himself or asked if he could wash himself with unsuccessful results. He stood there for a few moments looking at his mate. His scratches and abrasions were pretty much gone and his swollen eye was back to normal proportions. His ribs were still bruised and would be tapped back up once he got out of the shower and his arm was still in a cast and at present was wrapped in plastic. Jensen felt a slight twitch of his cock looking at his naked husband and was getting more and more agitated with these men touching him. As if Jared could feel his gaze he opened his eyes and looked straight at him.

“Come on in, join the peep show.” Jared growled, he stood taller as if he had nothing to hide but Jensen saw the blush on his cheeks.

“You scared me, I was down in the cafeteria and I felt dizzy. Doc says you have to play nice.”

“I wasn’t rude to anyone and I didn’t ask for miracles, all I wanted was a shower; preferably by myself so I could make sure everything is washed but one outta two aint bad.”

“How we doing gentlemen?” Jensen asked calmly but mated or not Beta’s knew not to be too near an Alpha’s Omega when he was in the vicinity so as soon as they were aware Jensen was there they had started hurrying.

“Just rinsing him off.” One of them muttered

“I feel like I prize heifer being washed down.”

“Well you certainly don’t look like one. You’re looking good Jay.”

“Ummm.” Jared muttered and blushed scarlet, Jensen could tell he was embarrassed to be exposed like this.

“Not like that, I’m just saying last time I saw you, you were black and blue and scratched and bleeding.” Jensen said casually as the nurses towelled him down and wrapped a towel around his waist

“Ok we’re finished.”

“Na ah, I need a shave.” Jared grumbled

“I got it boys. I’m guessing you wanna strap him so I’ll just grab his pyjamas and a shave kit while you do that.” Jensen said and walked out of the bathroom, as soon as he was around the corner he adjusted his cock and went and found clothes for his husband. Jared was finally starting to smell like himself again and it was always intensified in warm, enclosed areas like the shower. He took the sleep pants and shirt into the bathroom and handed them to a nurse and then ran some hot water in the basin. “Is there a stool he can sit on?” Jensen asked and a nurse nodded and went and got one while the other nurse finished dressing him.

Jared sat on the stool while the nurses left and Jensen sprayed shaving foam into his hands and spread it out across Jared’s face.

“So is this something we do?’ Jared asked casually although Jensen was sure if the cream wasn’t there he would see him blushing

“No this is a first for me. Never seen you with this much hair before.”

“It’s itchy.”

“Well you were running around in the woods for a couple of days there’s probably something living in here.”

“Ew do you think so?” Jared asked and shuddered

“No babe I’m kidding.” He smiled but felt Jared tense when he called him babe, “Sorry, I keep forgetting.”

“It must be weird, all I can think of is that movie ‘Sliding Doors’, it’s like we’re in parallel worlds.”

“Ok stay still the last thing I want to do after everything you have been through is accidentally scalp you.”

“Too late already been done.” Jared said and pointed to his shave head. “I’m not vain or anything but I kinda liked my hair.”

“Wanna know something? The second time I ran into you at the fairgrounds your hair was black and you were going for some emo look.”

“Yeah right! No? Really?”

“Yep. We actually went there that time looking for you but I didn’t recognise you.”

“Why were you looking for me? We didn’t exactly hit it off the first time we met.”

“I don’t know. You had a smart mouth on you but you had said your parents were dead and I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“So what happened when you found out I lied about my parents?”

“Well you told me about your dad and your brother so I kind of understood why you did lie. Then I met your dad and could really understand why you lied.”

“What happened when you went and met him and my mum? I can imagine it went smoothly knowing my dad. He would have been happy to get rid of me but you being a prince would have made all his wet dreams come true. He didn’t manipulate a job or a title out of you did he?” Jared frowned

“No, he wanted me to get your brother out of prison but when I refused he asked for money.”

“Typical. Hates me but still trying to use me to see what he can get out of me.”

“Well he got five hundred thousand.” Jensen said casually and Jared raised his hand to hold Jensen’s wrist so he didn’t cut him as he spun his head and started at him

“You paid my dad half a million dollars?  For me? Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“I’m not smart, I’m not trained in whatever it is you need a royal husband to do, I’m not good looking, I can’t offer you anything and I’m a bit clumsy.”

“Jay you are super smart. At the moment you and I are studying together all the legislations of Ackland and you are kicking my ass. You have had some etiquette lessons at your request and yeah you are a little clumsy but you kick my ass at martial arts and boxing, you’re almost dancing when you do that and I may be a little biased but I think you’re absolutely beautiful.”

“Did you have to marry me because we mated?”

“No because you’re stubborn and made me wait. We had a proper courtship as such and then got married.”

“We mated after we married?”

“Yeah about a week after.” Jensen said and finished shaving Jared while he sat there processing everything and all Jensen could think was please don’t ask, please don’t ask

“Why a whole week?” Jared asked and Jensen growled, damn it he had to ask

“You got hurt and so we had to wait so I could do what I wanted to do to you without hurting you.” Jensen said with a wink

“Is that when I broke my cheek?”

“No but I’ll tell you about that later. There done, let’s get you back to bed hey; It’s been a big day for me, you know with you waking up and all and not remembering me, I can’t wait to crash.”

“You didn’t have to wait around for me.”

“Jay I didn’t; I’m sleeping in the bed next to yours at the moment; if that’s ok with you now you’re awake and…well you know.”

“No…I mean yeah of course, whatever you want.”

“Jared if you don’t want me to just tell me, I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

“Can I ask something?” he asked quietly

“Anything.”

“Will you kiss me?” he whispered

“What? Now?”

“Yes please.”

“Are you sure Jay? This isn’t just because you think I’m your Alpha and you have to?”

“No I just wanna kinda feel it? See what it’s like. You’re telling me we’re married and mated and as far as I know I’m a virgin. I can’t even wrap my head around that.”

“God I didn’t even think about that.” Jensen sighed

“When was our first kiss?” Jared asked quietly

“We were leaving the compound after dropping the caravan back and you had had an argument with Florica and you were crying and I was holding you and then it just happened…I kissed you.”

“Did I kiss you back?”

“You actually yelled at Chris to stop the car, scaring the crap out of me, and jumped out of the car but that was because that was the first time you’d felt the bond but yeah then you kissed me back.” Jensen smiled

“Kiss me now?”

Jensen sighed and tried to remember what their first kiss had been like, now days the kisses were deep and oxygen stealing as tongues duelled and teeth nipped. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips back and forwards across Jared’s sealed mouth. He pulled back and looked at Jared who had remained looking at him the whole time.

“That was nice.” Jared said softly but, for use of a better word, politely, like he thought that’s what Jensen wanted to hear.

“Nice? You felt nothing?”

“It was warm, soft, nice.” Jared shrugged and Jensen felt his stomach and his heart drop.

“Come on let’s get you into bed.” Jensen said calmly and walked Jared back to his freshly made bed. Jared climbed in and sighed, closing his eyes immediately and Jensen went and sat on the bed he had been sleeping in and just sat there staring at his husband.

It was only the first day, he thought, he could be patient. He loved Jared and he knew that the feeling had to be in Jared somewhere still. Felicia said there was a very good chance he would get his memory back but if not Jensen would woo him, court him, win him over again. Jensen was not throwing in the towel, he would fight for this right til the very end be it winning Jared over or Jared physically hitting him and telling him to get out; those were the only ways this would end as far as Jensen was concerned


	38. STILL NOT THERE

The next day was pretty much the same as the day before; Jared not remembering Jensen or anything after the age of sixteen. Florica came and Jared was so open and relaxed with her, Jensen could see how the relationship used to be before the attack. Samantha stuck her head in and Jared was friendly with her too. Sam came to visit but that was just awkward as he didn’t know how to react to Jared not knowing him. Chris stuck his head in and introduced himself to Jared as Jensen’s bodyguard and made some comments about how he been the chaperone to them and Jared had threatened to send him across the globe; Jensen ended up pushing him out the door when he saw Jared looking him up and down and laughing openly at Chris’s humour, what the fuck?

Jared was getting antsy at being stuck in the bed and in the hospital now he was awake and feeling better. He was getting snippy with the nurses and even Jeffrey-Dean although he was very respectful to Felicia. Whenever Jensen spoke Jared gave him a resentful look and Jared didn’t know what to do with that, it was like dealing with a snot nosed teenager and it took everything in him not to snap at Jared about his attitude.

 

“Come home tonight Jens.” Chris said quietly

“What?”

“You’ve been here almost a week, come home and spend some time with your family, you need to be around them to restore your energy. Sleep in your bed and come back tomorrow.”

“What if he needs me?” Jensen gasped

“I’m not being an asshole I’m really not but do you think that will happen? I mean just today I don’t mean forever again. You’re my best friend man and I see you’re exhausted and feel beaten down at the moment, you went through all the pain he went through and you need to mentally heal; it’s taking everything in you to not rip his head off at the moment, I see that. He has people taking care of him; let us take care of you so you can be there for him. Come home for the night and regroup.”

“I just…what if…I don’t…” Jensen’s mind was shattered; he couldn’t make a decision to save himself at the moment.

“Jensen the doc’ll call you if something changes and in the helicopter we can be here in half an hour. As your best friend and you’re guard I’m asking you to let me look after you for tonight.”

“ _You’ll_ look after me?” Jensen said doubtfully

“Well I’ll get you home to where you pay people to look after you so that kinda counts.” Chris said and Jensen smiled for the first time in a long time. It actually would be nice to go home and have dinner with his parents and sleep in his own bed, have a proper shower and a shave; feel human again even if most of him felt completely guilty for thinking all that while Jared was here.

“Ok.” He sighed

 

The next morning Jared woke early and by himself. He could see Jensen hadn’t stayed here overnight and he was torn between feeling relief that this strange man wasn’t staring at him all the time and anxiety that he wasn’t near like he had been from the minute Jared opened his eyes.

Florica walked in right then and Jared sprung up in bed relieved

“Florica can we go home?”

“What?” she asked in surprise, she had been expecting good morning or hello

“Can we go home?”

“To the palace?”

“No, home. The palace isn’t home. I want to come back to my caravan and the compound. I miss everyone.”

“Jared I would take you back in a heartbeat, especially after everything that happened, but I don’t know if you can. You’re mated to Prince Jensen now; I think you have to go back to the palace with him. He’s your Alpha.”

“You’re my guardian.”

“I’m just an Omega Jared.”

“Do I have clothes here?”

“Prince Jensen brought a selection.” Florica said and Jared got up slowly, dizziness was still his friend, and opened the cupboard door

“Seriously, this is what I wear now? Where’s the jeans and plaid I live in.” he said as he flicked through pants and shirts.

“I can find you some.”

“No forget it.” Jared grumbled and pulled some clothes off hangers before walking into the bathroom, “Is anyone around?” he asked as he came out

“Like who?”

“Doctors? Guards? The man who calls himself my husband.”

“Jared I know you don’t remember Jensen but this spiteful person is not you, even when you were sixteen. You are a nice and gentle person and you were helpful to everyone around you. Who knows what will happen in the future and whether you will get your memory back or not but there is no reason to be hurtful to someone who has been here for you the whole time and who loves you Jared. You may not remember that now but when you do I know you enough to know you will not forgive yourself if you are cruel to him now. I was at your wedding Jared, Jensen loves you and you loved him and I can only hope and pray that you remember that but in the meantime keep your humanity and the person I know you are on the inside.”

“Thank you Florica, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise to me, you should be apologising to your husband.”

“I can’t be here with him sitting there staring at me, just waiting for something to happen. I’m leaving.”

“What?”

“If they won’t check me out I’m walking out.” Jared said

“Jared you have nothing, are you going to walk out of here with the clothes on your back?”

“I’ve done it before. I’m not taking anything that is not mine. I’ll talk to the elders, I’m sure they’ll be ok to lend me money until I can pay the pack back.”

“Jared just breathe for a minute.”

“I can’t” he said and burst into tears, “I can’t stay here with everyone staring at me, expecting more from me. I can’t wrap my head around the fact I am married to a prince, I just can’t, it’s not possible. More and more people walk through that door knowing me and I have no clue who they are. Do you know what that feels like? Seeing the expectation in their eyes? And the worst thing is I was attacked; no one has told me what happened to me or what happened to that attacker, he could walk through that door and I wouldn’t have a clue. I don’t know anyone here except you and Samantha.  I need to leave. Please I just need some space, please Florica.” He sobbed

“Ok, ok, calm down, let me go talk to a doctor.”

 

“Can I speak to Prince Jensen please?”

“Can I ask who’s calling?”

“Florica.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but we can’t put you through.”

“This is important, it’s about his husband, I really need to speak to him.”

“Thank you and have a nice day.” She hung up the phone

_‘This is Sam please leave a message…’_

“Sam this is Florica I need you to call me back as soon as you get this.” Did no body answer their phones anymore?

 

“You ready to go?” Florica asked a few minutes later when she walked into the room

“They’re letting me go?” he smiled brightly

“Ah no…we’re making a run for it while the nurses change over.”

“Seriously?” Jared gasped with his eyes wide

“Jared this goes against everything in my body, you know me, I think you should stay here and stick this out, learn, live, grow but I understand what you’re saying, you need time and space to wrap your head around everything. Problem is as a mated Omega Jensen is your true guardian now so the powers that be aren’t too happy to hand you over to an Omega. If you truly want to do this, to come back to the compound, then we need to go now…and grab your wallet, as much as you don’t want to take anything that’s not yours we need money for a cab.”

Jared jumped up, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. There were very few people around and no one really paid heed to the two of them casually walking down the hall. Jared still had the IV in, just to make it look legit but as soon as they were in the elevator he pulled the needle out and then he and Florica walked out the front doors.

 

Jensen had a great sleep, enjoying being back in his own bed and was having a relaxing breakfast with his parents when John came in.

“Sorry to disturb you Your Highnesses but Prince Jensen we have a situation.”

“Jared?” he gasped

“Yes…no don’t rush…he’s left the hospital.”

“What do you mean? They can’t find him?”

“No I mean exactly what I said, he left the hospital with Florica this morning. They just walked out.”

“Are you serious? Where the hell were the doctors, the nurses, the bloody guards that were meant to be on his door?’

“Well going forward we know, if any of you end up in hospital, not to have the guard change over the same time as the nurses shift change over. There was a ten-minute window when the ward corridors were pretty much empty.”

“Between having him protected by an Alpha and his mate and then having no security around him I’m beginning to wonder if the guard are more of a threat to my mate than any outside force.” Jensen growled

“In all fairness Your Highness we have never had to deal with anything like this before. We had protocol and procedures for if it ever happened but none of you have been magnets for disaster like this kid is.”

“That is my husband you are talking about.” He growled again

“Well we know he’s with Florica so we have the guards from the hospital heading to the compound now.”

“Don’t go in and don’t confront him.”

“What?”

“You heard me. The guards are to wait outside the compound. I’m taking a car.” Jensen said and stood.

He should have known this was going to happen. Jared always had been independent and Jensen had known he was getting uncomfortable with all the attention yesterday; he was never good at being in the spotlight. Last night he had been too tired to think rationally and let himself be talked into coming home. Now, with a proper sleep under his belt, he was not surprised this had happened and was cranky at himself for letting it.

Jensen and a silent Chris, probably feeling guilty for talking Jensen into coming home, climbed into one of the faster cars and headed to the hospital. They knew where Jared was, there was no real urgency, but Jensen wanted to talk to the doctors about the medical repercussions of him leaving.

Once they got to the hospital Jensen had a stern meeting with the doctors and the security while Chris went and packed up Jared’s stuff.  It was determined that other than his memory which just needed time to come or not come back, he only had to come back in a couple of weeks to get the shoulder examined and maybe have the cast removed. For _weres_ who healed faster it was detrimental to leave the cast on too long.

He came out of the office and Chris was standing there looking grim, with a bag beside him.

“Ready to go?” Jensen asked

“Yeah all packed up…ah Jensen I found these in the bedside drawer.” Chris said quietly and handed him the two white gold rings.

Jensen inhaled sharply and his stomach turned. He had to tell himself that Jared wasn’t doing it on purpose, this wasn’t really his Jared; but Jesus it hurt to know he had taken these off and left them behind.

 

Once they got back to the compound Jared fell into his old bed to sleep off the journey and Florica left another message on Sam’s phone before heading to the elders to explain the situation.

“He can’t stay here Florica. He has brought too many outsiders in already. There are more sitting on the perimeters now.”

“He just needs time to heal both mentally and physically and we are what he calls home.”

“He turned his back on us and left Florica.”

“With good reason, he was attacked and ended up in hospital and the pack just left him and his caravan behind.”

“We know we made mistakes, we have never denied that but he didn’t come back here, he fled to humans.”

“He fled to where he felt safe and I want him to feel safe here again.”

“Well he may be safe with the men hovering on the property border but I don’t think the same can be said for us.”

“They’re there to protect not to provocate.”

“He can have a week unless something happens in the meantime, then a decision must be made either by you, him or a pack vote.”

“Thank you.” Florica said and left the house. She wasn’t happy with the answer but that meant she had a week to work on Jared or the pack.

 

Jensen and Chris pulled up at the compound and were again surrounded by men. They climbed out of the car, hoping they would recognise them, especially Jensen, not very many people fell from the sky in a helicopter, you would think that would be memorable, but they were still surrounded.

“We just came to see Jared or Florica, are they here?” Jensen asked calmly but the men just kept staring

“I don’t like this Jensen, something’s going on.” Chris hissed

“Yes you are correct, you have had men sitting at the base of our property for weeks. We did not request, nor do we appreciate the invasion.” An older man said as he came forward.

“They are not here to interfere, they were here so Florica could get to Jared in a hurry if needed and now they are here as protection. Is Florica here?’

“If I say no will you all leave us in peace?”

“If you are telling the truth.”

“I have already told Florica I do not like this intrusion on the pack.”

“I promise my men aren’t going to come onto your property.”

“And yet you have unmated Alpha’s sitting there, their scent is a disturbance in our peaceful atmosphere.”

“Sorry I didn’t think of that; I can swap them with mated guards.”

“Or you could have them go away completely. The boy is in no danger here.”

“I beg to differ considering how this whole thing started.”

“That wolf is dead now and his two accomplices in prison. The compound is mainly women and children and the boy is now mated. There is nothing to fear here except the men on our barrier.”

“He is my husband, my mate.”

“You are welcome to take him; I wish you would.”

“No!” Florica hissed and came towards them, “He left the hospital because you won’t give him any space to breathe, how would you feel if someone sat there staring at you all day waiting for something to happen? And you” she turned to the elder, “You already know my opinion, the pack started this so the pack needs to help in the healing process. Give the boy a break, let him breathe and maybe his memory will come back but you’re all putting too much pressure on him.”

“I just needed to know he was ok, how do you think it felt to be told he was gone?”

“Well excuse me Prince Jensen but I am Jared’s guardian and every time I ring the palace I get hung up on, I tried to ring you this morning to let you know what was happening and couldn’t even get a message to you. I’ve left two messages on Sam’s phone and the only other option was to help Jared before he wandered off on his own. At least he is here with me, with people he knows and protected.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know; Chris will give you his phone number so you can get in contact with him at any time.” Jensen said frowning.

“I have told you Florica, one week and he is gone.” The elder looked down at her

“I’m sorry.” A small voice from behind them spoke, “I didn’t mean to cause so much drama and unrest.” Jared said with tears in his eyes. He had suddenly woken up feeling tense and heard voices outside, he recognised all the voices and it soon became clear they were talking about him.

He felt so lost at the moment, no matter what people were telling him about Jensen being his husband and the palace being his home, that didn’t feel right; but coming back to the compound, that didn’t feel right either. He felt like a feather drifting in the air, waiting to land but snagging on things until he was blown free again, that was the only way he could think to describe it. He was so tired, yes physically tired from all that had happened to him but mentally tired too and without even trying he was hurting all these people around him that seemed to care for and love him.

“I should go.” Jared said quietly as he looked at the ground

“Do you want to go?” Florica asked and he shrugged his shoulders. They shouldn’t ask him what he wants, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything.

“What do you want Jared?” Jensen asked quietly and Jared fell to the ground in body wracking sobs, he didn’t know he just wanted to yell at everyone he didn’t know and he wanted someone to make a decision for him but he wanted it to be the right decision but again he didn’t know what that was. He just curled in on himself and wept

“Jay!” Jensen yelped and ran over to him. He fell to the ground and scooped Jared into his lap and rocked back and forth as he whispered words of care and encouragement in his ear. He kept telling him everything would be ok while he ran his fingers through his hair and although Jared was calming down he honestly didn’t know if things would be ok ever again.


	39. FLORICA TELLS A STORY

Jensen eventually carried Jared back into the bedroom he had come from and lay him down on the bed. He sat beside him and held his hand, looking at his swollen eyes, red nose and sweaty hair and loving every inch of him until Jared finally fell back asleep. He then went outside with purpose in his step.

“Alright no more hurting him, he has been through enough.” Jensen growled, “He will stay here for a week, the guards will stay and Florica will ring me if anything changes.”

“And you’re making decisions for this pack now are you?”

“I’m making decisions for a pack that threw him to the wolves and turned their back on him when he needed them. Do you think I want him here? You can tell yourself you made a mistake, you can forgive yourself for that mistake and move on with your lives and I’m sure that was a hell of a lot easier to do since he didn’t come back here and you didn’t have to look at his face every day feeling the guilt. You left him and we picked up the pieces and built him back up. It’s your turn to step up, take responsibility and help with his recovery.”

“We should have a pack vote.”

“Yes let’s do that and by pack I assume you mean every single woman, man and child. I assume every Omega in this pack knows exactly what happened to Jared? I assume every kid out there running around is aware why Jared suddenly disappeared.”

“They are pups, they don’t need to know the harshness of this world until it is time.”

“Jared was just eighteen when he found out just how harsh the world is and who taught him that lesson? This pack! I don’t want him here, I don’t trust you but it’s what he wants and he’s the sick one at the moment so it’s his decision.”

“One week.” The elder said calmly

“One week!” Jensen growled and turned away. “Florica do you need anything from us? I assume he’s going to need clothes and his phone and maybe his laptop?”

“All of the above would be great.”

“Oh shit and his suppressants.” Jensen gasped

“I have his herbal ones here but you’re right the cycle shouldn’t be broken; can you have them here tonight?”

“It will all be here this afternoon.” Jensen said and strode to the car. “The guards are not moving from the front of the compound and you have Chris’s phone number if you need anything, and I mean anything you just call and we’ll get it done. Thanks for looking after him Florica.”

“I’m just doing what you said before Prince Jensen, making up for what happened to him when I couldn’t before. He is your husband and I believe in my heart and soul he will find his way back to you but I want him to know he has a home and family here, I want to be involved in your lives and the lives of your pups and this is my first step to doing that.” She said with a smile and Jensen walked back over to give her a hug

“Thank you and I think you can skip the Prince part; family call me Jensen.” He said and walked back to the car.

 

“You ok Jens?” Chris asked after Jensen had rung the palace asking for a bag to be made up and brought out for Jared.

“What do you think Chris? We are driving away from my husband but I have to do what’s right by him for now. I _was_ staring at him yesterday, I know I was, I spent the whole day waiting for a bulb to appear over his head and for him to throw himself at me. I didn’t think how that would feel to him.”

“I think Florica is right, it’s in there Jensen, at the back of his head, hidden in his heart and he will come back to you.”

“And once he does I am strapping him to my side. He is never out of my eyesight again, I can’t keep going through this, none of us can keep going through this. When I married him I married him forever, not for just a month or a year until something horrific happens to him and I will do everything in my power to make sure I am married to him forever.”

“You know I hate you right?”

What? Why?” Jensen yelped

“Years and years I talked about werewolf lore and you bah humbugged me, no such thing, antiquated, fairy tales blah, blah, blah and now you have it. I love Jared man and I love you, you know that but Imma little pissed you got the true love story and I didn’t.”

“You can have this love story. Do you see me singing from the tree tops and dancing on clouds? And Chris it’s not that you didn’t it’s just that you haven’t yet. You are my best friend and I am so glad you were with me to see all this go down, for the mere fact it would have been completely embarrassing if anyone else saw it. This hasn’t been all fairy floss and candy canes, it’s been hurt and pain and tears as well as love and laughter and great sex…”

“Oh shut up…”

“Ha…but thank you for being there through all this and buddy when you go through this I hope I am right there beside you.”

“Thanks man.”

“Just so I can take the absolute piss out of you the way you did me.”

“And yet again I am reminded why I hate you.” Chris growled and Jensen laughed.

 

Jared woke to twilight and went and sat outside. He remembered that this is when the pups were at their most exuberant and he enjoyed just sitting there while they ran around him and involved him in play as much as they could with his injuries. He could sense an unease in the compound and knew it was because of him but he was enjoying the innocence of the pups at the moment and just let their energy and their laughter sink in.

“They missed you.”

“It’s weird because to me I was doing this not so long ago but I can see how they’ve grown and there are some new pups in the pack.”

“Jared you just have to relax and let life take you on your course.”

“Do you think that course leads to the palace?”

“Do you?” Florica asked, she really missed her calling in life, she would have been a great shrink.

“Don’t know. Jensen seems nice and all…” he shrugged, “Maybe I’m just all scewiff because of the visions, or more lack of them.”

“You were having visions again?” Florica gasped

“I stopped?” he gasped back at her and she flushed

“Ah for a little while yes, they got a bit too much on top of everything else.”

“See here’s the thing everyone talks and then gets to a certain point and just stops. I know shit went down and I wish someone would just tell me what it was.”

“I can tell you one story to give you some idea of what has gone on in the last almost three years.”

“Please.”

“Well as you know I had a stroke and we came back here. What happened after is, like all the other single men, you went back on the road with the caravans.”

“I left you here alone?”

“I told you to. You didn’t want to but you’re almost seventeen, almost a man, time to get out there and live your life and you had the safety of the pack around you”

“Ok.” Jared muttered but he was still frowning, he looked exactly like he had looked at the time.

“And that went well, the travelling pack is bigger now and there is a singing troupe and you can play guitar.”

“I can?”

“Well you could. Anyway then you had your eighteenth birthday.”

“Huh, didn’t think I’ve ever make it that far.”

“Yep well you did and then Tahmoh…”

“Tall dude, worked the hotdog stand? Didn’t have much to do with him.”

“Yes well that didn’t seem to matter because he decided now you were eighteen you were going to be his.”

“So he pursued me?”

“No Jared please stop interrupting, it’s hard enough as it is.”

“Sorry.”

“He attacked you honey.”

“What?”

“He came into your caravan one night and said you were his and a fight ensued.”

“I’m guessing I got away?”

“Jared!”

“Sorry.”

“He was going to collar you but you did the right thing and fought back but Tahmoh had back up waiting outside and they held you down while Tahmoh…”

“Collar me! Sorry.”

“Anyway you shifted to get away from them and ran. That’s when Jensen and Chris found you, in the middle of the road broken and bleeding.”

“He didn’t attack, attack me did he?” Jared whispered

“Oh no honey, nothing like that happened at all.”

“Jensen and Chris, as guards, took the matter to court and Tahmoh was put in prison.”

“And another pack member tried to attack me now?”

“Ah no…that was Tahmoh again, he escaped prison.”

“No wonder everyone is looking at me funny here, they must hate me for all of that.”

“Jared no one’s looking at you funny but the pack feels bad about what happened.”

“Why? It wasn’t their fault”

“You shifted and ran away and so Tahmoh and the other two Alpha’s said you just shifted and attacked them for no reason.”

“And?”

“And the pack believed them and left you behind while you were in hospital.”

“What?” Jared yelped and looked around him at the adults, he had felt safe here, thought this was his home, now he was looking at everyone in a different light

“So Jensen and Chris got me back to you?”

“I could lie, I could hope your memory never comes back and lie to you but we always tell the truth.”

“No matter how much it hurts.” Jared muttered

“No Jensen and Chris didn’t bring you back to me because we had a fight and you didn’t want to talk to me. You went to Samantha after the attack.”

“I left you?”

“You need to understand, the story that went through the pack and back to us here at the compound was that you had shifted and randomly started attacking pack members.”

“How many people?”

“Just the three that attacked you.”

“So questions should have been asked.”

“Yes but you had shifted and run off into the night and these were three Alpha’s all with the same story.”

“Because they were all friends and in it together.”

“Well yes now in hindsight that makes sense to all of us but the pack reacted and you were in hospital, which we found out after, so weren’t there to defend yourself against the allegations.”

“Thank God you’re clairvoyant and saw what really happened.” Jared sighed and Florica felt the guilt again she had felt that night. He had had so much faith in her back then and he still had the same faith in her now and she should just shut up and let it be

“I’m sorry Jared but that’s not what happened. I fell for the story and when you rang I asked you what had you done and that was that. You hated me for believing them not you.”

“You believed them? Even though I was in hospital?”

“I didn’t know you were in hospital. I only knew after you got out and rang me. Because Jensen and Chris only knew me as Madam Florence they couldn’t find me to tell me you were there.”

“So…”

“So I asked what did you do, you got angry because you thought the first thing I should have asked is are you ok and it went from there. You told me you no longer had a home and couldn’t come back here.”

“Florica that’s terrible I’m so sorry.” Jared gasped with tears in his eyes

“No Jared you were right, it hurt, so much, to hear you say that but everything you have said today is right, I should have been able to know the true story. You were attacked and because Jensen and Chris, thinking you were human because of the herbal suppressants, took you to a human hospital and you went into heat. You rang me from your caravan in the middle of your heat so you were upset and scared and in pain and I said the wrong thing. In your position I probably would have done the same thing.”

“No you wouldn’t you’re so rational, so zen. You would have stayed calm and worked through this I am so sorry.”

“Jared stop apologising, it’s in the past.”

“So I went to Samantha.”

“Sam and Samantha, yes.”

“I don’t remember him but I don’t remember Samantha past school and the one time she came to the fair. He seems like a nice guy.”

“He is and he’s the one that co-ordinated the search and rescue of you.”

“Crap now I feel even worse I don’t remember him.”

“He understands; he understands this more than he understands how you are going to give birth when the time comes.”

“He knows about me?”

“From what I understand you became close friends. He’s the cop that used to follow through on all your visions before you ran away from home.”

Wow, just…wow…that’s a lot to take in…so Tahmoh?”

“Dead. Went over the waterfall the same as you but didn’t make it. The only reason you did is because you were in wolf form so smaller and more flexible. Because you were in wolf form you were able to keep in contact with me telepathically as well”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah that’s what helped find you. You were kind of able to tell me where you were at times.”

“I think I heard one of the nurses say I was admitted in wolf form.”

“Yeah you were stuck like that.”

“How do you get stuck like that?”

“You get shot with wolfs bane.”

“What?” Jared yelped

“It was a premediated attack from Tahmoh this time.”

“Why did he want me so bad? What did I ever do to him?”

“You’re a huge galloot of an Omega, he wanted proof he could tame you and you fought him off and then you stood up in court giving a victim statement. In his head you had insulted him and his manhood and he was going to make you pay for making him look like the idiot he was.”

“I’m just an Omega.” Jared whispered

“Before all this happened you were the Omega who was going to change the world Jared. You and the Royal Family were going to change Omega laws, make us more equal with Beta’s and Alphas. You were going to be our voice.”

“Yeah I don’t think so Florica. Does that in any way sound like me?” Jared snorted

“In every way. I told you you were destined for more than this little pack and with Jensen and his family you were going to achieve it.”

“So now I’m back to being a nobody.”

“You were never a nobody but maybe a different path is opening up for you. Who knows?” she shrugged because she truly believed he was still destined for the original path but it was not up to her push him.


	40. HE REMEMBERS

Jared had spent an idyllic three days with the pack. He had cleaned out his caravan and in his head was preparing to live in it again. He was spending time with the pups, keeping them entertained as much as he could with his sore arm and was helping Florica out.

“God I can’t wait to get this thing off.” Jared said as he scratched at it

“Stop it.”

“Can’t the pack doc have a look at it, maybe she can cut it off.”

“Jared stop it, it’s only been on a week.”

“I’m _were_ , it should have healed by now.” He pouted

“I don’t know if you’re _were_ but you are a big kid. Go and watch a movie with them, settle them down in there.”

“Sigh…ok” Jared scuffed off into the communal area where the kids were watching a dvd because it was raining.

“So munchkins what we watching?” Jared said as he flopped down onto the carpet with them

“Lion King!”

“Lion King again.”

“We haven’t watched this ages.”

“Oh ok, just seems like again.” He said with a small smile and leaned back so kids could crawl into his lap.

The movie had already started so Jared relaxed back and let it flow over him as his mind drifted. He thought back to everything Florica had told him and what he had learned at the hospital. He tried to scratch the back of his brain and see if he could get any memories but it was an abyss. He remembered that Florica had only told him one story, she had implied there were others and he wondered what more did he need to know.

Suddenly Jared was pulled back to the present like a rubber band snapping, it actually almost gave him vertigo, a song was coming from the television and it was causing him pain, yep…excruciating pain.

“Get Florica.” He gasped as he doubled over, knocking the kids out of his lap at the same time as scaring the crap out of them. They all ran yelling and screaming

“Jared? Jared what’s wrong?’ Florica cried out as she ran into the room

“Make it stop.” He growled through gritted teeth, he was curled in on himself and his good hand was holding his head

“Where? What’s hurting?”

“Everything. Everywhere. Make it stop.” He gritted with tears pouring down his face.

It was like he was being electrocuted, his body was both burning hot and freezing cold and jolts were running through it. There were bright lights, blinding, behind his eyes and he just wanted to scratch them out in between clawing at his throat to try and get air in

“Florica.’ He croaked this time as he gasped for air.

“What’s going on?” The doctor said as she ran into the room. Jared was shaking and twitching and his body was still curled in on itself as he cried out in pain. Very quietly in the background, the movie kept playing.

“Flor…” Jared cried as he reached out a hand for her then suddenly he went silent and limp, he passed out.

“Doc! Doc!” Florica yelped

“Ok, ok” she said calmly while she pulled out her stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. She then took his temperature and checked all his extremities to make sure he hadn’t injured himself more. He may have hurt his ribs some but his shoulder seemed ok.

“I don’t know. His pulse is a little erratic but nothing out of the normal and his blood pressure is fine. His temperature is normal so not a fever or an infection.”

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Florica asked urgently as she wiped Jared’s sweating forehead with a damp cloth

“Let’s wait until he wakes up.” She said. “I’ll get a couple of guys to get him on a stretcher and back to your house.”

“Ok, thanks.” Florica said.

 

Jared slept for twenty-four hours straight, well more he had his eyes closed for twenty-four hours straight.  He did sleep some but he also cried out and tossed and turned and whimpered and sobbed. Florica didn’t know what to do, the pack doctor kept checking in on him and telling her he was fine and she didn’t want to ring Jensen and scare him for no reason but she wasn’t going to lie it was the longest twenty-four hours of her life.

“Where am I? Florica?” Suddenly he sat bolt upright in bed so fast she almost fell off he gave her such a fright, he was almost panting as he breathed

“Ok calm down, what do you remember?” she asked calmly

“Everything. I remember everything.” He gasped

“Everything?”

“Everything. Oh my God what I have done? Jensen must hate me.”

“Alright now you really need to calm down.”

“I can’t, I remember everything. What have I done? What have I done?” he now started rocking and crying.

“Nothing. You haven’t done anything Jared.” Florica said but Jared just started crying harder and rubbing at his chest like he was in pain. Florica went to her door and flagged one of the kids down to go and get the doctor.

“So we’re awake.” She said cheerfully as she came into the room but Jared was too busy rocking and sobbing to hear her and Florica was too busy worrying about Jared. “When did this start?” she asked

“As soon as he woke up a few minutes ago.”

“And clutching at the chest?”

“Not long after. What’s wrong?”

“He needs his Alpha.”

“What?”

“He’s missing his Alpha. He’s been here for three days and the time in the hospital was all disjointed between the coma and the amnesia, this Jared, the one who remembers everything hasn’t been with his newly mated Alpha in almost two weeks. His body is missing him, needing him.”

“I’ll call hm.”

“No.” Jared cried out, “I don’t want him to see me like this, call Sam. Get the helicopter here.” Jared said between chattering teeth. He remembered Jensen talking to him at the hospital about how calm Sam had been and how he had co-ordinated all the searches while Jared had been in the woods. At the time it had meant nothing to Jared, just one stranger talking about another.

“Jared.”

“Please Florica call Sam.”

Florica dialled Sam and he answered quickly, he had promised he would have his phone on him at all times after he finally called her back when Jared fled the hospital

“Sam Jared remembers everything and he needs you to get the helicopter here.”

“Give me…give me.” Jared said and she handed him the phone, “Sam I need you…” he chattered

“Jared are you ok?” Sam interrupted

“I need you to bring the helicopter and come and get me and don’t tell Jensen.”

“What?”

“Sam please.”

“Ok, ok, I’m coming.” Sam sighed.

“And can you bring something of Jensen’s please.”

“What?”

“Anything, a shirt a pillowcase, anything, but please Sam.”

“Geez kid I only just got this job working for the guard I’ll be pissed if I have to go back to the force.”

“You won’t I promise. See you soon?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”

“I can give you something to calm you…” The doctor started saying

“No, I want to be lucid when I face him. Hey doc any chance I can get this thing off my arm?” Jared panted between clenched teeth

“Sorry bucko but good try.’ She said with a wink and walked out

“Florica shower, I need to shower.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Jared, if you pass out in there I have no way of getting you up.”

“I can do this, I wanna be half way respectable for my husband when I see him, it’s bad enough I’m missing half a head of hair.”

“Jared it’s not half a head and it’s more of an undercut so your hair falls over it.”

“I have put him through so much, this surely was the last straw, if I was him I’d walk away.”

“No you wouldn’t and you know he wouldn’t. He is your Alpha and yeah a lot has come your way but he’s still been right there beside you the whole way. There are plenty of men and plenty of wolves who would have fled at less.”

“I love him so much Florica.”

“I know and I’m sure he knows but yeah you have put him through a bit over the last week so I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it again.” Florica said and finished wrapping his arm. “Right you have four minutes and then I’m coming in.” Florica said with a stern look on her face

Jared jumped in the shower and cleaned himself as quickly as possible, on top of everything else that had gone on the last thing he needed was for Florica to see him naked.

He climbed out of the shower and stuck his head out the bathroom door to let Florica know he was still alive. He then brushed his hair and went into his bedroom to put some clothes on. Jensen had sent clothes that Jared had been wearing before he moved in with and married him and although at the time it had been comforting now he wanted something a little better. He wanted to look good for his mate but more importantly he just wanted to get to him. Even as he had that thought he could hear the helicopter coming in.

He packed his bag, unpacked his bag, turned his bedroom upside down, pulled the bathroom apart and started ransacking the lounge room

“Jared most people clean up before they leave not make more of a mess.”

“I can’t find my wedding rings.”

“You didn’t have them on when you left the hospital.”

“What?” Jared yelled

“Your fingers were bare when we left the hospital. I thought you did it on purpose.”

“Oh my God, oh my God” Jared muttered as he started shoving clothes back in the bag

“Alright calm down, one thing at a time, let’s get you home to your husband and you and he will work the rest out together.”

“He’s gonna kick me out.”

“He is not going to kick you out, I don’t recall parenting a drama queen but obviously I did, it must be the gay in you.”

“Hey!” Jared yelled all put out

“Ah ha, I didn’t mean it just wanted to snap you out of it. Jensen will not care about the rings; he will care about having you in his arms.  Come on the helicopter’s landing.” Florica said and Jared went and scooped up his bag

“The ring was passed down from his grandmother, it was an heirloom, something he expected me to pass onto our kids, not something he expected me to throw away in a tantrum.”

“I’m not commenting; you know my opinion. You didn’t throw them away you left them at the hospital, the hospital probably still as them or the palace has them when they cleaned your room. Concentrate on the big picture Jared.”

“The big picture is I’m glad I cleaned that caravan out cause I’ll moving back in when he kicks my ass to the curb. He is a prince, he is in the process of learning how to run an entire country of millions of people, he does not need to be dealing with the messes I keep landing in, he deserves so much better.”

“He deserves exactly you. You are his true mate Jared and if you’d breathe for a minute you’d know Jensen doesn’t care about any of that, that’s all material, he just wants you with him and beside him.”

“Sorry about the mess.”

“It’ll give me something to do now I don’t have you to worry about.” Florica said and walked him outside to the waiting chopper with kids running around it.

Sam stepped down from the back seat and Jared went over and gave him a hug

“I’m sorry man.”

“Hey co-ordinating your search got me a job with the royal guard and I’m guessing life will never be boring looking after you so nothing to apologise for.” He said as he gave him a slap on the back.

Jared quickly gave Florica a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they climbed into the helicopter. Once they were all buckled in and head phoned up Sam handed Jared a cushion.

“Don’t freak out ok but I need to smell this so I can get myself calm before seeing him.”                          

“Seriously nothing you can do can surprise me anymore.”

“Really? You’re good with the giving birth thing?” Jared asked casually as he hugged the cushion to his chest and inhaled

“Eww Jared can we not talk about that please. So I sent the guards outside the compound home. They don’t know what’s going on so they shouldn’t alert Jensen you’re coming.”

“Thanks Sam, thanks for everything. I know I’ve put you and everyone through hell over the last couple of weeks. How’s Samantha doing?”

“She will be glad to have a phone call.”

 

Sam and Jared managed to make it from the landing pad to Jensen’s suite without running into anyone

“Do I look ok?” Jared whispered unsurely

“Jesus Jared you look fine but he’s seen you at your worst bro.” Sam said before knocking on Jensen’s door, Mark opened it, “Mark can I see you for a minute?” Sam asked casually and Mark’s eyes flashed to Jared before a small smirk came to his lips and he nodded.

Jared walked silently into the room and looked at his husband. Jensen’s hair was messed from running his hands through it, he looked pale and had shadows under his eyes and again Jared hated what he had put him through. He was wearing one of Jared’s shirts which is why between that and the hex bag Florica gave him for his anxiety, Jensen didn’t scent him.

 “Jen.” He said quietly and watched his head fly up

“Jay?”


	41. THE REUNION

“Before we say anything else I love you, I love you so much and I’m so so sorry.” He said as tears came to his eyes.

“Oh baby I love you too, so much.” Jensen said as he jumped up and came around the desk

He reached out and pulled Jared to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms as if not believing he was really here, and Jared wrapped his good arm around Jensen’s waist so they just held each other absorbing each other’s scent and warmth.

“God I missed you.” Jensen whispered

“I am so sorry about everything.”

“Jared none of it was your fault but just so you know, I am never letting you out of my sight ever again.”

“I could live with that.”

“Really?” he pulled back at looked at him with raised eyebrows

“I have been away from you for two weeks and it physically, mentally and emotionally hurts and I mean it literally hurts,” Jared said as he rubbed at his chest, “I never want to be away from you again.”

“I can live with that. Can I kiss you?”

“If you want to.” Jared smiled shyly

“If I want to? Are you kidding? Fuck I want everything and I want it now; I need to touch you, smell you, feel you and God I need to taste you so yes I want to.” Jensen said with a smile as he lifted his head and Jared lowered his to take his husband’s lips.

Their lips brushed against each other’s and Jared whimpered when Jensen pulled his head back to look into his eyes again as his hands ran all over his body relearning all his features; Jensen smiled and lifted his head again, kissing along Jared’s lips before ducking his tongue in to lick and taste the essence of his husband. Jared opened up and the kiss turned hard and hot fast. They needed this like they needed oxygen and as they continued deep, drugging kisses Jensen steered Jared backwards onto the couch, pulling Jared down on top of him; feeling completely at home engulfed in this weight and this warmth and his scent. This was his happy place, his haven.

“God Jay I need…I need…”

“Do it!” Jared growled and bared his neck so Jensen could bite the already raised skin of his Alpha mark.

“Yes.” Jensen growled and leaned up to sink his teeth in.

Jared instantly slumped onto his husband, curling into his lap, whimpering and nuzzling at Jensen’s throat while Jensen worried at the mark, reclaiming his possession.

“You are mine.” Jensen growled and Jared whimpered and nodded as he sucked on Jensen’s’ clavicle, “God I have missed your smell, your slick. Jared baby I don’t know if I can do gentle.”

“Did I ask for that? Take me! Claim me as yours again Jen.” Jared whispered and Jensen growled in the back of his throat before unbuttoning Jared’s jeans, something made harder by Jared’s hands getting in the way while he unzipped his and pulled his hard hot cock from the denim. “I want to taste that. I want to suck and nibble and lick but not now, now I need this in me and I need your knot and I need you to fill me up so I smell like you and no one doubts ever again that I belong to you.”

“Get up and on the ground on your knees.” Jensen growled roughly and Jared quickly obeyed. Jumping up and throwing his jeans to the ground before dropping to his knees. Jensen stood up also and came in behind Jared. “Watch your arm babe I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Dude you’re hurting me more by leaving me hanging.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that.” Jensen muttered close in his ear as he wrapped himself across Jared’s back. He slid one finger into his husband but he was so wet, slick pulsing from him now he was in close contact with his mate after this time apart. He quickly slid in another finger and Jared whimpered and almost face planted the carpet, only having one arm to hold himself up. “This isn’t going to work, how the hell am I going to explain carpet burn on your forehead.” Jensen said as he grabbed him to hold him steady.

 “Jensen come on.” Jared grumbled and thrust against his two fingers almost blanking Jensen’s mind to anything including looking after his mate.

“Turn around baby so you’re at least leaning against the couch.” Jensen said and Jared shuffled around, rising so he was on his knees with his torso resting on the cushions. Bonus was in this position Jared could spread his legs more and he did as he pushed onto Jensen who now slid in three fingers.

“Take me Jen, please, take me and make me yours again.”

“You were always mine and you always will be mine.” Jensen growled as he lined up and slid into his husband. They both sighed as Jensen hit home, his cock filling Jared’s body in a way only it could as his Alpha. Jensen then pulled back and thrust in again and they both cried out. This was mating, this was Jensen laying his claim on his mate, this was not love making. That would come later when they had both calmed down and finally accepted they were together and would never be torn apart again; but this, right now, was his wolf claiming his right and he set a hard and fast pace as he did what was needed for both of them. He leaned over Jared, holding his body to the couch to give him extra support as he only had one functioning arm and he gnawed on the possession mark on his neck as he pushed and shoved and thrust and then slowed and shortened his thrusts as his knot swelled. He whimpered and whispered words of love to Jared as his knot finally slid home but Jared was beyond hearing anything or seeing anything, every sense was focused on his mate filling him and he threw his head back and yelled Jensen’s name as he exploded and Jensen soon followed as pulse upon pulse of his seed filled his mate. “Mine. My mate, my husband. Mine.” Jensen growled and rocked his hips in a circular motion as he continued unloading into Jared.

“Yours, always and forever.” Jared whimpered as his head fell forward to rest on the couch.

“Come on baby.” Jensen said a few minutes later once the pulses had stopped and the electric shocks finished washing over his body, a sensation he got whenever he took his mate. He put his arms around Jared and took his weight as he shuffled back away from the couch. He then lay down on the plush carpet, taking Jared with him and spooning him as they both sighed.

“We’re gonna have to buy another couch.” Jared mumbled as his eyes closed.

“I don’t know I might keep this one, it’ll always smell of you.” Jensen hummed

“Perv.” Jared muttered on a breath of air before falling asleep with his husband’s knot still in him.

 

Jensen was woken by the sound of a grumbling stomach and opened his eyes to find two kaleidoscopes of hazel looking at him

“How long you been awake for?” he muttered half asleep as he turned and stretched. Sleeping on the floor was not the most comfortable position

“Little while.”

“Hungry?” he asked with a smile because it was obvious, his husband’s stomach was nosier than both of them at the moment

“A little.”

“Why didn’t you get something to eat?”

“I didn’t want to leave you, being wrapped in your arms is my favourite place in the entire world”

“And?”

“And I didn’t want to go out there by myself. I have put the whole palace through so much shit since you met me that I wasn’t sure what would happen out there if I was alone.”

“Jay nothing will happen to you here; this is the safest place in the country for you.”

“I know you’ve told me that before but that was before all this.”

I know there were a couple of guards who thought we should have left you out there, I’m not gonna lie about that, but Sam found them and walked them off the grounds and I actually believe one is downstairs in security for going to the media about all this.”

“Jesus you should build a prison and name it after me.”

“This had nothing to do with you Jay and everything to do with the guard not liking how Sam had taken over the show while John was on the ground.” Jared’s stomach grumbled again, “Come on let’s shower and get some clothes on and I will feed my hungry husband.”

 

Jared and Jensen were in the kitchen tormenting the chef and trying to make sandwiches when Alan and Donna walked in

“Jared you’re back.” She cried as she engulfed him in a hug

“Welcome back boy, missed you around here.” The king said as he gave him a manly hug also

“I’m sorry about everything that has happened.” Jared said as he dropped his head and looked at the ground

“Nonsense, the man had psychological issues Jared and unfortunately you bore the brunt. Forget about it. Now you’re back here you’re guarded and I’m sure it’s going to take a lot for Jensen to let you out of his sight again so you’re as safe as can humanly be.”

“If you’ll excuse us we’re going back to our suites to have something to eat.” Jensen said casually as he handed Jared a plate piled high with sandwiches. Jensen had in his own hands bottles of water and plates of apple pie.

“Ok boys talk to you later and Mark has already told everyone to stay away from your wing, just so you know.” The queen said with a smile and a wink and Jared blushed scarlet

“Jared move it now.” Jensen growled seeing his cheeks and feeling his body react. Jared’s eyes flashed to his and he saw a small smirk appear before Jared said goodbye to his parents and casually walked out of the room before, Jensen was sure, he sashayed his ass, “Sneaky little bastard” Jensen muttered before turning to his parents, commenting that he’d see them tomorrow and then chasing his mate down the hall.

They chatted as they ate; Jensen talking about gossip at the palace and also informing him that both Richard and Osric had been let go from their positions. As much as Jared felt kind of bad about that he also knew he wouldn’t have felt safe around either of them again so didn’t argue. Jared filled Jensen in on what he had been up to at the compound and then as they curled around each other on Jared’s couch he took a deep breath as he realised he was avoiding mentioning a huge thing

“Jen there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh God I don’t know if I could handle much more Jay, just let me have you in my arms for a little while before you hit me with anything else.”

“I should have told you straight away, as soon as I came in the room, but I needed you and I needed to feel you but I have to tell you now so you can make a decision”

“Jared you’re scaring me babe”

“I lost my wedding rings. I lost the ring your grandmother passed down to you and that we were meant to pass down to our kids. I’m so sorry.”

“Jesus Jay is that it? You scared the crap out of me, what did you think I would do? Throw you out because of that?” he asked and then looked at his husband’s face, “Jared you didn’t?” he gasped

“You should!”

“Bull shit. They were just rings baby; you are a million times more valuable than they are but you didn’t lose them. You left them at the hospital.” Jensen said as he reached into his pocket and pulled them out. “I have had these on me the whole time you have been away. They have been my connection to you.”

“I’m so sorry Jen.”

“Jared that is the last time you say sorry for any of this, for anything. Come here baby.” Jensen said and Jared crawled into his lap, which is saying something considering the size of him.

Jensen took Jared’s left hand kissed the knuckles and his palm and sucked in each finger, swirling his tongue around them, and giving Jared’s cock a wakeup call, before slowly taking the rings and sliding them onto his ring finger, as he did he repeated the vows he had said that day in church and the morning after when Jared was finally coherent enough to hear them

“Jared on this day in front of man and God I stand here uniting myself with you.  I will be your husband, your partner in parenthood, your companion in adventure, and your accomplice in mischief. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and in all things treat you as an equal, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. I promise to love and cherish you and care for you, I promise to respect you and encourage you and I promise to keep you safe from whatever the world throws at us. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love as you are worthy of mine. This is my vow to you in this life and all lives to follow as this one will never be long enough.” Jensen whispered and Jared had tears running down his face.

“Can I say…Can I?” he sobbed

“Anything Jay, you can say anything, you can do anything…except leave me, you can never leave me again.”

“If I had been allowed to say something that day I would have said Jensen on this day I stand here giving myself to you. I promise to love you, cherish you, respect you and in all things be with you. I promise to give you children and raise them and love them and teach them all the good you and your family have taught me. I promise to support you in every decision that you make although I will express my opinion. I promise to try and make you feel as safe and secure as you make me feel and I promise to be beside you every day and every night for the rest of our lives. That’s what I would have said and although I’m a little late in fulfilling these vows I promise to try hard to be worthy of the faith you have put in me.”

“I love you Jay, I love you so much the words seem inadequate.” Jensen growled

“You could show me?” Jared whispered and blushed

“Oh God that blush, I will show you Jared, I will show you every day for the rest of forever, starting right now.” Jensen said and scooped Jared up before carrying him to the bed

“Jen?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Did I happen to see a tin of whipped cream with the apple pie before?” Jared asked innocently with a soft flush

“One way or another mate of mine you are going to be the death of me.” Jensen said with a growl before climbing onto the bed and taking his husband’s mouth in a deep and possessing kiss.

Right here, with his husband wrapped around him, engulfing him in his love and his scent, this is where Jared belonged and would stay for the rest of his life.


	42. AND THEN...

**EPILOGUE**

 

On his nineteenth birthday Jensen took Jared on a week long road trip in the caravan he retrieved from Florica so Jared could show him how he lived and show him around a little part of the country. They ended up back at the abandoned caravan site where Florica had first found Jared and Jensen bought the land and gave it to Jared as his birthday present. Jared eventually turned it into a kid’s camp for Omega children.

When they returned Chris had stumbled across his true mate in a doctor’s surgery as she gave him stitches from a knife wound that was embarrassingly self-inflicted while he was sharpening it. It had to be fate for the mere fact Chris was so embarrassed he had stabbed himself he went to the surgery instead of getting the palace GP to stitch him up, knowing he would never hear the end of it from everyone; something that was happening now anyway since his secret was revealed.

**

Jensen rolled over to give his husband a kiss for his twenty-first birthday. They had had a fantastic couple of years living together, growing together and slowly changing people’s opinions on Omegas. He inhaled and suddenly sat up, almost falling out of bed

“Wha…” Jared muttered half asleep at Jensen’s sudden movement and then he breathed in and sat bolt upright too

“Are you ok?” Jensen asked wide eyed

“Are you?” Jared asked doubtfully, his face was a mirror of his husband’s.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Jensen’s face broke into a huge grin as he pulled Jared into his arms

“You’re going to be a daddy.”

“God baby I love you so much.” Jensen said as he dropped kisses all over his husband’s flushed face.

**

On his twenty-second birthday, after over a year of fighting, Jared finally got the law changed allowing Omega’s to have a licence and be able to drive.

_“Sir I just need to know the reason why Omega’s aren’t allowed to drive?” Jared had asked the Transport Minister with a sincere look on his face_

_“As a rule Omegas have no reason to drive, traditionally they don’t have jobs.”_

_“You are correct, which means they are at home where they do the housework and look after the children. But that also means they can’t grocery shop until their mate gets home from work at night and what happens if a child injures themselves or gets sick? They have to sit there and wait for their mate to come home.”_

_“There are ambulances, taxis, friends who can drive them.” The minister shrugged_

_“None of which are ideal for Omegas and could be putting them at more risk if it is an unfriendly Alpha. They are safer being able to drive then to risk that danger. Have a driver’s license? Have a car? That doesn’t make an Omega a danger to Alphas or Betas, it doesn’t make them think they are better then what they are but it does make them feel safer and it is more convenient for their way of living. But that of course is just my opinion as an Omega.” Jared said and bowed his head in respect. He quietly walked back to his seat and smiled as a large amount of the spectators’ area burst into applause_.

**

On his twenty-fifth birthday Jared stood at the door of Samantha’s house and smiled at her

“Jared come in, you look good, how many months?” she asked as he calmly walked into the house. Even during his first pregnancy Jared had been firm and strong and never once got a waddle or a shuffle

“Six.”

“And how is my beautiful god daughter Faith?”

“Well she has Jensen’s brain and my energy so wish us luck there, I’m sure she’s planning world domination.”

“She’s four Jared.”

“And she is planning on taking over the world with those big green eyes that no one can say no to and I want you to be a part of that.”

“What?” she frowned in confusion

 “My very protective husband is out in the car on a phone call but I couldn’t wait…Samantha I want you to come to the palace and be the teacher of my children.”

“What?” she gasped

“You have been my friend and you were there when I needed you the most and you were and are calm and open to Omega law and wolf law as well as human law and I would love for my children to be educated by you. Would you consider it?” he asked with a sincere expression on his face and Samantha stepped forward to give him a hug, as much as she could with his belly. He and Jensen had remained in touch and had become good friends. Neither of them having an airs or throwing their positions around and Samantha couldn’t think of anything she would be prouder of then helping in raising the next generation of royals.

“So I guess that’s a yes.” Jensen said with a sigh as he walked into the room to find Samantha and his husband laughing and crying at the same time.

**

On his twenty-seventh birthday Jared and Jensen stood with the rest of the nomadic pack and celebrated Florica’s life as they laid her to rest. After he got his memory back it had been a little while before he went back to her. He remembered everything she said while he had amnesia but he also remembered everything that happened before then. The friendship had slowly built back up and she had become part of their lives and the lives of their children and a regular guest at the palace and he sobbed as he thought of her no longer on this earth. It was after her that Jared named his Omega camp.

**

On his thirty-first birthday a very pregnant Jared sat down with a reputable television program and discussed his newly published autobiography _‘The Psychic Were’_. A story he got the courage to write because Faith was showing that she had abilities too and he didn’t want her to go through the same fear and pain he had gone through on this voyage of discovery. Their son Raphael seemed to see the world on a normal plane and Jared rubbed his stomach and wondered what the world had in store for their second daughter while looking off to the side of the camera and smiling at his gorgeous and oh so proud husband.

The interview brought his sister back into his life. His brother was still in prison but both his parents had died. His mother from alcoholism and his father from an attempted prison escape, something that Jared had had a vision of and called the prison about so he was not quite sure how his father died. Megan had showed up the palace one day asking to see him. Jensen had been very reluctant, wondering what she wanted after all this time. She was married and had two children of her own and had thought Jared was dead this whole time until she read the book, she hadn’t wanted anything except to see him and reunite with him as her only family. It was a friendship that was slowly building.

**

The day after Jared’s fortieth birthday Jensen was crowned the new King of Ackland. Donna had gotten sick and it had given the Royal Highnesses a shakeup. They were stepping back and travelling the world as tourists and ticking things of their bucket lists.

Jared sat in the front row of the cathedral with Alan and Donna and with his and Jensen’s three children, tears pouring down his face as he looked on with so much love and so much pride as his husband was accepted as the leader of this country; announcing to the world that in his reign he would do all he could to change Omega laws and give them the humane rights anyone should be able to take for granted.

 

Twenty-five years ago this man showed up at his camp site wearing sunglasses and giving attitude and Jared wondered which angel of mischief looked down on them right then and decided they were a perfect match, he would have to find them and thank them when he eventually got to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you. All of you have made this an amazing journey. Your love, your support, your comments have fed me every day. I had never written an A/B/O story before and you were all so supportive of me and this process. Your souls are beautiful and I hope you all know that. We are an odd fandom and if you have read any of my other stories you know that I hit a little glitch at the start of the year making me pull back but you have rejuvenated me and made me believe again.  
> I can only hope that with this story I have brought a little happiness to your life.  
> I think every now and then everyone should read an epic love story. Don't get me wrong I thoroughly enjoy the hot, sexy stories but every now and then I miss love and that's when stories like this gush out of me. Of course now I go through the downer of stepping back from the story and letting the characters go. That hurts because they've been a part of my life and all your lives for months.  
> Again thank you for all your love and I am sending HUGE HUGS to every single one of you. XO


End file.
